Eunoia
by Moga Untung Luganda
Summary: Namanya Uzumaki Naruto, hidup bersama orang tua, punya satu adik, masih kelas satu. Pas SD sampai kelas tiga, semuanya masih baik-baik aja, tapi masalahnya pas wajahnya mulai berubah dari unyu ke serem, semua orang mulai takut sama dia. Dan sekarang dia udah SMA, semoga aja debutnya nggak rusak!
1. Prologue

**Arc I: Uzumaki Naruto dan Klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib**

 **Prologue**

 **.**

 **[Masa SMA-ku Yang Menyenangkan]**

 **Uzumaki Naruto, 1-C**

 **.**

Masa remaja adalah masa di mana setiap orang berbahagia. Saat aster dan mawar bermekaran di mana-mana bagi orang-orang.

Di cerita-cerita anime dan manga bertema sekolah yang kulihat, para tokoh utamanya adalah mereka yang selalu bersemangat dan menganggap setiap hati manusia adalah bibit bunga yang siap disiram untuk dijadikan hiasan di pojok ruangan.

Untuk kebanyakan orang, masa remaja adalah oasis di umur tua.

Maksudku, sudah jadi kebiasaan pad saat setiap orang yang berkumpul dalam acara reuni, mereka akan selalu bersemangat ketika mereka menilik kembali masa-masa remaja. Tak peduli, walau dulu mereka adalah manusia malang yang ditindas oleh orang yang sekarang tertawa bersama mereka.

Parahnya lagi, karena hukum karma, orang yang dulu menindas mereka kini bernasib lebih mengenaskan dari yang ditindas.

Hey, dendamlah sedikit!

Jika hanya dengan menilik kembali masa-masa remaja, dan rasa emosi ketika ditindas hilang, buat apa opera sabun pagi ada!

Jadi, kesimpulanku, masa remaja itu membosankan, penuh kebohongan, plus medan perang yang berbahaya.

Saat ulangan tiba, anak-anak populer akan mulai berkata: "Bro, bagi contekan yah!"

Begini, bagi mereka yang punya banyak teman, resiko untuk dimanfaatkan lebih besar. Ambil contoh saja: Ulangan Harian. Anak-anak populer brengsek yang berteman dengan murid SMA di bawah kastanya akan selalu meminta contekan dengan muka tanpa dosa sambil bilang: "Eh, kamu 'kan pintar. Bagi contekan dong!"

Nah, keadaan yang seperti ini, hukum ditindas dan menindas berlaku mutlak.

Saat ada embel-embel _kamu 'kan pintar_ pasti selalu diikuti dengan kalimat paksaan _bagi contekan dong!_

Pada dasarnya, manusia akan selalu berusaha mendapatkan pujian. Tapi, pada suatu keadaan tertentu, untuk tujuan tertentu, sebuah individu akan mencoba meninggikan orang lain, dan merendahkan dirinya.

Dengan kata lain, si murid brengsek itu mencoba merayu si murid yang di bawah kastanya.

Di sinilah dilema benar-benar menyakitkan. Si murid di bawah kasta tadi hanya punya dua pilihan:

Pertama, menerimanya, dan merelakan jawaban mereka dicontek habis-habisan oleh si brengsek tadi. Resikonya, kalau ketahuan akan langsung disobek kertasnya. Efek berkelanjutannya, adalah dijadikan budak oleh si brengsek.

Kedua, menolaknya, dan tidak mengiraukan apapun yang brengsek tadi ucapkan. Keuntungannya, kau bisa lebih percaya dengan apa yang kau kerjakan. Resikonya, dibilang sombong, tak setia kawan, dan dijauhi. Efek berkelanjutannya, dipaksa untuk mejauhi ekosistem kelas, dan akhirnya dipaksa untuk mejadi penyendiri.

Maka, akhirnya, apapun argumennya, masa remaja benar seperti yang kukatakan. Sebuah medan perang penuh pilihan mutlak yang benar-benar berbahaya!

NB: _Mati sana brengsek!_


	2. Arc I: Uzumaki Naruto itu

**Arc I: Uzumaki Naruto dan Klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib**

 **Chapter I: Uzumaki Naruto Itu Memang Brengsek**

 **1.1**

 **.**

Apa kautahu? Di dunia ini ada hal yang lebih memalukan dari tertangkap basah mencuri pakaian dalam wanita. Misalnya ketika kau sedang santai, dan tiba-tiba guru memanggilmu.

"Uzumaki Naruto. Maju!"

Aku sedang duduk tenang dengan mata yang menatap ke luar jendela, sebelum namaku dipanggil wanita berambut putih yang tengah duduk di meja paling depan kelasku itu. Dia adalah wanita yang umurnya hampir medekati kepala tiga, dan kebetulan adalah wali kelasku.

Jujur, sebagai manusia yang paling jarang diperhatikan oleh siapapun di kelas, dipanggil oleh guru untuk maju ke depan agak membuatku gugup. Biasanya, guru-guru lain akan dengan senang hati melewatkan diriku, dan menganggapku tak lebih dari angin yang kebetulan ada di kelas. Makanya, ketika aku berdiri, dan berjalan melewati bangku-bangku murid lain, ada sedikir rasa gelisah yang menyerang perasaanku.

"Ada apa, Bu?" aku bilang begitu ketika sudah berdiri di depan mejanya.

"Ini apa?"

Dengan tangan menjadi sandaran kepala, Bu Rossweisse menunjukkan sebuah kertas putih kepadaku. "Kertas Bu, iya kan?"

Saat ini, aku yakin, semua mata di kelas sedang menatapku. Sesaat aku bahkan mendengar derai tawa yang ditahan. Tapi, bukan itu yang menjadi pusat perhatianku saat ini. "Nenek-nenek buta huruf juga tahu!"

"Jadi, nenek-nenek buta huruf lebih pintar dari Ibu?"

Dan aku mulai mendengar derai tawa di belakangku.

Ia menggeram. Sambil mengernyitkan alis mata ia mentapku tajam. "Kau ini bodoh atau apa?!"

Bicara soal itu, sekedar informasi, di sekolah ini, untuk menarik minat para siswa lelaki agar mau masuk ke Akademi Kuoh, para dewan tata usaha membuat program beasiswa khusus untuk 10 siswa bernilai paling tinggi saat ujian masuk. Yang berarti jika siswa-siswi yang masuk berjumlah 1000 siswa maka peluang untuk menang adalah 1:100, sangat kecil kemungkinannya bahkan jika untuk orang yang pernah memegang juara umum sekalipun di sekolahnya. Dan dari sebegitu kecilnya kemungkinan tadi, aku termasuk di dalamnya, yang artinya aku benar-benar teruji dalam bidang prestasi.

Oh, iya, alasan mengapa dewan tata usaha mau repot-repot menarik siswa lelaki, adalah karena sekolah ini dulunya merupakan akademi wanita, dan untuk suatu alasan yang tak kuketahui, baru-baru ini menjadi sekolah swasta umum.

"Bu, tolong jangan jadikan prestasiku seolah kosong. Aku punya beasiswa yang menjaminku selama tiga tahun."

"Jadi, ini apa? Kau terosis atau apa? Ini jelas-jelas surat ancaman!" dengan wajah yang agak menakutkan, dia menunjuk-nujuk kertas putih yang ada di gengamannya.

Ngomong-ngomong, kata orang, bagian yang paling panas dan dapat dilihat secara langsung dari seorang wanita adalah dadanya. Bahkan, aku mendengar, ada beberapa pria yang menjadikan dada wanita itu sebagai tolak ukur kecantikan.

Yah, tidak salah sih, Bu Rosseweisse contohnya. Sambil berpikir begitu, mataku tertuju ke arah dadanya.

Aku membayangkan, yah, siapa tahu kelak istriku lebih cantik, dan lebih kaya dariku. Setidaknya, hidupku kelak jadi mudah dan lebih menyenangkan.

"Aduh! Apaan sih, Bu?" aku berkata begitu ketika sebuah kertas menghajar kepalaku.

"Dilarang berpikiran cabul terhadap gurumu!" dia menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada dan menatapku tajam.

Hei, aku tak pernah terpikir akan hal itu sedikit pun. Mungkin iya sih, tadi sempat kepikiran, tapi..., ah, pokoknya tidak sama sekali!

Untuk menghindari pukulan dan kesalahpahaman lain oleh wanita yang rambutnya putih ini, aku mengalihkan pandangan. Aku menatap jendela yang ada di ruang kelas berwana putih polosku ini sambil melihat hamparan hijau rumput yang tumbuh di seluruh halaman Akademi Kuoh. Dan sebagai seseorang yang hidup penuh kemalasan sepertiku ini, entah bagaimana, memandangi rumput yang sepertinya enak buat tiduran itu membuatku nyaman.

Ah, mungkin suatu saat aku akan mencoba mencari tempat sepi di bawah pohon untuk tidur di jam makan siangku!

"Kau kutugaskan untuk membuat pendapatmu mengenai kehidupan anak remaja masa kini." Bu Rossweisse tiba-tiba berbicara lagi, dan ketika aku berbalik menatapnya, ia sedang memijit dahi. "dan, apa ini, Uzumaki? Satu-satunya yang brengsek di sini hanya kau!" sekarang, ia menggebrak meja.

Kemudian, saat ia melakukan itu, secara magis, keributan khas anak SMA yang dari tadi menggangguku, tiba-tiba berhenti. Entah mengapa efek kemarahan wali kelasku ini benar-benar mengerikan. "Tapi aku ingatnya, kemarin Ibu menyuruhku mengikut sertakan fenomena-fenomena yang kini marak terjadi di kalangan remaja dalam tulisanku. Dan dari hasil pengamatanku, semua hal yang kutulis itu fakta Bu."

"Tapi, apaan paragraf persuasif ini? Aku menyuruhmu membuat tulisan argumentif, bukan ajakan untuk menjauhi ekosistem kelas seperti ini." matanya secara intensif memburu mataku. Dan jujur saja, itu agak membuatku takut.

"Berarti itu salah Ibu! Kalau Ibu bilang itu di awal, maka aku tak akan susah-susah membuat tugas itu."lalu, entah mengapa, seisi kelas serasa sedang menatapku. "kalau Ibu mau buat tugas, jelaskan detilnya di awal. Kalau begini, kan jadi saya yang susah."

Apa wanita ini tidak tahu, aku harus melewatkan sesi bemalas-malasanku di hari Minggu hanya untuk mengerjakan tugas konyolnya ini? Maksudku, mungkin dia adalah wali kelasku, tapi meminta muridnya membuat argumen tentang masa muda bukanlah hal yang pantas ia lakukan. Apalagi, ia adalah Guru Kewarganegaraan, dan setahuku, dalam Pelajaran Kewarganegaraan, tak pernah ada materi, bahkan submateri masa muda. Guru macam apa dia ini coba?!

"Tapi, kau bukan anak kecil lagi. Harusnya otakmu itu sudah bisa berpikir!" sudah kuduga. Yah, untuk alasan menyalahkan murid, biasanya guru akan menggunakan alasan-alasan seperti: 'kau sudah bisa berpikir sendiri kan!', atau hal yang menyebalkan seperti: 'lalu, jika semua temanmu bisa, mengapa kau tidak?'

Ah, matanya yang sedari tadi mengintimidasiku benar-benar menakutkan sekarang. Aku merasa, jika aku tak segera mengalihkan pandangan lagi ke rumput-rumput nyaman itu, mungkin aku bisa pingsan ditatap matanya. Tapi, sialnya, hanya beberapa saat setelah aku mengalihkan pandangan, dia kembali menggebrak meja. "Perhatikan aku, Uzumaki!"

"Iya Ibu! Dari tadi juga begitu." aku hanya megalihkan pandanganku. Tapi, jiwa dan ragaku masih menyimak omelan kasal dari mulutnya itu.

"Lalu, apa maksudmu mengalihkan pandangan seperti itu? Jangan alihkan pandangan ketika orang lain, apalagi gurumu sedang berbicara denganmu!" jujur, aku tak tahu mimpi apa aku semalam, sampai harus berurusan dengan orang seribet wali kelasku ini.

Mengikuti apa yang ia katakan, aku mengarahkan direksi pandanganku tepat ke matanya. Mengabaikan tatapan tajamnya tadi, aku mengerahkan seluruh tendensi fokus mataku pada matanya.

"Jangan tatap aku seperti itu! Apa kaumengajakku berkelahi?"

Orang ini beneran bikin kesel!

"Tadi kan, Ibu yang menyuruhku memerhatikan Ibu?"

"Iya, tapi bukan juga menatap mataku dengan mata mengerikan milikmu itu!"

Jangan salahkan aku. Mata ini memang menyusahkan, apa lagi dengan tiga goresan di pipiku, plus rambutku yang pirang jabrik ini. Terkadang, orang-orang bahkan salah menerima artian dari tatapanku. Bahkan, beberapa orang menganggapku preman kampung, dan parahnya, sudah beberapa orang di SMA ini yang dengan sukarela memberikan uang sakunya kepadaku saat aku dan dia bertabrakan di sekitar kantin. Enak sih, tapi situasinya itu lho..., sesuatu banget!

Yah, kurasa tinggal menunggu Taiga Ashika si macan bertemu denganku dan aku benar-benar akan menjadi si naga, Ryuuji Takasu.

Bu Rossweisse menghela napas agak panjang. Dengan ekspresi frustrasi, ia memijat keningnya. Tampaknya, ia sedang mengendalikan darah tuanya yang mulai naik, dan memertimbangkan keriput yang pasti akan muncul di wajahnya kalau ia terus-terusan emosi seperti itu. Beberapa detik ia melakukan itu, dan selanjutnya, ia memanggil seorang cewek berambut panjang dari barisan tengah. "Oshiko-kun, tolong ke mari sebentar."

Cewek itu dengan sangat cepat berdiri dan berjalan menuju bangku Bu Rossweisse. Ia ada di sampingku, tapi, dengan jelas aku melihatnya mencoba untuk tidak bersentuhan denganku. "bagikan kertas-kertas ini." ia dengan sigap mengangguk, dan membagikan kertas-kertas itu ke semua murid yang sialnya satu kelas denganku. Lalu, entah bagaimana aku menghela penuh kelegaan. Jika kertas-kertas itu sudah dibagikan, maka aku harusnya bisa duduk sekarang. Selain karena kakiku sudah mulai pegal, berdiri di depan semua murid dan seorang guru seperti ini terlalu berat bagi makhluk sepertiku.

Tapi, sebelum kusadari, "Tunggu Bu, ngomong-ngomong aku gimana?"

Kalau tidak salah, kertasku masih ada dihapit oleh tangan wanita berambut putih itu. Hey, Asaka-san, ambil kertasku dari monster ini! Kembali! "Ibu tahu kan kertasku masih di situ?"

"Iya, lalu masalahnya?" orang ini kelewat pintar atau apa sih?

"Jika kertas saya di sini, maka itu berarti kertas saya belum dibagi." dan juga berarti aku tidak bisa kembali duduk di kursi kesayanganku sambil memandangi rumput hijau yang nyaman itu.

Tapi, yang membuat aku bingung, dia tiba-tiba terkekeh. "Tuh, kan! Kau itu bodoh!" dan apaan wajah bahagia saat bilang aku bodoh itu? Apa kaubenar-benar guru?

"Maksudnya?"

"Mengapa aku menyuruh Oshiko Nene-kun untuk membagikan tugas para siswa adalah untuk membuatmu sadar bahwa: 'jika semua temanmu bisa, mengapa kautidak?'. Harusnya kausadar, tugasmu ini salah! Dan ketika pembelaanmu tadi, satu-satunya yang bisa mematahkannya adalah memberimu contoh dan fakta nyata, bahwa semua siswa di kelas ini bisa memahami maksud dari perkataanku dengan benar!"

Oh, jadi begitu. Dia senang sekali membuatku terpojok. Dan lagipula, kan! Kalimat menyebalkan itu akhirnya keluar juga!

"Oshiko-kun, bacakan hasilmu." sesaat kemudian, cewek yang tadi kembali maju ke depan. Sambil membawa kertas putihnya, ia berdiri ke depan kelas.

Aku menatapnya, dan dia gemetar.

"Uzumaki! Jangan buat dia takut!"

"Iya!"

Tuh kan! Sudah kubilang, kausalah artian!

Saat aku mengalihkan perhatianku, aku bisa mendengar cewek tadi menghela napas berat. Dia lalu membacanya nyaring. Sambil mendengarnya aku mulai sadar akan kata-katanya yang terlalu ribet. Mungkin ia berpikir, saat menggunakan kata-kata berat seperti itu ia akan terlihat intelek, dan dianggap jenius. Tapi, dari hasil pengalamanku membaca ratusan LN dan memainkan VN, teknik seperti itu hanya digunakan untuk menambah word dan menutupi kesalahan alur. Yah, walau aku tak bisa bilang punyaku lebih baik, buktinya bahkan sekarang aku sedang terlibat masalah dengan guru.

Tapi, ada satu hal yang membuatku hampir tertawa, semua yang dikatakannya adalah omong kosong.

Ia terlalu memuja masa remajanya. Dan akhirnya malah jatuh menyebalkan.

Saat ia mengakhiri omong kosongnya, serentak para murid bertepuk tangan dengan meriah. Dan akhirnya, cewek tadi tersenyum dan melakukan penyelesaian akhir dengan membungkukkan badan. Kemudian dengan persetujuan Bu Rossweisse, ia duduk kembali ke kursinya.

"Kau lihat? Begitu yang kumaksud. Ini tugas argumen! Bukan membuat surat ancaman!"

"Tapi di tugasku ada argumenku yang menyimpulkan bahwa para murid populer itu brengsek."

"Yah, itu menandakan betapa brengseknya dirimu."

"Jadi, Bu, sekarang aku harus apa?" aku sudah mulai kehabisan energi sekarang. Berdiri dengan waktu selama ini apalagi dengan tekanan setinggi ini membuatku ingin pingsan sekarang. Lagipula, aku yakin tujunnya memanggilku ke mari bukan hanya untuk menunjukkan kebodohanku, pasti ia berencana menghukumku juga.

"Hm..." dia tersenyum, matanya menatapku. Entah mengapa itu agak membuatku merinding. "datanglah ke ruanganku nanti."

Dan aku pun kembali ke tempat dudukku.

 **.**

 **1.2**

 **.**

Terkadang aku berpikir, mengapa semua orang begitu membanggakan masa remaja mereka? Maksudku, sebagai oasis di umur tua nanti, biasanya, masa muda diindetiktifikasikan dengan bunga sakura yang mekar di bulan April. Dan mereka akan dengan bangga menceritakan apapun, kendati cerita itu adalah cerita sedih, sambil bilang, itulah masa teridah dalam hidup mereka. Tapi, sialnya, aku sama sekali tak memiliki kenangan apapun yang bisa kubanggakan di masa mudaku ini.

Bukannya dibanggakan, malah, kadangan aku menyesali nasib sial yang seolah mengidolakanku, dan selalu menguntitku. Masalahnya, bukannya dilahirkan sebagai anak normal yang berwajah normal serta bertubuh normal, aku malah dilahirkan sebaliknya. Sejak kecil aku sudah dilatih bela diri, meski aku sering bolos latihan, tapi setidaknya aku sudah lumayan mahir. Sementara wajahku..., bahkan diriku sendiri takut dengan pantulan wajahku di cermin. Sungguh, aku pernah meninju cermin yang memantulkan wajahku sendiri, dan berakhir dibogem oleh ibuku.

Wajah mengerikan, dan jago bela diri. Kombinasi yang pas untuk membuatku sering terlibat berbagai masalah. Aku sering diajak berantem oleh anak sekolah lain, yang entah bagaimana, aku selalu menang. Dan karena itu, aku jadi sama sekali tak punya teman. Dan tak punya teman artinya harus puas menjalani hidup menjadi penyendiri.

Namun, tak buruk juga sih, lagipula aku ini tipe orang cinta damai. Jadi, dengan sedikit, bahkan tak adanay teman, membuatku bisa menghindari kejadian-kejadian yang bisa membuat _flag_ yang nantinya membuatku terlibat masalah antar remaja. Iya sih, cuma menghindari, karena seperti yang kubilang, aku punya kombinasi sialan yang pas untuk membuatku selalu dalam masalah.

Sambil memikirkan itu, tanpa kusadari kakiku sudah sampai di depan ruangan Bu Rossweisse. "Permisi..."

Aku mengikuti apa yang Bu Rossweisse perintahkan padaku tadi ketika Pelajaran Kewarganaegaraan berlangsung. Walau sebenarnya, aku bisa saja mengabaikannya dan pulang ke rumah lalu tidur. Tapi kupikir menentang perintah manusia uban yang jadi wali kelasku takkan berakhir dengan baik. Makanya, di sinilah aku, menunggu penyilahan masuk dari Bu Rossweisse ke ruangannya.

"Masuk! Dan lepas sepatumu, lantainya baru saja dipel!"

Apaan orang ini? Itukah reaksi ketika ada orang yang bertamu ke rumahmu? Itu agak seperti membentak pengnjung rumahmu, pergi kau! rumahku sedang bersih-bersihnya. "Aku masuk."

Aku melepas sepatuku dan mulai memasuki ruangan serba putih itu. Mulai dari dinding bahkan karpet yang mmbentang di lantai. Aku mulai berasumsi yang memiliki ruangan ini orangnya pasti agak menyeramkan, karena putih itu identik dengan tanpa emosi. Dan tanpa emosi itu artinya seorang _psycho._ Tunggu, apa ini juga yang menyebabkan kelasku yang ada di bawah bimbingannya bercat putih tanpa dekorasi apapun?

"Jadi, ada apa Ibu mau repot-repot memanggilku ke sini?"

"Kukira kau sudah tahu."

"Yah, untuk masalah Ibu yang ingin memberiku hukuman, aku tahu. Tapi jika ada hal lain, maaf Bu, sayangnya aku tidak terlahir dengan kemampuan membaca pikiran."

Saat aku masuk ke ruangannya, Bu Rossweise sedang duduk sambil membaca novel ringan berjudul, _Gekkou_ , dengan cewek moe di sampulnya. Oh, jadi dia suka sama tema misteri? Pantas saja, ia jadi guru paling mengerikan di Akademi Kuoh. Dan tunggu, bukannya di buku itu ada resep membunuh?

"Duduklah!" aku menurut, lalu mengambil kursi plastik di atas tumpukan samping meja.

Bu Rossweisse masih memfokuskan pandangannya pada Light Novel di genggamannya. Dalam pandanganku, dia mengenakan setelan seragam guru, sambil rambutnya yang putih itu dililit pita ungu. Oh, iya, karena rambutnya yang putih itu, kadangan ia juga dipanggil Manusia Uban.

"Jadi..."

Ia menandai halaman bukunya lalu menutupnya. Matanya dengan saksama mengamati mimik tubuhku.

"Iya, Bu?"

"Apa kau sudah punya pacar?"

"Maaf Bu, bukannya aku menolak, tapi aku masih menyukai cewek seumuranku."

Aku bukan pengidap _oedipus complex_ , malah aku ini salah satu pecinta makhluk suci yang diebut loli, alih-alih _MILF_ kelebihan daging sepertimu. Lagipula, itu hukuman terberat!

"Kurasa, selain mata dan wajah mengerikanmu itu, otakmu juga harus segera diperbaiki, Uzumaki. Bagaimana bisa kau menyimpulkan hal konyol seperti itu? Aku hanya ingin melihal sejauh mana kemampuanmu bersosialisasi."

Oh, makanya jangan membuat kata yang agak menjerumus seperti itu. Pula, setahuku, kata-kata seperti itu sering digunakan oleh tante-tante girang kesepian yang mencari brondong kan? Jadi, aku tak sepenuhnya salah di sini.

"Oh, kukira apa, aku kan masih normal." aku bukan brondong murahan yang mau diajak kencan oleh tante-tante girang hanya karena uang. Walau aku yakin juga takkan ada tante-tante girang yang sebego itu mau kencan dengan manusia berwajah mengerikan sepertiku. "dan juga, bicara soal pacar, lihatlah diri Ibu dahulu!"

Oh, iya, aku lupa bilang. Wali kelasku yang sebentar lagi menginjak kepala tiga ini, adalah jomblo yang sampai detik ini belum menikah. Yah, memertimbangkan sifatnya yang brutal itu, aku tak terlalu kaget. Aku sedikit banyak yakin pria malang yang sialnya menikah dengannya bukannya bahagia malah mengalami penuanaan dini akibat mulut si rambut putih ini.

Lalu, ketika aku berpikir seperti iti, untuk sesaat kemudian, aku bisa merasakan nyeri yang amat sangat di area jantungku. "Untung kau laki-laki, jadi aku bisa meninjumu sepuasnya."

"Uh, aduh!" dan selanjutnya, ia meninju hampir seluruh dadaku.

Di zaman ini, emansipasi wanita telah benar-benar melenceng dari artinya. Maksudku, pada zaman dulu, wanita hanya difungsikan senbagai penyeimbang rumah tangga dan kesehariannya cuma berputar di dapur, kasur, sumur. Bahkan dalam kepercayaan negara barat masa klasik pun, wanita hanya digunakan pada lingkaran, gereja, anak-anak, dan dapur.

Dalam agama sekalipun, wanita jarang sekali mendapat peran penting. Tuhan sekalipun, dalam agama monosteistik modern sekarang ini selalu diimajinasikan sebagai sosok maskulin yang perkasa. Jarang sekali Tuhan diimajinasikan sebagai sosok feminim khas wanita. Juga, dalam sisi agama manapun, wanita takkan pernah bisa dijadikan pemimpin. Mereka beranggapan, wanita memiliki kasta yang lebih rendah dibanding wanita.

Tapi karena ada yang namanya persamaan hak yang menuntuk kesederajatan bagi setiap manusia, beberapa orang yang peduli soal itu mulai berkumpul dan mendirikan organisasi dan menamai diri mereka Aktifis HAM lalu mulai mengoar-ngoarkan kesederajatan bagi setiap insan.

Aku setuju dengan itu, jujur. Aku tak terlalu suka melihat pemaksaan kehendak terhadap kaum wanita yang marak terjadi di dunia yang busuk ini. Apalagi, perjodohan paksa hanya untuk memererat tali dua keluarga. Sumpah, jika bisa aku ingin sekali mencekik dan membunuh orang tua sialan seperti itu!

Tapi, sialnya, kini makna emansipasi mengalami ameliorasi dan malah berbalik menyerang kaum pria.

Contohnya, kasusku, saat aku ditinju Bu Rossweisse, dan aku menangis aku akan dikatakan cengeng, sementara jika aku membalas, maka aku akan dikatakan pengecut. Jadi, emansipasi wanita adalah cara bagaimana membuat lelaki kalah!

"Kau mengejekku?!"

Astaga, aku melupakan fakta kalau dalam hidup ini, terkadang, ada hal yang boleh dikatakan dan tidak boleh dikatakan! Dan mengatkan betapa _jones_ -nya orang lain sementara dirimu sendiri masih satu nasib dengannya jelas bukan hal bagus untuk dikatakan.

"Aku lupa Bu, maaf!"

Ia menghela napas, lalu menyandarkan kepalanya ke kursi. Rasa sakit masih menjalar di dadaku, walau pukulan Bu Rossweisse tak begitu banyak, tapi ketika mengenaiku rasanya benar-benar sakit.

Yah, mungkin karena menyukai buku misteri, Bu Rossweisse bisa tahu bagaimana caranya melumpuhkan lawan secara efisien dan efektif.

"Lebih kecilnya, apa kau sudah punya teman?"

"Bucara soal teman, Bu. Dalam berbagai kesempatan manusia harus diingatkan untuk selalu mencermati sesuatu agar kelak ketika melangkah manusia itu tidak menyesal dan salah langkah. Makanya, sebelum membicarakan teman, bukankah lebih baik dibahas dulu apa itu definisi teman. Kar-" aku ingin melanjutkan kalimat panjangku itu, sebelum Bu Rossweisse menyelaku sambil menggerak-gerakkan telapak tangannya ke kanan dan ke kiri.

"Sudah, sudah. Itu bukan kata-kata yang diucapkan oleh orang yang punya teman."

Jadi, secara tak sengaja aku menghancurkan diriku sendiri?

"Tapi, Bu, apakah Anda tahu? Di dunia yang busuk ini terkadang teman bisa menjerumuskanmu pada dosa, kesalahan, maksiat, bahkan masalah sosial. Apalagi, teman SMA, mereka hanya semut saat ujian tiba. Yang menggerogoti gula di kertas jawabanku."

"Jangan buat arti pertemanan menjadi suram hanya karena tidak ada yang mau mendekatimu!"

Argumenku benar, aku yakin itu, walau seluruh dunia menentangku, aku yakin itu tetap benar.

"Jadi, sebenarnya hukumanku apa?" aku sudah mulai bosan dengan pembicaraan dengan topik tak jelas ini.

Mendadak ia menjadi sumringah, entah mengapa hal itu malah mengingatkanku pada karakter S&M di anime-anime dan komik-komik yang kubaca. Itu agak membuatku merinding, sumpah! Matanya menatap berbeda dengan apa yang ia tatapkan padaku sejak tadi. Kali ini, matanya tampak senang sekaligus merendahku.

"Memertimbangkan semua kelakuanmu, akhirnya aku memilih untuk memberimu hukuman untuk..."

Kenapa kau memotongnya? Kenapa ini jadi terkesan misterius?

"... mengikuti kegiatan klub."

"Klub?"

Mungkin, akan agak susah menemukan guru yang akan membuat hukuman yang agak aneh begitu. Bahkan kurasa, hanya Bu Rossweisse yang mau menghukum muridnya dengan hal absurd seperti itu.

"Kegiatan sepulang sekolah yang bertujuan mendalami hobi seseorang. Semacam pengembangan diri 'lah."

Aku tahu itu, tapi masalahnya, "Apa hubungan masalahku dengan klub?"

"Itulah! Karena kau tak punya pacar, dan di klublah biasanya terjadi urusan percintaan dimulai."

Mohon maaf, bisakah kau melihat dirimu dahulu?

"Jadi, Ibu dulu ikut klub nggak?"

Dan pukulan mengenai jantungku.

"Sudah kubilang, aku sedang menikmati masa sendiri sekarang."

Itu cuma alibi, kau tahu, alibi! Bilang saja kau tak laku. Lagipula, kapan kau bilang begitu?

"Tidak, maksudku begini," dia membenarkan posisi duduknya. "jika melihat fakta dan hasil argumenmu di kertas jawaban yang kau berikan tadi, aku bisa melihat bahwa kau mungkin melakukan itu hanya karena iri, lantaran kau tak bisa merasakan indahnya masa muda."

"Aku sudah begitu menikmatinya lebih dari cukup, kok!"

Maksudku, aku bisa menjadi orang yang begitu realistis dalam mencintai hobiku, anime dan manga.

"Diam dulu!"

"Maksudku begini, membuatmu merasakan indahnya masa remaja itu bisa menjadi dua _flag_ yang berhubungan."

"Pertama, membuatmu merasakan siksaan karena harus menjadi orang yang terpinggirkan dalam ekosistem kecil klub. Ingat Aristoteles yang bilang manusia adalah _zoon politicon_?" dia menatapku sebentar, dan aku mengangguk. Itu adalah pelajaran yang kuterima sejak SD dulu. "Manusia hanya hewan yang membutuhkan dan dibutuhkan manusia lainnya. Inilah makhluk sosial yang perlu bersosialisasi. Jadi, jika kau gagal dalam bersosialisasi di klub ini, kau akan benar-benar merasa pentingnya sosialisasi."

"Tapi, Bu di kelas, aku bahkan tidak dianggap."

"Itu jika kau berada dalam ekosistem besar. Kau bisa memandangi mereka tanpa merasa aneh karena ributnya kelas."

"Yah..." aku menaikkan punddakku. Ucapannya benar-benar tak bisa kubantah kali ini.

"Kedua, memicu flag yang akan menunjukkan indahnya masa muda padamu. Jika kau berhasil bersosialisasi, maka kau akan percaya bahwa semua yang kau tulis itu hanya tulisan bodoh tanpa dasar." oh, jadi ini tujuan sebenarnya. Menyengsarakanku.

"Aku tak yakin anggapanmu benar Bu. Anggapan pertama Ibu kurasa tak akan berefek apapun padaku,"

Karena fakta bahwa aku memang selalu ada di posisi terendah pada setiap rantai sosial.

"Alasan kedua Ibu bahkan benar-benar aku yakini seratus persen salah! Aku tak mungkin bisa bersosialisasi dengan wajahku yang seperti ini."

Lagipula, aku yakin argumenku benar, tak mungkin salah!

"Kalau begitu coba saja dulu. Kalau aku nanti yang salah, anggap saja ini hukuman karena kau diharuskan bersama-sama dengan orang yang kau benci." yah, sekedar informasi, aku bwnci kepada semua orang kecuali adik manisku.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, kita taruhan!"

"Kurasa jikapun aku bilang tidak, Ibu akan menggunakan otoritas Ibu untuk memaksaku, kan?"

Jadi, pada akhirnya, ia mengambil daftar klub di sekolah ini, lalu menunjukannya padaku.

"Pilihlah!"

Di sana ada banyak nama-nama klub yang berjejer rapih dari atas ke bawah. Dari yang biasa seperti, sepak bola, tenis, dan bulu tangkis sampai yang aneh, seperti menjahit, memasak, pengisi suara anime, dan heroin galge.

Tunggu! Heroin galge?

Bagaimana klub yang jelas-jelas tak jelas itu bisa disahkan di sekolah ini benar-benar membuatku takjub. Makasudku, dilihat dari manapun, klub tak jelas seperti itu takkan mungkin berkontribusi pada sekolah kan? Lagipula, aku penasaran siapa gerangan yang dengan begonya membuat klub tak jelas seperti itu?

Aku masih menatap lembaran kertas itu dengan saksama. Bagaimanapun, pilihanku kali ini akan menentukan ke mana arah masa mudaku di SMA beberapa bulan, bahkan mungkin tiga tahun ke depan. Setidaknya, meski ini adalah paksaan, aku tak mau menyesal di kemudian hari. Tapi, sepertinya anggapanku agak salah ketika dengan tiba-tiba Bu Rossweisse memutuskan. "Baiklah, Penelitian Ilmu Gaib!"

"Bu, ingatkah Anda kalau tadi menyuruhku memilih?"

"Iya."

"Lalu?" bisakah Anda jelaskan ketiranitas Anda ini?

"Kalau kau yang memilih aku yakin, kau akan memilih klub aneh seperti pengisi suara anime, atau heroin galge misalnya."

Bu, walaupun aku ini adalah makhluk anti-sosial yang berwajah seram, tapi setidaknya aku sadar kalau memilih klub tak jelas seperti itu hanya membuatku tampak bodoh.

"Tapi, mengapa harus Penelitian Ilmu Gaib? Aku tak harus menemukan 7 penyihir dan mencium mereka kan?"

"Memang kau pikir kau siapa? Yamada-kun? Lagipula, siapa yang mau diselamatkan apalagi dicium sama manusia berwajah mengerikan sepertimu. Bukannya terselamatkan, pasti mereka akan langsung menunjukkan surat pengunduran diri untuk bersekolah di sini."

Aku tahu itu benar, tapi bisakah Ibu tidak mengucapkan kata-kata yang menyakuti hatiku yang serapuh berlian ini?

"Sebenarnya, klub ini hanya diisi siswa tahun ketiga yang akan segera pensiun dari sekolah ini. Jadi, kalau dibiarkan, klub ini akan dibubarkan." dia mengganti ekspresi lagi. Dan matanya melunak.

Oh, jadi begitu alasannya, secara tidak langsung kau mengatakan aku itu sebagai tumbal? "Tapi, Bu, kalau klub ini bubar, bukankah tak ada masalah?"

Jadi, apaan tentang sosialisasi yang kau bicarakan tadi?

"Kau tahu, klub ini dulu adalah klub yang kubuat di sekolah ini dengan mati-matian. Jadi, kalau hilang, maka kenanganku juga hilang. Apalagi, itu terjadi ketika aku masih mengajar di sini."

Jadi, benar, kalau aku hanya tumbal dan hanya digunakan untuk kepentingan pribadimu?

"Tapi, sekedar mengingatkan, jika Anda benar-benar konsisten dengan hukumanku, maka apa ini cara yang benar? Semua anggota klub kelas tiga, dan mereka akan segera lulus. Jadi, tantanganku apa?"

"Untuk itu, biarlah jadi urusanku. Kau tinggal tunggu, dan nantikan kejutan dariku!"

Jika melihat kata-katamu yang tadi, aku agak yakin itu bohong. Tolong bilang saja kalau ini memang hanya untuk kepentingan pribadimu!

"Terserah Ibu saja. Lagipula, aku tak mau menambah mual di perutku." orang ini benar-benar brutal masalahnya, jika aku salah bilang, mungkin ia akan dengan senang hati meninju perutku.

"Hahaha..." jangan tertawa! "mudahnya begini, kau masuk klub, mencari informasi supernatural yang kini marak diperbincangkan dan kau mengujinya lalu membuat hipotesa akhir. Selesai."

"Jika tak ada fenomena supernatural yang sedang panas, aku harus apa?"

"Tidak ada."

"Sudah kubilang, ini ladang bersosialisasimu."

"Iya deh Bu."

Saat aku bilang begitu, dia membuka loker yang ada di mejanya. Kemudian dengan menunduk, ia seperti mengambil sesuatu dari sana. "Ini kuncinya, ruangannya ada pada belakang sekolah di samping dengan Klub Berpedang, di gedung sekolah lama. Jika kau melihat gedung lama nan megah di samping gedung yang isinya wanita, maka kau menemukan markas besar Klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib."

Dan aku pun meninggalkan ruangan guru, lalu mengambil tasku yang ada di kelas. Selanjutnya, aku berjalan menuju ruangan yang dutunjukkan Bu Rossweisse.

 **.**

 **1.3**

 **.**

"Permisi, apakah ini ruangan Klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib?"

Hal pertama yang kulihat adalah ruangan bercat putih serta bergaya arsitektur barat kuno. Di depannya ada pohon besar, serta dilengkapi cerobong asap di atasnya. Malah, daripada ruangan, ini malah lebih pantas disebut bangunan.

Tak ada jawaban. Aku lalu menggenggam gagang pintu bercat coklat di hadapanku. "Tak terkunci!"

Ruangan glamor seperti ini, tak ada yang mengunci?

"Maaf mengganggu." aku lalu memutuskan masuk atas inisiatifku sendiri.

Ketika ada ruangan yang tidak terkunci dan orangnya-pun tidak ada, maka hanya ada tiga kemungkinan.

Pertama, orangnya sedang disekap dalam ruangan itu.

Kedua, orangnya sedang pergi, dan lupa mengunci pintu.

Ketiga, memang tidak ada siapa-siapa.

Kupikir, karena kata Bu Rossweisse semua murid yang ikut klub ini adalah kelas tiga, maka, mungkin semuanya sedang sibuk memersiapkan ujian, dan meninggalkan ruang klub tanpa terkunci.

Jika dari luar arsitektur ruang klub ini terlihat seperti gaya barat kuno, maka bagian dalamnya malah tampak benar-benar mirip gaya barat kuno. Dengan karpet berlantai merah, serta cahaya matahari sore yang masuk, membuatnya begitu elegan dan mewah. Apalagi, tangga mengitar seperti yang kulihat di film-film barat gaya kuno.

Yang aku khawatirkan, di sini tak ada vampir kan?

"Seberapa niat Bu Rossweisse membangun klub ini?"

Yah, jika diperkirakan, biaya membuat klub serta dekorasi ruangan seperti ini tak cukup hanya ¥50.000,bahkan, dari tafsiranku, membeli karpetnya saja, aku tak yakin cukup ¥10.000. Belum membeli dekorasi, serta lampu-lampu ruangan yang benar-benar _'wah!'_ seperti ini.

Pantas saja, ia rela susah-susah membujukku atas nama sosialisasi.

Sambil berpikir begitu, tanpa sadar, kakiku sudah melangkah ke lantai dua.

"Permisi...,"

Anggapanku kalau ruangan klub ini kosong benar-benar salah. Maksudku, aku kini melihat sesosok makhluk yang sedang berkutat dengan kertas dan pulpennya.

"Mm, maaf, Kak..."

Mengapa aku memanggil kakak? Menurut asumsiku, karena kata Bu Rossweisse tadi, semua anggota klub ini adalah kelas tiga, dan ia pun membawa bukti dengan memakai pita merahnya.

Aku teringat, di Akademi Kuoh, pita yang dipakai di leher menandakan tingkatan tahun siswa. Warna hijau, menandakan tahun pertama sepertiku. Warna kuning, tahun kedua. Dan yang digunakan makhluk tadi adalah merah, tanda tahun ketiga.

Dan, sebagai adik kelas, aku harus menunjukkan respekku terhadap senior, dengan panggilan kakak.

"Kak?"

Aku mendekatinya. Dia itu cewek berkacamata, berambut hitam dikucir, menggunakan atribut lengkap tanpa tambahan-tambahan aksesori perusak mata seperti kebanyakan cewek SMA lainnya, plus berseragam _a la_ murid membosankan sepertiku.

"Permisi Kak..."

Dari tadi, aku memanggil dan ia sama sekali tidak menyahut, dan malah semakin asyik berkutat dengan pena dan kertas dihadapannya. Aku mendekatinya, lalu menepuk pundaknya. "Kak?" walau aku tahu ini sama sekali tidak sopan. Tapi entah bagaimana, aku mulai khawatir dengan situasi ini.

Ini adalah ruangan Klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib. Yang artinya sedikit banyak punya afiliasi dengan sesuatu yang bersifat mistis. Lalu, fakta bahwa aku menemukan seorang wanita yang dengan santainya menulis pada suasana mencekam gedung tua ini agak membuatku mengira kalau ia bukanlah manusia.

Akhirnya, ia mengalihkan pandangannya. Lalu menatapku, dan aku balas menatapnya. Walau aku lega kalau ia adalah sesama manusia, tapi reaksi selanjutnya dari dirinya agak membuatku kesal. "Uwa..., penjahat!"

Ia mangap-mangap sambil membantingkan diri dari kursi lalu mundur perlahan. Mungkin di mulutnya ada banyak yang mau dia bicarakan, tapi akhirnya cuma satu kata yang dia teriakkan, "To-tolong!"

Dan instingku memeringatkanku kalau ini bahaya.

"Tolong aku, aku tak mau mati muda!"

"Aku tak bermaksud begitu."

"Penjahat! Penculik! Orang Mesum!"

"Kumohon diamlah sebentar, Kak!"

Ini bahaya, ini jelas-jelas bahaya. Maksudku, walau gedung ini di belakang sekolah, dan ada di area terpencil, tapi masalahnya seperti yang Bu Rossweisse bilang tadi, di samping sini ada Klub Berpedang.. Begini, karena mayoritas murid di sini adalah cewek, maka hampir dari seluruh anggota Klub Berpedang yang kutahu adalah perempuan.

Karena, ada pepatah yang berbunyi 'musuh dari musuhmu adalah temanmu', dan karena mereka adalah perempuan, juga makhluk yang kini tengah histeris sendiri ini juga perempuan, maka kata musuh tadi akan otomatis merujuk padaku.

Dan karena itu, bisa bahaya kalau ada anggota Klub Berpedang yang mendengarnya.

"Tenang Kak! Kalau Kakak terus teriak, bisa jadi masalah besar tahu!"

Karena bingung apa yang harus kulakukan, aku mendekap mulutnya sambil memojokkannya ke diding terdekat. "..." kurasa strategiku berhasil dengan lancar. Karena selanjutnya ia tampak lebih tenang dan napasnya agak teratur.

"Nah, tarik napas, santai!"

Dia mengikuti apa yang kukatakan, dan tampak jauh-jauh lebih tenang dari sebelumnya. Jadi, kupikir, bukan hal buruk untuk melepaskan bekapanku pada mulutnya. Aku mengangkat tanganku, seharusnya. Tapi, aku harus kebingungan saat aku menarik tanganku dari mulutnya, dengan mata sayu serta wajah yang semerah semangka di musim panas, ia memegangi tanganku sambil bilang: "I-iya... maaf. Tapi, kumohon lakukan secara perlahan...,"

Tunggu, maksudnya apaan?

"..., ini pertama kalinya bagiku."

Aku malah jadi bingung, sumpah!

"Maaf Kak..., tolong katakan dengan lebih jelas!"

"Aku berniat melepasnya dengan seseorang yang kucintai, namun," ia menunduk dan merah padam. "kyah!"

Kenapa _flag_ -nya jadi lari ke sini?!

Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi padaku selanjutnya. Masalahnya, ketika cewek yang jadi kakak kelasku ini selesai bicara, aku bisa merasakan sebuah pukulan yang sangat keras mengenai kepala bagian belakangku.

 **.**

 **1.4**

 **.**

"Jadi, dia budeg toh!"

"Jangan bilang begitu, aku bukan budeg, aku cuma lupa memakai alat bantu dengarku."

"Dan itu tidak membuat fakta bahwa kau budeg berubah."

Jika ini kejutan yang Anda maksud Bu, aku mending mundur.

"Hah..."

Cewek yang menghela napas adalah dia yang membuatku merasakn rasa sakit yang begitu dalam. Tiba-tiba ia datang dari pintu belakang lalu dengan spontan memukulku tepat di kepala. Untungnya aku tak mati lho!

"Jangan bilang begitu, tidak etis mengejek orang yang lebih rendah darimu."

"Moo...! Itu berarti kau juga bilang kalau aku ini budeg?" si kucir kuda menyilangkan tangannya sambil membuang muka. Wajahnya memerah dan sedikit menggembung. Tunggu! Apaan tingkah ngambek sok imut itu?!

"Yah, bukan begitu." cewek berambut biru dongker itu mengacuhkan cewek berkucir kuda satunya. "Tapi pokoknya, apa tujuanmu datang kemari?" tiba-tiba ia mengalihkan pandangannya kearahku. "jangan bilang kau yang dibilang Bu Rossweisse sebagai pengganti kami."

Kau agak salah memilih kata, aku ini tumbal berkedok pendidikan sosialisasi, bukan pengganti.

"Iya, jadi Kakak-Kakak ini anggota klub?"

"Hn, aku Yusaka Akio, dan ini Shigetsu Kawaii. Kami murid tahun ketiga dan untuk dia, dia itu sekertaris OSIS." doa menunjuk dirinya sendiri lalu menunjuk wanita yang tadi sempat membuatku panik tadi.

Kak Yusaka Akio adalah cewek bermata hitam dan berwajah yang jika dilihat lebih intensif akan menyampaikan pesan: 'ah-mengapa-aku-hidup?'. Matanya setengah tertutup, dan bola matanya mengambang. Suaranya sama sekali malas, dan dari tadi ia tak berhenti bersender di meja.

"Daripada sekertaris, aku lebih pantas disebut heroine utama OSIS. Jika tak ada aku, semua tugas OSIS akan bertumpuk dan membuat para guru mengadiahi semua anak OSIS hujan kata mutiara."

"Maaf, kuralat, dia itu kacungnya OSIS."

Kau membuatnya tambah buruk!

Cewek berambut biru dongker itu menatapku lagi. "Saya Uzumaki Naruto, tahun pertama kelas C."

"Terimakasih atas infonya, tapi, aku tak butuh..." itu menyakitiku, kau tahu! "lagipula, kenapa kau ada di sini?"

Sambil Kak Yusaka bilang begitu, Kak Shigetsu berdiri sambil mebuat teh di ruangan yang tampak seperti dapur di klub ..., bahkan di sini ada dapurnya! Aku tak tahu apa yang ada di pikiran Bu Rossweisse dan kawan-kawannya ketika membuat klub ini, tapi, bukankah ini berlebihan? Maksudku, apa ia akan membuat rumah untuknya di sekolah?

"Seperti yang kau katakan tadi, aku disuruh kesini karena hukuman." walau aku tak yakin dengan hukuman si manusia uban yang tak laku-laku itu.

"Dan akan menggantikan kami?"

"Bisa kau bilang begitu."

Sesaat kemudian, Kak Shigetsu sudah kembali dengan nampan berisi teh yang tampak masih mengepulkan asapnya. "Sudah siap!"

Ia lalu menaruh nampan di meja dan membagikan gelas-gelas itu ke kami masing-masing satu. "Silahkan dinikmati!"

Lalu aku mulai menghirup air panas itu ditengah angin musim gugur.

Jika ada yang bertanya, apa menurutmu masakan rumahan? Pasti sebagian besar orang akan langsung berpikir tentang makanan yang dibumbui dengan kasih sayang, dan disiapkan dengan cinta, lalu dihidangkan secara khusus.

Tapi, sebenarnya masakan rumahan bukan itu.

Masakan rumahan adalah masakan biasa yang dibuat oleh orang biasa, dan disajikan secara biasa. Begini, maksudku, masakan rumahan itu masakan yang hanya dibuat di rumah. Dan orang yang membuat masakan itu adalah Ibu kita. Semuanya biasa kan? Setiap hari kita makan dirumah, masakan ibuu kita.

Jadi, apapun itu, selama itu biasa akan selalu menjadi biasa.

Dan hebatnya, aku bisa merasakan rasa biasa yang benar-benar biasa dari teh ini. "Mungkin, Kak Shingetsu berbakat menjadi ibu rumah tangga yang baik."

"Aku tak mau mendengarnya dari orang yang hampir memerkosaku."

Kumohon, jangan salah sangka. Maksudku, aku juga ingin menjadi bapak rumah tangga, jadi kita sama.

Shigetsu-san lalu menarik kursi, kemudian mendudukinya. "Jadi, bagaimana?"

"Begini, Kawaii, Uzumaki ini adalah pengganti kita."

"Jadi, kita bebas dari klub ini?" si kucir kuda dengan wajah sunringah menatap si rambut dongker. "Daripada bebas mungkin lebih pantas kalau diganti fokus ke ujian."

"Sama saja. Eh, beneran ini kan Akio, ini bukan bohong?"

"Memang aku pernah bohong padamu?"

"Tidak, tapi memanfaatkanku sering."

"Lupakan itu, kali ini aku serius. Tanya saja sama Uzumaki ini!"

"Beneran Uzumaki-kun?" sekarang, wanita itu dengan langkah kecil mendekatiku. Dan aku hanya bisa rnengangguk ketika ia bertanya begitu. Lalu, tanpa aba-aba ia memelukku.

Biasanya, ketika seseorang lelaki dipeluk oleh wanita. Maka hal itu akan membuat seluruh hidupnya terasa bahagia. Bahkan, aku pernah dengar kalau banyak lelaki yang membayar hanya untuk dipeluk oleh cewek manis yang masih polos. Tapi, dalam posisiku, aku sendiri bahkan tak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan.

Aku tahu adalah cowok bermuka serem yang sering kena masalah dan disalahpahami sebagai berandalan. Makanya, aku tahu, dasar ia memelukku bukan karena hal apapun selain ia memang sangat bahagia. Lagipula, Bu Rossweisse juga tampaknya telah melakukan sesuatu pada mereka berdua jadinya mereka tetap mau berada di klub ini.

Tapi, aku tak bisa mengelak bahwa aku agak kesal sekarang. Aku hanya pernah dipeluk oleh adikku yang paling manis sedunia, dan aku juga berharap kalau hanya dia yang akan memelukku. Lalu saat terpikiran itu, ada hasrat dalam diriku untuk menggetok kepala cewek polos nan bego ini.

"Kawaii, apa kau tak ingat, barusan dia mencoba memerkosamu?"

Sekedar informasi, itu adalah sebuah kesalahpahaman yang begitu memalukan. Jadi tolong, jangan diugkit-ugkit lagi!

Dan, seperti ada reflek otaknya yang kembali tersambung, ia melepaskan pelukannya lalu mendorongku sampai terjungkal.

"Aduh!"

"Bisakah kau sedikit lebih berhati-hati?!"

"Hehe, maaf."

"Jadi, beneran kan?"

"Hn."

"Jadi, kami boleh meninggalkan klub ini sekarang?"

"Tidak ada yang melarang. Tapi, bukankah ini terlalu cepat?"

"Kupikir tidak, Bu Rossweisse memberi tahu tentangmu sudah dua minggu yang lalu."

Eh? Dua minggu? Apa itu berarti, selama itu ia mengincarku? Lalu, entah bagaimana aku tersadar kalau memang tugas yang diberikan oleh Guru Kewarganegaraan yang merangkap sebagai wali kelasku itu hanya ditujukan untuk menjebakku agar masuk ke klub ini.

"Jadi, sekarang kau pengganti KawaIi sebagai ketua klub ini."

"Hehe, mohon bantuannya ya!"

"Bukannya akan lebih pantas kalau selamat berjuang?"

"Jangan membuat seolah ini pembalasan kalian."

"Yah! Pokoknya..." mereka berdua saling menatap dan lalu meneriakkiku secara bersamaaan. "Selamat menikmati masa mudamu bersama Klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib!" aku hanya bisa tersenyum kecut.

Sambil bilang begitu, mereka mulai menyusun barang bawaan mereka. Hampir setengah jam, lalu meninggalkan klub dengan senyum yang mengembang.

Dan lalu aku-pun sendirian. Bersama detingan jarum jam yang mengawali langkah pertamaku di klub bergaya mewah ini.

Aku meraih tasku lalu mengambil novel ringan yang telah kutandai halamannya. Kubuka, lalu membaca isinya. "Hah, masih jam setengah lima, bersantai di ruangan ini terdengar seperti ide bagus."

Sambil menyusuri setiap halaman novel ringan itu aku berpikir, apa kejutan yang akan ada di klub ini. Aku yakin, walau Bu Rossweisse seperti itu orangnya, tapi aku yakin, ia akan benar-benar bersungguh-sungguh jika bicara sesuatu. Orang-orang sepertinya adalah orang-orang yang dengan teguh memegang janji meskipun karang terjal, badai, ombak menghadang. Yah, meskipun aku yakin kejutannya takkan menjadi hal baik untuk kehidupanku yang indah sebagai penyendiri ini.

"Semoga itu nggak bikin hidupku tambah susah."

Semoga saja.

"Yah, setidaknya ruangan ini sunyi dan jauh dari gedung utama sekolah."

Untuk sesaat, kupikir akan lebih baik menikmati waktuku yang sepi ini daripada memikirkan kejutan Bu Rossweisse


	3. Arc I: Sona Sitri bagaimana-pun

**Arc I: Uzumaki Naruto dan Klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib**

 **Chapter II: Sona Sitri Tepat Seperti Apa Yang Diduga**

 **2.1**

 **.**

Anggap saja begini, jika ada hal yang bisa kau hindari, maka secara pasti akan kau hindari 'kan?

Dan untuk beberapa alasan hal itu berlaku padaku.

"Uzumaki!"

Apa yang kau lakukan, jika kau sedang membaca buku dan saat itu, buku yang kau baca sedang dalam masa-masa klimaks. Sementara, ada orang yang mengetuk pintu di ruanganmu. Nah, jelas, akan muncul dua buah keadaan yang saling berkaitan.

Satu, membukakan pintu dan kau akan secara otomatis kehilangan minat membaca. Lalu hasilnya, kau akan salalu dihantui oleh ending dan sementara, niat membacamu tak ada. Aku pernah merasakannya, dan perasaan itu sungguh menyakitkan. Makanya, kalau bisa, aku tak mau mengulanginya lagi.

Dua, melanjutkan bacaan dan menghiraukan apapun yang terjadi. Maka dengan itu kau takkan dihantu ending, dan minat membacamu akan naik secara signifikan. Namun, efek paradoksnya, kau harus kehilangan satu poin di mata sosial. Dan jika itu berkelanjutan kau akan dipaksa menjadi seorang penyendiri.

Kehilangan niat membaca atau tak dipedulikan oleh sosial. Sungguh membingungkan!

Namun, karena alasan yang saling berkaitan, aku akhirnya memilih yang terakhir. Maksudku, aku pernah bilang kalau ada hal yang bisa dihindari, mengapa tidak dihindari?

Membaca itu hidupku, dan kehidupan sosial adalah yang membuatku begitu. Kehidupan sosial telah lama meninggalkanku, dan akhirnya memaksaku untuk menjadi seorang penyendiri. Jadi, karena alasan tadi, akhirnya kuputuskan untuk diam dan tetap membaca buku sambil mendengarkan ketukkan pintu yang semakin lama semakin keras. Yang kulakukan hanya tinggal diam dan tenang.

Diam dan tenang. Hmph! Sudah kuduga, aku ini memang seorang intelejen!

"Uzumaki, buka pintunya!"

Bicara soal itu, saat ini, aku sedang bersantai di kursi dan menyandarkan tanganku pada sebuah meja panjang. Meski sebelumnya aku bilang ruangan Klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib memiliki desain yang sangat megah, namun, bicara soal peralatan klub, di sini hanya ada kursi, meja, dan peralatan minum teh sederhana. Bahkan, penghangat ruangannya sudah jebol dan itu menjadikan tempat yang sudah suram ini jadi tambah suram.

Tak ada sama sekali peralatan mewah seperti yang tampak terperi oleh kemegahan bangunan ini. Yang kutemukan di gudang pun, ketika aku menyusuri tempat ini kemarin, hanyalah tumpukkan kursi tua yang sudah tak layak lagi digunakan dan beberapa barang-barang buangan. Kerangka tubuh manusia yang tulang rusuknya sudah patah, kit tubuh yang jantung dan ginjalnya hilang entah di mana, dan beberapa catatan tak jelas anggota klub sebelumku.

Dan ketika aku bilang catatan tak jelas, catatan itu memang sungguh tak jelas. Aku bahkan harus mengernyitkan mata ketika membacanya. Di sana tulisannya ditulis dalam bahasa Inggris dan dengan tinta yang jelas dibuat luntur. Tertulis di sana berbagai macam jenis sihir, dan beberapa ritual iblis. Seperti penghidupan orang mati, perekrutan iblis baru, hingga metode pemilihan bidak yang cocok untuk manusia itu. Lalu itu membuatku berpikir kalau penulisnya adalah _cuunibyou_ akut yang kelebihan fantasi.

Maksudku, apaan dengan penjelasan yang bilang kalau _, beberapa manusia terpilih memiliki kelebihan yaitu_ _sacred gear_ _, dan setelah kematiannya, manusia terpilih tersebut akan bisa direikarnasi menjadi sosok iblis. Nah, kemampuan manusia yang telah direinkarnasi menjadi iblis akan ditentukan oleh bidak catur apa yang cocok dan dapat diresap oleh tubuhnya._ Aku tertawa terpingkal-pingkal saat membacanya, sumpah. Ini mengingatkanku pada masa-masa suramku saat tahun keduaku di SMP!

Tapi selain itu semua gedung ini memang sangat mencekam. Aku bahkan sempat berpikir kalau jika ada seseorang yang menanyaiku di manakah kira-kira tempat yang baik untuk mengambil gambar film horor, aku akan dengan sangat bangga menyarankan tempat ini.

Yah, meskipun begitu, aku juga agak merasa nyaman ada di ruangan ini. Masalahnya, meskipun letaknya ada di samping Klub Berpedang yang isinya cewek semua, tapi aku sama sekali tak mendengar kebisingan apapun di sini. Seolah, ada dinding sihir yang menghalanginya. Apalagi, lingkup ruangan ini ada di aekolah bagian belakang, yang berarti, takkan ada siswa yang mau repot-repot datang ke sekitar sini tanpa ada keperluan apapun.

Mungkin, rencanaku untuk mecari tempat tidur di atas rumput yang tampak nyaman kemarin harus kuurungkan. Tempat ini sudah lebih cukup bagiku untuk bisa bermalas-malasan tanpa gangguan dan batas. Apalagi, di samping itu semua di sekitar sini dipenuhi dengan pohon-pohon besar nan rimbun yang aku yakin, akan menjadi sangat berguna untuk meredam hawa panas ketika musim panas tiba.

Jam di ponselku sudah menunjukkan pukul empat. Yang artinya sudah setengah jam aku di sini, dan sudah hampir setengah jam pula aku membiarkan Bu Rossweisse menggedor-gedor pintunya dan berisik sendiri di sana.

"Uzumaki, buka! aku pembimbingmu."

Terkadang aku berpikir betapa hebatnya tekad wanita yang sudah lama melewati masa remajanya itu. Masalahnya, aku sudah sering mempraktikkan aksi mendiamkan orang yang memanggilku ini di rumah. Dan biasanya selalu berhasil mengusir orang yang datang ke rumahku. Entah itu tukang pos, pembawa barang, hingga tamu ayahku.

Tapi, untuk orang yang menjadi wali kelasku ini, ia sama sekali tak bergeming. Meskipun sudah setengah jam kuabaikan, gedorannya pada pintu sama sekali tak ia hentikan. Bahkan, sesaat kemudian ia mengucapkan sesuatu yang membuatku takut. "Buka atau kudobrak pintunya."

Aku tahu itu gertakan biasa, tapi, aku juga tahu, orang ini tak pernah main-main. Misalnya...,

 _Brak!_

..., benar 'kan!

Aku menyerah, cukup akting menjadi intelejensi-nya. Jika pintu ini hancur, maka ujung-ujungnya aku yang disalahkan.

"Iya Bu, tunggu sebentar."

Aku menandai buku itu, lalu menutupnya. Kalau sampai ia mendobrak pintu, aku akan dalam masalah besar. Meskipun aku masih punya simpanan uang tahun baruku beberapa tahun lalu, tapi aku sama sekali tak berencana untuk memakainya sebagai ganti rugi pintu yang rusak. Bahkan aku tak yakin uangku itu cukup, masalahnya, pintu yang ada di sini terlihat sangat berkelas, dan jelas bukan barang murahan.

Aku meraih sakuku, mengambil kunci yang kusimpan di sana. Dengan setengah berlari, aku menuruni tangga berkapet merah itu. Oh, iya, aku ada di lantai dua bangunan ini. Dan yang kebetulan memang itu agak membuat pergerakanku untuk mencapai pintu lebih susah.

 _Brak!_

Sekali lagi suara itu terdengar, dan kali ini lebih mengerikan dari sebelumnya.

Aku tahu dia itu wanita. Tapi mengingat kemarin aku sudah diberitahu betapa brutalnya tinjuannya, aku sangat yakin kalau hanya sekedar menghancurkan pinru antik tua yang maha itu sama sepelenya dengan mendorong papan domino. "Iya Ibu, aku turun! Tunggu!"

Pintu, kumohon, bertahanlah!

Sambil berlari, aku sejenak sadar. Maksudku, jika aku datang padanya langsung sementara fakta bahwa dari tadi ia telah aku acuhkan, bisa-bisa aku terkena tinjuannya yang brutal itu lagi. Dan sekedar informasi, tinjuannya kemarin bahkan masih terasa menyakitkan sekarang.

Aku harus cari alasan.

Jika aku bilang, aku mengacuhkannya demi membaca buku. Habis aku!

Sementara jika aku bilang kalau dari tadi aku tidak mendengarnya, itu malah nampak irasional. Maksudku, seperti yang kubilang tadi, di sini sangatlah hening. Tak ada suara khas masa muda yang berkilauan di sekitar sini.

Apa? Berpikir Uzumaki Naruto!

Ah, iya! Sebuah ide terpikirkan oleh otakku.

Aku memasukkan kunci itu ke lubang pintu yang nampak begitu kesakitan akibat perbuatan tak bermoral wanita berambut putih itu. "Tunggu sebentar, Ibu!" ketika aku memutar kunci itu, bunyi _klek_ , lemah berbunyi. Dalam hitungan milidetik, kutarik gagang pintu tersebut, dan hal pertama yang kulihat adalah, sosok mengerikan dengan tangan terkepal erat. "Sore, Uzumaki-kun!" ia tersenyum manis yang malahan membuatnya jadi tambah mengerikan.

Aku tahu, tersenyum manis dan menambah akhiran _kun_ , adalah ciri-citi utama seorang wanita beradab yang manis. Dan karena makhluk yang ada di depanku ini adalah wanita, harusnya itu berlaku pula pada dirinya. Tapi, jika kau ingin melihat sang Leviathan yang agung, kau bisa bertanya padaku. Karena faktanya, Dia ada di hadapanku dan kini meraih pundakku.

"Bisa kau jelaskan ini?" entah bayanganku atau apa, tapi ada hawa hitam penuh energi negatif yang menguar dari rubuhnya.

"Ah..., itu, tidak. Hanya. Yah." bener 'deh. Aku gemetaran!

"Aku berdiri di sini hampir setengah jam dan kau baru membukakan pintu ini?" faktanya, Ibu kayaknya bukan cuma _berdiri,_ tapi juga hampir membuat finansialku kacau gara-gara perlakuan _penuh kasih sayang_ Ibu pada pintu ini.

"Aku sebenarnya, tadi, anu, itu..."

Jika tahu begini, aku tak akan mau jadi intelejen. Efek kemaran Bu Rossweisse bahkan secara drastis menurunkan semangatku untuk hidup. "Anu, apa?!"

Tenang. Uzumaki, tenang! Jika kau ingin selamat, kau hanya harus tenang. "Anu, itu Bu. Ibu tahu 'kan? Kalau hal yang paling dibutuhkan manusia adalah istirahat. Makan tanpa istirahat, kekenyangan juga. Minum tanpa istirahat, kembung, Bu."

"Yang intinya?" dia meninju dinding. Menakutka! Wanita ini benar-benar menakutkan!

"Oke Ibu, kami belajar hampir 7 jam sehari, dan akhirnya, itu memaksaku untuk mengoptimalkan seluruh jiwa dan ragaku untuk mendapatkan hasil yang bisa dibilang memuaskan, jadi-"

"Intinya?!" ia agak berteriak sekarang. Tangannya juga kembali menghantam dinding.

"Aku ketiduran."

"Oh."

Dan aku bisa merasakan, rasa sakit yang amat sangat di bagian perutku.

 **.**

 **2.2**

 **.**

"Bagaimana?"

"Apanya?"

Saat ini, aku sedang berada di dalam ruangan klub dengan cahaya matahari sore menyinari kami. Bu Rossweisse sedang duduk dengan sikap otoriternya sebagai guru. Kakinya ia silangkan, tangannya berada di dadanya. "Kegiatan klubmu."

Dan lagipula, bisakah Anda mencari tempat duduk lain selain tempatku itu?

Seperti yang kubilang tadi, di ruangan ini hanya ada sebuah kursi, meja panjang, dan penghangat ruangan yang sudah jebol. Makanya, ketika ia seenaknya menduduki kursi yang kuambil dari gudang, itu membuatku harus repot-repot berdiri. Pangkatnya sebagai guru membuatku tak dapat mengusirnya.

"Tak ada yang spesial."

Maksudku, sudah hampir seminggu ini aku ikut klub, dan hidupku, bisa dibilang, tak ada yang berubah. Karena memang faktanya, tidak ada yang bisa membantuku bersosialisasi. Tidak ada kisah komedi romantis yang biasanya terjadi dalam sebuah klub. Tidak ada persahabatan erat antar anggota klub. Bahkan tidak ada pembicaraan antar anggota. Alasannya cuma satu, klub ini tak memiliki anggota selain aku.

"Baiklah..." wanita itu menyandarkan bahu. Ia menghela, dan menunjukkan ekspresi penuh lelah. "... sudah kuduga, orang sepertimu memang begitu."

"Tolong, jangan salahkan aku! Bagaimana aku bisa bicara dengan orang lain tanpa ada orang lain?"

Lagipula, bukankah Anda yang bilang kalau aku bisa menyerahkan masalah tantangan sosialisasi ini pada Anda!? Tapi apaan coba maksudnya... Klub ini sebelumnya hanya memiliki anggota kelas tiga yang langsung keluar ketika aku masuk. Dan itu artinya, saat ini hanya aku seorang yang terdaftar sebagai anggota tetap Klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib. Lalu sekali lagi..., bagaimana bisa aku bersosialisasi tanpa sosial di sampingku?

"Bukankah aku sudah bilang, untuk menyerahkan semuanya padaku?" di situlah masalahnya, Bu. Ketika aku menyerahkan semuanya pada Anda, segalanya jadi seperti ini. "dan tenang saja, kejutanmu sebentar lagi datang."

"Oh, ternyata Anda bisa serius juga." kupikir, dia hanya bisa mementingkan diri sendiri, dan hanya menggunakanku sebagai ganjalan agar klub ini tak ditutup. "Tunggu, memang kaupikir aku ini orangnya seperti apa?"

Jika aku boleh jujur, mungkin: brutal, merepotkan, semaunya sendiri, penghasut orang lain, sadis, dan penyeretku dalam masalah. Tapi tentu saja aku tak bilang hal itu. Setidaknya, aku tak mau perutku tambah sakit. "Yah, seperti..., orang yang bertanggungjawab?" sial, aku tidak bisa menyembunyikan kebohonganku!

"Mengapa nadamu seperti mengejekku?" dia menggebrak meja. Dan matanya agak tajam menatapku. Jujur, itu membuatku agak ciut nyali sekarang. Bahkan aku tak berani mengarahkan pandanganku padanya. Jika sampai ia salah paham, bisa gawat urusannya. "Uzumaki, sudah kubilang, jika ada yang berbicara padamu, jangan alihkan perhatian!"

Jika aku tidak mengalihkan pandanganku, dan mata Bu Rossweisse serta mataku bertatapan, bisa-bisa ia menganggap aku mengajaknya berkelahi seperti tempo hari. Makanya, aku memilih untuk tetap mengalihkan pandangan, dan membiarkannya heboh sendiri.

Itu yang kupikir, sampai beberapa detik kemudian sebuah suara menginterupsi pembicaraanku dan Bu Rossweisse, "Permisi." suara itu terdengar dari bawah, dan diiringi ketukkan pintu pelan yang menggema.

Wajah Bu Rossweisse langsung berubah kembali. Dan posisi tubuhnya yang sempat membuatku takut tadi berubah menjadi sikap otoriternya kembali. "Kejutan untukmu sudah datang." ia mendengus pelan dan mengicapkannya penuh kebanggan.

Aku menatapnya. "Ha?"

"Jangan 'ha?' begitu. Buka pintunya!"

Maksudku, aku tahu aku akan membuka pintu. Sekalian aku juga berencana mengambil kursi di gudang lantai bawah. Aku sudah mulai pegal sekarang. Tapi, aku masih sedikit bingung dengan sikapnya ketika bilang 'kejutan' itu. "Cepat!" ah, iya.

Aku mengambil kunci di sakuku. Dengan langkah pasti, aku menuruni setiap anak tangga. Sakit di tubuhku kemarin belum sepenuhnya hilang, dan tadi, baru saja, Bu Rossweisse menambahkan porsi rasa sakit yang lebih. Jadi, ketika aku berjalan, perutku agak terasa tidak enak. Lalu ketika sampai di bawah, aku meraih gagang pintu dan memasukan kuci ke lubangnya. Bunyi gagang pintu diputar ringan terdengar lemah.

Hal pertama yang selanjutnya kulihat ketika pintu terbuka sempenuhnya adalah sesosok remaja seumuran denganku berambut sebahu dan tengah memegangi tas. Matanya berwarna ungu muda, dan ada jepitan rambut kuning yang menghiasi rambutnya. Wajahnya lancip ke bawah dan tingginya termasuk jangkung untuk cewek seusianya. Cahaya matahari sore yang menyinari tubuhnya membuatnya tambah memesona. Apalagi, pakaian yang membalut tubuhnya begitu rapi dan memenuhi seratus persen syarat pakaian yang harus dikenakan di sekolah ini. Mataku dan matanya bertatapan, dan entah bagaimana ada tarikan dalam diriku ketika memandang kacamatanya.

Aku bukan Akihito-kun. Aku bukan _meganecom_ , sumpah!

Hanya saja, cewek ini memang benar-benar mengagumkan dalam seni kerapihan.

Aku menggaruk pipiku, dan kebingungan harus bilang apa padanya. "Ha-hai..., se-sela..." namun kemudian aku harus berhenti ketika cewek itu dengan cepat menyelaku. "Selamat sore, namaku Sona Sitri. Ditulis dengan sistem penamaan luar negeri, yang artinya nama keluargaku ada di belakang nama depanku. Itu juga berarti, aku memiliki afiliasi yang erat dengan hal-hal kebarat-baratan. Tapi, itu juga bukan berarti aku bukan warga Jepang asli, aku lahir di Tokyo, enam belas tahun lalu." dia lalu menunduk. "mohon bantuan ke depannya!"

Aku cabut semua pujianku tadi. Orang ini jelas bermasalah!

"Mo-mohon bantuan ke depannya..."

 **.**

 **2.3**

 **.**

Tepat setelah aku menyilakan masuk seorang cewek berkacamata dan berambut hitam ke ruangan ini, aku segera menuju gudang penyimpanan kursi, lalu mengambil dua buah kursi yang nampak masih bisa kugunakan dari situ. Kirsiku sudah dikudeta oleh Bu Rossweisse dan sepertinya bukan hal yang sopan membiarkan cewek yang baru masuk itu berdiri. Kemudian dengan santai aku menaiki anak tangga menuju lantai dua.

Kuletakan kursi itu masing-masih di bagian lebar meja kanan dan kiri. Seketika, cewek itu menduduki kursi yang kutaruh di bagian kanan meja. Dan sebelum aku sempat duduk wanita yang hampir menginjak kepala tiga iti dengan seenak udelnya menyuruhku membuatkan teh di dapur. Meski malas, tapi mengingat aku baru saja membuatnya emosi, aku tak mau mendapatkan sakit lagi di perut karena menolak permintaan sepele itu.

Jadi, di sinilah aku. Menunggu air mendidih sambil menyiapkan tiga buah cangkir yang kemudian kuisi ramuan teh. Dan bicara soal dapur ini, tempat ini meyatu dengan ruangan lantai dua Klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib. Bahkan di dindingnya terdapat sebuah lubang sebesar satu kali dua meter yang membuatku, Bu Rossweisse dan cewek yang kutahu Sona Sitri itu bisa saling melihat.

"Sitri-kun, inilah tempat yang kujanjikan kepadamu saat pelajaran tadi." Bu Rossweisse dengan wajah yang biasa ia pakai tersenyum ke arah Sitri-san. "Tunggu, Bu! Daripada dijanjikan, bukannya lebih tepat disediakan untukku?"

Air yang kuseduh sudah mengepulkan asap dan mengeluarkan bunyi. Aku mematikan kompor itu dan menuangkan air yang telah mendidih ke atas saringan merah muda yang kuisi teh. Gelas kertas yang kupakai mengeluarkan asap dan bau menenangkan ketika saringan itu kuangkat. Aroma teh hijau berkumpul di depanku.

"Terserahlah. Tapi, bagaimana menurutmu?" mereka terus berbicara sementara aku mengaduk sebentar ketiga gelas itu.

Dan setelah teh itu selesai, aku mengangkatnya ke nampan dan membawanya ke ruangan utama klub.

Tanpa bekata, aku meletakkan cangkir di hadapan Bu Rossweisse dan cewek yang terlihat punya masalah yang sama sepertiku dengan Bu Rossweisse serta untukku sendiri di sisi yang paling jauh. Aku mengucapkan kalimat klise selamat dinikmati, untuk kemudian mengangkat nampan tersebun dan mengembalikannya ke dapur.

Butuh sekitar lima menit untukku merapikan kembali dapur itu. Lalu setelah selesai aku berjalan dengan gontai kembali ke ruangan utama lantai dua Klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib. Aku langsung duduk ketika berada di depan kursi dan menghela sambil membuka novel ringan yang sempat kuabaikan tadi.

Aku menatap dua orang itu. "Jadi, inikah yang Anda maksud sebagai kejutan?" kupikir, ketika ia bilang kejutan, ini lebih seperti ia memasukkan anggota yang berbeda jauh denganku sifatnya. Tapi, untuk cewek yang duduk di sebelah sana itu, ia tampak punya masalah yang kurang lebih sama sepertiku.

Sebentar aku mengalihkan pandangan ke novel ringan kembali, sebelum kusadari ternyata penanda novel ringan dengan judul: 'Baka to Test to Shukanjuu' itu salah tempat. Aku yakin saat terakhir kubaca novel itu tadi, Yoshii-kun sedang debat dengan kakaknya. Namun, kenapa sekarang masalah Shouko dan Yuuji?

Apakah kakak geblek-nya Yoshii-kun pulang dengan baju saunanya lagi?

Saat aku sedang memikirkan itu, pikiranku tiba-tiba terbuyar saat Bu Rossweisse melempariku bolpoin. "Jika kau sedang berbicara dengan orang lain, jangan alihkan perhatianmu!"

Aku bukan mengalihkan perhatian, aku hanya khawatir kakak perempuan yang patut dipertanyakan kewarasannya Yoshii-kun itu melakukan hal aneh seperti ganti baju di rel kereta api. Lagipula, ini semua salahmu! Jika kau tak menggedor pintu tadi, penandaku takkan mungkin hilang.

Ah, biarlah. Nanti halaman yang tadi bisa kucari kembali. Sekarang, lebih baik aku menuruti orang yang suka seenaknya sendiri ini. Aku ingin membuka mulut untuk melanjutkan pertanyaanku yang sempat terpotong tadi. Tapi sebelum itu, Sitri-san yang ada di seberang sana dengan wajah datar mengatakan sesuatu. "Ini yang namanya Klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib, Bu?"

"Aku bahkan hampir lupa berapa kali kau bertanya tentang itu." Bu Rossweisse tampaknya sudah lupa dengan apa yang ingin kukatakan. Masalahnya, ia tendensinya sekarang sepenuhnya teralih pada cewek berambut pendek itu. "Pokoknya iya."

Teh itu masih mengepulkan hawa panas. Tapi, Bu Rossweisse keliatan tak bermasalah dengan itu, ia menggenggap gelas kertas yang ada di depannya dan meniupnya sebentar untuk kemudian meminumnya. Namun karena memang teh itu masih panas, saat ia meminumnya ia tiba-tiba berteriak kecil. "Panas!" matanya terkejap sesaat.

Setelah itu, ia meletakan gelasnya dan menatapku. "Jadi, Uzumaki, menjawab pertanyaanmu tadi, inilah yang kumaksud sejak awal. Namanya Sona Sitri, tahun pertama kelas B. Dia adalah anggota Klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib kedua di tahun ini. Berbaikanlah dengannya!" di kalimat terakhir, ia menekankan kata 'berbaikan' dan matanya dengan sangat jelas mengucapkan: 'jangan-buat-dia-takut-dengan-mata-jahanamm-itu!'.

Tunggu, apaan itu? Aku ini tak pernah berniat membuat siapapun takut tahu!

"Salam kenal, Uzumaki-san." Sitri-san menatapku di balik kacamatanya dan mengangguk. Oh, jadi dia anak kelas B, berarti ia ada di kelas sampingku. "Hm, salam kenal, Sitri-san." dia tampak sopan.

Setelah mengenalkanku dan Sitri-san, Bu Rossweisse bilang sesuatu. "Lalu, hal pertama yang harus kau lakukan adalah menjelaskan apa itu Klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib pada Sitri-kun, Uzumaki."

Apaan tadi?

"Yang benar saja, Bu." aku ingin protes, lagipula, bila dipikir-pikir, tugas ini adalah tugasnya sebagai orang yang mengaku jadi pembimbing klub ini. Dan aku yakin alih-alih paham dengan apa yang kujelaskan, cewek itu malah akan salah paham dan takut dengan mataku. Aku sudah siap untuk mengelak, ketika Bu Rossweisse menatapku tajam. Ah, orang ini beneran bikin repot! "Yah, baiklah..."

Mengingat kembali apa yang Bu Rossweisse katakan saat menjebakku ikut masuk klub ini, aku berdiri. "Jadi begini..." aku menggaruk pipi. Jujur saja, aku ini orang yang hanya punya satu lawan bicara selama di SMP dulu, dan bahkan sejak aku masuk sekolah ini, aku belum pernah bicara siapapun selain dua orang kakak kelas itu dan beberapa guru. Jadi, ketika aku harus disuruh untuk menjelaskan sesuatu pada orang lain, maka ada rasa gugup dalam hatiku. "... Klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib adalah klub yang meneliti hal-hal yang yang berkaitan dengan dunia supranatural di mana anggota melakukan penelitian dan membuat laporan tentang itu."

Aku berusaha menjelaskan selogis mungkin, dan kuusahakan untuk terus menjaga hubungan dengan kata penelitian ilmu gaib. "Tapi, Uzumaki-san, jika tak ada masalah supranatural yang kita teliti, apa yang kita lakukan?" ia menatapku sambil memiringkan mata.

Hal pertama yang membuatku terkejut adalah, ia sama sekali tak salah paham dengan mataku, dan bersikap biasa saja. Bu Rossweisse juga terlihat tidak protes atas apa yang kujelaskan. Dan selanjutnya, aku sedikit emosi karena ia seenaknya mengganti 'aku dan dia' dengan 'kita'. Maksudku, kata 'kita' menunjukkan penggabungan antara kata 'aku' dan 'kamu', yang artinya 'aku' dan 'kamu' harus sudah sangat dekat. Kemudian mengingat bahwa baru saja aku dan dia bertemu yang artinya aku dan dia belum sedekat itu, kata 'kita' harusnya tidak boleh digunakan!

Tapi, memang pertanyaannya tadi sangat tepat dengan apa yang kutanyakan pada Bu Rossweisse. Yah, tentu saja sih, aku juga masih bingung dengan kegiatan utama Klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib ini. Sejak kemarin yang kulakukan juga hanya membaca buku, minum teh, dan menyusuri tempat ini. "Tidak ada."

Mungkin kali ini, aku akan menjawab persis seperti apa yang dikatakan Bu Rossweisse kemarin. "karena memang ini adalah ladang berso–" entah bagaimana, dengan kecepatan yang tak sanggup kulihat dengan mataku, Bu Rossweisse berdiri dan tiba-tiba meninju perutku.

Ugh! Sakit perutku kemarin yang harus ditambah lagi sakit perut tadi masih terasa agak menyakitkan, dan sekarang, aku harus merasakan sakit perut lagi! Orang ini sadis atau apa sih!?

Tapi mengabaikan diriku yang tengan berguling di lantai dan mengeram penuh kesakitan, Bu Rossweisse berdiri dengan kembali dan menatap Sitri-san. "Intinya, kalian hanya akan mencoba mendekatkan diri antar satu sama lain." sekali lagi, jangan sebut aku dan dia dengan kalian!

Sitri-san juga tampak tak peduli dengan denganku, dan malah menyanggah pernyataan Bu Rossweisse. "Namun, jika begitu, lantas mengapa nama klub ini Klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib? Maksudku, mungkin iya kita akan melakukan penelitian terhadap hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan supranatural, namun, di abad ke-21 ini, saat manusia bahkan sudah mulai tak percaya Tuhan, menemukan hal-hal gaib jelas akan sangat sulit." dari pendengaranku ia berhenti sekejap dan menarik napas. "yang berarti kegiatan klub ini akan banyak berorientasi pada interaksiki dan cowok itu..., bukankah klub ini bahkan tidak pantas disebut klub?"

Selanjutnya, ia mengucapkan kalimat yang pasti akan jadi masalah menyakitkan nantinya. "Apakah sebegitu inginnya Anda untuk memasukkanku ke dalam kegiatan bodoh yang Anda sebut klub ini?" aku tak tahu apa masalahnya, tapi ia mengucapkan itu dengan penuh kebencian.

Dan mengingat itu, aku bertanya-tanya dalam hati, apa dia punya nyawa cadangan?

Bu Rossweisse memerah. Mugkin benar-benar tak menduga Sitri-san akan berkata begitu. "Mmm..."

Aku tahu ini masalah sepele. Tapi Bu Rossweisse adalah tipe cewek yang akan mati-matian menjaga argumennya. Maksudnya, walau ia tahu itu salah, ia akan menjaga omongannya dengan seluruh atensi yang ia punya dan berrjuang sampai titik darah terakhir. Dan jika keadaannya seperti ini, maka hal yang pasti ia akan lakukan adalah marah. Lalu, jika ia sudah marah, bahkan kepala sekolah-pun aku tak yakin bisa meredakannya.

Dan Sitri-san, selamat, kau sudah membangunkan sang Leviathan yang tidur di samudra pasifik. Kau akan segera merasakan betapa brutalnya wanita yang berpangkat sebagai wali kelasku ini. "Sona Sitri..."

Rasa sakit akibat pukulan mautnya wanita itu sudah agak mereda. Dan cukup untuk bisa membuatku berdiri lalu berusaha meraih tempat dudukku. "... kau harusnya bersukur karena kau adalah perempuan,"

Eh, memang mengapa kalau ia perempuan? "... karena andai saja kau laki-laki..." tunggu, jangan arahkan matamu kepadaku!

"... maka..."

Aku mulai khawatir sekarang!

" ... sudah pasti..."

Bu, Anda lihat sendiri tadi aku sudah berguling-guling karena pukulan terkahir Anda kan? Tolong ampuni aku!

 **[Pegasus Ryu Sei Ken]**

Satu pukulan tepat mengenai perutku.

 **[Rozan Soryuha]**

Shiryu-kun? Bagaimana bisa satu orang bisa punya dua-

 **[Diamond Dush]**

-tiga jurus Saint?!

Lagipula, kenapa ia seolah senang sekali menganiayaku sih?!

"Lihat 'kan jika kau lelaki?"

Jadi, karena ini kau pernah bilang padaku kalau, untung saja aku lelaki. Maksudmu, aku bisa menjadi pelampisan emosimu?

Aku tak tahu emansipasi wanita itu bisa sangat menyengsarakan kaum lelaki. Jika saja tak ada orang yang meneriakkan 'Kesamaan Hak', maka aku tak akan terkena masalah bila meninju orang yang tak laku-laku ini.

"Tolong!" kembali, aku dipaksa untuk hanya bisa berguling-guling tanpa daya di lantai sambil memegangi perutku. Pukulannya kali ini beratus-ratus kali lebih menyakitkan dari yang pertama!

Seseorang ambilkan aku obat!

Aku mengangkat tangan, mencoba mendapatkan perhatian Sitri-san. Aku harus memringatkannya agar tidak membuat wanita brutal ini mengamuk lagi. "jangan buat Bu Rossweisse marah lagi."

Karena jika itu terjadi, habislah riwayatku.

Sitri-san ternganga, sebentar ia menghembuskan napas. Entah sadar atau tidak, ia berkata "Apa ini yang disebut itu, pantas saja..." sambil tangannya menutu mulut.

Aku tahu kelanjutannya, ia pasti akan bilang sesuatu seperti alasan mengapa wanita yang sudah membuatku berguling-guling ini tak laku-laku. Dan jika sampai ia tak kuhentikan, maka aku yakin rasa sakit yang mendera tubuhku ini akan segera bertambah. "Ibu tidak-"

 _Brak!_

Meskipun aku memang berencana untuk menghentikan cewek itu, tapi suara gebrakan meja itu bukan ulahku. Tapi Bu Rossweisse yang sekarang memasang wajah mengerikannya kembali. "Tidak? Tidak apanya, sayang?"

Bu Rossweisse memang nampak tersenyum manis, bahkan sangat manis. Tapi, ketika mengingat betapa ia sering menghajarku dengan wajah yang sama itu, agaknya ini membuatku was-was. Bisa-bisa aku kena bogem lagi!

Sitri-san menelan ludah. "Ma-maaf Ibu, ti-tidak ada."

Ia tahu resikonya! Untunglah!

 **.**

 **2.4**

 **.**

Saat ini aku dan Sirti-san sedang duduk sambil menikmati hembusan angin musim gugur di ruangan Klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib. Daun momiji jatuh terkulai di bawah kakiku. Aku meraih light novel yang tadi sempat terjatuh akibat pukulan beruntun Bu Rossweisse yang diarahkan padaku.

Dalam pandanganku, kulihat cewek berkacamata itu juga sedang meraih manga _shoujo_ di dalam tasnya.

Oh, iya, ngomong-ngomong Bu Rossweisse sudah pergi meninggalkan klub ini. Nampaknya ada urusan mendadak yang harus ia selesaikan. Dan itu entah bagaimana membuatku agak nyaman. Dengan tak adanya wanita brutal itu, berarti takkan ada lagi rasa sakit yang menyerang perutku. "Ngomong-ngomong, Uzumaki-kun, mengapa kau ikut klub ini. Dari wajahmu aku tak yakin, kau punya minat tersendiri dalam hal yang berbau gaib,"

Ia masih mengarahkan pandangannya pada manga _shoujo_ yang ia baca. "Atau mungkin ada hal lain?"

"Bukan begitu juga sih, tapi..." karena secara fakta memang benar begitu adanya. Aku adalah orang yang dijadikan tumbal dan mainan oleh wanita berambut putih itu untuk menjaga agar klub ini tidak dibubarkan. "aku memang tak terlalu tertarik sama hal yang berbau gaib. Tapi sepertinya berbaur dengan mitologi-mitologi itu menyenangkan."

Setidaknya, aku tidak ingin punya alasan yang normal. "Kalau Sitri-san sendiri."

"Mungkin karena sebuah kesalahan kecil." menjawab pertanyaanku, ia megapit rambutnya yang jatuh dan menyelipannya ke belakang telinganya. Ia juga membenarkan posisi kacamatanya yang bergeser turun. "karena aku terlibat masalah sosial. Jadi Bu Ross mengajakku, tidak, memaksaku masuk ke klub ini."

Orang itu seberapa sukanya sih, mengganggu masalah sosial orang lain? "Hanya bertanya, tapi kira-kira apakah masalah itu?"

"Hmph!" saat aku bertanya begitu padanya, aku mendengarnya mendengus lelah. "kira-kira apa, ya? Cewek-cewek itu yang asal menjudge-ku sebagai orang rendahan. Aku hanya membuat mereka sadar kalau mereka tak lebih dari sampah."

Itu ngeri. Benar-benar ngeri. Mana ada cewek bisa bilang begitu sama orang lain. Dan bagaimana kau bisa jujur soal itu?

"Jadi intinya kau masuk ke klub ini karena cewek-cewek di kelasmu iri padamu?"

"Mereka bukan iri. Tapi mereka terlalu menganggap diri mereka adalah yang terbaik."

Aku bisa merasakan desiran emosi yang aneh berhembus dari cewek ini. Dan itu lebih seperti emosi ketika kau sedang dihina mati-matian dan akhirnya kau bisa membalasnya dengan lebih kejam. "aku hanya menyudutkan mereka habis-habisan di pelajaran kewarganegaraan. Bu Ross yang menjadi pembimbing di acara itu. Mereka menangis dan aku yang kena masalah."

Sadis! Cewek ini sadis!

"Tunggu Sitri-san bukannya itu terlalu kejam untuk mereka?" aku tahu orang-orang semacam itu, dan aku juga membenci mereka. Tapi membuat mereka sampai menangis dan kau terkena masalah, itu bukan hal baik tentunya. "bukankah memang sifat dasar manusia begitu."

Mereka akan menunjukkan diri mereka ke muka umum dengan segala atribut keanehan yang mereka anggap wajar. Apalagi, dengan alasan masa muda, mereka mengabaikan semua norma yang ada agar mereka bisa diakui.

"Tepat sekali! Manusia adalah makhluk aneh yang hatinya hanya diisi oleh kebencian, kecemburuan, serta kedengkian dan hanya memikirkan diri sendiri," ia menutup bukunya. Lalu ia berdiri dan entah bagaimana wajahnya penuh kebanggan yang aneh. "persetan masalah _zoon politicon_ , itu tak lebih dari omong kosong seperti bushido-nya para samurai yang telah kehilangan harga diri."

Aku mulai berpikir keadaan simulasi sosial yang dibicarakan Bu Rossweisse tentang klub ini adalah kebohongan belaka. Karena faktanya, di sini ada orang yang lebih membenci sosial lebih dari aku. Selain itu, aku yakin saat dua buah kebencian bersatu hal itu takkan menjadi hal yang baik.

Ia duduk kembali lalu menatapku tajam. "Wajahmu, apa itu karena kau sering terkena masalah sosial?"

Eh, apaan itu? Jangan menilai seseorang yang dari wajahnya. Itu pelajaran sosial yang sangat berharga. Lagipula, memang 'sih wajahku sering membuatku kena masalah, tapi asal kau tahu, aku juga membenci hal itu.

"Tidak."

Untuk menjaga harga diriku, aku balas menatapnya tajam. Entah apa yang ia pikirkan yang jelas, ia langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya. "Iya, aku tahu. Mana ada orang yang mau bergaul dengan orang aneh berpandangan mesum sepertimu yang seenaknya memandang dada orang lain sepertimu." dan lalu ia menyilangkan tangan di depan dadanya.

Aku tidak mesum! Lagipula, jikapun aku memandangmu, maksudku sama sekali lain dengan apa yang ada di pikiranmu itu. Mana mungkin aku memandang tebing rata yang kausebut dada itu!

"Lagipula aku tahu alasan mengapa Bu Ross mengirimmu ke klub ini. Pasti karena mata dan wajah vulgar dan menyeramkanmu itu," kembali ia menatapku dengan mata violetnya sambil membenahi posisi kacamatanya. "yang intinya, kau masuk klub karena tidak punya teman."

Sialan! Bagaimana cewek ini bisa bilang begitu pada orang yang baru ia temui. Lagipula, aku memang agak tertarik dengan mitologi-mitologi, seperti Percy-kun. "Aku bukan tidak punya teman."

"Aku hanya memiliki standar tinggi atas hal yang disebut pertemanan."

Aku mendengus. Menghadapi cewek ini tidak boleh memakai kata sabar, karena kau hanya akan diinjak-injak olehnya. Aku harus mengeluarkan semua kemampuan yang kupunya. "Asal kau tahu saja... aku ini aslinya cukup memesona."

"Aku masuk dalam 10 orang yang menerima beasiswa selama tiga tahun. Dan karena orang baik hanya akan bersama orang baik, maka orang pintar hanya akan bersama orang pintar." menunjukkan sisi baikku adalah yang paling penting. "cukup sulit, kau tahu? Menemukan siswa yang bisa masuk dalam deretan itu."

Ia menatapku, dari ekspresi wajahnya ia nampak jijik. "Dan asal kau tahu juga Uzumaki-san, hanya orang bodoh yang memamerkan senjata utamanya saat bertemu dengan musuh. Atau minimal, orang itu hanya cari mati."

Cewek ini! Dia lahir dari apa 'sih? Api? Atau dia itu iblis? "Lagipula, tak ada orang yang bisa menilai diri mereka sendiri. Sebuah keindahan hanya akan bisa dilihat oleh orang lain."

"Oh, aku tak menyangka orang sepertimu bisa bilang begitu pada orang lain. Dasar aneh."

"Kau adalah orang terakhir yang ingin kudengar mengatakan itu padaku. Cewek sadis!"

"Sekali lagi, Uzumaki-kun, jangan tatap aku dengan mata terkutukmu itu! Kau hanya menakut-nakutiku!'

"Berisik!"

Tanganku gatal! Beneran 'deh, aku ingin meninju mulutnya yang seperti ular itu. "Pantas saja Bu Rossweisse menyuruhmu ke klub ini. Mana ada orang yang bisa tahan dengan cewek aneh sepertimu."

"Itu lebih baik daripada bergaul dengan orang mesum dan menyeramkan sepertimu."

"Jalang!"

"Apa kau bilang?" jika biasanya cewek dikatai begitu maka ia akan memerah dan berteriak keras seperti; 'bego!', 'tolol!', atau apapun itu, cewek ini benar-benar berkebalikan. Dia tenang dan kalem. "Asal kau tahu saja, aku masih terlindungi kesucian."

"Yah, aku yakin itu..." mungkin ini sebenarnya juga berlaku untukku. "... mana ada cowok yang mau berpasangan denganmu."

Ia memiringkan kepala. Lalu menatapku angkuh. "Kau tak tahu saja, aku ini selalu manis..." iya, 'sih. Jika dilihat dari penampilan, kau memang begitu.

Dia adalah cewek berkacamata ungu dan bermata violet, rambutnya dipotong pendek. Apalagi, dengan penampilannya yang mencerminkan kesopanan dan kesantunan itu. Aku bahkan sempat takjub melihatnya tadi. Tapi setelah tahu seberapa mengerikannya mulutmu itu. Aku bisa bilang aku manarik semua kata-kataku tadi.

"Jadi banyak cowok yang mendekatiku selama bertahun-tahun, hanya karena ingin bersamaku."

"Jika hanya karena itu, lalu mengapa kau membenci sosial. Bukannya karena itu kau bisa menikmati masa muda seseorang yang kau anggap spesial."

"Bodoh, jika itu semua berjaan lancar, kau takkan melihatku di sini." walau ia masih tak mengendurkan tensinya padaku, aku bisa merasa kalau ia sudah lebih tenang. "kautahu, berapa kali aku tak ikut olah raga di SD dan SMP?"

Aku mengangkat bahu, apa peduliku soal itu. "Hampir setiap bulan."

"Karena setiap aku mengambil sepatu di loker, mereka sudah tidak ada. Dan aku lebih yakin, kalau orang yang menyembunyikan sepatuku adalah cewek. Karena faktanya, aku bisa mendengar tawa mereka di belakangku."

"Seperti yang kubilang; manusia adalah makhluk aneh yang hatinya hanya diisi oleh kebencian, kecemburuan, serta kedengkian dan hanya memikirkan diri sendiri. Dan itu semua hanya karena cewek-cewek tadi merasa terkalahkan dan iri karena kecantikanku."

"Makanya, akhirnya, aku memutuskan semua urusan dengan para lelaki, dan memilih masuk ke sekolah di mana jumlah siswa lelaki lebih sedikit, atau bahkan tidak ada. Tapi, kenyataannya, di manapun, yang namanya manusia takkan berubah."

Aku menatapnya, terdiam sejenak, untuk bilang; "Aku turut bersimpati. Pasti itu menyakitkan."

Aku tak pernah merasakan begitu, karena faktanya, hanya kepala geng sekolah yang bahkan hanya, berani bicara padaku. Jadi, presentase aku dijahili, adalah nol. Tapi, dalam hal kesepian dan kesendirian karena dibenci, aku dan dia sama.

"Tidak apa, toh memang benar, aku memang manis."

"Aku membenci mereka. Karenanya, aku akan berusaha menjadi yang terbaik dan akhirnya bisa menyumpal mulut mereka dengan uang atau apapun itu yang mereka butuhkan."

"Kau tahu? Itu agak berlebihan."

"Biar saja. Toh, itu tak melanggar undang-undang yang berlaku."

"Tapi itu tetap terlalu berlebihan."

Sambil begitu, aku mulai berpikir. Normalnya, jika dihadapkan dengan situasi begitu, manusia akan berusaha mengikuti alur kehidupan. Yaitu dengan cara, meminta maaf kepada cewek-cewek tadi dan berusaha berhubungan dengan mereka. Seperti yang sering kulihat di anime dan manga.

Sona Sitri menderita karena apa yang dimilikinya, dan tidak dimiliki orang ia tak berusaha menyembunyikannya.

Dia sama sekali tak berbohong pada dirinya. Dan itu cukup membuatku terkesan, jujur saja.

Deting jarum jam mulai menggema di ruangan yang lebar ini. Kulihat Sitri-san mengambil manga shoujo miliknya dan membuka penanda yang nampaknya buatannya sendiri. Aku juga melakukan hal yang sama, dengan tenang, aku mengambil novel ringanku.

Keheningan tercipta di antara aku dan Sitri-san. Bagi orang yang lebih sering menikmati semua waktunya dalam kesendirian, hal itu benar-benar membuatku nyaman. Rasa canggung hanya akan tercipta saat kau berusaha menentukan topik apa yang akan kau jadikan pembicaraan. Jadi, solusinya adalah diam dan tak usah memikirkan hal itu.

Kuraih gelas teh yang mulai dingin dan meminumnya sedikit demi sedikit. Ada sedikit kehangatan yang kurasa ketika teh itu mengalir melewati tenggorokanku.

Dan aku pun berpikir. Mungkin, inilah takdir yang memertemukan kami berdua. Orang yang sama-sama terjebak dalam masalah sosial, dan sama-sama masuk dan terhimpun dalam klub yang sama.

Sona Sitri orang yang dibenci orang lain karena bakat alamiah yang ia miliki. Sementara aku, Uzumaki Naruto, adalah orang yang dibenci dan dipaksa untuk membenci orang lain karena wajah sangar yang kumiliki.

Kami sama-sama membenci kehidupan sosial. Dan jika ada dua buah kesamaan, maka biasanya, hal itu akan menjadi baik jika disatukan.

Orang yang menikah bisa akur dan bahagaia karena mereka saling berjanji untuk mencintai.

Seorang samurai akan setia kepada tuannya karena mereka sama-sama ada dalam keadaan di mana keduanya saling membutuhkan.

"Mungkin jika kau mau, kita bisa menjadi te –"

"Mohon maaf, namun, harapanmu itu terlalu tinggi."

"Aku bahkan belum selesai bicara."

Sona Sitri bagaimana-pun, dia itu agak ...

 **.**

 **2.5**

 **.**

Aku sudah sadar, kalau dalam hidupku, kesialan seolah tak ada habisnya mengejarku. Tapi, untuk saat ini, kupikir kesialanku sedang bertumpu pada satu titik dan menghasilkan kesialan yang lebih sialan dari sebelum-sebelumnya. Aku baru saja kembali dari ruang klub ketika dering lonceng penanda jam klub telah habis berbunyi. Baru satu hari aku bersama Sitri-san di Klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib dan rasanya wajahku akan segera mengalami penuaan dini.

Aku terus berjalan, sampai di bangku taman sekolah aku melihat seseorang berambut putih dengan seragam khas pengajar di sekolah ini tengah duduk sambil melambaikan tangannya ke arahku. "Ke sini sebentar Uzumaki!"

Walau sebenarnya aku ingin sekali menolaknya, tanpa kusadari langkah kakiku berjalan sendiri menunju arahnya. "Selamat sore, Bu!" aku menyapanya.

"Sore!" dia membalasku dan menepuk-nepuk bagian kursi kosong yang ada di sampingnya. "duduklah!" mengangguk perlahan aku duduk di sampingnya.

"Kopi?" saat aku duduk, ia bilang begitu. Di sampingnya memang ada mesin penjual minuman. "Mungkin itu bagus."

"Manis atau pahit?"

"Kudengar, hal-hal yang manis bisa menurunkan stress." berbicara dengan Sitri membuat seluruh tubuhku mendidih. Jadi, kupikir meminum-minuman manis bukanlah hal yang buruk.

"Kalau begitu, tunggu!"

Bu Rossweisse berdiri, lalu nampak memasukkan koin logam ke mesin kuning itu. Suaranya berdecit aneh. Dan akhirnya, sebotol kopi keluar dari dalam mesin itu. Ia mengambilnya dan kembali duduk di sampingku. Aku mengambilnya ketika ia menyerahkan kopi itu, dan selanjutnya, rasa hangat memenuhi telapak tanganku.

Angin itu serasa menusuk tulangku. Walau ini baru memasuki musim gugur, namun anginnya benar-benar dingin. Yah, tak pantas juga aku bilang baru memasuki, karena faktanya, tinggal beberapa minggu lagi musim dingin melanda Jepang.

Dan yang kutahu, semua orang sudah siap dengan pakaian super tebal khas musim dingin mereka.

Aku melilitkan lagi syal orenku yang mulai melorot. "Bagimana keadaan klub sekarang?"

"Jangan bilang kalimat seolah Anda sudah lama pergi dari sini dan baru saja kembali. Anda baru saja dari ruangank klub, bukan?" apa ia lupa?

Ia membuka kaleng minuman itu dan menenggaknya. "Hmm, kaubenar juga, Uzumaki." setelah selesai dengan minumannya, ia menggenggam kembali kaleng itu dengan kedua tangannya.

"Baiklah, kuganti pertanyaanku. Bagaimana menurutmu Sona Sitri itu?" aku masih merasakan kehangatan kopi itu pada tanganku ketika Bu Rossweisse menyandarkan diri pada bahu kursi.

"Jika boleh kubilang, dia itu aneh, penyendiri, dan bermulut pedas."

Bu Rossweisse tersenyum. "Tepat seperti dugaanku. Baru kutinggal beberapa menit saja kalian sudah mengalami kemajuan."

"Ha?"

Apa tadi dia bilang?

"Kau akhirnya bisa menilai orang lain dengan benar, walau dari sisi negatifnya. Itu tandanya kau sudah bicara dengan orang lain. Itu sudah cukup bagus."

Ia memukul pundakku. Tepat ketika aku berusaha membuka tutup kaleng kopi yang ia berikan padaku. Saat kaleng itu terbuka, uap air mengepul dari dalamnya.

Aku meminumnya. Hangat dan nyaman, hal itulah yang selanjutnya yang kurasakan. "Aku bukan tidak bisa bicara dengan orang lain. Aku hanya tidak suka pembicaraan yang penuh omon kosong bersama orang lain. Hanya itu."

"Tapi intinya kau bicara dengan Sitri-kun 'kan?'

"Iya. Namun, pembicaraanku dan dirinya isinya tak jelas semua."

"Ok, mungkin sekarang kau belum merasakannya, karena Sitri-ku memang begitu orangnya." sekolah sudah mulai sepi di jam segini. Jadi, di bangku taman ini, hanya ada aku dan Bu Rossweisse.

Jika Anda sudah tahu sifatnya si Sitri bermulut silet itii, mengapa Anda meminta pendapatki tadi? "selanjutnya masih ada kok! Tenang saja."

"Eh, jadi ini belum berakhir Bu?"

"Bahkan bisa dibilang, ini baru dimulai."

Dan Bu Rossweisse tersenyum licik padaku.


	4. Arc I: Jika itu Rias Gremory, maka

**Arc I: Uzumaki Naruto dan Klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib**

 **Chapter III: Jika Itu Rias Gremory Maka Semuanya Akan Jadi Sulit** _ **.**_

 **3.1**

 **.**

Bicara soal masa remaja, maka oromatis juga bicara soal cinta.

Aku tak tahu siapa yang memulai, tapi, yang jelas, dua hal itu sulit sekali untuk dipisahkan. Sebuah masa remaja yang cemerlang hanya bisa dikatakan begitu ketika orang tersebut telah melewati masa sulitnya cinta. Maksudku, dalam hampir semua animanga yang kulihat, ketika sebuah cerita menggunakan masa remaja sebagai jalan utamanya, maka genre pertama yang tertulis di kolom deskripai adalah romansa.

Walau memang ada beberapa animanga yang tidak menyertakan romansa dalam genrenya, tapi perbandingan antara yang menyertakan dan tidak berbeda sangat jauh. Bahkan, dari perkembangan genre romansa, teciptalah genre harem, di mana romansa lebih kompleks dan menyaring lebih banyak individu. Yah, meskipun pada kenyataannya, hal seperti dikelilingi banyak wanita cantik dan semuanya menyukaimu adalah hal yang sangat mustahil. Apalagi, untuk diriku yang berwajah mengerikan ini.

Aku sudah hidup lebih dari enam belas tahun. Dan semenjak lahir, sama sekali aku belum pernah menjalin hubungan dengan siapapun kecuali keluargaku. Bahkan, keluargaku yang aku ketahui hanyalah adikku, ayahku, ibuku dan kedua kakek-nenek dari ibuku. Aku tak pernah tahu aku punya paman, bibi, atapun sepupu atau tidak. Apalagi menjalin hubungan antar-personal yang dilandaskan cinta seperti yang biasa terperi dari masa muda, kurasa itu hanyalah bagai menghela rambut dalam terigu.

Sejak SMP hanya satu orang yang mau berbicara denganku, dan sialnya kewarasan otaknya pun harus dipertanyakan. Tak ada yang pernah berani menatap mataku ketika berjalan apalagi sampai mencoba mendekatkan diri padaku. Para cewek dari SMP-ku saja dulu akan selalu mencari jalan lewat manapun kecuali jalan yang kulewati. Mereka benar-benar takut denganku.

Bahkan di rumah sekalipun, ketika ayah dan ibu menggelar pesta keluarga dan memanggil teman-teman mereka, aku selalu disembunyikan di kamar dan dilarang untuk keluar. Mereka selalu menjawab aku sedang tidak ada di rumah ketika ditanya di manakah anak satunya.

Dan itu semua terkadang membuatku tersadar, memang betapa hambarnya hidupku.

Tapi biarlah, toh, aku tak terlalu membenci hidupku yang seperti ini. Malahan, aku sedikit menyukainya. Meskipun aku tak memiliki hubungan dengan orang lain, aku masih punya seorang adik manis yang siap menerimaku apa adanya dan akan selalu mencintaiku. Walaupun tak ada yang berani berbicara dengaku, aku terlahir di Jepang yang artinya aku punya novel ringan yang bisa kubaca di manapun.

Jadi, pada akhirnya, aku sama sekali tak setuju ketika masa muda dan cinta dijadikan suatu kesatuan! Hal itu hanya berlaku pada riajuu sialan yang ingin kusumpahi mati semua.

Dan bicara soal masa SMP, aku punya banyak pengalaman yang menyakitkan di sana. Contohnya saja ketika musim gugur yang mendekati musim dingin seperti ini. Di saat-saat seperti ini, biasanya aku akan selalu menemukan sebuah syal yang ditaruh rapi dalam loker sepatuku. Yah, sebuah syal, bahkan beberapa darinya adalah rajutan sendiri ada di dalm lokerku!

Walau itu terlihat sangat manis, tapi sejujurnya kenyataannya sungguh terbailk, dan sangat menyakitkan. Maksudku, aku baru saja bilang bukan, kalau masa remajaku di SMP dahulu kuhabiskan dengan penuh kesuraman, jadi takkan mungkin hal manis seperti dikirimi syal rajutan sendiri oleh penggemar rahasia terjadi padaku. Yang sebenarnya terjadi adalah para murid SMP-ku beranggapan kalau di musim gugur aku akan menjadi sangat ganas dan jauh lebih merepotkan.

Saat SMP dahulu, aku dijuluki sebagi Iblis Oren. Selain karena wajahku yang memang dari lahir sudah menakutkan, entah sudah berapa sekolah yang kukalahkan berkelahi. Di sekolahku dulu itu sendiri, semua kelompok anak yang menantangku selalu berakhir kalah memalukan denganku. Entah itu para preman biasa, klub juudo, karate, hingga basket. Sekalipun, sejak kelas tiga SD, aku belum pernah kalah. Makanya, ketakutan mereka padaku seperti yang kubilang sejak tadi bukanlah tanpa alsan yang jelas. "Sshh... dingin!"

Maka daripada itu, karena mereka menganggap diriku sebagai iblis, yang artinya aku terbuat dari api. Lalu sudah sifat alam yang mendasar bahwa api akan semakin berkobar ketika ditiup angin, maka anak-anak di SMP-ku pun mengasumsikan diriku memiliki sifat tersebut. Musim gugur adalah muaim yang dipenuhi angin. Dan karena aku adalah api, maka bisa-bisa diriku semakin berkobar ditiup angin musim gugur.

Makanya, untuk meredam kobaranku, semua murid berlomba-lomba mencari peredam kobaranku. Dan mereka pikir, syal adalah pilihan terbaik. Dari situlah asal muasal aku bisa menemukan setidaknya satu syal di dalam lokerku dalam satu hari ketika musim gugur datang.

Tentu saja aku tak mengambil syal-syal itu. Meskipun itu mereka sengaja sediakan untukku, tapi aku merasa kalau aku menerimanya, aku benar-benar akan mejadi iblis seperti duagaan mereka. Lagipula, aku sudah punya satu syal warna oren rajutan adikku tersayang, dan ini sudah jauh lebih cukup. Karena bingung mau kuapakan syal-syal itu, aku menyerahkan semuanya pada kepala sekolah dan membiarkannya mengurusnya.

Suhu udara sore ini adalah lima belas derajat celcius. Dan angin berhembus kencang menerpa diriku. Aku kembali mengencangkan ikatan syalku sembari memasukkan tangan telanjangku ke dalam saku. Mungkin membeli beberapa sarung tangan besok bersama adikku bukanlah pilihan yang buruk. "Ah..."

Pelajaran terakhir sekolah hari ini baru saja berakhir. Dan itu artinya saatnya bagiku yang sejak minggu lalu dipaksa Bu Rossweisse untuk menjadi anggota Klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib datang ke ruangan yang ada di kompleks sekolah bagian belakang.

Aku berdiri sejenak di depan pintu mewah yang kemarin hampir rusak akibat ulah brutal wali kelasku. Lalu kuraih gagang pintu yang terasa sedingin es itu untuk kemudian kudorong. Hal pertama yang kulihat di sana masih sama seperti apa yang kulihat ketika pertama kali datang ke klub ini minggu lalu. Tak ada seorang pun di lantai satu, meski aku yakin anggota klub ini yang satunya sudah datang.

Dia pasti ada di lantai dua, duduk di kursi sambil membaca manga _shoujo_ -nya.

Aku melangkah masuk dan langsung menuju tangga dan menaikinya. Saat aku selesai menaiki tangga, hal pertama yang kulihat adalah cewek berambut hitam dan berkacamata tengah duduk di kursi sambil membaca manga, tepat seperti apa kuduga.

Ia belum tersadar ketika aku berjalan mendekati kursi. Namun saat aku menarik kursi untuk kududuki, kursi itu mengeluarkan suara berdecit yang sepertinya membuat cewek yang sedang asik membaca itu terkejut. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari manga-nya menuju asal suara itu. Kemudian ia menemukan kalau aku tengah berdiri sambil menatapnya. Mataku dan matanya bertemu. "Ah!" secara spontan badannya mundur ke belakang.

Tapi kemudian ia mengerjapkan mata. "Kukira siapa." ia menghela dan merapikan posisi duduk lalu kembali membaca.

"Memang, kau kira aku siapa?"

"Manusia dengan pandangan mesum dan mengerikan." aku kagum ia bisa bilang begitu tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari manga-nya.

Tanpa menghiraukannya, aku menduduki kursi yang kutarik tadi. Kuletakkan tas yang kubawa di atas meja, kutarik resletingnya dan meraih novel ringan yang kemarin kubawa. Semalam aku tidak bisa menyelesaikan volume ini gara-gara ketiduran. Makanya, setidaknya sora ini aku ingin membuat banyak kemajuan agar nanti malam bisa kuselesaikan.

Jaket tebalku tak kulepaskan, dan Sitri juga tampak melakukan hal yang sama. Udara di sini memang lebih dingin dibanding minggu lalu, apalagi, pemanas di sini sudah jebol dan minta diganti. Malah, aku kembali mengeratkan syalku.

Aku dan Sitri kemudian terdiam dalam keheningan.

Lalu, untuk beberapa alasan, Sitri menutup bukunya, dan berbicara padaku. "Uzumaki-kun, aku baru ingat, tapi kemarin yang menbuatkan teh, dirimu 'kan?" membenarkan apa yang ia katakan, aku hanya mengangguk tanpa mengalihkan perhatian dari buku kecil di genggangamanku itu. "yah, kalau begitu, kurasa aku yang harus membuat teh hari ini."

Sitri berdiri, lalu berjalan menuju dapur.

Setelah itu pun, tak ada yang bicara. Dari balik lubang sebesar satu kali dua meter itu aku bisa melihat Sitri melakukan hal yang sama dengan apa yang kulakukan kemarin. Ia menaruh beberapa sendok gula di dalam gelas dan menunggu air mendidih. Kemudian, setelah mendidih ia menunagkan air panas itu ke atas saringan dan memasukannya ke dalam masing-masing di antara dua gelas yang ada di depannya.

Ia meletakkan kembali teko teh panas itu ke atas dudukan kompor. Setelah itu ia mengambil sebuah nampan dan meletakkan dua gelas penuh teh itu di atasnya. Ia berjalan menuju ke sini, dan menaruh satu dari dua gelas itu di depanku. Dan satunya lagi di depan kursi tempat duduknya. Sesaat setelah ia mengembalikkan nampan ke dapur ia langsung duduk di kursinya dan kembali membukan manga _shoujo_ -nya.

Selanjutnya keheningan yang menusuk kembali memenuhi ruangan ini.

Tapi, ketika keheningan itu berlangsung, aku mulai memikirkan akan seperti apa masa depanku selama tiga tahun di sekolah ini.

Aku jelas tak mau kembali menjadi orang yang sering kena masalah akibat berantem lagi seperti di SMP dulu. Sekarang aku sudah SMA, dan setidaknya aku ingin kehidupanku berjalan damai. Untuk itu, makanya aku memilih Akademi Kuoh ini. Meskipun sekolah ini jauh dari rumahku. Tapi, mengingat fakta kalau sekolah ini mantan sekolah perempuan membuatku bersemangat.

Mantan sekolah khusus perempuan berarti memiliki populasi siswa yang jauh lebih sedikit dibanding siswi. Yang artinya, peluangku diajak berantem seperti yang kualami di SMP dulu juga semakin sedikit. Apalagi, aku juga yakin preman-preman dan anggota geng sekolah juga takkan pernah sudi masuk sekolah yang sangat mewah ini.

Namun, setelah itu semua, aku juga jadi berpikir ulang. Jika bukan menjadi Iblis Oren lagi, apa yang harus kulakukan?

Atau mungkin, aku akan menjadi orang biasa, yang terseret arus kehidupan?

Mungkin juga, menjadi anak cupu dan merombak semua penampilanku?

Ah, sudah kuduga, aku memang tak berbakat untuk menentukan apa yang kuharapkan.

 **.**

 **3.2**

 **.**

Keheningan mencekam yang terjadi di ruangan ini harus berakhir ketika sebuah suara ketukan lembut pintu di lantai bawah menggema. Lalu, suara yang jelas sekali hanya dimiliki seorang cewek terdengar. "Permisi..."

Hal pertama yang kutahu, orang yang ada di bawah sana jelas bukanlah Bu Rossweisse. Karena jika itu dia, dia takkan pernah mau repot-repot mengetuk pintu sambil bilang permisi. Ia pasti akan langsung masuk tanpa izin jika pintunya tidak terkunci. Dan akan menggedor-gedor dengan brutal pintu itu sambil memanggil namaku jika pintunya terkunci.

Lalu, selanjutnya setelah itu, aku berdiri dan berjalan ke bawah untuk membukakan pintu. Aku sudah tak bisa menikmati bacaanku sambil menghiraukan ketukan pintu seperti kemarin. Karena entah mengapa, jika aku melakukannya cewek sadis yang baru saja membuatkan teh itu akan langsung segera mengejekku.

Pintu itu tidak terkunci. Jadi, ketika aku menarik gagang pintu, serentak pintu itu langsung terbuka. "Se-selamat s-s-sore!*

Ketika ia melihat wajahku, ia tanpa sadar mundur satu langkah dan jadi agak gemetaran. Tunggu, jangan salah paham. Wajahku memang seperti ini sejak lahir, jadi maaf saja kalau itu membuatmu takut. " Sore. Ada perlu apa?"

"I-itu, tadi Bu Rossweisse menyarankan..." oh, ulah si rambut uban itu lagi 'toh. Mungkin ini yang ia bilang kalau kejutan yang ia siapkan untukku belum berakhir. "Oh! Ya sudah, masuklah, di luar dingin."

Yah, walau di dalam juga sama dinginnya.

Tapi, ia mengangguk pelan. Setelah ia melangkah masuk dan seluruh tubuhnya ada dalam ruangan ini, aku menutup pintu dan berjalan ke lantai atas sambil dia ikuti. Aku menghela dan kembali memasukkan tangannku ke dalam saku. Dari ekor mataku, cewek yang baru saja masuk itu juga nampak kedinginan dan mengeratkan syalnya. Ah, mungkin besok aku akan protes langsung ke Bu Rossweisss agar ia dapat dengan segera membenarkan penghangat di sini.

Ini baru musim gugur, dan hawanya sudah sangat menusuk tulang. Aku tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika musim datang beberapa hari lagi, mungkin orang-orang akan menemukan dua buah es penyendiri yang sedang duduk.

Lalu tanpa kusadari aku sudah sampai di lantai dua dan melihat Sitri yang sedang duduk di sana kembali. Aku mengambil tempat dudukku yang sedari kemarin kupakai, dan cewek yang baru saja masuk itu kupersilakan menduduki kursi yang diduduki Bu Rossweisse kemarin.

"Oh, Gremory-san kah?"

Sitri menatap wanita berambut panjang yang ada di dekatnya. Ia nampak sedikit terkejut. "Ah, Sona! Kau anggota di sini?" Sitri mengangguk.

"Kalian saling kenal?" jujur saja aku terkejut ternyata cewek seperti Sitri punya seseorang yang bisa dekat dengannya seperti itu. Apalagi, Gremory nampak agak nyaman di sampingnya. "Tentu, kami teman masa kecil..."

Oh, seperti itu. Aku paham.

Aku meraih teh hangat yang Sitri sediakan buatku tadi. Aroma yang dihamburkannya terasa nyaman ketika masuk ke dalam hidupku. Kuanggat gelas itu dan meminumnya. Sementara itu aku menatap dua orang yang sedang duduk di sana. "Ah, Uzumaki-kun, dia namanya Rias Gremory, tahun pertama kelas A. Kami sudah saling kenal sejak kecil."

"Rias Gremory, mohon bantuan ke depannya!" ia menundukkan kepala.

"Uzumaki Naruto, mohon bantuan ke depannya." aku kembali mengalihkan perhatianku pada novelku. "Lalu, ada urusan apa ke sini?"

"Aku adalah masalah, dan, yah, Bu Rossweisse menyuruhku datang ke klub ini." entah hanya perasaanku atau apa, tapi mendengar kalau Bu Rossweisse yang merekomendasikannya membuat diriku agak tidak nyaman. Dari pengalamanku, semua yang berurusan dengannya selalu berakhir merepotkan. "Memang, masalahnya apa?"

Dan bicara soal cewek yang tak kusangka adalah teman masa kecilnya manusia bermulut sadis di sana itu, dia adalah cewek dengan tubuh jangkung dan ada di atas kepalanya ada dua helai rambut berdiri seperti antena. Rambutnya berwarna merah dan bermata biru, atau..., hijau? Aku tak tahu pasti, setiap kali aku memandang matanya warna selalu berubah-ubah. Pakaiannya sedikit diubah dari standar sekolah ini, dan roknya seperti dipendekkan. Di kupingnya tecantel anting-anting kecil yang bercahaya mengilaukan. Aku bahkan bisa melihat banyak produk kecantikan yang menempel di wajahnya.

Lalu itu semua membuatku mengambil kesimpulan kalau ia adalah, salah satu dari para manusia yang menjadi musuhku. Riajuu, meledak sana!

"A-ano, itu..." ia tampak menempekkan jari di kedua tangannya. Wajahnya memerah dan ada senyum tipis di sana. Ia menunduk dan memasang pose malu-malu. Dan itu membuatku jijik.

Entah sengaja atau tidak, aku berbisik. " _Bitch_!" dan cewek berambut merah itu langsung menatapku dengan tajam. Di ruangan ini, seperti yang kubilang, hanya ada aku, Sitri, dan cewek berambut merah itu. Makanya, suasananya sangat sunyi. Jadi, ketika aku berbisik saja, kata-kata yang kuucapkan akan dengan jelas didengar oleh siapapun di ruangan ini.

"A-apa yang kau bilang tadi?!" ia agak berteriak saat bilang begitu. "Apa harus aku bilang dua kali?"

Ia memerah sekarang.

"Eng...! A-aku ini masih pe-" menyadari kalau kata terakhir pada kalimat yang ia ucapkan itu bukanlah hal yang sopan, ia menutup mulutnya sendiri dan kembali menunduk. "Lupakan!"

"Gremory, memang apa salahnya jika kau masih suci. Tidak ada bedanya." Sitri sepertinya terusik, dan mulai berbicara. "Bukan begitu, Sona. Yang kumaksud itu, bagi kita, masih begitu di umur sekarang agak, yah..."

"Bagiku, hal seperti itu hanya akan menghambat apa yang kuinginkan. Lagipula, jika aku melakukan itu, aku akan sama dengan mereka, dan poin untuk mewujudkan impianku berkurang." dengan wajah angkuhnya yang perlahan tampak khas itu, Sitri bicara penuh kepercayaan diri.

Bicara soal apa yang ia inginkan, tampaknya sedikit banyak aku tahu. Itu adalah apa yang ia bilang padaku kemarin. Menyumpal setiap orang yang membicarakan dirinya dengan uang. Dan kurasa itu bukanlah jenis permintaan yang bakalan Santa kabulkan di malam Natal nanti. "Dan lagipula, Uzumaki-kun seberapa mesum otakmu, sampai mengatakan hal itu pada dua orang cewek sekaligus."ah, aku bilang begitu padanya juga, ya?

Mengabaikan apa yang Sitri katakan, aku membenamkan diriku pada dunia bacaanku lagi. Gremory-san terlihat masih memerah, dan sekarang sedang mencondongkan diri arah Sitri. Ia membisikkan sesuatu pada kuping Sitri. "Oh, baiklah kalau seperti itu."

"Uzumaki-kun." ia memanggil namaku. "untuk masalah Gremory-san, itu jenis masalah yang agak pribadi."

Mereka berdua perempuan, dan aku laki-laki. Hal-hal yang pribadi bagi cewek biasanya adalah hal tabu yang takkan mereka mau perlihatkan kepada seorang cowok. Jadi, aku menganggap mereka secara tak langsung bilang, ' _Kamu itu mengganggu, bisa tidak, keluar dulu?'_

Begitu.

Jadi, aku hanya bisa mengangguk, dan berjalan menuju tangga.

Saat aku sudab menuruni tangga, dengan langkab pasti aku berjalan ke arah gudang dan mengambil sebuah kurai lalu mendudukinya. Ruanagan ini sama seperti yang ada di lantai dua. Dikarpeti merah, dan kosong melompong. Walau di sini agak lebih luas. Lalu, sebentar kemudian, aku menghela.

Udara musim dingin masuk melewati jendela yang meskipun sudah ditutup rapat. Aku menyandarkan bahuku kembali ke kursi dan membuka tempat yang sudah kutandai pada novel ringanku.

Musim dingin sebentar lagi datang, dan itu berarti liburan musim dingin juga akan segera kulewati. Dan hal itu sedikit membuatku bergairah. Liburan..., kata yang paling ingin didengar oleh seluruh remaja yang berpangkat siswa di seluruh dunia. Apalagi, di musim dingin banyak sekali perayaan-perayaan yang sangat sayang jika kulewatkan.

Di banyak anime, manga, novel ringan, ketika satu bab sedang membicarakan masalah musim dingin juga pasti akan jadi menarik. Malam Natal, tahun baru, hingga komiket.

Sudah jadi kebiasaan juga bagi ayah dan ibuku untuk berkumpul bersama teman-teman mereka ketika Natal tiba. Walau jelas mereka takkan mengajakku, tapi setidaknya itu membuatku sedikit bebas. Bahkan jika aku sedang beruntung, aku bisa mengajak adikku untuk jalan-jalan pada malam Natal di alun-alun kota. Yah, meskipun itu kalau ia tak punya rencana lain dengan teman-temannya. Atau kelelahan akibat selalu dipakai sebagai _anak_ oleh orang tuaku menggantikan peranku.

Tapi, tentu saja, aku takkan melakukan hal-hal aneh seperti yang dilakukan Kyousuke-kun. Meskipun aku sangat mencintai adikku, tapi meminta pacaran dengannya seperti yang Kyousuke-kun lakukan pada Kirino, jelas bukanlah hal yang bagus. Bisa-bisa aku kena damprat semalaman dari ibuku. Lagipula, aku yakin, tanpa menyatakan cinta seperti itu, adikku juga pasti sudah menyadari betapa besarnya cintaku padanya.

Namun, sebelum itu semua, aku jelas akan mengunjungi komiket musim dingin terlebih dahulu. Bersama ribuan manusia yang memiliki kesamaan hobi denganku jelas adalah hal sangat nyaman. Bahkan di sanalah aku bertemu dengan satu-satunya cowok yang mau dan bisa kuajak bicara ketika SMP dahulu. Yah, meski otaknya patut dipertanyakan sih.

Kemudian tahun baru. Biasanya saat tahun baru ayan dan ibu akan pergi dua hari bersama adikku ke rumah kakek. Jadi, aku hanya bisa mengunjungi kuil sendiri tanpa ditemani adikku dan menunggu uang tahun baru seperti anak kecil.

Ah! Aku tak sabar menunggu liburan musim dinginku!

Lalu, baru beberapa menit aku duduk di lantai bawah ruangan klub ini. Dua orang cewek yang kukira sedang membicarakan masalah antar-wanita itu saat ini malah sedang buru-buru menuruni tangga dan itu agak membuatku bingung. "Tunggu, kalian mau ke mana?"

Seorang cewek berambut pendek berkacamata ungu tampak terusik dengan ucapanku. Dia berhenti dan menatapku. "Ke perpustakaan." di belakangnya ada cewek berambut merah yang agak ketakutan menatapku.

"Kukira, kalian sedang berbicara 'masalah-wanita' di atas." aku mengangkat tanganku dan menggerakan jari telunjukku di udara sebagai pengganti tanda petik saat aku mengucapkan masalah wanuta. "ada memangnya?"

"Ini permintaan Gremory, dan, aku bingung harus bilang apa." ia nampak sedikit gugup. "yang jelas, yo ikut!" Sitri memberikan kode dengan tangannya.

Tapi, sebelum aku sempat menjawab, cewek berambut merah yang kutahu namanya Rias Gremory itu sudah bicara duluan sambil memasang wajah protes. "Dia juga ikut?" tunggu, apaan itu? Aku tahu, aku ini lebih sering mengganggu dibanding membantu, tapi jangan pasang wajah jijik seperti itu.

Dan lagi, sebelum aku sempat menanggapi ucapan si cewek berambut merah itu, orang berkcamata yang punya mulut setajam silet itu langsung menyela. "Yah, terlepas dari fakta bahwa wajah dan tatapan matanya yang mesum itu cukup mengganggu, dia tetap anggota klub ini. Karena, jika kau datang ke sini, berarti kau meminta _kami_ membantumu."

Sumpah Sitri, ucapan jujurmu itu selalu menyakitkan.

"T-tapi!" dijawab seperti itu oleh Sitri, Gremory-san nampak murung.

Dia nampaknya sangat berkeberatan dengan eksistensiku, jadi sebelum Sitri menyela lagi, aku bicara. "Yah, tidak apa-apa juga, di luar juga dingin. Mungkin aku akan membantu kalian dari sini." mungkin aku tidak ikut campur atas urusan orang lain, itu bantuan yang sangat berharga bagi mereka.

Karena setiap ada perkumpulan dalam kelompok, aku biasanya adalah orang memicu perpecahan di antara mereka.

"Aku 'sih bersyukur kau tak ikut, Uzumaki-kun. Tapi, jika kau terkena kebrutalandari Bu Ross lagi, jangan membawaku dalam masalah." dia berkata begitu sambil menatapku dengan tatapan yang tak bisa kuartikan. Gremory terlihat masih gelisah. Tampaknya ia benar-benar tak suka dengan keberadaanku. Namun Sitri ada benarnya juga, fakta bahwa aku membolos dari tugas yang Bu Rossweisse berikan pada aku dan Sitri-san, kayaknya akan membuat urusanku dengannya takkan jadi mudah. "Yah, sepertinya itu bakalan jadi buruk."

Aku mengambil tas dan syalku di lantai atas, lalu kembali ke bawah dan meraih novel ringanku itu sambil berjalan ke arah mereka. "Ayo."

 **.**

 **3.3**

 **.**

Sebenarnya, ada beberapa tempat yang bisa kutunjuk sebagai tempat terbaik untuk menghindari pertemuan dengan para makhluk sialan yang sering kusebut riajuu, dan bisa kugunakan sebagai destinasi bermalas-malasan: di bawah pohon rindang kompleks belakang sekolah, gedung Klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib, dan tentu saja perpustakaan.

Di bawah pohon rindang aku bisa bermalas-malasan sambil merasakan lembutnya rumput di bawah sinar matahari. Di ruang klub, aku bisa berdiam diri sambil membaca novel ringan sampai jam klub selesai. Nah, di perpustakaan, aku bisa membaca buku tanpa mendengar suara berisik penuh cahaya masa muda para riajuu. Apalagi, ketika bicara soal perpustakaan, pasti akan selalu identik dengan kutu buku cupu berkacamata dan ileran. Makanya, tempat ini jarang sekali mendapat kunjungan para riajuu sialan itu.

Tapi, meskipun faktanya tempat ini adalah satu dari sedikit tempat favoritku untuk menghindari riajuu dan bermalas-malasan, tapi untuk saat ini aku agak merasa tidak nyaman dengan itu semua. Di belakang lemari penuh buku ini, aku dan dua orang cewek yang nampak menganggap eksistensiku sebagai gangguan tengah berdiri.

Ini pertama kalinya dalam hidupku memasuki perpustakaan bersama orang selain adikku. Apalagi mereka adalah dua orang cewek yang masih dalam tahap perkembangan.

Tapi meskipun begitu, aku di sini juga bingung harus apa. Aku bahkan tak tahu apa masalah yang dibahas. Dua orang itu, dari tadi sibuk membuka buku sastra dan sepertinya sedang mencari sesuatu yang agak susah ditemukan. "Hei, kalau boleh tahu, ini ada apa 'sih?"

Aku berusaha menarik perhatian mereka, tapi sepertinya mereka lebih memilih untuk mengabaikanku dan berfokus pada buku. "Sona, lihat ini, kata-katanya pas apa tidak?" cewek berambut merah itu menunjuk sebuah halaman dengan wajah serius. Sitri-san menatapnya juga, dan berpikir sejenak, lalu dengan wajah bimbang ia berucap.

"Tunggu, daripada menggunakan kata jatuh, bukannya lebih baik infeksi?"

"Tapi, bukannya agak aneh kalau menggunakan kata itu. Jadinya, 'hatiku yang telah terinfeksi cinta', itu mengerikan, alih-alih menghanyutkan."

"Sumpah, aku bingung. Apaan 'sih?"

"Tapi, jika menggunakan kata infeksi, kau akan terdengar intelek, dan itu menambah satu poin di hadapannya."

"Dan bagaimanapun juga, itu tetap mengerikan."

Dua cewek ini benar-benar sudah asik dengan dunia mereka sendiri. Keberadaanku mungkin hanya bagaikan angin yang sekedar numpang lewat. "Terserah kau saja. Jadi bunyinya begini, 'hatiku yang telah jatuh dalam cinta', yah, kupikir bagus juga."

"Ada yang mendengarkanku?!"

Aku benar-benar dianggap angin!

Kayaknya, daripada aku marah-marah dan membuatku terkena masalah, lebih baik, aku mencari buku dan membacanya di pojok ruangan. Fokos pandanganku ada di rak ujung yang berisi ensiklopedia mitologi-mitologi yang kayaknya bakalan asyik kalau dibaca. Aku tertarik untuk melihat deretan buku baris atas yang bertuliskan mitologi Yunani.

Aku mengambil buku putih bersampul gambar tiga orang yang bersama-sama menyerang monster yang ada di samping kiri mereka. Yang paling atas sedang memegang petir dengan wajah yang menyeramkan. Sementara di bawahnya, dalam suasan air, ada orang lagi yang nampak memegang trisula. Dan yang paling bawah, dengan nuansa neraka, ada orang yang menunyuk-nunyuk kaki si monster.

Walau aku bingung dengan apa yang akan aku dan cewek itu lakukan di klub ini. Setidaknya, aku memang suka dengan hal-hal yang berbau mitologi.

Aku meraih kursi di pojok ruangan dan mulai membaca buku yang lebarnya hampir selebar tasku itu. Cewek penjaga perpustakaan menatapku, dan ada tatapan aneh di matanya. Aku tahu, orang dengan muka sepertiku memang sulit dilihat sebagai penyuka buku. Tapi, setidaknya jangan menatapku seperti itu. Aku risih, kau tahu?

Kutatap ia balik, dan secara reflek, ia mengalihkan perhatian. Sejenak kulihat, pipinya merona. Dan aku terus melanjutkan bacaanku. Sebenarnya, kalau boleh, aku ingin tertawa melihatnya. Mana ada orang yang mencoba memermalukan orang lain, malah berakhir malu karena orang itu sendiri.

Gremory-san dan Sitri-san masih memerdebatkan hal yang aku masih tak maksud. Jatuh, dan terinfeksi dalam cinta?

Klub ini tujuannya bukan membantu seorang cewek yang sedang dalam masa jatuh cinta. Dan aku yakin Bu Rossweisse tak terlalu bodoh untuk tahu akan hal itu.

Tapi, aku juga bingung, klub ini tujuannya apa?

Yang kutahu, aku dan Sitri-san hanya duduk dan membaca apa yang ingin dibaca sambil menghabiskan waktu dengan meminum teh yang bergantian kami buat. Lagipula, dasar pembentukkan klub ini juga bukan karena dasar hobi sejenis, atau keinginan berkumpul. Seperti klub pada umumnya. Klub ini ada karena Bu Rossweisse menginginkannya ada. Dan karena itu, dia menghimpun siswa yang bermasalah dengannya untuk dimasukkan sebagai tumbal di klub ini.

Sambil memikirkan itu, aku merasakan tepukkan tangan ringan di pundakku. "Uzumaki-kun, ayo ikut aku!"

Aku tidak sempat membalas kata-katanya, karena tiba-tiba saja tas yang kuselempangkan di pundakku ditariknya. "Tu- tunggu!"

Buku itu tertinggal di meja, yang nampaknya akan membuat penjaga perpustakaan menatapku kesal. "Jangan tarik! Aku bisa jalan sendiri."

Nampaknya ia mendengarkanku, karena setelah aku bilang begitu, tangannya yang menggenggam erat tasku ia lepaskan. Dan lalu aku berjalan menuju sudut ruangan perpustakaan yang lain. "Jadi ada apa?" kurasa akhirnya mereka akan memberitahu perihal hal yang sedang jadi masalah di sini.

"Karena satu-satunya cowok di sini hanya kau, maka kami memintamu mengecek surat cinta yang kami buat."

"E...?!" jadi ini benar-benar masalah cinta.

"Jangan bengong begitu, matamu menyeramkan, dan juga, kami sudah susah-susah membuatnya, setidaknya buat hal ini mudah." aku tahu, tapi yang ingin kupahami, apa hubungan klub ini dengan permintaan mengecek surat cinta?

"Ini tugas klub?"

"Iya, lagipula ini perintah Bu Rossweisse. Jadi, jangan membuat dia marah."

Gremory-san terlihat frustrasi, dengan wajahnya yang memerah, ia mengaduk-ngaduk buku putih dengan sampul berjudul _Untaian Sinar Matahari_. Yang kayaknya berisi ungkapan masa remaja yang menyebalkan itu. "Mana?"

"Jika ini terlalu berlebihan bagi seorang cowok, tolong bilang padaku." dia bilang begitu sambil menyerahkan selembar kertas putih dengan hiasan _beruang lucu_ di sisi kiri dan kanannya.

Aku tak tahu ini maksudnya apa, tapi apa tidak aneh membiarkan seoarang cowok lainmembaca surat yang akan kau berikan kepada cowok yang kau sukai. Bukankah itu agak seperti memberikan barang yang paling privat bagimu kepada seorang penjahat.

"Tapi, sebelum aku membaca ini, aku ingin bertanya."

"Apa?"

"Kenapa harus aku. Maksudku, yah kenapa aku? Bukan cowok lain yang mungkin lebih kau percayai, seperti semacam sahabat kelompok, atau apalah."

Gremory-san nampak terkesiap, sementara Sitri-san menatapku aneh. "Mmm, anu..."

"Bukankah kau anggota Klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib, Uzumaki-kun?" Sitri-san dari belakang bicara dengan intonasi tinggi.

"Dan juga, walau aku yakin kau lebih sering menerima surat ancaman daripada surat cinta seperti ini, kau tetap seorang laki-laki. Lalu, karena kami yakin kau tak memiliki teman, jadi, risiko untuk rahasia Gremory ini bocor, lebih kecil."

Sumpah cewek ini! Kalau saja dia bukan cewek, mungkin aku akan mengajarnya habis-habisan, dan membuatnya malu seumur hidup. Mana ada orang yang meminta tolong dengan intonasi mengejek sperti itu. Lagipula, aku juga tidak tertarik dengan hubungan masa remaja yang menyebalkan ini. Menerima surat cinta dari cewek yang penuh kebodohan adalah salah satu dari sekian hal yang paling kubenci.

Lalu, aku memang tak punya teman. Tapi, jangan bilang begitu padaku. Aku agak tersakiti, kau tahu?

~-o-~

Kepada; Kakak Takayama Takate

Dari, Yang mengagumimu.

Terjerembab dalam kegelapan.

Ternaungi keraguan.

Tersesat dalam rimbunan malam.

Hatiku yang kecil ini terjatuh dalam cinta.

Kehangatan yang menusuk ini menyakitiku.

Rasa yang meluap-luap ini membunuhku.

Maka, dengan segala kerendahan hati,

Tolong datanglah ke atap sore nanti.

Dan lepaskan aku dari segalanya.

~-o-~

Aku masih menatap lembaran itu, setelah selesai membacanya, ada perasaan aneh yang mencuat dari dalam perutku. Rasa geli, dan gatal yang aneh. "Bagaimana?"

Bukan, bukan karena memang seperti yang Sitri katakan, aku tak pernah sekalipun dapat surat cinta. Walau itu memang benar, tapi bukan itu alasan utamanya. Bukan pula karena ini adalah surat cinta untuk orang lain yang kubaca. Meaki itu mengganggu, tapi aku bisa menolerir. Tapi, yang jadi masalah itu...

"Ka-kalau boleh ngomong 'sih." aku kembali menggaruk pipi dan memiringkan kepala. Gremory-san menatapku intens, dengan mata yang penuh binar. "ini agak terlalu gimana, penggunaan katanya agak sesuatu."

Maksudku, ini surat cinta 'kan?

Lagipula, mana ada orang yang menggunakan idiom yang penuh kegelapan dan kesuraman, saat ingin menyatakan cinta pada seorang yang kau sukai. Yah, aku tahu, maksudku lain, tapi, gayanya itu 'lho!

Setidaknya, untuk ukuran anak SMA yang penuh cahaya masa remaja, hal-hal yang berbau puitis bisa dihitung sebagai masalah ke sekian. Malah, kalau orang yang menjadi sasaran adalah mereka yang terlihat hotdan panas, maka bahasa yang terlalu puitis seperti itu hanya membuatnya muntah.

"Memang, sasarannya orang seperti apa?"

Mendengar kata-kataku barusan, Gremory-san masih terdiam. Namun, ia memaksakan menjawab pertanyaanku. "Kak Takayama itu anak basket, dan masuk ke tim inti sekolah ini."

Apalagi anak basket. Yah, harusnya aku tahu itu dari namanya. Takate, si tangan tinggi. Lagipula biasanya anak basket hanya akan mementingkan bola, dan bilang, _shoot-up,_ saat kau bicara kata-kata yang rumit dengan otak bulat yang hanya berisi udara mereka.

"Jika kau tahu ia anak basket, kenapa kau memakai kata-kata yang puitis seperti ini. Apa otak udara mereka bisa paham?"

"Tapi, membuat kata-kata puitis akan menambah nilai plus di matanya saat kau menembaknya."

"Ya, aku tahu itu. Tapi, lihat dulu targetnya. Jika itu anak sastra yang penuh dengan majas, itu baik. Atau anak pintar dengan buku super tebalnya. Tapi, masalahnya, ini anak basket. Si otak udara, mana mau mereka membaca surat seperti itu."

"Jangan begitu, walau kak Takayama anak basket, dia bakalan maksud 'kok!"

"Yah, bisa 'sih. Paling risikonya otak mereka meletus."

Aku berani bicara seperti itu, karena faktanya, aku pernah sekali berurusan dengan anak basket di SMP. Mereka menghampiriku dengan semua atribut yang seolah menyeramkan dan menunjukkan identitasmereka. Bola, seragam yang lengannya hilang, celana kurang bahan, sampai gaya rambut mereka yang aneh. Kata orang-orang 'sih, mereka grup paling berbahaya di SMP, setelah aku tentunya, dan jika kau anak baik, maka kau akan membuat pilihan bijak dengan tidak mendekatinya.

Dengan wajah yang kadang membuatku ingin segera memukul mereka, para anggota Klub Basket itu u sambil bilang bahwa ketua mereka menantangku bermain basket. Aku jelas langsung menolaknya. Meskipun aku tahu kalau Klub Basket sekolahku hanya berisi para berandalan tak jelas yang otak dan kepala mereka agak tidak memenuhi standar, namun aku sendiri bahkan hanya memegang bola basket ketika ada pelajaran olahraga.

Namun, akibat tantangan yang mereka layangkan padaku setiap hari dan sikap mereka yanga sangat tidak sopan tiap kali melakukan hal itu, membuat kesabaranku berakhir. Aku menerima tantangan Ketua Klub Basket itu dengan catatan, dilarang memakai wasit. Yang artinya aku dan ketua klub itu boleh melakukan kecurangan, selain yang berhubungan dengan skor dan nilai.

Mendengar itu, dengan wajah sumringah, para anggota Klub Basket itu langsung kembali ke markas mereka di gimnasium. Tampaknya mereka bukan hanya senang karena aku menerima tantangan mereka, tapi juga karena aku menolak diadakan wasit.

Dengan tiadanya wasit, mereka bisa melakukan kecurangan apapun tanpa perlu disembunyikan. Apalagi, aku yang memintanya, mereka pasti akan dengan senang hati melakukannya. Dan itu, membuatku kembali tersadar, betapa pendeknya pikiran mereka.

Tepat esoknya, mereka langsung memabawaku ke gimnasium dan di sana sudah ada banyak sekali penonton, yang kesemuanya adalah lelaki. Bahkan ada beberapa alumni sekolahku dulu yang datang hanya untuk melihat permainanku. Ada sekitar delapan pulub penonton, dan jujur saja itu membuat mentalku sedikit turun. Pun, seperti yang dijanjikan, aku dan ketua klub itu berduel satu lawan satu tanpa wasit. Jadi pemegang bola pertama ditentukan oleh suit. Dan mulai dari sinilah kelicikanku dimulai.

Satu-satunya alasan mengapa aku selalu ditakuti oleh orang lain adalah mata dan wajahku. Dan alasan mengapa aku selalu menang melawan setiap anak yang menantangku berkelahi adalah kehebatanku dalam menghindar. Aku jarang sekali memukul orang, kecuali aku memang benar-benar harus melakukannya. Biasanya ketika aku berkelahi, aku akan selalu menghindar dan mengarahkan pukulan orang yang memukulku ke arah lain.

Makanya, ketika pertandingan basket itu terjadi tanpa wasit..., ketua klub pasti akan terangsang untuk melakukan kekerasan fiaik padaku. Dan itu benar-benar terjadi tepat seperti dugaanku. Berulang kali ia menyerangku: dengan sergapaan, tinjuan, tendangan, bahkan srudukan. Nah, mengandalkan kemampuanku terhebatku, aku selalu bisa menghindari serangannya. Lalu karena serangannya tak mengenaiku, ia langsung jatuh tersungkur di lapangan.

Saat ia terjatuh itulah momen yang selalu kugunakan untuk mencetak gol. Usahanya untuk melakukan kekerasan fisik terus berlanjut, dan aku pun terus mencetak angka. Kemudian tanpa kudari, meski dengan skor tipis, aku menang.

Hal itu tentu mengejutkan semua orang, bahkan diriku. Rencanaku hanya ingin kalah dengan skor tipis agar klub ini tak terlalu sombong. Tapi, mungkin karena memang ketua klub itu yang bernafsu sekali menyakitiku hingga berulang kali terjatuh akibat hindaranku, aku menang 56 banding 58.

Walaupun aku sudah menduga, selanjutnya mereka langsung mengeroyokku. Yang untung saja, para penonton langsung menghentikan mereka. Karena jika saja aku mungkin akan langsung bonyok. Akumulasi penggunaan energiku sudah maksimal saat bermain basket, dan aku sudah tak punya energi lagi untuk meladeni keroyokan manusia-manusia sialan itu.

"Jadi, aku harus bagaimana?"

"Begini, cowok itu makhluk yang lemah." Sitri dan Gremory-san menatapku. "dia tak butuh kata-kata memikat seperti ini. Yang cowok butuhkan itu hanya harapan dan ia akan mengejarnya."

Maksudku begini, jika ada yang bilang cowok adalah predator yang memangsa hati para cewek itu salah. Karena faktanya, jika dicermati, cowok yang jatuh cinta lebih _all-out_ jika dibanding cewek. Dan membuat seorang cowok jatuh cinta itu perkara mudah. Hati cowok itu rentan dan rapuh. Cukup dekati ia, dan seringlah bicara padanya, dan atau beri dia sedikit harapan. Aku yakin hatinya akan tercuri.

Walau aku tak pernah merasakannya juga 'sih. Tapi, seseorang pernah bilang begitu, dan aku langsung memercayainya.

Aku mengambil pena dan selembar kertas yang ada di dalam tasku. Kutulis lembar itu dan menunjukkan pada mereka. "Cukup begini..., simpel, mudah dan jelas."

~-o-~

Kepada; Kak Takayama Takate

Rasa yang meluap-luap ini membunuhku.

Maka, dengan segala kerendahan hati,

Tolong datanglah ke atap sore nanti.

Dari, Yang mengagumimu.

~-o-~

Mereka mengangguk, dan Gremory-san menyambar kertas itu. "Agak misterius. Aku suka ini."

Sitri menatapku dan Gremory-san bergantian. "Baik. Dengan ini, submisi pertama selesai!"

"Kita lanjutkan ke submisi kedua."

.

 **3.4**

.

Saat ini aku sedang berada di atap sambil membaca buku. Udara musim gugur benar-benar menusuk tulangku. Jika ini bukan permintaan, maka aku juga takkan mau repot-repot merasakan udara dingin ini.

Oh iya, bicara soal permintaan, aku kepikiran. Aku harus menanyakan pada Bu Rossweisse, bagaimana seharusnya nama klub ini diganti. Masalahnya, ini Klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib 'kan? Tapi, kenapa kemarin tiba-tiba ada cewek yang datang ke klub atas rujukan dari Bu Rossweisse, dan bilang bahwa klub harus menyelesaikan masalahnya. Dan itu sama sekali tak gaib.

"Jadi, kau sudah siap?"

"Hm..., ku-kurasa."

Aku menggosokkan tanganku. Aku benar-benar butuh sarung tangan. "Jadi, kau sudah meletakannya di loker sepatu 'kan?"

Kualihkan pandanganku pada Gremory-san. "Dari tadi, kak Takayama nggak datang-datang."

Bahkan jika boleh kubilang sudah hampir satu jam kami ada di atap. Dan sampai sekarang aku belum melihat cowok –yang katanya- anak basket itu.

"Mu..., mungkin dia ada urusan klub. Jadi, dia terlambat datang."

 _Atau mungkin dia memang tak memerhatikanmu._ Aku hampir bilang begitu, saat tiba-tiba suara _klek!_ Ringan terdengar di balik pintu. "Dia datang!"

Sitri-san lalu menarikku ke belakang bak air. Dan Gremory-san menghembuskan napas lelah. "Huh..., fokus!"

"Ayo ke belakang!"

Dia meraih ujung syalku, dan menggeretku. "Sudah kubilang! Aku bisa jalan sendiri."

Lagipula, siapa cowok yang mau ditarik lehernya. Dan jika itu ada maka berarti dia..., "Kukira kau suka dibeginikan." tolong jangan anggap diriku sebagai masokis!

Cewek ini! Dalam keadaan seperti ini, bagaimana bisa dia sempat mengejekku?!

Dia lalu melepaskan syalku, dan aku berjalan sendiri.

Atap ini cukup luas dengan tiga buah bak penampung air yang super besar, dan pagar pembatas yang tingginya dua meter. Aku dan Sitri-san ada di sisi kanan atap, dan Gremory-san ada di seberang kami. Ini tempat bersembunyi yang bagus, kurasa. Dengan adanya bak ini, maka aku bisa leluasa melihat Gremory-san, namun dia takkan melihatku tanpa berkonsentrasi. Masalahnya, bak ini bundar, dan cembungnya mengarah ke sisinya.

Pokoknya begitu.

Pintu perlahan terbuka dan menampakkan seorang cowok berkulit putih, dan berwajah cantik yang aneh. Rambutnya pirang, dan matanya biru. Mirip sepertiku. Tapi, nampaknya, alih-alih mengerikan, wajahnya malah terlihat manis, dan menenangkan. Dan itu bukan pertanda baik.

Maksudku, rata-rata buah yang dalamnya penuh serat, biasanya berkulit halus.

Gaya rambutnya juga sama sekali berbeda dengan rambutku yang _njabrik_ ini. Punyanya lebih ke arah meggembung ke atas, dan jatuh di atas alis. Ke arah artis Korea yang ingin kubunuh saat bertemu dengannya.

Tubuhnya semampai, seperti yang diharapkan dari seorang tim inti basket.

"I..., itu. Se..., se..., sela..., selamat sore, kak!"

"Yo, sore."

Aku terus memerhatikan mereka.

Cowok itu menggaruk belakang kepalanya, dan tersenyum..., _canggung_.

"Nama saya, Ri..., Rias Gre..., Rias Gremory."

Dia memerkenalkan diri?

"Tunggu, Sitri-san. Kenapa Gremory-san memerkenalkan diri?"

"Aku juga tak tahu. Apa mungkin...,"

 _Kak Takayama belum mengenal Gremory-san?_

"Iya, ada apa?"

"Ja..., jadi begini."

"Aku..., itu, aku...,"

Kak Takayama terdiam, dan di wajahnya terbentuk sebuah senyum. "Iya, kamu...,"

"Su..., sudah, la..., la..., lama."

Seperti yang kuduga, Gremory-san akan tergagap, dan ini cukup memberiku waktu untuk memerhatikan ekspresi wajah kak Takayama. Dia melihat Gremory-san tergagap.

 _Tapi, dari tadi dia tersenyum._

"..., sudah, la..., lama..., me..., me..., menyukai kak Takayama."

 _Dan dia menghela napas lelah._

"Yah, mau bagaimana lagi."

"Aku tak bisa menolak permintaan dari _gadis manis_ ini."

Dia berjalan mendekat, lalu mengelus kepala Gremory-san. "Jadi, ja..., jadi, kak Takayama...,"

"Iya, aku mau jadi pacarmu."

Wajah Gremory-san merah padam, benar-benar merah padam. "Ma..., makasih!"

Tanpa komando, Gremory-san memeluk kak Takayama dengan erat. "Makasih..., banyak, kak!"

"Sama-sama...,"

"..., Rias."

Aku memicingkan mata, dan menatap mereka berdua.

 _Kak Takayama memanggil Gremory-san langsung dengan Rias, saat mereka baru jadian?_

Tatapan mataku dan Sitri-san bertemu. Dan nampaknya, ia juga bingung.

"Uzumaki-kun, ini hanya perasaanku saja, atau...,"

 _Memang ada yang aneh dengan semua ini._

.


	5. Arc I: Dan misi selanjunya

**Eunoia**

.

.

 _Jika cowok ingin dimengerti, dan cewek juga ingin dimengerti, lalu pertanyaanku . . ._

 _Siapa yang akan mengerti?_

 _._

.

 _[Arc I : Chap IV (Dan misi selanjutnya-pun, seperti yang kuduga, memang rusak)]_

 _._

 **4.1**

 **.**

 **.**

Ruangan itu begitu dingin, entah karena pemanas ruangan yang sedang bermasalah atau memang suasanya yang begitu tidak mengenakkan. "Jadi, bagaimana bisa Ibu bilang padanya untuk memecahkan masalahnya di klub ini?"

Aku menghela napas, ini sudah hampir tiga minggu sejak masalah Gremory-san terselesaikan di klub ini. Dan parahnya, sejak tiga minggu itu Bu Rossweisse tidak pernah datang ke klub untuk memverifikasikan apa maksud dari rekomendasinya ke Gremory-san itu.

Iya, aku dan Sitri bisa saja mencarinya saat jam kosong, atau mungkin bertanya secara langsung saat Bu Rossweisse masuk ke kelas kami. Tapi, sayangnya aku dan Sitri bisa dijamin bukan orang seperti itu. Itu mungkin, bagi para Riajuu, atau mungkin para murid brengsek yang menganggap semakin sering berbicara pada guru berarti kau adalah murid yang tergolong pintar.

Bagiku, berbicara dengan guru itu tidak terlalu menyenangkan. Apalagi dengan wanita yang kini berdiri di depan Sitri itu.

Ketika aku bicara dengannya, satu hal yang jelas terjadi padaku adalah rasa sakit yang entah bagaimana selalu mendarat di perutku. Dan juga, ketika aku bahkan tak bisa bicara dengan orang lain, bagaimana bisa aku bicara dengan guru yang notabene adalah manusia yang harus dihormati? Dan dihormati artinya akan memberi tekanan lebih ketika kau bicara dengannya. Yang artinya akan sangat susah bagi para penyendiri untuk bisa bicara dengan guru tanpa sebuah wadah khusus yang mengharuskan seorang penyendiri berbicara.

Itu alasanku, dan kayaknya, Sitri tak jauh-jauh juga dari itu.

"Yah . . ."

Bu Rossweisse tersenyum canggung. "Sebenarnya, ini hanya awal dari kejutan kalian."

"Maksudnya?"

"Haha . . . begini Sitri-kun, aku pernah bilang pada kalian tentang mengapa aku memasukkan kalian ke dalam klub ini?"

"Tapi, masalahnya, ini Klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib."

Dan kayaknya, pernyataan cinta seorang gadis bukan termasuk hal gaib.

Aku ingin bilang begitu, tapi Bu Rossweisse tiba-tiba menyela ucapanku. "Tolong diam dulu, Uzumaki. Tentang masalah kemarin, itu bukan tentang klub."

Sitri terlihat ingin menyanggah ucapan Bu Rossweisse, namun dengan sigap wanita yang sampai saat ini belum menikah itu melanjutkan ucapannya. "Anggap saja itu bukan masalah klub. Anggap saja begitu."

Bu Rossweisse tersenyum ke arah Sitri, dan melihatnya mengangguk, senyumnya bertambah lebar. Ia menghela napas sebentar. "Sebenarnya, Gremory-san kemarin memang benar-benar membutuhkan bantuan, dan karena aku yang menjadi konselor kelas satu, dia mengadukan masalahnya kepadaku, selanjutnya karena kalian ada di bawah bimbinganku, dan fakta kalau kemampuan otak kalian bisa dibilang di atas rata-rata, serta kalian juga membenci masalah ini, makanya aku merekomendasikan Gremory-san ke kalian."

Ia terdiam sejenak, "apa begini cara kalian menyambut tamu? Setidaknya tak adakah kursi di sini?" dia bilang begitu sambil menatap sekeliling. "Iya, tunggu sebentar."

Aku meletakkan _light novelku_ di meja. Aku melihat Bu Rossweisse tersenyum kecil saat aku berdiri. Ruangan ini seperti yang sering kubilang, kosong dan hampa. Hanya ada sebuah meja, dan dua buah kursi yang ditata bersebrangan. Jadi, untuk mengambil kursi lain, artinya aku harus ke lantai bawah.

"Huh . . ."

Sambil berjalan, aku menghela napas.

Aku mengeratkan syal oren itu di leherku. Bintik salju mulai berjatuhan, dan udara saat ini dinginnya menusuk tulang. Ditambah kesunyian yang ada, ruangan ini seperti Alcatraz bagi para murid brengsek dan gerombolannya. Maksudku, udara dingin sudah cukup untuk membuatmu serasa di neraka, dan ditambah kesunyian yang bisa membuatmu mati bosan, sudah seperti nasi dan mayones versi Hijikata-san. Memuakkan dan menjijikkan.

Tapi entah bagaimana, keadaan ini malah benar-benar membuatku nyaman.

Penyendiri adalah makhluk aneh. Mereka bisa merasakan hal lain dari sebuah keburukkan. Misal, ketika mereka harus mengerjakan sesuatu, mereka bisa mengerjakannya sendiri, dengan hasil yang sempurna, meskipun tanpa bantuan orang lain. Dan ketika mereka sendiri, atau merasa bosan, hampir jarang sekali mereka berbuat sesuatu yang bisa merugikan orang lain. Bahkan saat seorang penyendiri ada dalam sebuah masalah, mereka takkan pernah menyusahkan orang lain, menyalahkan orang lain pun tak pernah.

Yah, walau alasannya memang karena seorang penyendiri hanya terpaku pada eksistensi dirinya sendiri. Menyadari keberadaan orang lain adalah hal ganjil bagi seorang penyendiri.

Tunggu, kukira penyendiri mirip dengan Narcissus. Dan Narcissus memiliki semua aspek kesempurnaan dalam diri manusia. Kecuali otaknya yang agak konslet.

Hm . . . sudah kuduga, menjadi penyendiri berarti mendekati kesempurnaan yang hakiki!

Mungkin besok aku akan mengajukan ide kepada para penulis untuk membuat novel atau karya tentang seorang penyendiri.

 _Hikikomori no Emeperooru_ , kukira judul yang bagus. _[1]_

Seperti dugaanku, aku memang jenius.

Aku mengangkat kursi itu. Dan saat aku kembali ke atas, aku menemukan Bu Rossweisse sudah menarik kursiku dan mendudukinya. "Tunggu Bu, apa yang kau bilang tentang masalah; menghormati orang lain."

"Ah . . . sudahlah, masalah sepele seperti ini jangan diributkan."

Hei, sebentar! Apa kau kira masalah kursiku itu hal yang sepele? Jadi, bahkan aku tak duduk-pun bukan masalah bagimu? Seberapa tak pentingkah diriku?

Lagipula, bukannya kau yang mengajariku teknik-teknik sosialisasi yang sempurna?

Dan kayaknya, mengambil kursi orang lain bukan hal yang akan membuatmu bisa bersosialisasi dengan orang lain.

"Huh . . ."

"Uzumaki-kun, menghela napas terlalu banyak tak bagus buat kesehatan, nanti kau bisa keriput 'lho."

Aku menatap Sitri, dan aku yakin, wajahku benar-benar penuh tanda tanya.

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku sudah cukup kesusahan untuk berada dalam sebuah klub bersama seorang pria mengerikan dengan pandangan mesum. Dan jika keburukannya bertambah, maka hari-hari terburukku benar-benar dimulai."

Harusnya aku tidak bertanya, entah bagaimana cewek satu ini selalu bisa membuatku merasakan emosi yang aneh ketika di dekatnya. "Diam kau! Aku nggak mau denger itu dari orang yang sadis sepertimu."

Aku meletakkan kursiku dan mendudukinya. "Lho, bukannya orang yang selalu terlibat masalah perkelahian itu dirimu, Uzumaki-kun?"

"Tapi setahuku, wanita yang membuat dirinya terkena masalah karena membuat cewek sebayanya menagis adalah kau, Sona Sitri-san?"

"Masalah sekecil itu tak ada apa-apanya dibanding dengan masalah yang telah kau buat, bukan . . . Uzumaki Naruto-san?"

"Orang yang mengira . . ."

Tanpa sadar, aku dan Sitri sudah memajukan diri di atas meja, dan saling menatap dengan pandangan meremehkan. Aku sudah siap untuk berdebat dengannya kali ini, tapi semua itu harus terhenti karena Bu Rossweisse sudah buru-buru menarik kami kembali. "Ma . . . ma . . . sudahlah."

Dia berjalan kembali ke kursinya. Posisinya ada di tengah-tengah bagian meja, yang artinya di tengah-tengah konflikku dan Sitri.

"Jika kalian begini terus, maka perjuanganku akan sia-sia."

"Tapi, seingatku, bukannya aku dan Uzumaki-kun yang memerjuangkan kehidupan klub ini, Bu?"

"Bukan itu yang kumaksud, lagipula, bagaimana kegiatan klub kalian?"

"Seperti ini."

"Yah, aku bisa melihatnya."

Lalu kenapa kau tanya?

"Ibu, kembali ke masalah Gremory-san kemarin. Tadi Ibu bilang kalau aku dan Sitri membenci hal itu, lalu kenapa kau memilih aku dan Sitri?"

"Ah, kau menyadarinya juga, Uzumaki-kun."

"Jadi kenapa, Bu?"

"Haha . . . di depan kalian memang susah untuk menyembunyikan sesuatu."

Bu Rossweisse tersenyum, lalu dengan berat dia menghembuskan napas. "Sekarang kalian yang akan kutanya . . ."

". . . apa yang bisa kalian simpulkan dari sikap si Anak Basket itu kemarin?"

"Mengerikan, dan menjijikkan."

"Plus, kilauan cahaya masa mudanya benar-benar membuatku ingin membunuhnya."

"Oh, kalian ini . . ." ia menepuk jidatnya. Dan kayaknya dia frustasi berat. ". . . bukan itu yang kumaksud. Maksudku tentang penembakan kemarin?"

"Mmm . . . itu."

Sitri memicingkan matanya, tangannya berada di dagu dan wajahnya menyiratkan kalau ia sedang berpikir. "Memang ada banyak keanehan saat penembakan waktu itu."

"Takayama-san tersenyum canggung, dan lebih anehnya, Gremory-san memerkenalkan dirinya."

Poin pertama ini menujukan kalau Takayama-san dan Gremory-san belum pernah terlibat dalam hubungan apapun. Sekalipun hanya untuh saling mengobrol. Dan apakah tidak aneh ketika kau menyukai orang yang bahkan tak pernah menatapmu secara langsung?

Ok, lupakan manga atau anime harem. Aku sedang bicara kenyataan saat ini.

"Dan selanjutnya, saat melihat Gremory-san tergagap kemarin, orang itu malahan tersenyum."

Hal yang kedua, pertanyaanku, apakah kau akan tersenyum lebar setelah kau tahu kalau ada orang lain tiba-tiba memaksamu untuk datang ke atap dan seujug-ujug bilang kalau dia suka padamu?

Bagaimanapun, hanya ada satu ekspresi bagi orang biasa. Dan itu adalah rasa risih, bukan tersenyum lebar karena kegirangan. Juga, bagaimana bisa Takayama-san langsung bisa tersenyum begitu sehabis dia merasa canggung.

"Lalu, tiba-tiba, dia menghela napas lelah."

Untuk yang ini, aku merasakan memang orang ini sudah konslet otaknya. Apa dia tak tahu cara berekspresi yang benar?

"Masalah utamanya, saat Gremory-san selesai bicara, dengan tanpa ragu, dia menerima cinta Gremory-san."

Ini jelas-jelas salah. Benar-benar salah. Ada yang salah dengan otak udara manusia basket itu.

Maksudku, iya, Gremory-san termasuk wanita yang bisa dibilang cantik, tapi langsung menerima pernyataan cewek itu tanpa proses bukan hal yang biasa bagi cowok biasa. Dan ingat, kalau mereka baru saja kenal!

"Dan terakhir, Uzumaki-kun."

"Dia langsung memanggil Gremory-san dengan nama depan."

Memanggil nama depan seseorang di negeri adalah sebuah tindakan yang bisa dikategorikan; super duper tidak sopan. Kecuali kau sudah sangat dekat dengannya, dan jika itu hanya sebatas hubungan pacaran, kayaknya untuk memanggil seseorang dengan nama depan bukan hal yang sopan.

Bahkan aku masih melihat, beberapa pasangan yang hampir menikah masih menggunakan nama keluarga mereka dan ditambah embel-embel -san.

"Sudah kuduga dari kalian."

"Maaf, Ibu, boleh aku bertanya." aku lalu mengalihkan pandanganku ke hadapannya.

Dalam kehidupan nyata, hal seperti itu memang bisa saja terjadi. Ditembak seorang secara mendadak oleh orang yang bahkan sama sekali tidak kau kenal.

Aku tahu itu ada, setidaknya.

Tapi yang jadi masalah adalah bagaimana cara Takayama-san menyelesaikan ini. Dia melakukan ini seolah telah ahli di bidang ini. Dan ketika kau ahli di bidang semacam ini, artinya . . .

"Apa Takayama-san seorang . . ."

\- tidak salah lagi.

" . . . _playboy_?"

"Yah, sialnya di situlah masalah kita."

 **.**

 **.**

 **4.2**

 **.**

 **.**

Di dunia ini sebenarnya, jika kita perhatikan banyak sekali hal yang bisa dibilang telah melenceng dari apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Dan bahkan, hal itu ada dalam skala yang seharusnya tidak terjadi seperti itu.

Misal, dunia mengenal Asam cuka sebagai CH3COOH. Sementara jika dilihat dari susunan atomnya, dengan OH di belakang bukannya itu artinya Basa Arrhenius?

Yang benar itu HCH3COO. Iya agak aneh dan kelihatan tak bagus, tapi ini yang benar.

Hal benar adalah hal yang biasa dianggap lumrah. Sementara hal yang salah adalah apa yang menyalahi aturan. Karena itu, sejenak aku berpikir, apa kejujuran masih dibutuhkan di dunia ini.

Maksudku begini, tentang contoh tadi itu. Aku yakin, jika satu kelas bilang kalau Asam cuka H-nya di belakang, dan seseorang di antara mereka bilang kalau H-nya ada di depan, kuulangi lagi, aku sangat yakin, kalau yang disalahkan pasti anak yang bilang kalau H-nya ada di depan.

Kejujuran itu relatif. Tergantung apa yang banyak dikatakan orang, itu adalah kejujuran. Jadi, kata-kata yang bilang kalau kejujuran adalah hal mutlak, itu sama sekali tidak relevan dengan keadaan yang berlaku.

"Lalu . . ."

Kenapa aku tiba-tiba bilang begitu?

Masalahnya, aku saat ini sedang dihadapkan dengan suasana yang sama sekali tak bisa dibilang mengenakkan. Seorang cewek di seberangku saat ini sedang memasang wajah protes yang terlihat begitu mendalam.

"Tunggu dulu Sitri-kun! Aku tahu kau mau protes. Tapi dengar dulu penjelasanku."

Yang tadi bicara adalah Bu Rossweisse. Ia mengenakan seragam pengajar khas akademi ini. Wanita itu menarik napas. "Aku tahu ini juga bukan urusan kalian."

"Tapi . . ."

"Bukan sudah kubilang untuk mendengarkanku dulu Sitri-kun?"

Sitri terlihat sedikit memerah. Di atas meja aku bisa melihat tangannya terkepal erat. Matanya terpejam, dan bibirnya berulang kali menghela. Bu Rossweisse tersenyum sebentar lalu melanjutkan; "ya, aku juga tahu ini bukan klub yang terlihat seperti sebuah perkumpulan manusia super baik yang bersedia menolong siapapun yang meminta bantuan padanya."

"Bu tolong jangan buat klub ini terlihat isinya cuma manusia Jahannam."

Lagipula aku bukan orang yang tega melihat orang lain menderita, hanya saja, aku adalah tipe orang yang sangat jarang melihat orang lain menderita kecuali karena aku yang membuat mereka menderita. Yah, saat aku ditantang untuk berkelahi dengan anggota geng sekolah lainnya, sebenarnya aku merasa kasihan melihat mereka menderita karena kebodohan mereka sendiri. Setidaknya aku tak pernah menyiksa orang yang sudah ambruk.

Tapi, jika dipikir lagi, bukannya lebih baik seperti itu. Daripada aku yang mereka kasihani, mending mereka. Setidaknya, aku tahu apa itu yang namanya belas kasih menurut mereka. Dan aku jamin, itu bukan hal yang akan membuatmu bahagia.

"Hmm . . . iya 'deh. Tapi apa kalian sudah tak punya rasa menghargai sesama? Gremory itu kenal denganmu Sitri-kun. Dan walau kau hanya pernah bertemu dengannya sekali, tapi aku yakin dia adalah murid perempuan kedua yang pernah bicara denganmu, Uzumaki."

"Tunggu Bu . . . masalahnya bukan di situ."

Ceritanya begini, saat Bu Rossweisse menjelaskan duduk permasalahan mengapa ia kemari, ia bilang padaku dan Sitri kalau ia meminta satu hal lagi. Dan hal itu adalah membuat Takayama Takate putus dengan Rias Gremory.

Katanya, Takayama-san bukan cowok yang pas bagi Gremory-san. Apalagi dengan sifat playboy-nya.

"Aku tak peduli fakta bahwa aku pernah bertemu dengannya sekali, dan kalau dia adalah cewek kedua yang bicara padaku. Masalahnya adalah kenapa tiba-tiba Ibu bilang kalau Takayama-san sama sekali tidak cocok dengan cewek yang namanya Rias Gremory?"

Ok, fakta mengapa ia meminta lagi klub ini sudah jelas, karena memang klub ini adalah klub yang ada di bawah bimbingannya. Aku terima itu.

"Dan, apaan arti kata 'Menghargai sesama'?"

Kata menghargai artinya memandang tinggi apa yang kau anggap rendah. Dan anggapan rendah artinya sesuatu yang memang tak pantas diberi harga, dan jika sesuatu tak pantas diberi harga maka sesuatu yang perlu diberikan adalah rasa belas kasih. Dan keadaan yang memerlukan rasa belas kasih adalah hanya saat kau berada di titik paling naas dalam hidupmu.

Tunggu, apa sekarang Gremory-san hidupnya lebih mengenaskan daripada samurai ikal perak yang tak pernah sisiran dan suka ngupil itu. Apa Gremory-san sama kayak samurai itu, yang cuma bisa judi sambil nipu orang? _[2]_

"Aa . . . bukan, hanya memang . . ."

"Cukup!"

Sitri tiba-tiba menggedok meja dengan sedikit keras. Yang dengan otomatis nembuat aku dan Bu Rossweisse langsung mengalihkan pandangan ke arah Sitri yang ada di ujung meja.

Wajahnya dingin seperti biasa, namun entah mengapa kali ini aku merasa melihat sesuatu yang aneh di wajah Sitri.

"Hah?"

"Tolong dengarkan pertanyaanku dulu, Bu!"

Wajah Sitri terlihat sangat serius. Matanya memicing dan menatap Bu Rossweisse tajam. "jujur, aku setuju dengan Uzumaki-kun, dan itu agak mengejutkanku. Tapi poin tentang menghargai sesama dan fakta kalau aku kenal dengan Gremory-san itu sangat menyimpang dari relevansi pembicaraan kita."

Tolong jangan bilang begitu. Walau aku juga agak terkejut, tapi setidaknya jangan mengatakannya secara terang-terangan. Itu agak menyakitiku, kau tahu?

"Kita sedang berada di dalam ruangam klub, dan itu artinya segala sesuatu yang boleh dibicarakan di sini hanyalah topik pembicaraan yang sedikit banyak nyambung dengan dasar pondasi klub ini. Penelitian Ilmu Gaib itu sama sekali tak ada hubungannya dengan masalah asmara cewek."

Sitri benar, fakta kalau klub ini menerima misi kemarin, adalah sesuatu yang patut diragukan. Apalagi sekarang Bu Rossweisse seolah mengajak dua orang anggota klub ini untuk benar-benar terlihat dalam simulasi kehidupan yang melenceng samasekali dari pondasi klub ini.

"Sssshh . . ."

Bu Rossweisse mendedis pelan, ia sekarang menyandarkan tubuhnya ke kursi, dan tangannya ia taruh di depan dada. "Bagimana cara jelasinnya yah . . .?"

"Aku tahu itu Sitri-kun, tapi, ada beberapa hal yang memang mengharuskanku melakukan ini."

Bu Rossweisse tersenyum sebentar. Matanya sedikit meredup, "ada beberapa hal yang tal bisa kujelaskan jika itu harus memiliki sintaksi yang kuat dengan Ilmu Gaib." ia lalu menghirup udara dengan keras.

"Sebenarnya, aku tak ingin melibatkan kalian dalam masalah ini. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi . . . yah, nasi sudah jadi bubur. Alasanku meminta kalian untuk menjauhkan Gremory dari Takayama sebenarnya memang sangat jauh pertaliannya dengan pondasi dasar klub ini. Namun, anggap saja ini ajang untuk mendekatkan diri sesama anggota klub dan saling mengenal lebih jauh. Lagipula, dari pengamatanku, ada sedikit kemajuan sejak kalian mengerjakan tugas yang kuberikan kemarin."

"Hah . . . kemajuan?"

Jika yang kau maksud adalah intensitas mengejek kami yang semakin parah, itu benar. Tapi, apa iya itu yang dimaksud kemajuan dalam hubungan? Apa saling mengejek itu artinya sudah dekat? Apa itu berarti Jepang dan Jerman serta Italia bisa dekat karena saling ejek?

Aku mengambil teh yang kubuat tadi, hari ini adalah jadwalku untuk membuat teh. Kuhisap aroma teh yang terasa memabukkan itu. Aku tak tahu teh ini Bu Rossweisse bawa dari mana tapi di kemasannya ada tulisan 'Solok, West Sumatera, Indonesia'. Yang jelas aroma dan rasanya benar-benar memabukkan. Yah, yang kutahu, teh yang paling enak adalah teh dari perkebunan Long Jing, di Tiongkok.

Tapi, teh ini bahkan hampir menyamai rasa teh Long Jing yang pernah kuminum saat Ibu dan Ayah liburan ke Tiongkok. Dan yang kutahu, teh yang bisa menyamai teh temahal di dunia bukan teh murahan yang biasa dijual di pasar.

Tubuhku sedikit bergetar saat teh itu masuk ke dalam mulutku. Rasa hangat yang menyenangkan menguar saat teh itu berbaur dengan sistem pencernaanku.

"Alasan?"

"Sebentar, Ibu tadi bilang alasan untuk menjauhkan Ris Gremory dan Takayama Takate?"

Iya, kalau tidak salah, ia bilang padaku kalau ia ingin menjauhkan Gremory-san dari Takayama-san. Untuk alasannya ia hanya bilang kalau Takayama-san itu playboy, untuk mendetilnya aku tak tahu.

"Eh, iya . . ."

"Aku malah belum kasih tahu kalian alasanku. Haha, maaf, aku kelupaan."

"Yah, jika dilihat dari umur Ibu itu bisa kumaklumi."

Aww . . .

Aku salah ngomong!

Dan seperti yang seharusnya terjadi, dengan kecepatan yang bahkan bisa menandingi Time Wrap-nya Houin Kyouma, kepalan tangannya sudah ada di depan perutku dan dengan tanpa ampun membuatku harus berguling di lantai sambil mengaduh tak karuan.

Lagipula, bukannya kecepatanmu itu mengerikan? Itu terlalu cepat untuk ukuran guru sepertimu. Dan juga, kau bukan manusia yang merangkap jadi superhero 'kan, kau bukan Wonder Woman-chan 'kan?

Bu Rossweisse kembali ke tempat duduknya seolah tak terjadi apapun.

Teh yang baru kuminum rasanya mendesak ingin keluar. Perutku benar-benar sakit. "Sebenarnya, jika kau bisa sedikit sopan kau tak akan jadi seperti ini."

Jadi, yang kau bilang tidak sopan itu bicara masalah umurmu?

"Maaf, aku benar-benar minta maaf."

Aku kembali duduk di kirsiku dan Bu Rossweisse mengangguk sebentar. "Hmm . . . sampai mana tadi?"

"Soal alasan." itu Sitri, yang dari tadi sibuk menyeruput teh dan membaca manga.

"Iya, sebenarnya, alasanku itu bisa dibilang nggak memang nggak ada relevansinya dengan klub ini, tapi, aku bicara soal kalian, tentang poin yang membuat kalian bisa masuk klub ini."

"Karena kami seorang penyendiri?"

Aku tak tahu yang dimaksud Bu Rossweisse apa, tapi jawaban dan pendapatku sama dengan Sitri.

"Hmm, benar!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **4.3**

 **.**

 **.**

Wajah Bu Rossweisse seperti biasa, tersenyum. "Hmm, benar!"

Aku menyipitkab mata. Apa yang ia maksud? "Jika aku boleh tahu, apa hubungannya penyendiri dan asmara seorang cewek."

"Bukan asmara seorang cewek, Uzumaki, tapi hubungan dengan seorang playboy."

"Iya itu pokoknya."

"Mudahnya, begini . . ."

Ia lalu menatap aku dan Sitri bergantian. Tatapannya lalu mengedar ke seluruh ruangan. Menghembuskan napas pelan, ia lalu melanjutkan. "Ada hal yang jika tidak kita cegah sekarang, maka kelak akan jadi sesuatu yang merepotkan. Semacam investasi kejahatan."

"Sitri-kun" tatapannya terarah ke gadis berkacamata itu. "kau tahu 'kan Gremory-san bukan datang dari keluarga sembarangan."

"Iya, keluarganya memiliki kekuasaan yang tak bisa dibilang kecil."

Benar juga 'sih, waktu kami pertama bertemu saja aku sudah disilaukan oleh perhiasan yang membuatku memicingkan mata. Dan aku yakin, perhiasan itu bukan imitasi, malahan kayaknya itu kualitas nomor satu.

"Kau juga tahu itu 'kan, Uzumaki."

Aku hanya mengangguk, dan Bu Rossweisse melanjutkan argumennya. "Awalnya, aku pikir, Takayama bukan orang yang menakutkan, lagipula, ia sering mengantarkan akademi ini menjuarai berbagai kejuaraan basket, bahkan, tahun lalu ia mengantarkan Prefektur Miyajima ke kejuaraan nasional. Walau hanya sampai semi final, ia sudah membuat sekolah kita menjadi sekolah yang ditakuti, sekaligus dikagumi para cowok sekolah lain. Dan itu benar-benar membantu sekolah ini kenaikan rasio murid lelaki."

Yah, memang benar 'sih, dari semua cowok di sekolah ini memang hanya aku yang paling fokus dalam iming-iming sekolah gratis. Dari alasan yang diberikan para murid cowok saat hari pertama masuk, sebagian dari mereka mendaftar ke sekolah ini karena mereka tidak diterima di sekolah normal lainnya. Dan sebagian yang lainnya hilang kalau mereka ingin meneladani sosok _'Haigu Yama'_ yang mereka anggap legendaris di sekolah ini.

Oh, iya, kalau dipikir, _haigu_ itu _taka_ [tinggi], dan jika digabungkan, maka Takayama, eh iya, nama Takayama benar-benar mengakar di sekolah ini.

Dan mugkin karena itu Gremory-san suka sama dia.

"Makanya, saat aku tahu Gremory-san suka sama dia, aku mendukungnya, dan merekomendasikannya ke kalian. Yah, kupikir itu bagus, awalnya."

Ia menyeruput teh. Lalu menaruhnya kembali. "Namun, saat aku sadar kalau ia anak basket, aku serasa ditampar untuk kembali ke kenyataan."

Seorang anak basket 'kah?

"Ada sebuah survey yang membuktikan kalau hampir sepertiga wanita di sini telah kehilangan keperawanan, dan fakta yang mengejutkan adalah, ini bukan sekolah _normal_ , malahan hampir semua murid di sini adalah wanita."

"Aku tahu kalau bagi wanita di negeri ini, kehilangan keperawanan bukan hal yang spesial, apalagi bagi anak SMA macam kalian. Namun, dari sepertiga wanita itu, sebagian kecil dari mereka mengaku kehilangan keperawanan bukan di luar sekolah, tapi di dalam sekolah. Dan kalian tahu artinya 'kan?"

Bu Rossweisse menatap anggota klub yang ada di bawah bimbingannya itu.

Di dalam sekolah berarti bersama seseorang yang ada di dalam sekolah, dan karena memang rasio murid sekolah ini bisa dibilang sedikit, serta kelompok yang paling menonjol dalam bidang sosialisasi adalah kelompok basket, plus, dengan semua prestasi yang diraih klub basket, hal itu menjadi jelas.

"Maksudnya, yang bisa berbuat kejahatan seperti itu, hanya . . ."

"Benar, kelompok yang sangat kau benci itu. Klub basket."

Dan secara tak langsung, itu menunjukkan perangai buruk Takayama-san. "Tapi, masalahnya, hubungannya denganku apa?"

"Uzumaki-kun, aku tahu kau itu manusia paling mengerikan yang pernah kutemui. Tapi, setidaknya, pedulilah pada hal yang sensitif seperti ini."

"Sitri-kun benar, apa kau tak tahu ini masalah yang sangat sensitif. Seperti yang kubilang, investasi kejahatan."

"Tunggu, apa maksudnya tentang tekanan batin seorang wanita?"

"Itu juga masuk. Tapi, ini lebih besar. Jika sampai Takayama melakukan hal biadab itu, maka lambat laun keluarga Gremory-san akan tahu hal itu, dan karena keluarganya adalah keluarga besar, maka, aku yakin, keluarga itu akan menanggung malu yang sangat besar. Dan ketika itu terjadi, maka Gremory-san akan mendapat tekanan yang bisa dibilang berat, lalu, efek berkelanjutannya, adalah seperti apa yang kau tulis. Dipaksa menjadi seorang penyendiri."

"Masalah terbesarnya adalah saat keluarga Gremory tahu kalau anak gadisnya kehilangan kesuciannya di sekolah ini. Seperti yang Sitri-kun bilang, keluarga itu memiliki pengaruh yang sangat besar, bahkan masuk ke ranah sekolah ini."

"Yang artinya, Uzumaki-kun, sekolah ini akan kehilangan salah satu penyangga biaya, dan parahnya, bisa sampai diblokir oleh keluarga Gremory."

" _Seperti yang dibilang Sitri-kun._ "

Dan maksudnya, misi ini harus, mau tak mau dilakukan?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _[1] Saya nggak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba kepikiran ini. Kerajaan penyendiri? Ini cuma ngaco, jadi jangan dipikirin._

 _[2] Ahaha, ini Sakata Gintoki, maksud saya._

.

.

A/N; Pertama yang ingin saya sampaikan adalah, permintaan maaf atas keterlambatan yang sudah kelewatan ini. Dan permohonan maaf atas kekecewaan yang mendalam atas chapter ini. Jujur, saya sangat tidak puas dengan chapter ini. Tapi, mau bagimana lagi? Rencana saya, ingin memuncakkan konflik di chapter depan. Dan mumpung besok saya libur sepuluh hari, saya mau fokus di fic ini besok.

Jadi, intinya, chapter ini buat gambaran chapter depan.

Saya nggak Hiatus 'kok, cuma emang, dua bulan ini tugas benar-benar menghimpit saya. Dari bikin komik, US, UTS, hapalan, dan banyak hal lain. Lalu, minggu lalu, semua itu berlalu.

Nah, saat saya membulatkan tekat, eh, pas saya iseng buka Play Store buat nyari Clash Royale, saya malah nemu N.O.V.A 3. Sumpah, saya njerit liatnya. Tapi, karena saya tidak punya Sdcard, dan memori internal tidak memadai saya harus gigit jari.

Tapi, saya masih punya PSP, dan di situ ada N.O.V.A, entah keajaiban apa, saya bisa ketemu lagi sama Yelena di konsol berdebu saya itu. Plus, saya nemu kaset Toy Story 3, dan itu tambah menghabiskan waktu saya.

Apalagi, teman sekelas saya, memberi saya kaset Fullmetal Alchemist BH. Jadi, seminggu ini saya membagi fokus antara tiga game dan sebuah fict.

Seperti yang diduga, bermain PSP benar-benar membuat jadwal update fict ini ngeret seminggu.

Jadi, atas kebodohan saya, saya mohon maaf.

Dan juga, maaf jika ada hal yang tidak sesuai kenyataan di fict saya dengan apa yang terjadi di dunia nyata, maka saya akan senang jika ada yang mau mengoreksinya.

.

.

.

Moga Untung Luganda, out


	6. Arc I: Dan Uchiha Sasuke memang

**Eunoia**

 _._

 _._

 _Apa yang membuat dunia berwarna?_

 _Masalah._

 _Jadi, jika hidupmu banyak masalah, hidupmu penuh warna._

 _Dan untungnya, aku tak terlalu suka jika hidupku penuh warna._

 _._

 **~-0-~**

 _._

 _Arc I [(Chapter VI: Dan Uchiha Sasuke memang tak bisa diragukan)]_

 **5.1**

 **.**

 **.**

Dan aku kembali menghela napas.

Kesunyian dan kesenyapan begitu terasa dalam atmosfir ruangan itu. Bu Rossweisse baru saja meninggalkan aku dan Sitri, setelah dia bilang kalau klub ini baru saja membuat masalah yang sama sekali besar. Membuat keperawan seorang gadis putri pemegang pengaruh terbesar di sekolah ini terancam. Yang jika hal yang tak diinginkan itu terjadi, itu tak bakal jadi mudah urusannya.

Aroma teh menguar. Dan sepertinya hanya hal itu yang membuat ruangan ini terasa sedikit lebih nyaman. Aku kembali membuka novel kecilku, dan Sitri sepertinya juga membuka manga shoujo yang jika kuperhatikan itu-itu saja.

"Jadi, apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari novel, aku mengambil teh itu dan mulai meminumnya pelan. "Jika hanya itu yang ada di pikiranmu. Tak kusangka, dugaanku melebihi ekpektasi yang kuharapkan. Kukira kau bodoh,"

"ternyata kau itu idiot."

Tunggu, apa yang dia maksud?

"Aku sudah berpikir tentang itu sejak Bu Rossweisse bilang masalah yang kita hadapi ini. Dan kau baru memikirkan itu? Maaf, atas kesalah sangkaan yang kulakukan selama ini." jangan minta maaf atas itu, dan bagaimana kau bisa bilang begitu tanpa sedikitpun mengalihkan pandanganmu dari mangamu? Apa kau itu pakarnya mengejek?

Lagipula, jangan bilang aku idiot hanya karena masalah sesepele itu. Jika aku bertanya seperti itu, bukan berarti aku baru memikirkannya. "Aku tak idiot, bukan begitu yang kumaksud. Aku hanya . . ." harusnya aku masih melanjutkan kata-kataku, namun Sitri tiba-tiba menyela dan bilang; "Nah itu!"

"Biasanya orang yang melakukan sesuatu yang dituduhkan kepadanya akan bilang; _'Bukan itu yang kumaksud'_ , atau _'Aku bukan bermaksud begitu'_ yang itu artinya, dia mengelak dari apa yang dituduhkan padanya, dan jika ditambah dengan _'Aku hanya'_ , berarti orang itu benar-benar berusaha mengelak dari tuduhan itu. Dan biasanya hal itu hanya dilakukan hanya oleh orang yang memang melakukan tuduhan itu. Lalu, jika dimasukkan ke dalam kasusmu, artinya kau itu, maaf, memang idiot."

Sudah kubilang, jangan minta maaf. Maafmu selalu mengandung konotasi yang membuat hatiku sakit.

Apa cewek ini benar-benar terbuat dari api? Masalahnya, jarang sekali kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya bisa membuat hati dan badanku tak terbakar emosi. Dan yang lebih aku bingungkan lagi adalah, mengapa Bu Rossweisse masih ngotot memasukkan aku dan cewek ini dalam klub yang katanya tempat untuk bersosialisasi. Apa Bu Rossweisse tak tahu kalau di klub ini aku selalu disakiti?

"Aku belum menyelesaikan ucapanku. Makanya jangan menyela saat orang lain bicara."

"Baiklah, coba lanjutkan!"

Seberapa ingin cewek ini bilang aku idiot 'sih?

"Maksudku, bukankah aku dan kau yang membuat masalah ini, lalu aku hanya ingin meminta pendapatmu tentang cara yang tepat dalam menyelesaikan masalah ini. Bukan berarti aku hanya meminta caramu, aku juga punya ide di sini."

Aku mengalihkan direksi pandanganku ke jendela. Salju sudah mulai turun, dan keadaan di ruangan ini tak jauh lebih baik. Walau tak sedingin di luar, tapi rasa dingin yang tercipta dari kesunyian dan kesenyapan benar-benar menusuk jiwaku. "Oh, mana buktinya?! Katanya kau punya ide."

Ngotot amat 'sih? Sudah kubilang, aku tak idiot.

"Jika itu Takayama-san, dia adalah cowok paling menonjol di sekolah ini. Dia anak basket yang paling profesional di sekolah ini, bahkan pernah ikut ajang bergengsi nasional. Makanya banyak siswi bahkan siswa yang tertarik padanya."

Sitri mengalihkan pandangannya dari manga yang ia baca, dan menaruhnya di meja. Aku menghembuskan napas sebentar dan melanjutkan kata-kataku.

"Misi kita hanya untuk membuat si Gremori itu jauh dari bahaya Takayama-san. Dan karena tak mungkin aku dan kau tiba-tiba bilang ke Takayama _; 'Serahkan Gremory pada aku dan Sitri, atau . . ._ _let's party_ _!'_ seperti jagoan berpedang enam itu. Kecuali kalau aku dan kau mau dapat masalah yang tambah menyebalkan. Jadi, solusi yang paling akurat menurutku adalah dengan menunjukkan kalau si pirang itu tak terlalu bagus-bagus amat."

"Hmm . . ." Sitri menggumam, dan menatapku. "syukurlah, aku hanya satu klub dengan orang yang mesum berpendangan menjijikkan, bukan dengan orang idiot."

Tunggu, jangan menatapku seperti itu, apaan kata-katamu itu. Sudah kubilang aku ini tak idiot, dan tolong jangan tembahkan kata-kata yang membuat hatiku lebih sakit seperti itu. "Aku juga berpikir begitu. Kalau kita bisa menunjukkan kalau sebenarnya Takayama-san itu bukan orang sempurna di mata Gremory, maka harusnya ini bisa jadi mudah." tunggu, apa kau bilang, _kita_?

Sudah kubilang, iya memang ada aku dan kau, tapi mereka belum sedekat itu untuk disebut _kita_. Dan tolong jangan gunakan kata _kita_ seolah aku dan kau sudah menjalin hubungan dengan baik.

"Tapi, masalahnya, Sitri, apa iya, Takayama mau melepaskan Gremory begitu saja, atau bahkan, apa Gremory mau dilepas dari Takayama?" mereka berdua 'kan bukan orang seperti aku dan Sitri yang berpikir dahulu sebelum bertindak. Mereka itu tipe orang yang _ngehajar dulu mikir belakangan._ Apalagi Gremory yang bahkan tak tahu kalau dia berada dalam ujung lidah ular yang menyamar jadi goa yang mengelabuhi teman-teman, monyet dan sapi Khrisna-kun.

"Nah itu," aku sudah bersiap mengeraskan hatiku. Biasanya saat cewek ini bilang begitu artinya hatiku akan terasa sakit. Tapi, entah karena apa yang kudengar bukan kata-kata ejekkan, atau makna denotasi yang berkonotasi menyakitkan. "aku sudah memikirkannya. Dan aku yakin kau tak tahu hal ini."

Sitri membetulkan letak kacamatanya, lalu tersenyum arogan, dan itu benar-benar tak membuatku nyaman. "Pertama, dari info yang kuketahui, Takayama-san digemari bukan hanya karena dia jago basket. Dia juga digemari karena kemampuan bela diri yang bisa dibilang mumpuni."

Oh, aku baru tahu 'lho, orang seculun dia bisa bela diri. "Kedua, seperti yang kita duga, nilai Takayama-san dalam bidang akademis, tak bisa dibilang bagus." ini aku yakin, jarang ada orang yang bisa pandai dalam bidang akademis, dan non-akademis secara bersamaan.

"Dan yang terakhir, aku tahu kau bisa Kung-fu, dan masuk peringkat 10 besar di sini."

Tunggu, aku pernah bilang padanya tentang 10 besar itu. Tapi, kapan aku bilang aku bisa Kung-fu? Apa mungkin aku mengatakan apa yang aku pikirkan lagi?

Senyum Sitri melebar, dan menatapku. "Jika kau tak tahu apa yang kumaksud, otakmu harus diperbaiki dulu."

"Sayangnya, otakku masih bagus di sini." aku mengambil teh, dan kembali meminumnya. Aku tak mau membalas senyum arogan Sitri dengan kearoganan juga. Entah bagaiamana, dia memiliki skil menindas yang tak dipunyai orang lain yang pernah kutemui. Biasanya, saat orang lain salah paham dengan maksud tatapanku, dan lari, Sitri malah balas menatapku dan mulai mengejekku. Mungkin jika aku si _Iblis Kuning_ , maka Sitri adalah _Iblis beneran_.

"Aku paham maksud dan rencanamu. Kau ingin aku melawan Takayama dan mengajaknya berduel 'kan?"

"Hmm. Tak kusangka." jangan terkejut begitu. Aku tak terlalu bodoh untuk tahu akan itu.

"Tapi, Sitri, sudah kukatakan, bukannya itu malah jadi seperti samurai berpedang enam yang menyelamatkan mata sebelahnya? Dan juga, aku benci harus menantang orang lain beradu tinju denganku."

"Lalu, apa kau punya ide lain?" ternyata di sini masih ada musyawah. Ku kira saat Sitri bilang apapun, dia harus diikuti.

"Bagaimana kalau menantang duelnya jadi pilihan terakhir? Karena kita ingin merebut paksa Gremory, maka kita harus membuat malu Takayama di bidang yang paling ia banggakan."

Aku tersenyum dan berhenti sebentar, Sitri benar-benar menatapku intensif. "Apa yang kau pikirkan kita mencoba melawannya dalam bidang _Street Basket_?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **5.2**

 **.**

 **.**

Jika ada hal yang ku sesali, maka itu adalah mengerjakan tugas tempo hari dengan gaya bahasaku sendiri.

Masalahnya, jika aku tak mengerjakan tugas itu, Bu Rossweisse takkan punya alasan untuk mengajakku ke klub ini yang akhirnya, membuatku harus bertemu dengan cewek super menyebalkan ini, dan terlibat dalam masalah seperti ini. Terkadang, mungkin, _revival_ adalah hal yang bagus untuk dicoba.

Tunggu, aku bukan cowok berkacamata yang kembali ke masa lalu setelah dicurigai membunuh Ibunya sendiri 'kan? Akan ku lindungi dirimu, Kayo! Aku bukan Fujinuma-san 'kan?!

Intinya, masalah yang kuhadapi bukan hal yang ingin dilakukan anak SMA di masa sekolahnya.

Menyelamatkan keperawanan seorang putri bangsawan yang memegang kendali sekolah ini. Ini bukan lelucon 'kan? Oh ayolah, berpikir sedikit, mana ada anak SMA di negeri ini yang mau berpikir masalah itu? Kehilangan keperawanan? Bukankah itu biasa, seperti 'Ah . . . aku telah menjadi dewasa, kemarin, pacarku-' itu.

Yang sialnya, masalah itu membawaku ke tempat yang sama sekali tak kuharapkan.

"Yo, Naruto, ada hal yang bisa kubantu?"

"Orang ini yang kau maksud? Kau tak bercanda 'kan?"

Sebenarnya bukan tempatnya yang jadi masalah, tapi orangnya. "Itu hal yang sangat ku sesali, Sitri, iya."

Kelas X - G itu kelas yang ada di daftar paling akhir di otakku tentang tempat-tempat yang kukunjungi di dunia ini. Yah, walau bukan berarti aku tak membenci semua tempat. Masalahnya, di sini ada seorang cowok yang kukenal sejak SMP dulu. "Memanggil nama depan itu tidak sopan 'lho, Uchiha Sasuke-san."

Dia itu cowok berbadan atletis dengan gaya rambut yang belakangnya naik ke atas, seperti pantat ayam. "Tapi, Naruto, tidak ingatkan dirimu, saat kita masih bersama di bawah naungan Oyakata-sama? Kita selalu bersama 'kan?"

Wajahnya cukup tampan ku akui, dan stamina yang dia miliki juga ku yakini sangat kuat. Harusnya, jika ini biasa, cowok ini akan poluler di kalangan cewek. Hanya, karena beberapa alasan, dia harus dikucilkan dari ekosistem remaja di sini. "Siapa yang ada di bawah naungan Oyakata-sama? Anak buah Takeda tak ada yang namanya Naruto."

Pertama, dia itu otaku gila yang mengerikan. "Bukan anak buah, maksudku, makanan kesukaan Oyakata-sama 'kan _naruto_ di ramen."

Kedua, otak dan sikapnya melenceng jauh dari kepribadian seorang anak SMA pada umumnya. "Jadi aku cuma makanannya? Dan darimana kau tahu makanan kesukaan Takeda adalah ramen"

Ketiga, dan jangan lupakan, dia adalah hikiNEET yang menjadikan semua bakat dan kemampuan serta anugrah Tuhan pada wajahnya seperti lelucon yang tak berguna.

"Kurasa!" dia bilang begitu dengan wajah penuh percaya diri.

"Jangan ubah sejarah dengan kata-kata seperti itu."

Sitri mendekatiku dan menatapku tajam. "Ku ulangi sekali lagi, jika ini yang kau maksud dengan bantuan, maka itu berarti kau dalam masalah"

Aku balik menatapnya, "Sialnya, aku akan ada dalam masalah yang besar."

Sitri menghela napas dan wajahnya benar-benar mengerikan. Aku yakin orang-orang yang bilang wajahku mengerikan akan bilang itu sebagai lelucon saat melihat wajah cewek ini. Matanya menatapku tajam, dengan bola mata yang mengarah ke atas, serta alis yang bertautan dengan bibir datar, dan aura mematikan yang terpancar dari seluruh tubuhnya cukup untuk membuatku menyesal mengajaknya ke tempat ini.

Aku mundur selangkah, dan mengalihkan tatapanku dari wajahnya. "Sialan . . . !" aku terpojok.

Ruangan itu seperti kelas biasa, penuh dengan kursi dan meja. Aku dan Sitri serta cowok berambut pantat ayam itu sedang ada di pojok belakang kelas, yang membuatku sulit menghindar dari langkah cewek serem ini yang semakin memojokkanku. "Wo . . . w!"

Jangan terkesan seperti itu, Uchiha! Aku sedang dalam bahaya. "tak kusangka ada orang yang bisa membuat Naruto terpojok."

Sudah kubilang jangan terkesan, dan jangan panggil aku dengan nama itu!

"Kau membawaku ke sini hanya untuk menemui orang yang sama sekali tak berguna sepertimu?!" Sitri mulai bilang begitu dengan menambah intensitas matanya ke arahku. Dan kenapa kau bisa semarah itu?

Tapi, entah bagaimana, dia tiba-tiba mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Uchiha. "Kau . . ." dan dia mulai melangkah mendekat.

Aku bisa bernapas lega sekarang, dia berganti direksi ke arah Uchiha yang terlihat gelagapan. Cewek ini benar-benar mengerikan. Dia bahkan lebih susah ditebak dari Bu Rossweisse.

Uchiha berambut pantat ayam itu terlihat menelan ludah, dan jika aku tak membantunya, sepertinya akan terjadi hal yang tak ku inginkan di sini. Dia itu seorang hikikomori tingkat akut yang bisa dibilang tak pernah bicara dengan waras ketika bertemu dengan orang lain, alih-alih bicara dengan orang lain, dia bahkan tak pernah kenal nama orang lain selain namaku sewaktu SMP dulu. Lalu, sekarang dia harus dihadapkan pada kemarahan seorang Sitri yang bahkan Bu Rossweisse sekalipun kadang ketakutan.

Hal yang paling baik yang akan terjadi adalah, palingan dia cuma _ngompol._

"T . . . tu . . . tunggu dulu, Sitri!"

Tanpa ku duga, reflek yang dia gunakan untuk balik menatapku jauh dari ekspetasi yang kuharapkan. "Hmmm?!"

"Tentang Uchiha tak berguna ini, ada hal lain yang ingin kusampaikan."

 **.**

Aku dan kedua orang ini sedang duduk melingkar di kursi kelas, dan seperti yang diharapkan, Sitri menatapku dengan tatapan yang mengerikan.

"Begini, yang kumaksud."

Di sini tak ada orang lain selain kami bertiga, karena faktanya, jam sudah menunjukkan pukul lima sore, dan pelajaran hari ini selesai jam tiga. Dan bagaimana aku bisa bertemu si Uchiha ini adalah karena seperti yang kuduga, di sore hari dia masih mengerjakan karya yang sama sekali tak jelas yang ia bilang sebagai Light Novel yang akan bersinar selamanya.

"tujuan klub hanya untuk membuat aku dan kau bisa melawan Takayama. Dan karena itu adalah _Street Basket_ maka, minimal orang yang dibutuhkan untuk bermain adalah tiga orang, yang sayangnya, Klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib hanya memiliki dua orang."

"Jadi . . ." ekspresi Sitri melunak, dan dari wajahnya, dia sepertinya sedang memertimbangkan kata-kataku.

"aku merekrut orang ini sebagai orang ketiga."

Karena jeda waktu yang berlangsung agak lama, aku kembali membuka tasku lalu mengeluarkan Light Novel yang biasa ku baca. Aroma musim dingin benar-benar menyegarkan, aku bisa melihat salju yang perlahan turun dari ranting saat aku menengok ke jendela. Ruangan ini memiliki pemanas yang normal, tak seperti ruang klub, jadi, aku tak perlu memakai syalku di sini.

"Tapi, Uzumaki-kun, mengapa orang ini? Maksudku, apa kau tak punya orang lain yang bisa kau ajak selain hikiNEET yang sejenis denganmu."

"Kau mengejekku Sitri-san? Lagipula, sekarang aku balik bertanya, apa kau punya orang lain yang bisa kau ajak?"

Dan jangan sambungkan kata hikikomori dan NEET seperti itu, aku sering menggunakannya untuk Uchiha ini, tapi sudah kubilang, aku bukan hikikomori, aku hanya orang yang dipaksa menjauh dari ekosistem karena wajahku.

"Mungkin, tak ada."

Jangan bilang begitu sambil menunjukan ekspresi berpikir serius seperti itu. Kau membuat keadaan yang seharusnya menjadi berubah. "Satu-satunya orang yang kukenal di sini hanya Uchiha ini, yang walaupun dia tak berguna, tapi setidaknya dia masih bisa membantu kita."

" _Three on three_ 'kah?"

Uchiha tiba-tiba bilang begitu sambil terus menulis sesuatu di bukunya. "kurasa itu bagus untuk apa yang harus kukerjakan setelah ini."

"Memang kau punya kerjaan lain setelah ini."

"Kau sungguh kejam Naruto, walau-pun begini, aku punya kencan 'lho." dia bilang begitu sambil menatapku dengan kilatan emosi di matanya. Dan sudah ku bilang, jangan panggil aku begitu. Aku jijik, kau tahu?

"Tunggu Uchiha, terakhir kali ku ingat, kau itu orang nomor satu yang ada di otak wanita yang paling tak diharapkan untuk dijadikan pacar."

"Bukan nomor satu, itu gelarmu. Aku sudah bangga menjadi yang nomor dua."

"Yah, terserahmu, jadi siapa?"

"Tentu, Waifu 2D yang ada di game yang baru kubeli saat _Natsu Comicet_ kemarin, aku beli banyak, kau mau satu."

"Harusnya aku sudah menduga orang sepertimu. Dan makasih tawarannya. Tapi, nggak 'deh." dan seberapa yang kau beli, sampai kau belum kehabisan game baru di musim dingin ini.

"Jadi, Uzumaki-kun apa rencanamu?"

Sitri menatapku, dan sepertinya kemarahannya sudah agak reda. Wajahnya walau tetap menyeramkan, namun kilatan di matanya sudah agak berkurang sekarang. Terkadang aku bahkan berpikir kalau kilatan itu adalah Leviathan yang mendiami laut yang tiba-tiba keluar dari persembunyiannya dan menyerang Cecil, Edward, Yang dan Rydia. Lalu Cecil terdampar di Mysidia, dan malah dijadikan Paladin bersama Palom dan Porom, yang akhirnya bertemu Sage Tellah. Mereka kembali ke Baron untuk balas dendam, lalu bertemu Yang, yang telah dihipnotis oleh Baron, mereka mengalahkan Yang, dan akhirnya _Yang has joined the party_.

Tunggu, apa yang kupikirkan?

Pokoknya, kilatan di mata Sitri bahkan semengerikannya Iblis Leviathan di laut lepas.

"Begini, hal pertama di misi ini sudah selesai 'kan? Aku dan kau, Sitri, sudah mendapat cukup pemain untuk setidaknya menantang Takayama."

"Tunggu, aku bahkan belum bilang aku mau 'lho!"

"Pendapatmu bisa dibahas nanti."

"Lalu, aku ini apa?"

"Jadi, sisa misi kita tinggal dua. Menantang Klub Basket, dan memenangkannya."

"Lalu, setelah itu mengambil paksa Gremory-san, dan membebaskan diri kita dari masalah."

 **.**

 **.**

 **5.3**

 **.**

 **.**

Bu Rossweisse mendatangiku saat aku sedang berjalan menuju klub.

"Mau bareng?"

"Ibu mau ke mana?"

Seperti biasa dia mengenakan seragam mengajar di akademi ini, dan rambutnya yang putih diikat dengan pita ungu di satu sisi. Bibirnya tersenyum, dan sepertinya dia sangat gembira hari ini. Aku tak tahu apa yang ia pikirkan, tapi sepertinya ada bebungaan di pikirannya hari ini. Yah, setidaknya, aku tak akan merasakan pukulannya hari ini, ku harap.

"Jadi, gimana?"

Bu Rossweisse menatapku sambil terus berjalan, dan tersenyum kembali. "Apanya?"

"Nggak jadi, nanti aja . . ."

Aku mengangkat bahu, orang ini memang seperti ini 'kan?

Adikku kemarin membelikan sarung tangan kuning yang saat ini ku pakai, dan entah bagaiman, hal itu sedikit bisa menghangatkan hariku di musim dingin yang membunuh ini. Apalagi, aku harus berhadapan dengan iblis yang bernama Sitri itu. "Uzumaki, kau mau kopi?"

Bukan ide buruk, minum kopi panas di saat seperti ini sepertinya hal yang bagus. "Boleh, satu."

Bu Rossweisse berjalan ke mesin minuan, dan memasukkan uang, dia lalu memencet beberapa tombol dan minuman keluar dari bawah. "Tangkap!"

"Hmmm!" dari jarak tiga meter, dia melemparkan kaleng hitam panas, yang untungnya dengan mudah bisa kutangkap. Dia kembali mendekatiku dan kembali tersenyum. Tunggu, sekarang aku agak bingung. Apa ada komponen otaknya yang harus diperbaiki di bengkel Gengai?

"Ini peraanku saja, atau memang Ibu hari ini sedang bahagia?"

Saat kutanya begitu, dia malah tertawa sambil mengacak-acak rambutku. Beneran, dia harus segera ku larikan ke bengkel Gengai. Tunggu, dia bukan robot 'kan? Dia bukan cewek berambut hijau yang diselamatkan cowok samurai berambut perak 'kan? Dia bukan Tama 'kan?

"Haha . . . setidaknya Ibu sedang senang padamu hari ini."

"Hah?"

Dia bilang apa tadi?

"Jangan pasang wajah seperti itu, kau membuatku takut. Lagipula, apa salah, aku bahagia dengan klub yang ku bina?"

"Hah?"

"Jangan bilang; _"Hah?"_ begitu. Apa tak ada kata lain di otakmu?"

Bukan itu yang kumaksud, dan jangan bilang begitu, kau membuat otakku terlihat sempit. "akhirnya, aku bisa melihat sedikit jerih payahku terbayar sekarang. Kalian kemarin akhirnya bisa merundingkan sesuatu 'kan? Bukankah itu sebuah kemajuan yang sangat pesat?"

"Jika yang Ibu maksud adalah ejekan yang menyakiti hatiku, itu benar sekali."

"Ahaha . . . jawabanmu masih sama saja. Jangan begitu, setidaknya dengan begini, masa depan akan lebih berwarna bagimu."

"Sayangnya Bu, aku punya masalah dengan warna."

Sewaktu TK dulu, aku ikut lomba menggambar, dan jika saja aku tak ada persyaratan untuk mewarnai, aku mungkin akan menang. Karena aku terlalu fokus belajar tentang keseimbangan dan kebagusan dari gambarku, sampai aku lupa untuk belajar mewarnai dengan benar. Makanya, sejak saat itu, aku benci dengan pensil warna, crayon, atau apapun yang berhubungan dengan warna. Dan sekarang, Bu Rossweisse mau mewarnai masa depanku? Makasih, aku sendiri saja tak bisa mewarnainya, tak usah repot-repot.

"Jangan bilang begitu. Suatu saat, ketika kau merasakannya, kau akan ketagihan. Aku yakin itu!"

"Yah, sekali lagi, makasih, tapi nggak usah repot-repot, Bu."

 **.**

Bu Rossweisse duduk dan aku juga meletakkan tas di bangku itu, Sitri masih membaca manga shoujo-nya. Dan karena pemanas di ruangan ini agak rusak, aku harus kembali mengeratkan syal di leherku.

Asap putih mengepul dari mulutku ketika aku menghembuskan napas.

Bu Rossweisse terdiam, dan aku serta Sitri sedang tak beniat untuk memulai pembicaraan. Setidaknya, dengan begini, aku tak akan merasakan sakitnya ejekkan dari cewek iblis yang menyamar menjadi manusia itu. Tunggu, bukan, dia bahkan tak menyamar 'kan? Dia itu iblis beneran 'kan?

Lagipula, aku cukup bahagia dengan keadaan ini. Tak ada pembicaraan berarti sisanya adalah kesunyian, dan kesunyian adalah kedamaian, yang artinya hal itu keren. Dan biasanya orang-orang yang bilang kedamaian itu keren, adalah orang-orang sekelas Buddha atau Biksu di kuil-kuil keren. Sudah kuduga 'kan? Aku ini sekelas Buddha!

"Jadi, karena pemain basket sudah cukup, kalian mau apa?"

Bu Rossweisse menatap aku dan Sitri begantian. Dari wajahnya, dia sepertinya berharap banyak dari kami. "Mungkin kalau Ibu hari ini tak ada di sini kami akan langsung menantang Takayama-san."

Sitri benar-benar sadis, bagaimana dia bilang begitu tanpa melihat wajahnya Bu Rossweisse, dan bagaimana bisa dia bilang begitu dengan sangat jelas? Apa kau mengusirnya, dia itu pembimbingmu, kau tahu?

"Ahaha . . . maaf mengganggu. Tapi, daripada kau langsung menantang si Takayama itu, bagaimana kalau kuberi saran?"

Dia tak merasa tersinggung? Apa sebegitu senangnya kau hari ini?

"Saran . . .?"

Aku menatap Bu Rossweisse dan dia tersenyum kembali. Tunggu, apa kau tak terlalu banyak senyum hari ini?

"Hmm . . . benar!"

Namun, tanpa aba-aba Sitri tiba-tiba bangun dari kursinya dan berjalan menuju dapur ruangan ini. Sepertinya, dia ingat hari ini jadwalnya untuk membuat teh. Yah, walau jadwal ini tak pernah kami buat, bahkan tak pernah kami sepakati 'sih.

Sisa teh yang Bu Rossweisse bawa kemarin masih ada, dan sepertinya Sitri membuat teh itu. Karena saat ini, aroma memabukkan teh yang Bu Rossweisse bawa kemarin kembali menyeruak di hidungku, dan ini benar-benar menyenangkan.

"Silakan dinikmati!"

Sitri menaruh sebuah teh di gelas kertas di hadapanku. Dia lalu melakukan hal yang sama pada Bu Rossweisse. "Terima kasih!" cewek itu menaruh teh di gelasnya dan duduk kembali.

"Baiklah, tentang saran tadi, bagaimana, Bu?"

Aku menghirup aroma teh itu sebentar, dan menghisapnya. Setidaknya dengan begini, aku bisa merasakan nikmatnya berada di klub ini. Walau hanya sedikit. "Ah, iya. Aku ingat,"

"begini, kalian mungkin bisa menantang Takayama sekarang. Tapi, apa kalian tahu, penantang tak selalu menang?" Bu Rossweisse berhenti sebentar. Yang jika diperhatikan, daripada _berhenti_ dia lebihseperti _menunggu_ kami melanjutkan pertanyaannya.

Mungkin Sitri sadar akan itu, karena dia langsung bilang; "Maksud Ibu, kami harus sadar kalau bahkan kami sudah bisa mengumpulkan pemain, bukan berarti kami akan _menang_?"

"Seperti yang kuharapkan darimu, Sitri-kun. Benar dan tepat sasaran." dia berhenti seperti tadi. Namun kali ini dia menatapku. "Iya, aku tahu, Takayama itu juaranasional. Dan peluang klub ini untuk mengalahkannya dengan mudah adalah nol persen. Jadi, apa Ibu punya saran?"

Dia terlihat puas dengan jawabanku, dan menyeringai. "Ahaha . . . jika kalian meminta."

Aku tak memintanya, dan bukannya tadi kau memang bilang akan memberi aku dan Sitri saran. Apa kau lupa?

"Yah, dia _itu_ memang juara nasional. Dan jika dengan kondisi kalian saat ini, bukannya _mengalahkannya_ , mungkin kalian akan _dipermalukan_ olehnya. Dan karena itu, kalian harus berlatih basket, untuk memerbesar peluang dari nol menjadi setidaknya sepuluh atau dua puluh persen. Dan karena aku pembimbing kalian yang baik, maka, akan ku berikan lapangan basket di belakang rumahku untuk kalian."

"Tapi, ingat . . ."

"Ketika sebuah sendi lemah . . ."

"Maka tinggal menuggu yang lainnya retak."

.

.

.

.

A/N, haha . . . untung nggak sampai gerhana matahari total. Untuk update kali ini benar-benar saya usahakan untuk membuatnya sedikit ringan. Dan karena mungkin saya terlalu banyak membaca Kono Subarashi Sekai ni Shukufku o, saya lebih tertarik pada bagaimana cara anggota klub ini hidup daripada menonjolkan sisi romance mereka. Tapi, ini cuma hipotesa sementara 'sih.

Lagipula, abis itu (mungkin ini ketinggalan jaman) saya diberi Shingatsu wa Kimi no Uso. Dan itu full-romance dengan sedikit Slice of Life. Makanya, saya juga bingung sekarang.

Oh, iya, soal chapter depan, saya mau nanya. Menurut para pembaca, saya lebih baik ngelanjutkan cerita utama, atau masuk filler sebentar. Dan itu ngebahas adiknya si Uzumaki hikikomori ini.

Lalu, untuk keterlambatan, maaf. Saya kemarin mencoba membenarkan laptop ini, karena handphone saya yang buat nulis cerita ini bootloop. Nah, pas saya mulai membedah laptop ini, dengan Puppy Linux, ternyata HDD saya tidak rusak, cuma _dirusak_ sama bengkelnya. File-nya mungkin nggak ilang, tapi, partisinya ada dua ratusan. Dan itu benar-benar bikin saya ngamuk. Nah, untuk membenarkan itu, saya harus memformat ulang HDD saya. Dan itu berarti file-nya ilang semua. Dari Anime yang jumlahnya nggak kehitung, sampai dokumen dan aplikasi-aplikasi penting. Makanya beberapa bulan ini, saya harus mencari Anime-anime baru, dan progam-program baru untuk sistem Linux saya.

Dan nggak nyangka, itu makan hampir dua bulan. Ditambah tugas Fisika, Bahasa Indonesia, Bahasa Inggris, dan tugas menyebalkan lainnya.

Tapi, anehnya, entah karena apa, setiap saya buka fanfic ini, saya serasa merasa ngelihat Anime saya sendiri namun dengan semua perintah yang saya suruh, saya seperti mengatur dunia ini. Makanya saya berkesimpulan, Slice of Life itu cuma butuh dua hal. Keseriusan, dan permainan kata.

Pokoknya, terima kasih telah membaca cerita saya. Semua yang saya tulis di sini hampir nyerempet di kehidupan saya. Makanya, kalau membosankan, saya mohon maaf. Sungguh minta maaf!

Dan kalau ada word yang hilang, mohon maaf. Masalahnya, pas saya pulish di ffn tiba-tiba word-nya kok berkurang. Dari 4k dari 3k lebih. Ini entah servernya atau kesalahan saya, masalahnya, saya pakai OpenOffice bukan Ms. Word.

.

.

.

.

Moga Untung Luganda, out


	7. Arc I: Keluarga Uzumaki Punya

**Eunoia**

.

.

 _Jika kau ingin melakukannya_

 _Belum tentu kaubisa_

 _Namun jika kau tak melakukannya_

 _Kau takkan bisa_

 _Kurasa itu cukup keren!_

.

Chapter VI: Keluarga Uzumaki Punya Masalah Yang Unik

.

 **5.1**

 **.**

Aku menghela napas, dan uap hangat mengumpul di depan wajahku. Salju turun dan mendinginkan otakku. Sampai tadi, aku benar-benar merasakan hari yang sungguh panjang. Berurusan dengan Sitri, bertemu Uchiha, berunding dengan Bu Rossweisse. Semua itu benar-benar menguras tenagaku.

Berurusan dengan cewek berkacamata itu saja sudah bisa membuatku merasa akhir dunia sudah dekat, apalagi harus bertemu dengan cowok tiada guna itu, ditambah setelah kupikir semua itu sudah berakhir, Bu Rossweisse datang kepadaku.

Mungkin setelah ini aku harus pergi ke tukang pijat wajah, agar kulit mukaku tak keriput duluan.

"Aku pulang."

Aku sedang berdiri di pintu rumah sambil menengok sesekali ke jendela, dan saat aku bilang begitu, seseorang dengan tangan memegang gagang panci menatapku. "Selamat datang."

Dia itu ibuku, wanita berambut merah dan berwajah yang sama sekali tak mencermikan umurnya. Bayangkan saja, umurnya mendekati empat puluh lima tahun, tapi wajahnya bahkan lebih bersinar dari karyawati muda yang melamar pekerjaan. "Oh, ternyata kau, Naruto. Saat aku melihat ada mata mengerikan melihat ke jendela tadi kukira ada orang jahat. Yah, panci yang kubawa jadi sia-sia."

"Tak ada ibu yang bilang seperti itu pada anaknya yang baru pulang sekolah!"

Lagipula, bukan kata-kata seperti itu yang cocok untuk dikatakan ibu-ibu pada anaknya. Apa kau sangat benci padaku?

"Bukan begitu..., aku hanya takut terjadi hal yang tidak-tidak. Di rumah hanya ada aku dan Naruko. Ayahmu juga belum pulang, jadi aku tak bisa mengeluarkan jurus yang baru kami latih. Walau ada juga jurus yang baru-baru ini kulatih sendiri."

"Sekarang aku kasihan pada penjahat itu jika sampai melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak di rumah kita."

Seperti yang pernah kubilang, ibuku ini walau agak meragukan adalah pelatih tetap Taekwondo di suatu perguruan bela diri, dan ayahku adalah penerus Kung-fu keluarga Namikaze. Jadi, jika sampai ada penjahat yang merasakan amukan mereka berdua, aku tak yakin orang itu akan bisa melihat hari esok dengan tenang. "Ya sudah, aku sudah menyiapkan makan malam. Cepat mandi dan ganti bajumu, ayahmu juga akan segera pulang."

Langit sudah merah, dan matahari hampir terbenam. Perutku sudah sangat lapar, jadi saat ia bilang begitu, aku hanya bisa mengangguk dan segera masuk ke dalam.

.

"Jadi, bagaimana harimu, Naruto?"

Pria yang sedang berbicara itu ayahku, Namikaze Minato. Walau nama marga kami berbeda, tapi, dia benar-benar ayahku. Rambut kami sama-sama pirang, mata kami sama-sama biru, dan bahkan, jika rambutku sedikit panjang dan kumis di wajahku dihilangkan, mungkin ibu akan mengira aku suaminya. Tidak, membayangkannya saja membuatku ngeri. Pokoknya, kami hampir terlihat seperti orang yang kembar.

Alasan mengapa dia memiliki marga berbeda, adalah karena ayahku adalah pria yatim piatu yang ditinggal mati orang tuanya saat berumur dua tahun, dan harus hidup dengan kakeknya yang kemudian meninggal saat berumur dua belas tahun. Jadi, setelah itu, dia harus hidup pontang-panting di kota, dan akhirnya bertemu dengan ibu yang akhirnya mereka berpacaran lalu menikah. Yang karena keluarga Uzumaki adalah keluarga besar, maka mereka takkan membiarkan salah satu anggota keluarga mereka menjadi anggota keluarga yang asal-usulnya tak jelas seperti Namikaze.

Jadi, ayah diadopsi menjadi keluarga Uzumaki.

Nah, walau hubungan mereka sama sekali tak ditentang, tapi karena sifat jahil yang keterlaluan kakek dan nenekku, ayahku cepat-cepat memutuskan untuk pergi dari rumah besar Uzumaki dan tinggal sendiri. Dan karena ayahku hanya terlibat dengan ibuku, makanya dia menggunakan nama marga aslinya, katanya Namikaze memiliki sejarah bela diri yang kuat. Sementara aku dan adikku yang memiliki hubungan erat dengan keluarga ibu menggunakan marga Uzumaki.

"Tak menyenangkan. Aku harus berurusan dengan orang yang super merepotkan."

"Eh? Kau, berurusan dengan manusia?"

Jangan tatap aku seolah aku itu sedang melakukan hal yang aneh, dan apa-apaan kata-katamu, memang aku bukan manusia? Aku ini juga anakmu!

"Jangan bertanya seolah kau meragukanku, Ibu!"

Kami baru saja selesai makan dan sedang berkumpul di bawah _kotatsu_. Adikku ada di sampingku, dan sedang menikmati jeruk yang terlihat sangat manis, ibu ada di depanku, di samping ayah. Ah! Musim dingin di bawah _kotatsu_ benar-benar menyenangkan!

"Aku tak meragukanmu, aku hanya tak menyangka ada orang yang mau berurusan dengan orang bermata mengerikan sepertimu dan punya kebiasaan selalu berpikir negatif. Aku hanya kasihan pada orang itu."

Orang ini!

"Ibu, bukannya sudah aku bilang, yang kasihan itu aku. Lagipula, Ibu tak tahu saja seberapa menyebalkannya mereka."

"Ah, sudah..., sudah. Kushina, jangan terlalu mengejek Naruto begitu, bagaimanapun, dia itu darah dagingmu juga. Sudah lupakah kau, sifat dan keras kepalanya juga berasal darimu 'kan?"

Seperti yang diharapkan dari ayah, dia ada ketika aku dan ibu berada di level perdebatan tak berguna yang akan membuat semua jadi repot. "Benar yang dikatakan ayah! Jika aku punya mata yang mengerikan dan sifat negatif, itu semua berasal dari Ibu. Dasar, orang tua tak bertanggung jawab!"

"Jangan panggil aku tak bertanggung jawab, anak durhaka! Mungkin benar, kata orang, buah tak jauh dari pohonnya. Tapi, dalam kasusmu itu hal lain. Ibarat kata, kau itu buah kelapa di pinggir sungai yang jatuh ke dalam aliran air yang membawanya pergi ke hilir."

"Jadi, dengan kata lain, kakak adalah buah yang hanyut di sungai, dan tak tahu rimbanya di mana?"

"Hmph! Kau benar, Naruko. Buah yang jatuh di bawah pohon setidaknya masih berguna untuk pupuk bagi induknya, tapi buah yang jatuh ke sungai hanya akan membusuk tanpa guna."

"Bahkan Naruko! Ibu, jangan racuni otak adikku dengan kata-katamu! Dan apaan maksud tanpa guna, apa kau ingin bilang kalau aku adalah tipe orang yang tak berguna bagi orang lain bahkan diri sendiri?"

"Aku tak pernah bilang begitu, itu kau yang bilang."

Terkadang, aku ingin melupakan bahwa aku adalah manusia yang pernah berada di perut orang ini. Benarkah ada seorang ibu yang bisa bilang hal seperti itu pada anaknya? "Aku tak yakin orang sepertimu bisa jadi ibu."

Aku menatap cewek berambut pirang yang sedang berbinar matanya.

"Dan yang paling penting, mengapa sekarang orang yang paling kupercayai jadi ikut-ikutan mengejekku? Naruko, sudah bencikah kau pada kakakmu ini?"

Naruko itu adikku yang paling manis sedunia. Bahkan aku yakin alasan mengapa setiap kali ia membuatkanku kopi selalu terasa asin adalah karena gula yang seharusnya menjadi manis malah menangis karena kalah manis dengan pembuatnya. Dengan rambut pirangnya yang panjang dan sungguh terasa lembut itu, mata biru laut berkilau yang begitu indah, dan wajah yang cukup untuk membuat lelaki menabrak tiang listrik, dia sungguh berkilau.

Walau aku yakin setiap orang yang melihat kami berjalan bersama akan mengira salah satu dari kami adalah _doppelganger_ _[1]_ _._ Yang artinya, kami begitu mirip, tapi dalam artian lain, dia sungguh berbeda.

Aku dan Naruko itu seperti perut bumi yang diinjak-injak dan tak tahu di mana rimbanya dengan sebuah rembulan yang bersinar namun indah dipandang. Jika rambut kami sama-sama pirang, maka milik Naruko adalah permata yang membuat semua orang mencarinya, sementara milikku adalah sianida yang membuat orang-orang mati keracunan. Mata kami mungkin sama-sama biru, namun, milik Naruto adalah matahari yang menyinari dunia, lalu milikku hanya ada kegelapan yang penuh kengerian.

Entah bagaimana, saat membicarakan tentang wajahku yang mirip dengan ayah dan Naruko, aku merasa, diriku ini hanya kebagian bagian yang jelek-jeleknya.

Makanya, dalam berbagai kesempatan, ibu dan ayah lebih sering membawa Naruko untuk dijadikan 'anak' ketika ada acara penting keluarga. Yah, walau aku tahu itu diskriminasi, tapi setidaknya, tak ada yang tersakiti di sini.

Aku senang tak perlu berhadapan dengan orang lain, Naruko senang dapat banyak makanan, dan ayah serta ibu senang anaknya yang bermasalah tak membuat masalah di rumah orang.

"Benci? Tidak, sama sekali tidak!" tangannya yang dikibas-kibaskan bergerak senada dengan rambutnya yang bergoyang. Ah! Manis sekali adikku ini! "Naruko takkan pernah membenci Kakak!"

Tuhan!

Dari sekian mukjizat yang Engkau turunkan ke bumi ini, mungkin ini adalah hadiah terbaik yang pernah ada bagi hamba. Walau hamba dibenci masyarakatpun, hamba akan terus bersyukur pada-Mu. Terimakasih atas adik manis yang menenangkan hati ini!

"Jadi, mengapa kau ikit-ikutan mengejekku?"

"Oh, itu!" Naruko mengacungkan jarinya dan menutup matanya sambil tersenyum lebar. "Naruko hanya terkesan pada perkataan ibu. Kalau Kakak adalah buah yang jatuh dari pohon dan tercebur ke sungai."

Aku tak tahu bagian mana yang bisa membuat orang terkesan. Yang kulihat, semua itu hanya kata-kata yang menyakitkan. "Kalau boleh tahu, apa yang spesial dari kata-kata itu?"

Dia mengambil jeruk dan mengupasnya. Tangannya yang mungil bergerak dengan lincah. "Begini, Kak... Kakak tahu 'kan kalau tetumbuhan yang tak bisa bergerak menggunakan buahnya yang terlihat menarik untuk membuat para pemangsa mereka menyebarkan biji-bijian buah yang merupakan benih mereka agar dapat terus berkembang dan bertahan hidup?"

"Iya." Itu pelajaran dasar biologi.

"Nah, maksud Naruko, bukannya ibu bilang kalau Kakak adalah buah yang terbawa aliran sungai? Yang artinya buah itu kelak akan berkembang menjadi tanaman yang sama dengan induknya. Dan bukannya itu keren? Buah itu akan membuat ekosistem sendiri tanpa induknya tahu? Dan itu terjadi bahkan tanpa bantuan orang lain!"

Karena tumbuhan tak memunyai kaki untuk menanam anak mereka, jadi mereka meminta bantuan hewan lain agar terus menyebarkan biji mereka. Masalahnya, suatu saat pasti ekosistem induk akan hancur. Entah karena bumi yang tak mengizinkan, atau karena hewan lain. Jadi, agar mereka terus eksis di dunia ini, maka satu-satu jalan hanyalah membuat ekosistem baru di tempat lain, dan menyerahkan estafet kehidupan pada anaknya. Eh, tunggu! Aku mulai paham dengan apa yang Naruko maksud.

"Ja..., jadi, maksudmu... Aku adalah buah yang kelak akan melestarikan keturunan Uzumaki walaupun aku tak dianggap di keluarga Uzumaki itu sendiri. Seperti orang yang melakukan sesuatu tanpa pamrih orang lain?"

"Benar sekali! Kakak seperti pahlawan keadilan yang menyelamatkan keluarga Uzumaki agar tetap eksis di dunia ini."

Adikku! Pikiran positifmu itu telah menyelamatkanku. Seberapa kalipun kupikirkan, anggapanku tentang ejekkan ibu itu hanyalah kata-kata yang menyakiti hatiku. Tapi, kau malah berpikir seperti itu, menganggap betapa kerennya daku ini. Adikku ini benar-benar filsuf sejati. Tidak lebih dari itu, dia itu malaikat, bukan, Dewi Yang Maha Agung!

"Dewi Naruko..." aku bersimpuh di hadapannya dan meraih tangannya lalu meletakannya di puncak kepalaku. "terimakasih atas pencerahan yang engkau berkati kepada hamba."

Mulai besok, aku akan menyembah dan menghormati adikku ini!

 **.**

 **.**

 **5.2**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku kembali bergelut di dalam _kotatsu_ yang sungguh hangat. Dan bicara soal _kotatsu_ , mungkin apa yang dikatakan orang tentangnya memang benar. _Kotatsu_ itu membuat orang menjadi tak berguna.

Masalahnya, bayangkan saja, di musim dingin seperti ini, orang-orang sedang malas-malasnya keluar. Lalu, di rumah mereka ada alat ajaib yang bisa membuat hangat tubuh mereka. Maka aku yakin orang-orang akan lebih memilih tetap berada di rumah dan tidak melakukan apapun, hanya malas-malasan sambil menghabiskan waktu.

Seperti saat ini. Bukannya melakukan pekerjaan yang lebih bermanfaat, keluargaku malah duduk melingkar di kotatsu dan memakan jeruk sambil mengobrol hal-hal yang tak berguna. "Jadi, Naruto, mengesampingkan fakta kalau kau hanyalah seorang NEET yang dikucilkan dari kehidupan sosial, seperti apa orang yang bisa berurusan denganmu?"

"Jangan panggil anakmu dengan sebutan itu. Dan aku tak dikucilkan, aku hanya malas bersama orang lain." Ah, tidak, aku tak boleh asal berbicara seperti itu. Jika ibu sampai merespon kata-kataku dan membalasnya lagi, mungkin perdebatan kali ini takkan pernah selesai. Jadi, tenangkan dirimu, Naruto!

Ayah dan ibu serta Naruko masih menatapku. "Tapi iya, aku juga tak tahu, bagaimana bisa aku berurusan dengan orang lain. Pokoknya, mereka adalah kumpulan orang-orang paling bermasalah yang ada di sekolah."

"Hmm, begitu... Jadi, apakah mereka seperti yang 'biasa'-nya?"

Saat ayah bilang begitu, sejenak lintas kehidupan seolah menembus pikiranku. Masa SMP-ku yang suram, perkelahian dengan kelompok anarki anak-anak berandalan, sampai keluar masuk ruang kepala sekolah. "Tidak, dan sebegitu seringkah aku berkelahi dengan anak-anak berandalan sampai Ayah menyebutnya biasa."

"Mungkin bisa dibilang begitu."

Hatiku tertusuk! Ayah, tolong jangan katakan hal menyakitkan seperti itu dengan wajah polos sambil santai membaca begitu. Aku jadi mengingat wajah Sitri yang memiliki sistem ekspresi yang sama. Lagipula, saat bilang masalahku yang menumpuk dengan anak berandalan, orang pertama yang harus disalahkan dalam hidupku itu ayah sendiri.

Jika ayahku dulu tak mengajariku tentang ilmu bela diri, mungkin aku takkan sesial ini.

"Selain itu, Naruko juga penasaran dengan orang-orang yang berurusan dengan Kakak."

Aku menatap Naruko yang seperti biasa, kata-katanya menentramkan hatiku. Mungkin, jika semua orang memiliki sifat seindah adikku ini, dunia ini takkan pernah tersulut perang. Masalahnya, apapun yang dikatakan adik manisku ini, selalu terdengar indah di telingaku. Seperti saat ini. Meski hatiku sedang meradang, suara Naruko yang lebih indah dari bidadari itu perlahan menyembuhkan lukaku. "Ah, iya."

Ibu sekarang sibuk mengupas jeruk untuk suami tercintanya. Sementara ayah sendiri sedang membaca koran. Yang benar-benar memerhatikanku hanya Naruko seorang. "Hanya seorang guru yang jadi perawan tua. Seorang gadis SMA tanpa ekspresi. Dan Uchiha tak berguna itu."

Yah, walau terlihat normal bagi orang lain, tapi, yah, mereka jelas-jelas bukan orang normal. Apalagi, besok, di hari mingguku yang berharga, aku harus datang ke rumah Bu Rossweisse hanya untuk latihan basket yang aku yakin juga hanya akan membuat hatiku sakit.

Tapi, sebenarnya, yang masih sangat aku sesali sampai sekarang hanyalah alasan mengapa aku bisa terlibat dengan mereka. Hanya itu. Masalahnya, jikapun aku bisa melakukan apa yang diperintahkan Bu Rossweisse, tak ada keuntungannya bagiku.

Dalam kasusku, aku jelas-jelas bukan pangeran yang akan menyelamatkan tuan putrinya dari bahaya, kemudian menikahinya. Bahkan, daripada begitu, aku lebih mirip goblin yang menculik tuan putri yang sedang berpesta di kerajaan mewah.

Rencana Klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib bersama seorang anggota luar yang direkrut dengan sangat terpaksa adalah memisahkan dua orang yang sedang mabuk asmara karena beberapa alasan yang sebenarnya masih berupa hipotesa awal yang belum diuji. Hipotesa tersebut adalah, jika sampai kesucian gadis Gremory hilang, sekolah juga akan ditutup.

Begitu.

Walau sebenarnya, aku juga tidak peduli dengan kesucian _bitch_ itu, lagipula, dilihat dari segi manapun, dia malah sepertinya akan begitu senang bila itu sampai terjadi. Tipe _bitch._ Cewek yang paling kubenci. Meski faktanya aku membenci semua cewek. Kecuali bidadari manisku itu.

Eh, tunggu..., bicara soal Naruko, aku tak mendengar responnya. Apa mungkin terjadi sesuatu?

"Na..., Naruko?"

Aku yang sendari tadi menatap ujung jariku, mengalihkan pandangan ke Naruko yang sekarang sedang tersungkur sambil memancarkan aura aneh yang membuatku agak ngeri. "Apa yang terjadi padamu?!"

"Kakak..."

Dengan cepat, aku meraih pundak Naruko. "Katakan apapun pada kakakmu ini!"

Tuhan, apa yang terjadi dengan adik manis hamba ini? Mungkin aku terjebak dalam lubang cacing sesaat tadi? Atau mungkin aku terhenti dan tersingkir dari aliran waktu! Dan selama itu terjadi ada penjahat yang menerang dan menghabisi keluargaku. Sialan!

 _Revival_! Aku ingin melakukan _re_ _viva_ _l_!

Satoru-kun, pinjamkan kekuatanmu padaku!

"Naruto..."

Naruko hanya diam saja sambil matanya tertunduk. Aura keunguan yang menyelimutinya yang membuatku agak ngeri sekarang benar-benar membuatku ngeri. Dan ketika aku melihat ke arah ibu, walau tak semengerikan Naruko, dia juga telihat sangat syok. "Apa..., apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di sini?!"

Yang tak kuketahui ekspresinya hanya ayah, karena wajahnya yang ditutupi koran. Tapi dari caranya memegang lembaran kertas itu, memang ada yang aneh juga dengannya. "Tak kusangka..."

Apa yang tidak kausangka, Ibu!? Jangan potong kata-katamu di tempat ambigu seperti itu. Hal yang kubayangkan tak mungkin terjadi bukan? Waktu tak mungkin berhenti ketika aku bicara tadi 'kan?

Jika begitu, maka mungkin sekarang aku sedang dikejar-kejar oleh organisasi rahasia dunia yang siap membuatku jadi puding jeli ketika bertemu dengannya. John Titor, di manakah dirimu?

"Apanya?!"

Kata orang kelebihan emosi memang tak bagus. Tapi bagiku, karena emosi yang biasa kukeluarkan hanya sedikit, dan sisanya hanya bermalas-malasan. Makanya, berteriak dari tadi membuatku kekurangan energi sekarang. Lalu, pikiranku buyar dan menidurkan diri di pundak Naruko. "Naruko, aku kehabisan energi."

Kupikir, aku akan tertidur di pundak kecilnya, tapi, saat dia tiba-tiba mundur, kepalaku yang sudah tak memiliki sandaran jatuh tersungkur. "Aduh!" dan hasilnya, aku terkapar di lantai.

Menjadi seorang penyendiri yang pekerjaannya hanya tidur dan membaca buku ternyata lebih susah dari yang kubayangkan. Karena biasanya aku berada dalam _safe mode_ , bahkan dalam perkelahian sekalipun, maka saat aku menggunakan _balance mode_ tadi, stok energi yang tersisa sedikit sekarang sudah habis. Aku tak menyangka, perdebatanku dengan ibu bahkan membuatku lebih sengsara daripada perdebatanku dengan Sitri.

"Setidaknya, jika kalian masih punya sedikit perasaan, bantulah aku."

Tak ada yang datang menolongku! Bahkan Naruko sekalipun!

Walau aku mulai merasa nyaman dengan posisi ini, tapi dinginnya lantai malah membuatku mulas. Seseorang, tolong bantu tubuh tak bertenaga ini!

"Naruko sudah menduga ini akan terjadi, tapi, bagaimanapun, ini masih terlalu menyakitkan bagi hati Naruko."

Adikku yang manis, yang tersakiti itu kakakmu ini.

"Aku juga belum siap menerima kenyataan ini."

Ibu, hentikan ucapanmu! Jangan gunakan kesempatan ini untuk membuatku tambah bingung. Sialan, aku terlalu malas untuk bicara!

Naruko yang tadi menjauh dariku tiba duduk di sampingku sambil menunyuk-nunyuk pipiku. "Bagaimana Kakak bisa bersama cewek lain selain Naruko?"

Eh, bersama?

"Benar, dan yang lebih penting, apa sekarang tipemu adalah ibu-ibu yang lebih tua sepuluh tahunan lebih darimu?"

Lebih tua?

"Jadi Kakak sekarang sudah tak suka pada Naruko lagi?"

Beneran! Aku tak tahu apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan. Dan juga, dengar Naruko! Bahkan mati sekalipun, aku akan selalu mencintaimu. Maka, tolong jangan katakan kata-kata seperti itu.

"Keselamatanku terancam. Aduh, bagaimana ini, Minato?"

Dari seribu hal yang tak bisa kupahami mungkin situasi dan apalagi kata-kata ibu tadi yang paling tak bisa kumengerti. Apaan tentang 'terancamnya keselamatan'? Yang ada, orang yang akan melakukan sesuatu pada ibu akan langsung dibubur di panci panas.

Naruko memelukku dari atas. Tidak, tunggu! Bobot badanmu meski ringan sungguh membebani badan yang sudah tak memiliki tenaga ini, adikku. Bukannya aku tak senang, tapi, daripada membebaniku, lebih baik, kauangkat aku dan bawa aku ke kamar untuk istirahat. "Kakak..."

"Naruto sekarang mungkin sedang mengincarku. Minato, anakmu mungkin suatu saat akan berkhianat padamu, dan menikahi ibunya sendiri."

"Oi!"

Aku tak tahu apa yang merasukiku sampai bisa berteriak kencang seperti itu dalam _critical_ _mode_ seperti ini. Tapi, memang benar, kata-kata ibu berefek sangat besar pada perubahan energiku. Sekarang tubuhku benar-benar lemas!

"seperti di anime-anime harem yang bahkan memakan keluarganya sendiri."

Aku bukan karakter utama di anime harem! Bahkan, jika bisa, aku lebih memilih sebagai tokoh pendukung di komik yang bahkan tak digambar dengan sempurna. Lagipula, yang jadi masalah di sini..., KENAPA BISA IBU KEPIKIRAN HAL SEMACAM ITU?!

Aku tak mungkin mengincar wanita sangar sepertimu. Meski kau bukan ibuku, dan hidup semasa denganku, aku takkan pernah kepikiran bahkan sekedar berbicara denganmu. Jadi, mana mungkin aku mau menikah denganmu?

"Kushina..."

Itu suara ayah!

Jelaskan pada ibu betapa bodohnya pikiran dalam istrimu itu!

"..., aku berjanji akan selalu menjagamu. Bahkan jika Naruto ingin melakukan kudeta, akan aku habisi dia!"

Bahkan ayah sekalipun!

Apa urusanku dengan guru perempuan yang lebih tua dariku memang seaneh itu? Atau mungkin memang otak keluargaku yang sudah rusak?

 **.**

 **.**

 **5.3**

 **.**

 **.**

Ada yang bilang kalau keluarga adalah tempat pertama manusia belajar berinteraksi dengan sesamanya. Di mana manusia mulai membentuk karakternya, yang dicontoh dari kedua orang tuanya. Jika orang tuanya baik, maka kecenderungan anak untuk berbuat baik akan lebih besar. Begitu pula sebaliknya. Orang jahat akan memiliki anak yang berkecenderungan berbuat jahat.

Seperti itulah dunia ini terus berputar. Mulai dari zaman sebelum manusia belum mengenal tulisan, bahkan bahasa, sifat setiap induk terus diturunkan ke dalam darah keturunannya. Kejahatan, dan kebaikan.

Makanya, hal-hal dalam sejarah terus dan terus berulang. Perang, kajahatan yang akhirnya kalah oleh kebaikan, semuanya hanya seperti garis berputar yang digambar spiral. Terlihat berbeda namun bertitik temu sama.

Tapi, itu teori yang seharusnya, maka, kehidupanku benar-benar bisa dikatakan garis menyimpang yang tak sengaja dicoretkan Tuhan karena mengantuk.

Maksudku begini, dilihat dari silsilah keluargaku, tak ada keluargaku yang memliki sifat dan kebiasaan serta berpikiran sama denganku.

Dari keluarga ayah, misalnya. Meski ayah tak terlalu paham dengan keluarga sendiri, tapi melihat dirinya, sepertinya keluarganya termasuk keluarga yang mengenal sopan santun dan termasuk keluarga yang berbudi pekerti luhur. Sebab, dari cerita ayah dan ibu, bagaimana ibu bisa suka dengan orang yang sungguh berkepribadian terbalik dengannya ini adalah karena ayah merupakan satu-satunya teman yang bisa bertahan selama bertahun-tahun dan hampir tak pernah bertengkar dengan ibu.

Dan yah..., orang yang bisa bersama dan tidak emosi ketika bersama wanita mengerikan ini, hanyalah mereka yang memiliki hati seputih salju.

Lalu, sekarang bicara soal keluarga ibuku. Meskipun, kelihatannya sifat mereka itu sama sekali tak baik sepertiku, tapi sebenarnya jika dilihat lebih dalam, mereka bahkan lebih berbudi daripada ayah.

Contoh mudah saja, sebagai keluarga kelas atas yang memiliki silsilah murni, harusnya Uzumaki takkan pernah membiarkan orang lain yang tak jelas asal-usulnya seperti ayah masuk dan menikahi putrinya. Tapi, kakek dan nenekku malah melakukan itu dengan senang hati. Selain karena mereka adalah orang tua berpikiran modern yang tak terpaku pada aturan keluarga yang merepotkan, itu pasti karena kebesaran hati mereka.

Pasalnya, bayangkan saja, saat itu ibu sudah dilamar oleh orang dari keluarga bangsawan yang jelas-jelas sudah pas dengan mereka. Tapi, ketika ayah datang dan bilang ia menginginkan ibu dan ibu juga melakukan hal yang sama, kakek dan nenek malah lebih menerima ayah dan mengusir keluarga bangsawan itu. Yah, walau dengan sedikit insiden yang membuatku malu mendengarnya, tapi itu cukup membuktikan kalau keluarga Uzumaki memiliki kebesaran hati yang tak bisa dianggap remeh.

Makanya, sekarang aku bingung tentang teori itu. Jika benar manusia terlahir dengan membawa sifat kedua orang tuanya... Lalu, aku membawa sifat siapa?

Jika berbicara soal Naruko, aku setuju. Dia benar-benar mewarisi semua kebaikan dan budi pekerti Uzumaki maupun Namikaze. Tapi, aku...

Aku adalah tipe pemalas yang takkan mau mengerjakan pekerjaan berat yang sepertinya merepotkan. Bahkan, saat terlibat dalam masalah dengan orang lain, aku lebih sering menghindar dan membiarkan orang-orang itu menghancurkan dirinya sendiri. Misalnya saja, ketika aku harus berkelahi dengan anak SMP lain tahun-tahun lalu. Dari luar, memang sepertinya aku yang mengalahkan mereka, tapi apa yang terjadi sebenarnya sama sekali berbeda.

Dibanding mengalahkan mereka, aku lebih sering mengalihkan pukulan yang mereka arahkan untukku ke teman mereka sendiri. Dan setelah itu, karena merasa tidak terima, biasanya yang dipukul itu akan membalas. Lalu, di saat seperti itu, aku tinggal diam dan melihat siklus saling memukul dalam kelompok itu berlanjut. Seperti melakukan _devide et empera_ -nya orang Belanda.

Selain itu, aku juga adalah orang yang selalu berpikiran negatif dan hanya kepada Naruko aku bisa berbuat baik. Tak pernah memedulikan, apalagi menolong orang lain dan hanya selalu memikirkan diri sendiri.

"Jadi, Kakak tak membenci Naruko?"

Aku jelas tak mewarisi sifat ayah bahkan ibu. Apa mungkin, aku adalah anak adopsi yang dipungut mereka? Tapi melihat ciri fisikku, itu tak mungkin. "Aku akan selalu mencintaimu apapun yang terjadi."

Ah, entahlah..., mungkin jika kuumpamakan dengan jus buah. Naruko adalah jus buah yang dinanti semua orang, sementara aku adalah ampas tak berguna dan dibenci serta tak diharapkan lalu berusaha untuk dihilangkan. "Kakak..."

Naruko lalu merendahkan tubuhnya dan merangkul pinggangku.

Batas maksimum penggunaan energiku hari ini sudah melebih batas, dan karena itu aku sekarang hanya bisa duduk di _kotatsu_ sambil menaruh kepalaku di lengan. Berbicarapun, aku hanya bisa mengeluarkan suara dengan volume rendah.

Bahkan tadi, jika Naruko tak membantuku duduk, mungkin sekarang aku masih tiduran di lantai. "Tadi kukira Kakak akan mendapatkan orang lain yang spesial di hati Kakak. Masalahnya, jarang sekali Kakak bicara dengan perempuan 'kan? Dan biasanya di film-film itu, orang yang pertama bicara akan jadi pacarnya."

Aku baru saja selesai menjelaskan situasi yang sebenarnya kepada keluargaku. Tentang Bu Rossweisse, Sitri, dan Uchiha itu. Reaksi mereka berbeda-beda, Naruko seperti yang diharapkan, dia langsung terlihat lega. Sementara ibu malah telihat mengerikan dengan bayang-bayang di matanya. Ayah, aku tak tahu reaksinya, karena koran tentunya.

Lagipula, Naruko, aku bukan hanya jarang bicara pada perempuan 'kan? Aku memang tak pernah bicara pada siapapun selain ke keluarga. "Tenang saja Adikku yang manis. Aku takkan pernah mencintai orang lain kecuali dirimu."

"Janji?"

"Hmph."

Dia spontan memerdalam pelukannya.

Aku melirik ibu yang sedang tertunduk sambil memerah wajahnya. Tangannya terlihat bergerak gelisah, sementara sesekali melirik ayah. Tangan ayah juga bergerak berirama jarinya. "Anu, Naruto..."

Aku hanya menggeram kecil.

"Walau aku tahu kau itu anak yang tak berguna, bermata ikan mati yang mengerikan, berwajah seram, dan selalu berpikiran negatif."

Aku tahu kau ingin meminta maaf, tapi jangan mengejekku seperti itu!

"Masalah tadi, sebenarnya, kukira kau itu mengidap _oedipus complex_. Karena, yah, kau tahu, kau jarang sekali bersosialisasi seperti yang Naruko bilang, namun, malah sekarang kau sedang berhubungan dengan orang yang lebih dewasa darimu. Maka, tak salah bukan, jika kukira kau sedang mengincarku?"

Jadi kau menyalahkanku?

"Kushina..., akui kesalah pahamanmu!" ucap ayah pelan sambil melipat lembaran korannya perlahan.

Wajah ayah agak sama seperti ibu, tapi tanpa kemerahan. Matanya yang biru penuh penyesalan. "Selain itu, aku juga minta maaf. Aku terbawa suasana oleh ibumu ini."

Aku menghela napas. Jam sudah menunjukkan angka delapan. Sudah dua jam kami duduk di _kotatsu_ sore ini. "Tak apa..." malam ini aku harus istirahat dengan baik untuk latihan basket besok. Ditambah, aku tak yakin bisa melewatkan sesi perdebatan dengan Sitri besok.

"Ibu bersikap begitu karena sikapku juga. Dan Ayah bersikap begitu juga karena sangat mencintai Ibu." karena aku juga akan melakukan hal itu, jika sampai Naruko dibegitukan. "Jadi, tak ada yang salah di sini. Lagipula, tanpa itu semua, keluarga kita mungkin sudah hancur dari dulu."

Karena, satu-satunya kelebihan dari keluarga Uzumaki adalah kekurangannya.

"Dan tolong, seseorang, angkat aku ke kamar, kumohon."

 **.**

 **.**

A/N: Pertama, seperti biasa, saya tak bisa update cepat. Tapi, karena di chap sebelumnya banyak yang minta filler, saya nulis edisi spesial di arc 1. Lagipula, sebelum itu, saya benar-benar minta maaf karena harusnya ini chapter khusus NaruNaru, malah saya nulisnya keluarga Uzumaki. Masalahnya begini..., mungkin awalnya saya kepikiran untuk menyatukan Naruko dan Naruto dengan si adek sifatnya mirip Kirino, bahkan Komachi.

Tapi, gara-gara saya nemu komik Tanaka-kun, dan langsung jatuh cinta sama Rino. Dan kalian tahu, Rino cintanya seberapa sama kakaknya [saya nggak tahu nama depannya Tanaka-kun]. Makanya, saya buat Naruko mencintai Naruto dan begitu pula sebaliknya.

Soal keluarga, dan tekhnik bertarung Naruto sudah saya tulis lengkap di chapter ini. Dari awal memang terknik bertarung Naruto itu bukan [menyerang] ataupun [bertahan] tapi [adu domba]. Jadi, bayangkan saja besok bagaimana Naruto bermain basket dengan juara nasional sekelas Takayama.

Dan juga, saya mohon sarannya di bagian development chara. Saya masih berpikir kalau ketika saya membuat Naruto berbicara dengan seseorang, yang lain seperti didiamkan. Pula, tentang development ceritanya, apa nggak terlalu lambat, atau terlalu bertele-tele atau bagaimana, silakan ditulis. Juga, kira-kira menurut kalian, saya lebih baik mengunakan bahasa sederhana seperti ini atau yang biasa saya pakai. Terakhir, apa yang kalian pikirkan tentang Naruto versi saya. Saya mohon dengan sangat jawabannya, bahkan, dalam bentuk flame, akan saya terima dengan senang hati.

.

.

.

.

Moga Untung Luganda, out!


	8. Arc I: Uzumaki Naruto Pagi Ini

**Eunoia**

.

.

 _Kata motivator, akan ada banyak orang yang meminta untuk menggantikan hidupku._

 _Tapi, kuyakin itu bohong._

 _Tak ada orang yang sebodoh itu mau menggantikan hidup orang tak berguna sepertiku._

.

.

Arc I: Chapter VIII [Uzumaki Naruto Benar-Benar Lelah Pagi Ini]

.

 **7.1**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi itu, saat semua orang masih bergelut dengan dinginnya udara musim dingin di tengah gumulan selimut, aku harus dipaksa untuk tidak terkena serangan jantung mendadak karena sebuah momen yang sungguh di luar ekspektasiku sebagai seorang panyendiri. Telepon genggamku yang selama ini kukira hanya berfungsi sebagai pengisi waktu luang untuk bermain game, tengah berdering dengan sangat nyaring di samping telingaku.

Aku jelas tak menyetel alarm pagi ini. Di hari biasapun aku tak pernah menyetelnya. Alasannya sederhana, karena di rumah ini sudah memiliki alarm yang fungsi dan efisiensinya jauh melebihi alarm apapun di dunia. Adikku. Jika saja aku sampai telat bangun di pagi hari, yakin saja seharian aku akan sakit perut karena Naruko akan dengan senang hati menggenjrot perutku untuk membuatku bangun. Itu pernah terjadi, dan aku tak mau mengulanginya lagi.

Pula, aku yakin sepenuhnya bahwa kontak yang ada dalam ponselku tak lebih dari empat. Naruko, ayah, ibu, dan telepon rumah kakek. Aku juga tak memasang _instant messaging_ apapun. Tunggu, jangankan memasangnya, aku bahkan tak memiliki akun IM apapun. Yah, itu wajar bagi seorang penyendiri bagiku. Apalagi, di masa SMP dahulu, aku jelas menjadi pilihan terakhir di otak remaja seumuranku untuk dijadikan teman mengobrol.

Jadi, apa gerangan yang terjadi padamu, wahai ponselku?!

Ponsel itu masih berdering. Karena aku selama ini dalam mengenakan ponsel selalu mengenakan headphone, aku tak tahu kalau volume speaker di benda berisik itu ada pada level teratas. "Berisik!"

Mengabaikan kebingunganku tetang apa yang sebenarnya tiba-tiba terjadi pada ponselku ini, aku mengambilnya lalu melihat susunan katakana yang tercetak besar di layar kaca itu. Lagipula, jika aku tak segera mengangkatnya, hal itu akan jadi masalah nantinya. Kamar Naruko tepat berada di sebelah kamarku, aku tak mau sampai membangunkan adikku yang manis itu dari istirahatnya.

Tapi, saat aku melihat apa yang tertulis di situ, aku dipaksa untuk mengernyitkan mata. 'Panggilan… Nomor tak dikenal'.

Seperti yang kubilang tadi, aku tak memilki kontak siapapun di ponselku kecuali keluargaku. Dan mereka jelas bukan pemanggil yang tertulis di layar ponselku. Lagipula, segila-gilanya keluargaku, mereka tak mungkin memanggil orang yang berjarak satu lantai dengan telepon genggam. Setidaknya, mereka tak semalas Tanaka-kun. _[1]_

Iya, kakek memang rumahnya berjauhan dengan keluargaku, tapi, menurut asumsiku, dalam keadaan apapun, mereka tak mungkin menghubungiku. Mereka tahu kalau menghubungiku juga tak mungkin kujawab.

Lagipula, tulisan 'nomor tak dikenal' dengan sangat nyata mematahkan semua kemungkinan itu. Keluargaku tak pernah berganti nomor ponsel, karena jika sampai mereka mengganti nomor telepon, hal itu takkan jadi mudah urusannya. Naruko dengan temannya, ayah dengan koleganya, ibu dan komunitasnya.

Sumpah, aku ingin mengabaikan panggilan itu. Yang tinggal kulakukan hanya mematikan ponselku, lalu kembali tidur. Tapi, fakta bahwa yang memanggilku adalah nomor baru benar-benar membuaku terusik. Siapa gerangan yang mau menelepon orang sepertiku?

Tunggu, bisa saja ini hanya salah sambung. Tapi, bagaimana bisa salah sambung sampai tiga kali panggilan begini?

Ah, biarlah!

Dengan membuang semua keraguan, aku perlahan menekan tombol hijau di layar itu. Jika ini hanya lelucon, setidaknya ini adalah panggilan pertama yang diterima ponselku sejak dua tahun ke belakang ini. Fakta ini bisa kumasukkan dalam catatan rekorku!

"Ha..., ha…, halo. Selamat Ma..., malam..." efek dari kebiasaanku yang tak pernah memulai pembicaraan dengan orang lain benar-benar menyebalkan. Aku sekarang malah terdegar seperti orang bodoh yang sedang canggung!

Lalu, sejenak, waktu terasa berhenti untukku.

Entah bagaimana, aku sedikit gugup sekarang. Jantungku berdegup dengan kecepatan yang menakjubkan, wajahku, aku yakin sedang pucat pasi dengan pipi yang berwarna merah sekarang. Tak menerima panggilan dari ponsel selama hampir dua tahun telah mengubah susunan syaraf di otakku. Apalagi, dengan tambahan fakta kalau aku ini seorang penyendiri.

"[Apaan dengan suaramu itu! Dan ini sudah pagi Uzumaki, buka tirai jendelamu!]" namun, saat suara yang sungguh menjadi keinginan terkahir untuk kudengar di pagi ini, segalanya berubah. Segala kecanggungan dan kegugupanku hilang tak berbekas. Hah, apaan ini, aku benar-benar seperti orang bodoh sekarang.

"Bu Rossweisse, apa maksudmu dengan meneleponku di pagi buta seperti ini?" apa orang ini kelebihan semangat?

"[Secara teknis, ini sudah jam setengah lima pagi.]"

"Itu tak mengubah fakta bahwa ini masih pagi buta."

Jika saja dia bukan guruku, mungkin sudah sejak tadi ketika aku mendengar saranya panggilan ini kututup. "Lagipula, Ibu Rossweise, darimana Anda mendapat nomor ponselku?"

Nomor ponselku untuk didapat jelas takkan semudah mendapatkan Anpan di kantin. Pertama, Bu Rossweisse jelas tak bisa bertanya pada siswa lain karena yang pasti tak ada satupun dari mereka yang punya. Tak ada yang mau bertukar nomor ponsel dengan cowok mengerikan sepertiku. Kedua, seperti yang kubilang, aku tak memiliki akun IM apapun. Jadi, mustahil dia menstalker akunku untuk mendapatkan nomor ponselku seperti para _bitch_! yang menjijikkan. Ketiga, seigatku, dia tak pernah sekalipun menanyakan nomor ponselku. Jadi, fakta kalau dia bisa menghubungiku agak membuatku bingung.

Aku tak pernah dihipnotis dan dipaksa untuk menyatakan sesuatu seperti di film-film western 'kan!?

"[Dari data dirimu saat masuk sekolah.]"

Tunggu, jadi maksud dari form fomulir yang menyuruhku untuk mengisi nomor poselku untuk ini? Sialan, aku tertipu!

"Jadi, ada apa? Aku masih mengantuk sekarang."

Aku tadi malam tidur jam sembilan malam, setelah melewati pembicaraan tak berguna dengan keluargaku dan menonton seri anime malam. Jadi, jika kuhitung, aku hari ini tidur kurang lebih. Itu mungkin angka yang cukup bagi orang normal, bahkan yang dianjurkan oleh WHO. Tapi, bagi seorang penyendiri yang tak pernah melakukan apapun selain malas-malasan, tidur selama delapan jam masih belum apa-apa. Ditambah fakta, bahwa seminggu ini, tubuh dan jiwaku selalu dipaksa untuk bekerja melebihi batas maksimal penggunaan energi yang aman bagi tubuhku.

Di hari-hariku yang biasa, aku biasanya berbicara hanya ketika adikku mengajak bicara, guru memanggilku, atau dalam keadaan di mana aku harus mengatakan sesuatu kepada kedua orang tuaku. Yah, walau dalam keadaan khusus, aku berdebat dengan ibu, tapi hal itu hanya terjadi ketika keluarga kami sedang berkumpul di bawah kotatsu. Selain itu, dijamin, aku takkan membuka mulut.

Namun, terimakasih kepada Ibu Rossweisse yang berambut putih itu, aku dipaksa bersama seorang Sitri yang motabene memiliki mulut setajam silet yang selalu berhasil memancingku untuk beradu mulut dengannya. Dan itu benar-benar menaikkan intensitasku dalam berbicara, yang juga berarti kenaikkan pengunaan energiku. Yang berarti aku harus memenuhi kebutuhan energiku yang tinggi itu dengan cara malas-malasan melebihi biasanya.

Makanya, aku sungguh merasa terganggu dengan panggilan di ponselku ini sekarang.

"[Aku baru tahu sekarang, selain tak berwajah mengerikan, tak berguna, kau juga seorang pemalas. Pantas saja tak ada yang mau dekat-dekat denganmu.]"

"Jika Anda repot-repot menelepon hanya untuk mengejekku, kututup sekarang."

Aku tahu itu semua adalah fakta, dan aku tak menyangkalnya, bahkan aku sama sekali tak marah. Hanya saja, mengetahui kalau dia sudah menggangguku di pagi hanya until mengejekku, agak membuatku panas.

"[Eh, tunggu! Iya, iya, aku minta maaf.]" Bu Rossweisse berhenti sejenak. "[Aku hanya ingin mendiskusikan latihan nanti denganmu.]"

 **.**

 **.**

 **7.2**

 **.**

 **.**

Bicara soal mencari kesalahan. Manusia adalah makhluk pencari kesalahan terbaik yang penah Tuhan ciptakan.

Buktinya, ada pepatah yang bilang kalau 'semut di seberang pulau nampak, gajah di pelupuk mata tak kelihatan' atau dalam kehidupan sehari-sehari saja…, saat seseorang memegang donat, hal pertama yang dilihat dari donat itu bukan bagian penuh yang bisa dimakan, tapi malah lobangnya. Dan itu telah menjadi kebiasaan yang dianggap lumrah, bahkan kodrati.

Coba saja, ketika kau telah melakukan satu kesalahan di mata guru, sebaik apapun dirimu, takkan pernah dilihat baik lagi. Bahkan ketika kau telah melakukan kebaikan lagi, lagi, dan lagi secara kontinu, hal itu akan sia-sia karena guru takkan mungkin melihatnya. Karena, dari satu kesalahan tadi, akan lahir delusi-delusi yang melihat kau sebagai biang kesalahan.

Mungkin, jika diubah menjadi bahasa yang puitis akan menjadi: 'dari sejuta kebaikan, hanya satu kesalahan yang dilihat.'

Memang, aku terlihat seperti oposisi menyebalkan yang kerjaannya hanya protes. Tapi, apa yang kukatakan memang benar. Bahkan, kata-kata yang sepertinya indah, sebenarnya hanya pembenaran manusia akan sifatnya yang busuk itu. Kertas yang telah dilipat takkan mungkin bisa kembali rata sama seperti sebelum dilipat.

Maksudnya, saat kau berbuat kesalahan, tak ada hal bisa kaulakukan untuk mengahapus kesalahan secara mutlak.

'Nah!

Substansi pengunaan kata 'tak ada yang bisa kaulakukan' jelas-jelas telah membuktikan secara riil kebusukan dari penglihatan manusia itu sendiri. Dan untuk catatan, penglihatan yang kumaksud itu bukan secaa harfiah. Inilah yang terus menjadi pembenaran kasus-kasus yang sama macamnya dengan guru yang kusebutkan tadi. Kesalahan itu bagaikan air raksa dalam susu, saat masuk, susu itu jelas tak mungkin diminum lagi, kecuali kaumau, yah, mati.

Padahal, jika kita cermati lebih dalam, semua itu hanya masalah persepsi. Jika saja setiap manusia mau mengubah persepsinya akan suatu hal, sifat manusia takkan seburuk itu. Kertas yang telah kasut memang tak bisa dirapikan dengan persepsi biasa, tapi bisa dirapikan dengan persepsi yang _out of the box_. Disetrika misalnya.

Begitu pula kesalahan. Memang bagi setiap manusia mengubah persepsi akan sesuatu yang telah menancap di hatinya, apalagi itu adalah hal negatif, hampir bisa dikatakan mustahil. Tapi, jika saja persepsi itu bisa diubah, betapa kerennya hal itu!

Jika saja kalimat: 'dari sejuta kebaikan hanya satu kesalahan yang dilihat' mau oleh manusia diubah menjadi: 'dari sejuta kesalahan hanya satu kebaikan yang dilihat' dunia ini, aku yakin, takkan sebusuk ini.

Yah, walaupun seorang penyendiri yang bahkan tak bisa berpikir positif seperti diriku ini tak pantas bilang seperti itu. Alasanku mau repot-repot berpikir panjang lebar seperti itu adalah karena aku teringat ceramah di gereja saat Natal tahun lalu. Dan entah bagaimana, hari ini, Bu Rossweisse mengatakan hal yang hampir sejalan dengan hal itu.

"[Uzumaki, hal pertama yang harus kaupikirkan ulang adalah argumen tak berdasarmu tentang pertandingan esok hari.]" Bu Rossweisse benar-benar bersemangat saat mengucapkan kalimat itu. "[Apaan argumentasi itu, seseorang pasti akan bisa melakukan sesuatu jika berusaha.]"

Sebenarnya yang jadi masalah di sini adalah, aku mulai benar-benar ragu kalau Klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib akan menang melawan Takayama Takate dalam pertandingan esok hari. "Tapi, Bu, jika asumsi Anda seperti itu, maka, bukankah ada cerita yang bilang kalau: 'kerja keras hanyalah omong kosong jika dibandingkan bakat.' Takayama Takate jelas punya bakat itu, sementara Klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib, jangankan bakat, minat saja tak punya."

Apalagi di buku yang pernah kubaca ada anak yang sempat diajak temannya menonton baseball tapi tak dibolehkan oleh ibunya, karena anak itu bernilai buruk dalam ujian terakhir, sementara esok adalah ujian. Anak itu menuruti ibunya, walau terpaksa..., akhirnya ia tak jadi menonton baseball. Keesokan harinya, apa yang dia pelajari semua keluar di ujian. Anak itu, mendapat nilai [B], dia jelas bangga dengan itu, bahkan dia sempat ingin berterimakasih kepada ibunya. Tapi, saat dia mengatakan tentang nilainya pada anak yang mengajaknya menonton baseball, dia langsung merasa Tuhan sedang bercanda dengannya. Masalahnya, anak yang mengajaknya menonton, yang juga berarti tak belajar menjawab: kalau aku seperti biasa, mendapat nilai [A]. _[2]_

"Sebetapapun kita ingin mengubah persepsi kita menuju jalan yang lebih positif, melawan Takayama Takate hanya dengan sekali latihan sama saja lelucon yang tak lucu."

"[Uzumaki, sekali lagi kukatakan, kerja keras takkan mungkin berkhianat. Bahkan Kratos dalam game God of War yang hanya jenderal pasukan Sparta bisa menjadi seorang Dewa Perang setelah mengalahkan Ares. Atau apa kaupernah dengar: 'jenius adalah 99% usaha, dan 1% inspirasi' bakat hanyalah alibi untuk mereka yang tak mau berusaha. Biarpun Takayama Takate adalah juara nasional, jika kita mau bersatu dan saling mempercayai kita pasti bisa mengalahkannya.]"

Aku menghela. Jam sudah menunjukkan angka 5 tepat. Yang artinya sudah setengah jam aku mengobrol dengan Bu Rossweisse via telepon. Walau ini merupakan rekor baru bagiku, tapi aku benar-benar merasa lelah sekarang. Entah bagaimana, aku merasa setiap aku berbicara dan suaraku masuk ke dalam ponsel ini, sedikit demi sedikit energi dalam diriku terambil.

Yah, bagaiamanapun juga, aku ini masih seorang penyendiri yang baru menerima telepon setelah dua tahun lamanya. Efek seperti ini harusnya bisa kupahami.

"Jika Ibu ngotot dengan argumen Ibu, apa rencananya sekarang?"

Akhirnya, aku memutuskan untuk mengalah pada si uban ini, jika tidak, kurasa, energiku akan segera habis. Dan jika sampai itu terjadi, aku pasti akan merepotkan semua orang seperti tadi malam. Di mana, karena ayah yang tiba-tiba mendapat tamu, sementara aku masih harus dibopong ke kamar karena kehabisan energi, ibu dan Naruko kebingungan harus berbuat apa. Ayah jelas tak bisa diganggu. Sementara jika mereka membiarkanku tetap berada di ruang keluarga, mereka akan merasa bersalah. Jadi, akhirnya ibu dan Naruko sepakat untuk menyeretku sampai ke kamar, dengan ibu memegang tangan dan Naruko memegang kaki.

Yang karena Naruko tak terlalu kuat, jadi saat menaiki tangga, pinggangku berulang kali menghantam anak tangga. Dan sakitnya masih terasa sampai sekarang, walau sedikit.

"[Aku senang akhirnya kau bilang begitu...]" suara Bu Rossweisse terdengar lebih bersemangat. "[pertama, aku ingin menanyakan tentang Sitri-kun menurut persepsi untuk tentangnya. Bagaimana dia menurutmu?]"

Tunggu, bukannya dia sudah pernah menanyakan hal ini? "Tetap seperti biasanya, dia itu cewek terakhir yang ingin ketemu, apalagi kuajak ngobrol. Mulut dan matanya sama-sama menusuk hatiku." pokoknya, misal kuumpamakan, jika semua kesinisan anak seumurannya disatukan, aku tak yakin bisa mengalahkan kesinisan si kacamata itu.

Saat aku bilang begitu, Bu Rossweisse malah terkekeh. "[Kemampuanmu untuk menilai sesuatu tanpa melihat sisi baiknya benar-benar tepat.]"

"Yah, kurasa itu yang tetap membuatku jadi seorang Uzumaki Naruto."

"[Kurasa kaumemang tak bisa mengubah hal itu.]" Bu Rossweisse berhenti berbicara sejenak. "[Lalu, sekarang bagaimana dengan Uchiha Sasuke?]"

"Dia sama sekali tak bisa diharapkan." Uchiha itu sifat dan kelakuannya benar-benar jauh dari kata normal. Bayangkan saja, dengan wajah dan tubuhnya yang sempurna, harusnya dia punya setidaknya satu atau dua bahkan banyak pengagum wanita, tapi sayangnya hal itu tidak terjadi. Bahkan, jangankan bicara soal wanita, teman untuk dia ajak bicara saja tidak punya. "dia itu mengidap semacam _sociophobia_ yang membuatnya tak bisa bersosialisasi."

Aku sudah tiga tahun sekolah bersamanya. Dan, aku benar-benar tahu kalau dia itu hanyalah otaku yang tergila-gila dengan wanita 2D, serta tak memiliki keahlian apapun selain bermain game. Walau aku tak tahu apa yang membuatnya jadi orang yang tak berguna seperti itu, tapi, yang jelas dia bukan panutan yang baik dalam menjalani masa remaja.

"[Ya..., aku tak bisa mengelak fakta itu. Dia satu jenis denganmu.]"

"Tolong jangan bilang begitu, Bu. Walau aku tahu aku ini penyendiri, tapi aku tak mau disamakan dengan orang tak berguna yang menjijikkan seperti dia." lagipula, alasanku menjadi seorang penyendiri adalah karena kekurangan lahiriahku. Bukan karena keinginan seperti Uchiha itu.

"[Ya, jika itu menyakitimu, aku minta maaf.]" ah, aku maafkan. Walau seperti ini, aku ini orangnya pemaaf. "[jadi, mari kita bahas tentang strategi kita melawan Takayama Takate.]"

Aku menghela. Jadi, apa maksudnya menanyaiku tentang orang-orang itu?

.

 **.**

 **7.3**

 **.**

 **.**

Dalam permainan bola basket, hal pertama yang harus kauingat adalah bagaimana cara memasukkan bola ke ring lawan. Tak peduli bagaimanapun buruknya permainanmu, asal kaumendapat poin yang melebihi poin lawan untuk, maka kau dinyatakan menang. Hal itu juga berarti kau harus menjaga ringan sendiri agar bola tak masuk dan poin lawan tak bertambah.

"Jadi Bu, kukira, akan sangat bagus jika menjadikan Sitri sebagai penyerang, Uchiha sebagai pemain tengah, dan aku sebagai pemain bertahan."

Karena secara teknik, Siti memiliki semua kemampuan yang cukup untuk membuat pemain belakang lawan kerepotan. Matanya yang tajam, jelas langsung akan mengintimidasi pertahanan lawan, pula, dengan intelejensinya, harusnya dia bisa dengan mudah melihat titik yang bisa ia gunakan sebaik-baiknya. "[Aku setuju denganmu, menempatkan Sitri-kun di barisan depan memang akan sangat menguntungkan.]"

"[..., namun, bukankan biasanya yang berada di depan itu lelaki. Mengapa bukan kau, atau Uchiha saja? Lagipula, baik kau maupun Uchiha memiliki tinggi tubuh yang cukup untuk masuk kriteria penyerang yang baik.]"

Bu Rossweisse benar. Meletakkan Sitri sebagai seorang penyerang jelas akan sedikit menurangi performa dan pride Klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib. Seolah mengambarkan bahwa klub ini laki-lakinya lebih lemah daripada perempuan. Sampai-sampai menyerahkan posisi penyerang yang bagaikan ujung tombak itu kepada perempuan. "Sebenarnya, yang jadi masalah hanya satu…"

"…, fisik Uchiha memang bagus, tapi, bukankah Ibu tahu sendiri, kalau dia punya _sociophobia_?"

Posisi penyerang itu adalah posisi yang paling banyak dilihat oleh penonton. Bahkan, bisa saja, dalam satu tim, orang yang dikenal di muka umum hanyalah sang penyerang. Misal saja, Michael Jordan. Tanyalah pada orang yang belum pernah memegang bola basket, dia pasti akan tahu nama itu. Meskipun, bahkan dia tak tahu Michael Jordan ada di klub apa.

Atau, saat seorang pemain bertahan berhasil menyelamatkan ringnya dari serangan lawan, sorakan penonton takkan pernah seramai ketika bola berhasil di masukkan oleh penyerang ke ring lawan.

"Sebagai seorang pengidap _sociophobia_ seperti Uchiha, Bu…, aku tak yakin ia takkan pingsan ketika orang-orang menyorakinya saat mencetak angka. Dan itu pasti akan jadi merepotkan." Klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib tak punya cukup pemain untuk menyiapkan pemain cadangan. Bahkan, bukannya Uchiha itu adalah rekrutan?

Bu Rossweisse menggumam kecil. "[Yah, kurasa, itu ada benarnya…,]" dia berhenti sejenak, lalu melanjutkan. "[kemudian, bagaimana denganmu?]"

"Sebagai seorang penyerang, tekanannya terlalu berat, jadi, aku menolaknya. Lagipula, pemain belakang sudah cukup untukku."

"[Jadi intinya kaumenyerahkan tugas yang paling berat untuk Sitri-kun, Uzumaki?]"

"Tolong jangan berbicara seolah aku sedang menjahati Sitri, Bu. Aku hanya sedang mengupayakan upaya terbaik yang bisa dilakukan oleh klub yang tak pernah bermain basket seperti Klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib. Juga, bukankah dia masuk ke klub itu karena dia membuat teman sekelasnya menangis tersedu-sedu? Tak ada yang lebih pantas mengemban tugas penyerang selain dia."

"[Yah, itu benar 'sih. Berbeda dengan kalian, Sitri menjadi penyendiri karena sikapnya yang tak bisa menerima masyarakat, bukan tak bisa diterima masyarakat seperti kalian.]"

"Ibu, sekedar informasi, aku merasa tersakiti saat Ibu bilang begitu" dan jangan sebut aku dan Uchiha 'kalian', aku tak mau jadi sedekat itu dengannya.

Aku menghela.

Sebentar, aku terpikirkan hari ini akan jadi akan jadi hari yang paling melelahkan sejak aku diterima di Akademi Kuoh beberapa bulan yang lalu. Setelah berbicara tentang strategi seperti ini, Bu Rossweisse seperti yang dia bilang kemarin jelas akan menyuruhku datang ke rumahnya untuk latihan. Yang juga berarti aku harus bertemu si Uchiha tak berguna dan si Sitri bermulut setajam silet itu.

Menghadapi Sitri yang tak memiliki hati itu saja membuatku kerepotan apalagi ditambah dengan si Uchiha yang otaknya patut dipertanyakan kebenarannya itu.

"[Jadi, kurasakan cukup untuk sekarang. Nanti jam sembilan datanglah ke rumahku. Sitri dan Uchiha juga sudah dikonfirmasikan akan datang.]"

Sudah kuduga.

"Dan jika aku tak datang?"

"[Aku tak yakin kauberani melakukan itu.]"

Ah, ancamannya mengerikan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **7.4**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kakak!"

Tepat di depan pintu kamarku yang terbuka lebar berdiri sesosok wanita dengan tinggi sebagai tengah menatapku dengan tatapan sedingin Ren-chon yang sedang dibohongi Kazu-nee. "Na-Naruko? Apa yang kulakukan?"

Telepon dari Bu Rossweisse baru saja ditutup dan ponsel yang baru saja kugunakan selama sejam lebih itu masih tergenggam di tanganku. "Naruko yang harusnya bilang begitu."

Dia maju selangkah. "Apa yang barusan Kakak lakukan?" tatapannya semakin mendingin.

Bahaya!

Terakhir kali aku melihatnya seperti ini adalah saat aku berkelahi dengan geng sekolah lain di mana aku berakhir hampir dikeluarkan karena membuat anak kepala sekolah yang notabene ketua geng itu patah tangannya dengan tinjuan -yah, walau sebenarnya pelakunya bukan aku juga, karena tinju yang mengenainya adalah tinju temannya sendiri, meski aku yang mengarahkannya- dan saat itu aku harus merasakan tinjuan _Sosun_ yang membuatku tak bisa bernapas untuk beberapa detik. _[3]_

"A-apa, apa yang kulakukan?"

"Jangan balik tanya!"

Tidak, tunggu adikku! Kakakmu ini benar-benar sama sekali tak tahu apa kesalahannya. Dan jangan berjalan mendekat dengan langkah dan wajah seperti itu, kaumembuat kakakmu ini ketakutan.

Tapi, mungkin dia melihat wajahku yang terlihat sangat bego memikirkan apa yang jadi kesalahanku sampainya masuk ke dalan mode bahaya tingkat 'waspada' seperti ini, dia tiba-tiba berteriak dengan keras. "Ponsel!"

"Hah..., ponsel?" apa yang salah dengan ponselku?

"A...!" mungkin karena dia mulai kesal karena kebegoanku, sekarang dia mulai berlari sambil menunduk seperti gaya seorang ninja. "E, tunggu Naruko! Jika kauberlari dengan posisi seperti itu, kaubisa..." posisiku sedang duduk di pinggir kasur tepat di jalur di mana Naruko berlari. "..., membuat perutku sa..., uwaa...!"

Alasan mengapa aku berteriak adalah karena sekarang kepala Naruko sendang menghantam perutku dengan sangat keras. Bahkan saking kerasnya aku sampai terbaring tak sanggup menahan tekanan kepala pirangnya. "Apa yang Kakak lakukan?!"

Tunggu, adikku, bagaimanapun aku yang harus bilang begitu, melihat kondisi kita sekarang. "Jawab!" sekarang dia mendaki kasur dan menduduki perutku.

Bicara soal berat badan, adikku yang bahkan lebih manis dibanding gula ini memiliki berat yang paling ringan di keluargaku. Bahkan jika berat ayah dibagi dua, berat Naruko masih lebih ringan darinya. Makanya, saat Naruko duduk di perutku seperti ini, sensasi yang disebabkan berat Naruko tak begitu terasa.

Dan tentu saja, bukan hal itu yang membuat perutku mual seperti sekarang ini. "Hei, Naruko, bisakah kau tidak menggenjrot perutku seperti itu, sumpah perut kakakmu ini mulai mual...!"

Dia sepertinya tak mendengarkan apa yang diucapkan, malah dia tiba-tiba menatapku intens, dan bilang sesuatu dengan wajah kecewa. "Bukankah tadi malam Kakak bilang pada Naruko, kalau Kakak takkan mencintai siapapun selain Naruko?"

"Hmph! Aku bilang begitu." dan aku akan memegang janji itu selamanya. Jadi tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan jika soal itu.

"Pembohong!"

"Eh!?"

Naruko semakin kuat menggenjrot perutku.

Aku tak tahu alasan mengapa kaubilang begitu, tapi tolong jangan katakan kata-kata seperti itu. Rasa sakit yang kauberikan saat menggenjrot perutku seakan tak terasa saat kaubilang kata itu. Hati kakakmu ini sungguh sangat rapuh, kau tahu. "Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa membohongi adikku ini?"

Dia lagi-lagi tak mendengarkanku. "Pembohong..., pembohong..., pembohong!" dia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, seolah apapun yang akan kukatakan tak ingin ia dengar. "Tunggu, dengarkan aku du..." aku berhenti bicara saat tiba-tiba Naruko berteriak keras.

"Kakak bau!"

Tunggu, ejekkan macam apa itu?

Entah ini perasaanku saja atau apa, tapi aku mulai yakin jika aku tak menambil inisiatif untuk menghentikannya secara paksa, hari ini aku takkan bisa bergerak karena sakit perut. Jadi, aku menuruti intuisiku dan mencengkram ketiak Naruko untuk menghentikan gerak tubuhnya yang semakin menggila. "Dengarkan aku dulu, Naruko!"

Aku menatapnya dengan serius. Dan sedetik kemudian dia berhenti.

Melihatnya mulai tenang, aku melanjutkan ucapanku. "ada apa sebenarnya?" tanganku masih memegang ketiaknya.

"Bukankah Kakak sendiri yang bilang kalau Kakak tak punya hubungan apapun dengan orang lain."

"Aku bilang begitu!"

"Lalu mengapa sekarang Kakak menelepon orang lain, dan dari suara yang Naruko dengar, wanita!?"

Ah, akhirnya, aku paham sekarang!

Adikku ini sedang cemburu.

Walah aku agak merasa sakit karena selain genjrotan tanpa ampun yang dia hadiahkan untukku, dia sudah meragukan kesetiaan cintak… tapi aku agak senang mengetahui fakta itu. Dia masih cemburu padaku, artinya dia masih mencintaiku. "Oh, seperti itu." akhirnya ini hanyalah kesalahpahaman.

"Jangan bilang seolah ini hal sepele! Naruko sedang dikhianati di sini." ucapnya sambil mendengus ketus. "e…, apa yang Kakak mau lakukan?!"

Sialan, Naruko benar-benar manis! Bahkan ketika marah karena cemburu seperti ini saja sudah sanggup membuatku tak sadar memeluknya dan mengeluskan pipiku ke pipinya yang lembut. Biarlah aku dibilang hentai, lolicon, siscon, atau con-con yang lain. Yang penting, setelah lelah bicara dengan Bu Rossweisse, aku punya Naruko yang semanis gula ini.

Mungkin ini yang pepatah bilang: 'Berakit-rakit ke hulu, berenang-renang ke tepian. Bersakit-sakit dahulu, bersenang-senang kemudian.'

"Tentu saja, mengelus pipimu." tolong jangan bertanya pertanyaan retoris.

"Naruko tahu, hanya saja…," dia agak memberontak. "Hanya saja?"

"Hanya saja…," dia jelas ingin mengatakan kalimat refusal untuk menghentikanku, tapi karena suatu alasan, dia malah menyerah, dan membiarkanku untuk mengelus pipinya sepuasnya. "Ah, lupakan!"

Hehe, sudah kuduga dari adikku ini. Walau dia marah seapapun juga, jika aku ingin bermanja-manja dengannya dia akan membiarkanku melakukannya. Sudah kubilang 'kan, dia itu malaikat, bukan, Dewi Yang Agung!

"Hmph! Terimakasih." tubuh Naruko melemah, dan mulai menikmati apa yang kulakukan. "Dan Naruko, tentang apa yang kaumasalahkan tadi, sebenarnya, seperti tadi malam, itu hanya kesalahpahaman."

Karena kakakmu ini takkan mencintai siapapun selain dirimu.

"Maksud Kakak?" dia mulai memelukku dan menyandarkan kepalanya di pundakku, sambil terus menikmati apa yang sedang kulakukan pada pipinya. "Yang meneleponku bukan wanita seperti yang kaubayangkan." karena secara tekhnis dia mungkin wanita, tapi dia punya kekutan yang bisa membuatku sakit perut.

"Dia itu guruku yang diktator, dan nanti siang menyuruhku pergi ke rumahnya." sesaat tubuhnya menegang. "Bukan, bukan seperti itu…, jangan berpikiran negatif."

"Di sana ada Uchiha dan seorang cewek bermulut silet. Jadi tak mungkin aku melakukan hal-hal yang tak sopan. Lagipula di sana aku dan mereka hanya mau membicarakan kasus yang sama sekali merepotkan." dia kembali melunak. "bicara soal Uchiha kaupernah bicara sekali dengannya 'kan?"

"Kakak ganteng yang tak patut dicontoh itu?"

"Tepat! Dan kautahu sendiri 'kan? Semua yang ada hubungan denganny tak pernah beres? Jadi, percayalah pada kakakmu ini!"

Lagipula, membayangkan melakukan hal-hal yang tak sopan dengan Bu Rossweisse apalagi Sitri saja aku ngeri, apalagi melakukannya seperti yang Naruko khawatirkan, tidak, hal itu di luar kemungkinan.

"Kakak janji?"

"Dengan sepenuh hati!"

"Ya sudah, cepat ganti baju…, Naruko dan ibu mau bikin sarapan." dia menggeliat. "Tolong lepaskan Naruko Kak!"

"Bisa tunggu sebentar, aku mulai nyaman dengan posisi ini."

Semua bau wangi Naruko masuk ke hidungku tanpa hambatan.

.

.

.

.

[1] Ada di komik Tanaka-kun wa Itsumo Kedaruge, chapternya lupa, tapi bagian musim panas. Di mana AC Tanaka mati, dan dia manggil Rino pake ponsel. Dikira Rino, Tanaka sekarat.

[2] Ada di buku Gereja yang saya baca. Kalau tak salah, judulnya Kau Diciptakan Lebih Indah dari Yang Kaubayangkan. Atau apa gitu, pas kelas 11 saya bacanya.

[3] Mengacu pada pukulan Ren-chon ke Hika-nee.

.

.

.

.

A/N: Dan update juga akhirnya. Sebenarnya ini sudah saya tulis beberapa bulan lalu, dan rencananya mau sampai 16k, tapi karena masalah keyboard dan beberapa hal yang tak penting, malah tinggalkan, dan malam ini saya memutuskan untuk cuma update 4k.

Yah, seperti yang diduga, ini cuma loncatan, dan sekedar pemberitahuan bahwa saya masih hidup. Lagipula besok saya ada LUN, disusul TO SBMPTN, dan lain-lain yang jelas takkan menyempatkan menulis. Jadi, ini buat pengisi saja.

Lalu maaf di bagian terakhir malah kaya eroge, udah jam 2 masalahnya, saya ngantuk berat. Jadi, agak mesum saya. Dan maaf-maaf lainnya karena keteledoran saya jadi ada typo, bahasa tak jelas, update lama, sampai hal lain yang mengganggu.

Dan fict saya satunya, akan saya lanjutkan setelah Naruto dan Takate bertanding.

.

.

.

.

Moga Untung Luganda, out.


	9. Arc I: Seperti Yang Diduga

**Eunoia**

.

.

 _Tak ada yang tahu aku berbuat salah atau benar lebih baik daripada diriku sendiri_

 _Kata-kata para anarkis yang sangat keren menurutku_

.

.

(Arc 1 [Chapter IX: Seperti Yang Diduga, Latihan di Rumah Bu Rossweisse Sungguh Tak Berguna])

 **Part 8.1**

.

.

"Naruto, kupikir memang benar, wanita 3D itu bangsat semua."

Yang sedang bicara itu Uchiha. Dengan tubuh yang penuh keringat serta wajah yang nampak begitu tersiksa, dia duduk di sampingku. Dia nampak begitu menjijikkan dengan tubuh kering kerontang yang diekspos oleh kaus basketnya. "Aku tak tahu apa yang kaubicarakan, tapi pergi dariku! Kaubau keringat."

"Jahat! Begini-begini, Naruto, aku ini satu-satunya orang yang mau bicara denganmu saat di SMP dulu. Dan kaujuga satu-satunya orang yang maubicara denganku." tidak, tunggu, aku tahu fakta itu benar, tapi apaan dengan mata berbinarmu itu? Mengapa kaubicara hal yang mengenaskan seperti itu dengan wajah penuh semangat dan mata berbinar? "tanpa kita sadari, kita telah terikat benang hitam kehidupan!"

Jadi kau adalah Ozu-kun?

Tapi tunggu, bukankah itu berarti aku menjadi Protagonis yang hanya bilang, saya, tanpa pernah sekalipun diketahui namanya? Dan karena kita sedang memerebutkan wanita, bukankah Sitri yang jadi Akashi-san? Apa kaubercanda, sampai mati pun aku takkan mau dipasangkan, bahkan oleh Tuhan sekalipun dengan wanita mengerikan seperti itu!

Dan berhenti memanggil nama depanku!

"Jika kita telah terikat, maka aku akan putuskan benang itu. Lalu dengan benang itu, aku akan mengikatmu sendiri, dan melemparmu ke Palung Marlina."

"Sayangnya kau tidak bisa. Benang yang mengikat kita itu abadi, aku akan selalu menghantui dirimu sampai maut memisahkan kita."

"Berarti, aku tinggal membunuhmu agar maut memisahkan kita."

"Jika itu terjadi, aku akan menghantuimu seperti Shimao-san menghantui Rokka-chan."[2]

"Mengapa kaubegitu terobsesi denganku?"

"Inilah rasa cintaku, Naruto."[1]

Sumpah, aku ingin menghajar wajahnya yang berbinar-binar penuh kejahatan itu. Untung, walau aku membecinya, wajahnya tak seburuk Ozu-kun. Jika Uchiha bego ini punya komposisi wajah setakjelas Ozu-kun, mungkin dia sudah ada di rumah sakit sekarang.

Ah iya, bicara soal itu, aku, si Uchiha bego ini, dan Sitri sedang ada di rumah Bu Rosswisse. Kami sedang latihan basket, tapi..., aku tak yakin bisa menyebutnya seperti itu. Masalahnya, di lapangan pribadi dalam ruangan ini, hanya Bu Rosswisse seorang yang telah paham secara mumpuni untuk bisa disebut pemain basket amatir. Sementara aku dan Uchiha khususnya, serta Sitri. Bahkan berlari saja tak bisa.

Inilah yang membuatku terkapar di pojok ruangan bersama Uchiha dengan tiga botol Pocari Sweat yang langsung menjadi kosong dalam hitungan detik. Sementara Sitri sepertinya masih punya energi tambahan, dia masih latihan men-drabble bola yang terus lepas dari tangannya.

Wajahnya terlihat kesusahan, dan entah bagaimana, itu membuatku senang.

"Oi, Uchiha, Uzumaki, jangan malas-malasan seperti itu!" Bu Rossweisse yang baru saja kembali dari toilet tiba-tiba membentak aku dan Uchiha. Wajahnya agak tidak mengenakkan untuk dilihat, dan tangannya yang seperti siap meninjuku lagi agak mengerikan. Bahkan Uchiha sekarang sedang menggunakan jurus andalannya saat bertemu riajuu, menjadi batu.

"Aku bukan bermalas-malasan, asal Ibu tahu. Istirahat dalam semua kegiatan, baik yang berhubungan dengan psikologis maupun psikis, kita memerlukan sedikit waktu yang disebut istirahat. Misal, saat kita belajar. Belajar mungkin adalah hal yang baik, tapi ketika kita belajar di sekolah secara kontinu, tanpa mengenal berhenti, maka otak kita akan overheat seperti Pentium III-kun yang disuruh menjalankan GTA IV. Nah, di saat seperti itulah, istira-" Bu Rosswisse meninju dinding, dan memberikan cukup getaran mengerikan untukku berhenti bicara. "...-maaf."

"Alasan lagi!" mata Bu Rosswisse yang seperti siap memakanku di jamuan malam Jumat[3], melunak saat dia mendesah. Mungkin dia sadar, di umurnya yang semakin hari semakin tua itu, marah hanyalah cara tercepat untuk membuat kulitnya semakin keriput.

"Uzumaki, aku tahu apa yang kaukatakan benar. Istirahat adalah hal yang menunjang kehidupan kita. Tapi, untuk kasus kalian berdua, kupikir itu terlalu berlebihan." kali ini dia mendesah lebih panjang. Seperti dia sedang menahan diri untuk tidak berteriak. "kalian baru saja pemanasan, dan latihan berlari selama dua puluh menit. Tapi kalian sudah beristirahat selama setengah jam. Apa kalian tidak malu dengan Sitri yang bahkan masih sanggung latihan men-drabble bola? Apa kalian benar-benar laki-laki!?"

Di bagian terakhir dia agak keras bicaranya.

Uchiha benar-benar mengerikan sekarang. Tubuhnya sekaku penggorengan ajaib yang biasa ibuku gunakan untuk melempari kucing garong yang mencuri ayam gorengnya. "Maafkan..., saya dan Uchiha ini, Bu."

Aku tertunduk, sepertinya, bukan pilihan bagus untuk memancing emosinya. Jadi, kupikir, aku akan mengikuti apa yang dia mau saat ini dan berlatih basket lagi. Aku tak tahu apa yang Uchiha ini pikirkan, tapi dia terlihat punya pikiran yang sama denganku. "Debut kalian bermain basket itu besok, apalagi lawan yang kaliab hadapi adalah Takayama dan kroni-kroninya yang sudah pernah merasakan atmosfer kejuaraan nasional. Jika kalian tidak bersungguh-sungguh, kalian hanya akan terlihat seperti rusa menantang harimau berkelahi!"

Sebentar, apaan dengan wajah yang seolah mengatakan kalau semua ini salahku. Bukankah yang kebagian porsi salah paling besar adalah dirimu?

Yang ngebet, ingin bertanding hari Senin besok adalah si rambut uban ini. Katanya, semakin cepat Gremory-kun diselamatkan, semakin kecil peluang Takayama melakukan hal-hal ecchi kepadanya.

Yah, memang benar 'sih, melihat development hubungan cowok dan cewek SMA, sepertinya masih terlali cepat bagi pasangan yang belum sama sekali kenal melakukan hal 'itu' dalam jangka waktu kurang sebulan. Apalagi, Gremory menurutku adalah tipe Tuan Putri, yang sejak lahir diajari adab.

Namun, kupikir Bu Rossweisse tak melihat fakta kalau semua anggota Klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib dan seorang anggota rekrutan adalah hikkikomori, manusia aneh, dan seorang cewek yang mulutnya tak bisa dijaga. Dengan kata lain, semuanya bermasalah. Lalu jika pertandingan dilakukan Senin depan, maka itu artinya, aku, Uchiha, dan Sitri hanya punya satu hari untuk latihan.

Apa coba, yang bisa dilakukan tiga orang penyendiri bermasalah dalam waktu satu hari?

Peluang Klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib dan seorang anggota rekrutan menang melawan Klub Basket bisa kukatakan nol koma nol sextriliun satu persen. Jika Klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib dan seorang anggota rekrutan menang pun, itu hanyalah berkat keberuntungan dengan sejuta kelicikan. Jikapun bermain jujur, takkan ada yang percaya.

Memang, mungkin aku dulu pernah menang melawan ketua basket di SMP. Tapi, itu waktu SMP kelas dua. Di mana semua anak sedang menuju pubertas, dan lebih mementingkan gengsi daripada kelogisan. Ditambah, SMP-ku memang terkenal dengan keburukannya dalam bidang olahraga. Jadi, kupikir wajar aku dulu menang melawan Ketua Klub Basket meski dalam permainan itu aku standar.

"Baiklah, Bu. Sekarang, apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

Bu Rossweisse langsung tersenyum dan menghadap Sitri. "Sitri-kun, berikan bolanya kepadaku!" seperti yang dia katakan, Sitri melemparkan bola basket yang dipegangnya ke Bu Rossweisse.

Wanita dengan rambut penuh warna putih itu bilang 'hup' kecil saat menangkap bola dari Sitri, dan dalam hitungan detik mengalihkan direksi pandangannya kembali ke arahku dan Uchiha. "Kudengar, dulu kaupernah menang melawan Ketua Basket sekolahmu, Uzumaki?"

Seperti yang kubilang tadi, "Iya."

Dia melemparkan bolanya ke arahku. "Ayo latih tanding denganku!"

.

.

 **8.2**

.

.

Sebenarnya, ketika aku bilang permainan Bu Rossweisse berada dalam tingkat amatir, mungkin aku salah. Masalahnya, ini sudah ketiga kalinya, aku, Uchiha, dan Sitri dalam satu tim melawan Bu Rossweisse yang sendiri bermain basket, namun tak pernah sekalipun timku menang. Tidak, jangankan menang, menipiskan jarak skor saja susah.

Di pertandingan pertama, yang berlangsung selama 30 menit, Bu Rossweisse menang 52 angka. Lalu di pertandingan yang kedua, dia lagi-lagi menang tinggi dengan selisih 60. Nah, sekarang, di akhir pertandingan ketiga, Bu Rossweisse telah memastikan kemenangan dengan angka yang tercetak di papan, 4 : 67. Tentu, 67 bagi Bu Rossweisse.

"Ampas, kalian semua ampas!"

Sudah kubilang, jangan panggil aku, Uchiha, dan Sitri dengan kalian. Aku tak mau jadi sedekat itu dengan Sitri, apalagi Uchiha yang tak tertolong lagi begonya itu.

"Jangan salahkan kami, Bu Ross, secara teknik, dalam timku tak ada seorangpun yang bisa diandalkan." yang sedang bicara dengan mata sinis mengarah padaku adalah Sitri. "lihat! Bahkan hanya dengan latih tanding santai seperti tadi, dua manusia tak berguna ini seolah sedang mengalami sakaratul maut."

"Tolong berhenti menyamakanku dengan Uchiha. Aku hanya sedang beristirahat."

"Kejam! Apa kau tidak ingat, sejak bertemu pertama kali di bawah guyuran bunga sakura. Ketika aku melihatmu bermain pianika, saat itu pula kita telah terikat dengan benang takdir, Kaori-chan!"

Yah, sebenarnya, saat pertama aku bertemu dengan manusia menjijikkan ini adalah ketika Natsu Komi. Dia tiba-tiba menjerit saat bertemu denganku, dia tak menyangka kalau iblis oren seotaku itu sampai mau datang ke perayaan sakral setahun dua kali otaku sejepang itu. Lalu, sejak itu, dia jadi parasit jahat dalam hidupku yang berapa kalipun kuusir, tak pernah mau pergi.

"Uchiha, aku tak mau jadi cewek, apalagi penyakitan dan mati muda."

"Kalau begitu, Jiji-sama."[4]

"Apalagi Otaku hentai yang punya gairah sama kakek-kakek. Dan masalahnya bukan jadi karakter apa aku ini!"

Dia selalu membawaku pada pembicaraan tak jelas seperti ini.

Dalam sekilas pandanganku, aku melihat Bu Rossweisse tersenyum kecil. Dia membalikkan badan dan pergi dari lapangan. "Aku akan mengambil beberapa Pocari." dia melambaikan tangannya saat bicara begitu.

Sementara Bu Rossweisse pergi, Sitri duduk di sampingku. Walau ekspresi di wajahnya tetap penuh kejijikkan dia terlihat nyaman duduk dengan meluruskan kakinya dan dengan punggung yang bersandar pada tembok.

Uchiha seperti yang Sitri katakan tadi. Dia nampak begitu kelelahan, bahkan aku yakin baju basket tipisnya itu akan menghasilkan dua atau tiga cangkir penuh keringat jika diperas. Mulutnya menganga, dengan wajah yang menghadap ke atas. Jika kugambarkan, dia seperti ikan tuna yang sudah tiga hari busuk dan dijual murah di pelabuhan.

"Uzumaki, apa kaupikir kita akan menang?"

Sitri tiba-tiba bersuara. Tangannya meraih sebuah bola basket yang kebetulan menggelinding di sampingnya.

"Apa yang kaubicarakan? Orang bodoh saja tahu kalau kemungkinan Klub Ilmu Penelitian Ilmu Gaib dan seorang anggota rekrutan menang hampir bisa dibilang nol persen. Bagaimana kaubisa bilang seolah kaupunya harapan bodoh seperti itu?"

"Sekedar informasi, apa yang kaukatakan itu tidak sopan." Sitri dengan mata tajam yang bersembunyi di balik kacamata berkilau itu menatapku dengan tajam. Dan hebatnya, aku sudah merasa biasa dengan itu. "aku bukan punya harapan. Lagipula, aku juga sudah tahu kalau kita takkan mungkin menang melawan Klub Basket, aku tak sebodoh itu. Itu hanyalah pertanyaan retoris, kau saja yang terlalu bodoh untuk menyadari kalau itu pertanyaan retoris."

Tunggu, apa ini? Apa dia membalikkan kata-kataku tadi menjadi ejekkan kepadaku? Setinggi apa levelmu, Sitri, dalam bidang ejek-mengejek?

"Lalu, apa alasanmu membuat pertanyaan retoris seperti itu."

Jujur, seberapa kalipun aku yang benci dengan wanita ini bilang kalau Sitri cantik, hal itu memang benar adanya. Kecuali sifatnya yang mungkin bisa membuat Hotoke-sama[5] mendelik sambil marah-marah tak jelas itu, Sitri memiliki kecantikan yang sangat alami. Hal itu bisa kubuktikan dengan mudah saat ini.

Alasan mengapa wanita benci kerja berat sebenarnya bukan karena alasan fisik mereka. Walau tentu alasan fisik menyumbang sedikit banyak, namun alasan utamanya adalah keegoisan wanita itu sendiri. Sejak pertama kali manusia membentuk diri sebagai _Homo sapiens_ , setiap kali makhluk ini melakukan kegiatan fisik terjadi pembakaran dalam sistem metabolisme mereka. Bahan pembakarnya adalag Oksigen, dan yang terbakar adalah nutrisi dalam tubuh yang didapat dari sari pati makanan. Nah, dari pembakaran tersebut energi dihasilkan.

Semakin banyak kegiatan fisik yang dilakukan, maka semakin banyak pula energi yang dibutuhkan. Hal ini menyebabkan pembakaran di sistem metabolisme meningkat, yang akhirnya menghasilkan residu yang disebut kerigat.

Keringat inilah sesungguhnya membuat wanita membatasi diri pekerjaan berat. Alasannya sederhana..., keringat tak memiliki keindahan dalam pandangan, dan bahkan mengancurkan esensi keindahan itu. Kita semua tahu, kalau wanita adalah makhluk yang cinta akan keindahan.

Apalagi, sekarang riasan wajah sudah ditemukan. Kebencian wanita akan keringat bertambah besar seiring keberhasilan keringat dalam menghancurkan riasan wajah mereka.

Cobalah berkeringat ketika wajahmu penuh akan produk kecantikan, yakinlah setiap orang akan melemparimu dengan bawang putih sambil berucap: 'pergilah jauh, wahai setan durjana!'

Tapi Sitri berbeda. Sekalipun dia berkeringat, aku sama sekali tak melihat perubahan di wajahnya. Wajahnya tetap sama seperti yang biasa kulihat saat ada di klub. Bahkan tak ada sedikitpun gumpalan bedak yang membentuk delta seperti yang kulihat di wajah Bu Rossweisse barusan.

Hal itu membuktikan kalau setiap waktu, wanita yang selalu membuat hatiku terluka ini tak pernah memakai riasan wajah, bahkan bedak sekalipun. "Aku akan menjawab pertanyaanmu, Uzumaki-kun, tapi setelah kau mengalihkan pandangan mesum yang sangat menjijikkan dari mata mengerikanmu itu dari tubuhku."

Yah, sekali lagi, jika saja dia tak punya kebiasaan membuat umurku tambah pendek, dia adalah wanita paling sempurna.

"Aku minta maaf akan ketidaknyamanan yang kaurasakan, Sitri. Namun bukankah kau terlalu berlebihan dalam mendeskripsikan apa yang kulakukan?" lagipula aku sama sekali takkan pernah memiliki fantasi mesum dengan tubuh yang serata jalan tol itu.

"Kalau begitu aku juga minta maaf." ah, biasanya saat dia meminta maaf, ejekannya akan semakin menyakiti hatiku. "aku memang terlalu berlebihan ketika bilang kalau pandangan mesum yang menjijikkan dari mata mengerikanmu itu menggangguku. Mungkin akan lebih cocok kalau kubilang, mata mengerikan yang mentapku dengan mesum yang sangat menjijikkan itu menggangguku." dia menatapku lalu menggerakkan kepalanya turun. "maafkan akan kesalahanku."

Cewek ini!

Walau sudah kuduga dia akan tambah menyakiti hatiku, dan aku sudah memersiapkan diri untuk itu. Tapi saat aku mendengar ejekkan dengan nada penuh sarkasmitas dari mulut lemesnya itu, hatiku tetap terasa hancur.

Dan tunggu, bukannya tak ada bedanya sama sekali, yang pertama maupun yang kedua? Memang lebih mudah untuk didengar yang kedua karena subyek ada di depan, lagipula jika menggunakan susunan seperti itu tak ada pemborosan kata dari..., tapi bukankah keduanya sama-sama tetap bikin sakit hati!?

"Ah, terserah kausaja..." jika aku meladenimu, mungkin sampai besok juga takkan selesai. "jadi apa alasanmu membuat pertanyaan retoris seperti itu?"

Sitri memutar-mutar bola basket yang kelihatan terlalu besar di tangan mungilnya. Dia baru saja mengalihkan pandangannya dariku dan kini matanya memandang atap tanpa plafon ruangan olahraga Bu Rossweisse. "Aku hanya penasaran mengapa Bu Ross seoptimis itu kita bisa merebut Gremory-san dari tangan Kak Takayama. Sebagai guru, aku yakin dia tahu kemampuan kita tak lebih baik daripada anak penyakitan yang didiagnosis meninggal dua bulan lagi dalam hal fisik."

"Perumpamaanmu sungguh sesuatu, Sitri." dan tolong jangan sebut 'kita', berapa kali harus kubilang, aku tak mau sedekat itu dengan kalian. "tapi memang kuakui benar. Dan sebagai guru yang sudah mengabdi pada sekolah lebih dari lima tahun, dia harusnya tahu kepribadian setiap siswa hanya dari sekali lihat."

"Hmm...," Sitri menggumam, wajahnya nampak sedikit khawatir. "apa mungkin Bu Rossweisse tak berencana merebut Gremory-san dengan cara ini?"

 _"Jika begitu, maka, mungkin kau akan dapat masalah lagi Naruto."_

"Uwoo..., kaumasih hidup Uchiha." dia dengan wajah mengerikan tiba-tiba menatap aku dan Sitri. "kupikir nyawamu sudah melayang dari tadi."

"Kejam!"

.

.

 **8.3**

.

.

Rumah Bu Rossweisse bisa kubilang adalah rumah idaman bagi setiap orang. Ada pagar yang mengelilingi halaman rumah. Dan dengan besar rumah yang kukira akan bisa menampung seekor ikan paus, dan dekorasi muluk-muluk yang sungguh muluk-muluk, aku sempat tak yakin dia tinggal sendiri di rumah ini.

Aku dan Uchiha nampak seperti orang kampungan saat diajak berkeliling oleh Bu Rossweisse. Dan bicara soal Sitri, nampaknya dia sudah terbiasa dengan dekorasi mewah rumah Bu Rossweisse, bahkan aku sempat mendengar dia mendengus dan bilang: 'ini bukan apa-apa dibandingkan kediaman Sitri.' dan itu mengasumsikan secara spontan kalau si kacamata sialan ini adalah bangsawan.

Rumah ini terbagi jadi dua lantai. Lantai atas untuk keperluan rohani, dan lantai bawah untuk keperluan jasmani.

Di lantai dua ada ruangan musik, altar, mini teater, hingga karaoke pribadi sampai mini bar. Sementara di lantai bawah, isinya seperti rumah biasa ditambah sebuah lapangan dalam ruangan dan ruangan yang kukira adalah ruangan Bu Rossweisse melatih jurus-jurus menyakitkan yang selalu menghantam perutku.

Dan itu semua menjadi bingung, siapa gerangan Bu Rossweisse ini. Jika mengandalkan gajinya sebagai PNS, aku takkan pernah yakin dia sanggup membuat rumah sekompleks ini. Hal yang bisa kupikirkan adalah dia keturunan atau setidaknya punya afiliasi dengan sesuatu yang berbau kebangsawanan.

Walau hanya dugaanku 'sih.

"Semangat, semangat!" suara Bu Rossweisse menggema dalam ruangan ketika aku dan Sitri sedang latih tanding. Uchiha yang baru saja dikalahkan secara telak oleh Sitri sekarang sedang kembali menikmati Pocari di pojok ruangan.

Aku agak khawatir dengan kentung kemih dan ginjalnya yang lemah itu. Baru setengah hari saja si cowok tulang lunak itu sudah menghabiskan lima botol ukuran sedang Pocari.

Suara Bu Rossweisse kembali menggema ketika aku melemparkan bola dari luar bundaran dan masuk ke ring. "tiga puluh dua lawan sepuluh."

Sitri mengambil bola dari pinggir lapangan dan dalam hitungan selanjutnya menggiring bola berusaha melewatiku. Saat ada di garis tengah lapangan, aku dan Sitri bertatapan wajah.

Dan jika ada kata-kata yang pantas untuk mendeskripsikan wajah Sitri adalah: penuh keambisiusan dan tatapan intimidasi.

Aku tidak pernah mengira kalau wajah seseorang bisa semengerikan itu. Bahkan, aku yakin preman yang dulu sering berantem denganku akan kabur sambil kencing di celana saat melihat wajah Sitri ini. Mungkin inilah membuat Uchiha jadi kalah jauh meski drabble Sitri sama sekali tak bisa dibilang baik.

Dan mungkin, jika aku tidak biasa menghadapi tatapan dengan level yang hampir sama dari orang yang sama setiap hari itu, mungkin aku sudah kalah telak sekarang, alih-alih unggul jauh seperti ini.

Tapi, inilah yang membuatku yakin kalau tak ada yang bisa menjadi penyerang di tim bimbingan Bu Rossweisse ini kecuali nona bermata mengerikan ini.

Suara pantulan bola basket yang mengema menggantikan bisingnya suara teriakan Bu Rossweisse yang kini sedang duduk sambil membicarakan sesuatu dengan Uchiha.

Sitri terlihat makin fokus dengan bola yang sendari tadi ia pantulkan. Skilnya dalam menggiring bola sudah semakin bagus dibandingkan tadi pagi. Hal itu terbukti saat dia berhasil melakukan pivot secara sempurna saat aku berusaha menyergapnya. Dan selanjutnya, dalam sekejap, sehabis dia melewatiku, wanita berambut pendek itu sudah ada di depan ring lalu melakukan fly in dilanjutkan teriakan Bu Rossweisse.

"Dua belas lawan tiga puluh dua."

Teriakan itu sangat tiba-tiba sampai aku bisa melihat Uchiha menggelinjang kaget. Yah, siapapun yang jadi Uchiha akan melakukan hal yang sama saat orang yang mengajakmu ngobrol tiba-tiba berteriak ke arah lain. Tepat di samping kupingmu.

"Oi, Uzumaki, Sitri-kun, waktu tinggal tiga menit lagi..., semangat!"

Aku terkadang bingung dengan tubuh tua Bu Rossweisse. Belum pernah aku melihat dia kelelahan. Aku, Uchiha dan Sitri saja sudah hampir menyerah saat dia menyuruh setiap dari kami latih tanding untuk yang terkahir kali. Tapi, dia masih bugar, sebugar empat jam lalu saat memulai pemanasan. Apakah gerangan energi yang mengisi tubuh perawan tua itu?

Mengabaikan itu, dengan tertatih dan napas yang tersenggal-senggal aku mengambil bola basket yang habis masuk ringku itu. Sementara dengan keadaan yang sama-sama lelah, Sitri kembali ke sisi lapangannya.

Menarik napas dalam saat bola itu ada di tanganku, aku menatap sekeliling. Tinggal tiga menit lagi dari tiga puluh menit penuh dengan sekali istirahat. Walau aku yakin aku sudah unggul, tapi setidaknya aku ingin mencapai angka 35 melawan si sadis itu.

Walau aku tak yakin bisa berlari sepanjang lapangan yang kini nampak tak berujung bagiku ini, namun ada sedikit hasrat dalam diriku yang menyuruhku memecundangi Sitri. Aku sudah melawan Uchiha dan menang 50 : 4, dan sekarang setidaknya harus lebih dari setengah menangnya.

Huh..., sialan, mengapa aku jadi terprovokasi di sini?

"Ah, mungkin setelah ini aku akan langsung pulang dan tidur di pangkuan Naruko sampai besok pagi." dan setelah aku beberapa kali memantulkan bola, aku berlari secepat mungkin menggiring bola. Tujuanku adalah luar bundaran, dan mencetak tiga angka.

Harusnya ini mudah, walau Sitri terlihat sama ambisiusnya mencetak angka, namun tubuhnya aku yakin takkan sanggup. Apalagi, dibandingkan denganku, dia bahkan baru bisa menguasai tekhnik pivot dengan lancar. Memang harus kuakui keakuratan dan kecepatannya sangat mengagumkan, tapi tanpa energi, apa yang bisa dia lakukan?

"Tiga angka, dan jadi tiga puluh li-" harusnya aku sudah melompat sekarang, dan mencetak tiga angka. "-e..." sebelum tanpa kusadari bola sudah berpindah tangan dariku. Dan hal yang kutahu selanjutnya, Bu Rossweisse berteriak kembali.

"Lima belas lawan tiga puluh dua."

Sitri mencetak tiga angka.

"Pertandingan selesai!"

Aku sama sekali tak sadar saat Sitri melempar kepalaku dengan bola dan menimbulkan sedikit rasa nyeri. Tunggu, bagaimana bisa bola itu tiba-tiba hilang dariku? Dan bagaimana Sitri bisa secepat itu dalam berlari? Apa ada kecurangan di sini? Apa aku baru masuk lubang hitam?!

"Jangan memasang wajah bodoh seperti itu, Uzumaki-kun!" Sitri yang dari tadi memenuhi pikiranku sudah ada di sampingku. "wajah mengerikanmu sudah cukup membuatku kesal, jika kau terus-terusan memasang tampang bego itu, aku tak yakin bisa tahan untuk melemparmu dengan bola basket ini sekuat tenaga."

"Apa kaubaru saja mengejekku?"

"Aku hanya mengucapkan apa yang kupikirkan sejujur-jujurnya."

Ah, biarlah. Mungkin yang membuatku kehilangan bola tadi adalah arogansi berlebih, dan intuisi yang sama sekali salah tentang kemampuan Sitri. Aku seakan kembali diingatkan bahwa: 'menilai orang lain dengan pandangan rendah bukanlah hal yang baik.' mungkin ini karma.

Jadi, aku berjalan mengikuti Sitri ke pojok lapangan untuk menemui Bu Rossweisse dan Uchiha. Melihat tatapan matanya yang berbinar, aku yakin ada yang mau ia katakan. "Yah.., kerja bagus." dia bicara begitu ketika aku dan Sitri ada di depannya.

Aku tak pernah berkeringat sebanyak ini, dan untuk pertama kalinya aku merasa sangat risih dengan itu semua. Meski aku sering berkelahi dan membuat Naruko ngambek satu minggu, aku belum pernah sekalipun mengeluarkan keringat.

Alasannya sederhana, seperti yang pernah kubilang, aku hanya membiarkan setiap orang di kelompok yang mengeroyokku saling memukuli anggotanya.

Hal itu yang membuatku bangga dengan diriku yang sanggup menghancurkan kekompakkan kelompok apapun. Walau efek sampingnya adalah dalam pelajaran tata boga, olahraga, hingga kelompok kelas festival budaya, aku tak pernah mendapatkan orang yang mau berkelompok denganku. Selain karena reputasiku yang sungguh buruk, mereka yakin kalau setiap kelompok yang dimasuki olehku akan hancur berantakan karena konflik internal.

Satu-satunya orang mau berkelompok denganku, tentu saja, si Uchiha bego itu saat SMP, dan baru-baru ini Sitri. Itupun dengan catatan, begitu-sangat-sangat-terpaksa.

"Tangkap! Uzumaki, Sitri-kun!" Bu Rossweisse melemparkan masing-masing satu botol Pocari padaku dan cewek di sebelahku.

"Hanya penasaran. Tapi, apa isi kulkas Ibu hanyalah Pocari?" masalahnya, jika kuhitung dari pertama aku dan Uchiha bermalas-malasan habis pemanasan, sudah tiga botol Pocari dia keluarkan. Belum enam buah saat istirahat sehabis aku, Uchiha dan Sitri melawannya. Lalu beberapa botol lagi setelah latihan dasar-dasar tingkat lanjut permainan bola basket.

Setelah itu dia membawa lagi sekitar sepuluh Pocari untuk persediaan sehabis aku, Uchiha dan Sitri berlatih tanding tadi. Jadi, jika kukalkulasikan ada lebih dari dua puluh botol yang dia keluarkan hari ini. Dan aku masih punya keyakinan kalau botol Pocari yang dia lemparkan kepadaku ini bukanlah botol terakhir. "aku mulai khawatir dengan kesehatan ginjal dan kandung kemihku."

"Jangan bilang begitu, Uzumaki. Aku membeli tiga kardus Pocari hanya untuk kalian, murid-muridku yang manis."

"Keberatan, Bu. Aku tak terima makhluk mengerikan seperti cowok di sampingku ini disebut manis."

"Diam kau! Bicara soal mengerikan, kupikir mulut dan pikiranmu adalah hal paling mengerikan yang pernah lahir."

"Ah, betapa naifnya dirimu, Uzumaki-kun..., dibandingkan kengerian yang dibawa oleh mata terkutukmu itu, kupikir mulutku masih dalam kadar kenormalan."

"Kupikir asumsimu yang sungguh salah kaprah Sitri, membicarakan mata orang lain terkutuk di depan orang itu kupikir adalah tindakan yang sangat tidak sopan."

Ok, mau sampai kapan kaumau kuladeni Sitri?

Aku berpikir begitu sebelum tangan Bu Rosswisse meraih kerahku dan Sitri secara bersamaan. "Sudahlah, bisakah kalian sedikit tenang. Bahkan Tom dan Jerry bisa akur ketika Spike mengancam mereka, apa kebencian kalian satu sama lain mengalahkan kebencian Tom kepada Jerry, dan sebaliknya?"

"Kurasa begitu." dan Bu Rossweisse menjitak kepalaku.

.

.

 **8.4**

.

.

Bersamaan dengan sakit kepala yang disebabkan jitakan Bu Rossweisse mulai menghilang dariku, wanita yang sudah terlalu lama membujang itu menatap wajah manusia-manusia yang ada di depannya. Saat ini aku, Uchiha, Sitri serta Bu Rossweisse berada dalam posisi melingkar. Dengan tujuan agar pembicaraan yang dibilang rapat sebelum pulang ini dapat memudahkan setiap orang menyalurkan aspirasinya.

"Besok saat jam klub sehabis pulang dimulai, langsunglah pergi ke gimnasium. Aku sudah membuat perjanjian dengan Takayama, dan kalian tinggal mengalahkan mereka."

"Boleh tanya, Bu, bagaimana Ibu bisa membuat perjanjian dengan Takayama-san?"

"Lebih baik kau tak tahu, Uchiha."

"Lalu bagaimana jika ada salah satu dari kami yang tak berangkat sekolah?"

"Aku yakin kalian takkan berani."

Uchiha sepertinya sudah bisa sedikit membuka mulutnya pada orang lain selain aku. Dan Bu Rossweisse sepertinya juga sudah mendapatkan hati si Uchiha itu. "Ada pertanyaan lain? Ini rapat terakhir sebelum pertandingan besok. Menyimpan sesuatu saat bertanding bukanlah hal yang bagus 'lho!"

Tunggu, aku penasaran kapan aku dan tiga orang ini pernah rapat sebelumnya hingg rapat ini disebut rapat terakhir.

Sitri yang menyandarkan tubuhnya dengan tangan di belakang mematap Bu Rossweisse. Sepertinya dia ingin bilang sesuatu. "Misal, Bu..., jika kami berhasil mengalahkan Klub Basket, dan Gremory-san dimenangkan, apa yang harus kami lakukan?"

Ah, dia pernah membahas hal itu denganku beberapa hari lalu di klub.

"Serahkan saja padaku."

"Jika Gremory-san tak mau dilepaskan dari Kak Takayama?"

"Jujur, itu agak bikin repot, tapi, kalian tenang saja..., serahkan padaku!"

Satu hal lagi yang membuatku bingung dengan pribadi Bu Rossweisse adalah kepercayaandiri dan optimisme berlebih yang dia miliki. Bahkan aku kadang yakin, hanya Bu Rossweisse yang bisa membantu Kafuka-chan dalam menasehati kesuraman Itoshiki-sensei.[5]

"Bu!"

Aku sudah pernah membicarakan hal ini bersama Sitri di klub. Tapi, kupikir bukan pilihan buruk mengonfirmasikan masalah ini dengan Bu Rossweisse. "Iya, Uzumaki."

"Boleh kutanya, mengapa Ibu seoptimis itu dalam menghadapi masalah ini? Bukankah jika dilihat dari segi akibat, maka ini adalah masalah yang sangat krusial, masa depan sekolah tercinta kita dipertaruhkan di tangan orang-orang tak berguna. Dan apakah memang tak ada cara lain?"

Otoritas guru bukanlah hal kecil. Setelah lama berpikir, aku sadar bahwa memang ada cara lain untuk memisahkan Gremory dan Kak Takayama tanpa harus bermain basket dan apalagi menjalankan rencana yang kubuat bersama Sitri. "seperti langsung menyuruh Kak Takayama menjauhi Gremory, atau mungkin mengadukan hubungan sesat Gremory langsung ke keluarganya?"

"Sayangnya itu mustahil." cahaya mata dalam pandangan Bu Rossweisse meredup. "jika aku bisa melakukan hal itu secara langsung aku takkan serepot ini."

"Apa yang dikatakan Bu Ross benar, Uzumaki-kun." aku menatap Sitri yang masih menyadarkan tubuh duduknya pada sendi yang ada di bahunya. "meskipun Bu Ross memiliki otoritas lebih sebagai guru, namun mencampuri urusan pribadi siswa adalah masalah lain. Ini seperti Zeus yang tak bisa langsung mengubah dunia meski dia adalah dewa terkuat. Jika memaksakan, Zeus mungkin tak sengaja menghancurkan dirinya sendiri, atau bahkan mengahncurkan dunia itu sendiri. Seperti Bu Ross, jika dia memaksakan untuk ikut campur, dia mungkin akan menghancurkan dirinya sendiri."

Aku agak paham dengan apa yang Sitri katakan. Dia berusaha menjelaskan padaku, bahwa Bu Rossweisse akan mendapatkan cap buruk dari siswa-siswi seperti: guru otoriter, kolot, tidak modern, atau bahkan lebih buruk. Dan itu akan membahayakan karirnya sebagai guru. "dan bicara soal pengaduan ke keluarga Gremory... Tak kusangka otakmu sebodoh itu, Uzumaki-kun." tatapannya begitu tajam menusuk hatiku.

"Apa kauingin sekolah langsung ditutup atas alasan tindak preventif keluarga Gremory?"

Ah, iya, aku lupa adab dan moral bangsawan berbeda dengan rakyat biasa sepertiku. Di setiap manga yang kubaca, apalagi jika bicara soal sekolah khusus perempuan, anak pemilik sekolah selalu memiliki kehidupan yang kompleks. Dan aku yakin itu berlaku dengan cara yang sama terhadap Gremory.

"Ah, iya, aku paham."

"Ahaha..., tak apa Uzumaki. Lagipula, aku masih merasa tenang punya murid-murid seperti kalian."

Dia begitu positif hingga aku agak sungkan untuk menayainya banyak hal yang menyakitkan. Jadi, kupikir akan lebih baik langsung kukonfirmasikan saja apakah rencana yang kubuat dengan Sitri akan dipakai atau tidak. "Lalu bagaiamana jika murid-murid Ibu ini kalah bermain basket?"

Tunggu, bukankah itu kepastian?

 _"Yah, entahlah..., kira-kira bagaimana Uzumaki?"_ Bu Rossweisse nampak begitu manis dengan senyum indahnya.

Sialan, masalah ini akan jadi sangat merepotkan bagiku!

.

.

[1] Ini bukan BL, sumpah. Saya nggak berniat menambahkan bromance ke ff ini. Ini cuma parodi protagonis dan Ozu-kun di Yojouhan Shinwa Teikei. 4,5 Tatami Galaksi. Anime ini rekomend bagi yang suka berpikir keras.

[2] Anime Josei, yang endingnya dibawain si pemilik suara emas, Aimer. Natsuyuki Rendezvous. Tempat pertemuan antara musim panas dan salju. Ini anime pertama yang bikin saya rela heroin dipasangin sama siapapun heronya.

[3] Satu-satunya anime, setau saya, yang dapat season dua dari P.A Works. Dan sampai sekarang masih jadi salah satu anime paling ditunggu setiap minggunya oleh saya. Uchouten Kazoku. Keluarga eksentrik. Ceritanya sesantai aliran kali ciliwung.

[4] Jiji-sama itu penghuni Amamizukan yang paling saya cintai setelah tokoh utama. Ada di animanga KurageHime, dia itu cewek dengan penyakit yang paling imut menurut saya. Cinta sama lelaki yang jauh lebih tua darinya. Jadi, seakan dibalik, daun muda yang cari om-om.

[5] Hotoke-sama adalah nama lain dari Buddha di Jepang. Dan bisa bayangkan, orang seperti apa yang bisa membuat Buddha marah-marah? Meski Sitri bukan orang 'sih.

[6] Ini anime paling tidak saya rekomendasikan pada siapapun yang merasa masih punya akal sehat. Humornya gila, setiap scene cuma diisi Pantsu-nya cewek pirang, dan adegan bunuh diri yang tak patut ditiru. Judulnya, Sayonara Zetsubou Sensei. Agak rancu kalau diterjemahin. Tapi kalau kuat menghadapi cobaan, Anda akan terpingkal-pingkal oleh anime ini.

.

.

A/N: Nggak penting. Sumpah saya akui dua chapter ke belakang dan satu ini isinya nggak penting dan bahkan mengganggu jalan cerita. Itu salah saya. Saya cuma kepingin update tanpa motivasi untuk menulis yang baik. Jadi, maafkan saya kalau cerita ini jadi sangat berantakan dan meleset dari perkiraan.

Awalan emang saya ingin membuat Naruto yang keren, dengan kekurangan cuma otaknya yang agak nggak waras. Tapi perlahan sudut pandang saya sama tokoh utama ideal berubah. Jika Naruto itu pinter, kuat, punya stamina bagus, jago bela diri serta olahraga, dan jika sedikit merawat diri akan seganteng Usui Takumi..., apa beda dia sama Riajuu! (sialan) yang sungguh saya dan Naruto benci? Bahkan bisa dibilang Naruto malah di atasnya.

Kesel nggak sih, kalian, kalau liat orang sempurna dalam segala bidang, dan yang jadi kelemahannya malah menguatkannya? Kalau saya kesel, bahkan pingin bunuh orang itu.

Makanya, saya akan ngebuat Naruto itu semanusiawi mungkin. Dia kalah pinter dibandingkan Sitri, fisiknya pas-pasan karena dia selalu malas-malasan di pangkuan Naruko meski sering latihan Kung-fu sama ayahnya. Hal yang paling dia kuasai adalah menghidar, bukan menyerang. Pokoknya, meski Naruto sering ngejek dan mengelak dari fakta dia mirip Sasuke, fakta itu tak terbantahkan.

Bahkan, saya udah nyiapin panggilan Rias ke Naruto. Kuzumaki-kun. Si SampahMaki. Mirip panggilan orang-orang Axcel ke Kazuma. Tapi, tentu Naruto takkan bebuat hal mesum, kecuali pada Naruko pastinya.

Dan bicara soal iti, ada yang nanya ini bakalan jadi incest atau nggak. Jawabannya, nggak!

Cuma kalau Naruko nggak laku-laku, Naruto bakal dengan senang hati melewati segala rintangan menikahi Naruko.

Arc ini akan segera berakhir, dan cover sudah buat. Meski sangat-sangat tak beraturan, karena saya memang masih pemula, dan alat yang saya gunakan hanya jari tangan, layar sentuh tablet 7 inch saya, kamera 2 MP, dan ibis Paint X. Gambarnya Sona-chan versi saya. Jadi, kalau ada yang bingung gimana bentuk Sona di pikiran saya bisa liat di koper.

Dan untuk terakhir, saya mengucapkan banyak terimakasih karena sudah menyempatkan diri membaca fanfik seenggak penting ini. Saya sadar, kemampuan menulis saya masih sehancur mukanya Ozu. Jadi jangan sungkan mengkritik saya bahkan dengan bahasa sepedas sambal Kameha.

Anggap saja saya itu M, yang malah senang dihina, jika Anda merasa sungkan. Saya takkan marah, janji! Walau mungkin agak drop, tapi tak apa.

Sekali lagi, terimakasih sudah mampir!

.

.

.

.

Moga Untung Luganda, out.


	10. Arc I: Uzumaki Naruto Memang Busuk

**Eunoia**

.

 _Aku seketika teringat dengan ucapan seorang atheist dalam suatu acara_

 _Ia mengutuki para pelaku perang yang mengatasnamakan agama_

 _Dengan lantang ia bilang:_

 _"Jika ada yang bilang kalau kita sedang dalam perang Tuhan dan Iblis,_

 _Maka sebenarnya, kita sedang dalam perang antara dua Iblis."_

 _Dan kurasa itu sedikit mengubah hidupku._

.

.

Arc I [Chapter X: Berapa Kalipun Dipikir Uzumaki Naruto Memang Sangat Menjijikkan]

.

 **Part 9.1**

 **.**

 **.**

Sejauh ini, hidupku memang selalu dipenuhi kesialan tanpa batas yang sepertinya sangat hobi menguntitku. Walau aku memang sudah busuk, tapi mungkin jika saja aku tidak diberkati dengan adik semanis Naruko, entah sudah jadi apa diriku ini. Saat TK dan awal masuk SD mungkin aku sedikit banyak bisa bersosialisasi dengan orang lain, bahkan aku sempat punya teman 'dekat' perempuan kala itu. Tapi sejak kelas tiga SD, perubahan fisikku mulai membuat masalah. Banyak anak SD lain yang salah mengartikan tatapan dan raut wajahku. Dan hingga lulus SMP kemarin, aku tak tahu sudah berapa kali aku berantem gara-gara alasan konyol itu.

Bahkan saking seringnya bikin masalah, orang tuaku sampai ogah membawaku pergi ke mana-mana. Mereka takut kalau bukannya bikin bangga, aku malah bikin masalah dengan anak teman mereka.

Tapi, untungnya, aku sudah terbiasa dengan itu semua.

Jadi, ketika Bu Rossweisse bilang kalau aku harus melakukan sesuatu jika rencana 'bertanding' basket melawan orang-paling-jago-main-basket-sejepang ini berantakan, aku sudah sangat siap menghadapi segala kesialan yang jelas akan mengekor setelah itu.

"Aku sering dengar, kata-kata keren yang cuma pas buat dikatakan di film-film, Naruto. Seperti: 'terkadang hidup tidak memberi kita pilihan, maka satu-satunya cara untuk memilih adalah terus melaju tanpa batas.', atau 'memikirkan cara untuk terus hidup adalah apa yang dilakukan orang bodoh, karena, sebagai pria sejati, aku yang akan membuat hidup memikirkanku.'. Pada awalnya itu semua kupikir hanyalah motivasi tak berguna yang digunakan hanya untuk menambah _word_ pada sebuah cerita." Uchiha menatapku, dengan mata sayu. "tapi saat ini, kurasa memang hidup terkadang tak memberi pilihan."

"Jika kaupikir begitu, maka kurasa bukan hidup yang tidak memberimu pilihan. Hanya saja pilihan yang diberikan hidup terkadang tak ada yang enak."

"Hmm, kupikir begitu."

Uchiha, dan aku sedang terdiam di bangku panjang samping pintu masuk gimnasium. Seperti yang dijanjikan kemarin, setelah sepulang sekolah seluruh anggota Klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib harus berkumpuk di gimnasium untuk menantang Klub Basket. Tapi entah aku dan Uchiha yang terlalu awal datangnya atau Bu Rossweisse dan Sitri yang terlalu santai datangnya, mereka berdua belum juga nampak batang hidungnya. "Tapi, Naruto, apa kau merasa berdebar-debar?"

Musim dingin sudah di depan mata, dan hawa di luar sini benar-benar membuatku beku. "Mengapa kautiba-tiba bilang hal tak jelas seperti itu... Dan bisakah kauberhenti memanggil nama depanku, sumpah, mendengarnya saja membuatku jijik."

Jika saja Naruko, adikku yang paling manis sedunia, tidak menyiapkan mantel, dan syal baru tadi pagi, mungkin aku sudah mati kedinginan sekarang. Masalahnya, entah karena aku memang kesialanku yang menakjubkan atau apa, ketika kemarin aku berkunjung ke rumah Bu Rossweisse, anjing peliharan Bu Rossweisse salah mengira syal oren kesayanganku sebagai mainan dan menguburnya dengan sangat rapi di depan kandangnya. Dan hal itu mengajarkanku, kalau, ketika berkujung ke rumah Bu Rossweisse, jangan membawa syal warna oren. Yah, kecuali kaumau menemukan syal itu terkubur rapi di depan kandang anjng.

"Tidak bisa! Apa kauingat, kita ini telah terikat benang takdir! Lagipula, bukankah kau yang harus mulai memanggilku Sasuke?"

"Terimakasih atas sarannya, tapi aku sangat menolaknya. Memikirkan hal itu saja sudah membuatku mual-mual, apalagi benar-benar memanggilmu dengan panggilan itu. Setidaknya, aku tak mau diare seminggu penuh."

Aku pernah bilang kalau memanggil dengan nama depan adalah tindakan yang hanya dilakukan oleh orang-orang yang sudah berhubungan dekat. Lalu, jika aku memanggil Uchiha tak berguna ini dengan nama depannya, bukankah itu berarti, aku sudah berhubungan sangat dekat dengannya? Tidak, tidak..., selain kiamat, dan Naruko mulai membenciku, dekat dengan manusia tulang lunak menjijikkan ini adalah hal yang paling tidak kuharapkan di hidupku. "Tunggu, Naruto, bukankah itu agak berlebihan!?"

Tidak, kupikir malah efek samping dari memanggil nama depanmu bisa membawa bencana yang lebih besar dari sekedar diare seminggu. "Oh, begitukah? Kalau begitu maaf, tapi Uchiha sekedar informasi, bagiku hanya diare seminggu masih dalam level paling ringan."

Mukanya menjadi masam dan sebentar kemudian ia menghela. Dia sepertinya menyerah memengaruhiku, dan sekarang menatap taman kecil yang mulai berwarna putih. "Entah bagaimana, aku sudah menduga kauakan bilang begitu." dan dia mengeratkan topi musim dinginnya.

Suara ramai di dalam ruangan terasa sangat hangat. Walau hampir semua yang kudengar hanya teriakan, tapi dalam perasaanku, setiap orang dalam ruangan itu telah terhubung. Sebuah ikatan persahabatan yang sering kubaca di manga shounen telah mengikat mereka. Ikatan palsu, yang mungkin terlihat kuat, tapi sebenarnya sangat rapuh dan bisa hancur dengan sangat mudah.

Segerombol wanita datang dengan wajah penuh tawa. Sama seperti manusia-manusia di dalam ruangan, dinginnya musim dingin sepertinya tak terasa untuk mereka. Mereka sepertinya akan masuk ke dalam gimnasium dan menonton pertandingan paling absurd Klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib melawan Klub Basket sehabis ini. Langkah kaki mereka semakin dekat, dan itu membuatku agak tak nyaman. Bahkan Uchiha sudah menjadi batu.

Menjadi penyendiri itu, artinya memiliki kepekaan berlebihan dan sedikit kelewat khawatir. Apalagi, fakta kalau seorang penyendiri lelaki sedang ditatap oleh segerombolan cewek. Rasa gugup yang tak nyaman ini seolah ingin membunuhku. Jadi, aku memutuskan untuk menunduk dan menyembunyikan wajahku dalam hangatnya syal orenku. Selain untuk melindungi diri, aku tak mau disalahpahami oleh para _bitch_! sialan itu dan membuat mereka ketakutan.

Semua berjalan lancar, dan entah bagaimana, meskipun aku sedang menundukkan wajahku, aku masih bisa merasakan tatapan jijik yang sangat menusuk punggungku. Mungkin melihat dua orang pria yang bersikap tak jelas agak mengusik mereka. Apalagi, si Uchiha ini.

Lalu, ketika aku yakin semua cewek sialan itu sudah masuk dan suara pintu tertutup terdengar aku dan Uchiha spontan menghela napas lega. "Hah..." dan aku mendongak.

"Inilah yang sering kubilang, wanita 3D itu bangsat semua!"

"Kurasa aku tidak bisa tidak setuju denganmu kali ini."

Uchiha keluar dari mode batunya dan mengepalkan tangan. Namun, kemudian pria itu menatapku. "Hei, Naruto..." ekspresinya berubah. "tapi mungkin memang dalam sejarah hidupku, inilah pertama kalinya aku merasa sedikit berguna. Apalagi, fakta, kita akan menghadapi orang paling kubenci seumur hidup, para Riajuu! Makanya, aku merasa sangat berdebar di sini." dia tiba-tiba bilang begitu, sambil melakukan hal yang sungguh tak kuduga.

"Tunggu, Uchiha, apa yang kaulakukan?!" saat ini, ia meraih tanganku dan menempelkannya di dadanya. "Kau bisa merasa...- ugh! Jangan meninjuku seperti itu!"

"Ah, maaf, reflek."

Lagipula, apa maksudnya melakukan hal yang tak jelas seperti itu. Apa ia ingin atmosfir seperti manga shoujo, atau harem di mana ada kabut berwarna merah muda dan terasa begitu nyaman? Aku tahu, dia sudah lebih dari sering memainkan eroge, dan aku yakin ia terinsipirasi dari sana, tapi sumpah ini menjijikkan! Jadi, kupikir, reflekku yang secara spontan meninju perutnya yang kering kerontang itu bukanlah hal yang aneh.

Aku menarik tanganku dan memasukkannya ke dalam kedua saku mantelku. Aku belum sempat membeli sarung tangan, dan Naruko juga sepertinya kelupaan untuk membelinya. Jadi, ketika tanganku dikeluarkan paksa oleh si bego ini, hawa dingin merembet ke seluruh tubuhku.

"Yah, maafkan aku, kuakui kalau aku berlebihan. Tapi, memang sekarang apa yang kaurasakan?"

"Entahlah..." bicara soal perasaan, hal itu adalah hal yang paling tidak kuketahui. "mungkin sedikit gugup, dan agak... emosi?"

Lebih dari itu, bukankah Bu Rossweisse dan Sitri kelewat telat datangnya?!

 **.**

 **.**

 **9.2**

 **.**

 **.**

Sesaat setelah Bu Rossweisse dan Sitri datang, aku dan tiga orang ini langsung membuka pintu gimnasium dan menatap, aku tak tahu pasti, ratusan penonton yang hampir bisa kubilang semuanya wanita. Aku tak tahu seperti apa Bu Rossweisse memromosikan pertandingan yang amat sangat absurd ini hingga sampai-sampai sepertinya seluruh murid kelas tiga telah datang ke sini. "Bu, sekedar mencari informasi, tapi, apaan maksud penonton sebanyak ini?"

Aku tahu kalau pertandingan ini pasti akan mendatangkan penonton. Tapi, kalau sampai sebanyak ini, aku tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Masalahnya, alasan mengapa aku memberikan peran penyerang pada wanita yang tengah membenarkan letak kacamata ini adalah untuk menghindari tekanan berlebih dari penonton. Lalu jika ada sebanyak ini, tekanan itu akan berlaku pada semua anggota klub, meski pada bagian pertahanan sekalipun. "Bukankah bagus?" wanita yang tingginya sama denganku itu tersenyum.

"Jika kita punya sebanyak ini penonton, kemungkinan Takayama menghianati dan menipu kita menjadi semakin kecil."

Tidak, tidak..., aku tak yakin Kak Takayama akan melakukan teknik licik pada orang-orang sesuram Klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib. Malahan, jika ada yang melakukan kecurangan dan bermain tipun, itu adalah aku, Uchiha, dan Sitri. "Aku tak terlalu yakin itu akan terjadi, bahkan dengan tanpa penonton sekalipun. Tapi, jujur saja, situasi klub ini yang memang sudah kecempet, akan jadi tambah sulit sekarang." saat aku bilang begitu, Bu Rossweisse menepuk pundakku.

"Tenang saja, dan hadapi sekuat tenaga."

"Aku akan sangat bersyukur, jika yang perlu kulakukan hanya itu." masalahnya, aku sangat yakin kalau semua ini hanya dilalui dengan sekuat tenaga, pasti Klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib akan langsung kalah telak. Yah, tenaga seorang penyendiri, manusia aneh, dan seorang cewek bermulut sepedas cabai tak bisa terlalu diandalkan. "Memang hanya itu, Uzumaki! Berpikir positif adalah apa yang paling penting dalam hidup, catat itu."

Aku mengeratkan tasku. Berbicara dengan manusia satu ini, mungkin akan menghabiskan waktu lama. Kepribadianku dan dia yang sama sekali terbalik membuat apapun yang kukatakan pasti ia bantah, dan begitu pula sebaliknya. Jadi, aku menghela napas, dan berusaha untuk tenang. Lalu menatap Uchiha, yang sekarang nampak lebih ekspresi wajahnya lebih mengerikan dibanding pasien yang didiagnosis akan mati esok. Tubuhnya sekaku pohon kelapa, dan wajahnya penuh kesakitan.

"Oi, Uchiha kau baik-baik saja... Ah, pasti tidak."

Aku merasa bodoh telah bertanya hal seperti itu. Walau aku tak mau menjadi dekat dengan manusia semenjijikkan pria ini, tapi setidaknya memang sudah lama aku mengenalnya. Hanya dilihat secara sekilas oleh wanita saja sudah membuatnya menjadi batu, apalagi ditatapi oleh ratusan wanita secara bersamaan. Mungkin perasaannya sama seperti aku saat ini. Ingin mati dan mengubur diri sendiri.

Pandanganku beralih pada Sitri. Dengan tampang masih penuh keangkuhan, dia membenarkan posisi kacamatanya. Saat aku mulai bertanya, mengapa dia bisa sepercayadiri itu, aku teringat kalau alasan mengapa dia masuk lembaga karantina berkedok Klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib adalah karena dia telah membuat segerombol wanita menangis. Merasakan tekanan seperti ini, kurasa bukan masalah untuk cewek sadis sepertinya.

"Saa..., Uzumaki, daripada terus berpikir negatif seperti itu, setidaknya ambilah satu kebaikan dari ini semua. Anggap saja, ini salah satu latihan bersosialisasi, dan menyembuhkan penyakit akutmu itu."

"Tapi ini terlalu berat, bagaimanapun Bu! Ini seperti menyuruh pertualang level satu melawan Raja Iblis."

"Apa kaupernah dengar, apapun bisa terjadi pada suatu pertarungan. Bisa saja Raja Iblis sedang diare, dan petualang level satu itu sudah mendapat pedang suci legendaris yang hanya bisa dipegang orang tertentu. Tak ada yang tahu." dia menaikkan pundaknya dan menggeleng.

"Cara berpikir Ibu selalu membuatku kagum." lagipula, aku malah khawatir dengan nasib sial si Raja Iblis. Dikalahkan oleh petualang pemula saat diare jelas bukan impian Raja Iblis manapun.

Suara ribut anak-anak perempuan dan anak-anak basket yang tengah berlatih menyesakkan pendengaranku. Apalagi, sepertinya mereka sudah mulai sadar kalau aku, Sitri, Uchiha, dan Bu Rossweisse adalah pihak oponen yang akan dilawan Klub Basket hari ini. Aku hanya berharap kalau di antara anak basket itu tak ada yang satu SMP denganku dulu. Atau seseorang yang pernah berantem denganku.

Jika ada, maka akan jadi masalah kalau sampai mereka berteriak, 'Iblis Oren' sambil menunjuk-nunjuk mukaku.

"Selamat datang, Klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib, Klub Basket menyambut kalian dengan senang hati." seorang wanita dengan rambut hitam sedada dengan tahi lalat di bawah bibirnya menatap Sitri, Uchiha dan Bu Rossweisse secara bergantian. Mungkin ini hanya perasaanku saja, tapi sepertinya ia ogah menatapku.

"Jangan buat dia takut dengan tatapan mesum dari mata mengerikanmu itu, Uzumaki-kun!"

Hah, dia salah paham. Dan bisakah si Sitri ini sedikit menjaga mulutnya?

"Aku tak pernah menatap siapapun dengan pandangan nista seperti yang kaupikirkan, Sitri!"

"Oh..., jika begitu, lalu disebut apa yang kaulakukan padaku setiap hari?"

"Tatapan mataku memang seperti itu. Jangan salahkan aku atas takdir Tuhan yang begitu kejam padaku ini!"

"Ma... ma, sudahlah! Tujuan klub kita ke sini bukanlah untuk berdebat, tapi untuk sesuatu yang lebih penting." Bu Rossweisse mencengkram kerah pundakku, dan Sitri. Dia lalu menatap cewek dari Klub Basket tadi dengan penuh sinar di matanya. "bisa bawa kami ke Takayama, Tanaka-kun?"

"Dengan senang hati." dia berbalik, dan mulai melangkah. "mari ikuti saya."

Bu Rossweisse lalu menyeretku dan Sitri mengikuti langkah wanita yang seperti kelas dua itu. Sementara Uchiha masih terpaku di tempatnya, Bu Rossweisse menendangnya. "Uchiha, mau sampai kapan kaumenjadi batu seperti itu?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **9.3**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku sudah beberapa kali mengikuti kegiatan olahraga, yang artinya sudah lebih sekali juga aku datang ke gimnasium ini. Walau biasanya aku hanya duduk di pojokan karena tak ada teman yang bisa kuajak berkelompok, tapi aku tak pernah tahu kalau gimnasium bisa jadi seramai ini saat jam pulang sekolah. Padahal letaknya ada di pojok barat komplek gedung tua. Terisolasi dengan pohon-pohon rindang, sama seperti ruangan mewah Klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib.

Walau tidak semua bangku terisi oleh penonton, tapi aku yakin ada lebih dari tiga ratus penonton yang duduk di sana. Semuanya perempuan, dan dari dasi mereka, kebanyakan anak kelas tiga. Dan itu kembali mengejutkanku, dengan mengetahui betapa populernya Kak Takayama di mata cewek-cewek _bitch_! sialan itu.

Sementara di bagian bawah, di mana aku berdiri menatap anggota Klub Basket, ada sekitar empat puluh orang cowok dan beberapa cewek yang mengenakan seragam olahraga. Dan hampir delapan puluh persen dari mereka memiliki tipe wajah ganteng yang membuat tanganku gatal untuk meninjunya. Lainnya berwajah sangar, dan sisanya cewek.

"Selamat datang, Klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib." seorang cowok yang membuat mingguku yang berharga bersama Naruko kemarin menghilang sia-sia, menundukkan badan dengan sangat sopan di depanku, Uchiha, Sitri dan Bu Rossweisse.

Gremory juga berdiri di sana, dengan wajah memerah semerah rambut merahnya. Matanya yang membuatku pusing, karena warnanya yang sama sekali tak jelas, terlihat sayu dan agak sembab. "Terimakasih atas sambutannya yang begitu ramah ini, Klub Basket." Bu Rossweisse membalasnya dengan tersenyum.

Entah ini hanya perasaanku saja, tapi aku merasakan kalau ruangan ini menjadi agak gerah. Jaket dan perlengkapan musim dingin memang masih melekat di tubuhku, tapi aku yakin alasan kegerahanku adalah semangat tinggi para anggota Klub Basket yang sedang latihan sambil bercanda ria. Mungkin inilah yang benar-benar disebut kegiatan klub, bukan isolasi yang berkedok klub, seperti Klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib.

Maksudku, apaan coba, klub yang isinya hanya dua orang yang kerjaannya cuma minum teh sambil lempar ejekkan?

"Dan Gremory, jangan pasang wajah sedih seperti itu. Kita semua sudah sepekat kalau ini adalah cara terbaik untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini tempo hari 'kan?"

Mungkin ini yang Bu Rossweisse bilang kalau ia sudah bernegosiasi dengan Klub Basket. Aku memang tak terlalu akan apa yang sudah terjadi tempo hari, tapi, kupikir Bu Rossweisse benar-benar melakukan tugasnya sebagai pembimbing klub.

Manusia itu memiliki perasaan, dan hal itu yang membuat mereka berbeda dengan robot. Gremory adalah manusia, dan makanya, automatis dia pasti memiliki perasaan. Sebagai manusia, ia jelas memiliki perasaan untuk hidup bebas menentukan pilihan, dan praktik perebutan paksa seperti jelas melukai perasaanya. Tapi, masalahnya, meskipun Gremory nampak sayu, tak ada sedikitpun aura penolakan darinya atas pertandingan yang menjadikannya taruhan ini. Itu membuktikan kalau Bu Rossweisse telah berhasil meyakinkannya dengan suatu cara.

Dan mungkin, seperti yang manusia uban itu kemarin katakan, lebih baik aku tidak tahu caranya.

"Tenang saja, Rias-chan..., aku pasti akan melindungimu." Kak Takayama menggenggam tangan Gremory, lalu bilang itu dengan wajah yang biasa kulihat di film-film romantis picisan.

Dan saat melihat itu, aku, Sitri, bahkan Uchiha yang sendari tadi jadi batu spontan mengalihkan pandangan sambil memegang perut. "Aku mau muntah...!" mungkin ini pertama kalinya, aku dan mereka berdua melakukan hal yang sama dalam waktu yang sama secara spontan.

Lagipula, panggilan apaan dengan 'Rias-chan', apakah ia orang Amerika?

Tapi, sepertinya kejijikkan ini memang hanya berlaku untuk manusia-manusia tak jelas seperti aku, Sitri dan Uchiha. Pasalnya, Gremory malah jadi tersenyum dengan sikap cowok pirang sialan itu, dan bilang; "Hn, terimakasih, Kak Takate." wajahnya tambah memerah.

Kak Takayama hanya balas tersenyum dan kembali menatap hormat Bu Rossweisse. "Jadi, _ini_ yang akan jadi lawan kami?"

Dia agak menekankan kalimat 'ini' saat bicara, dan aku merasa sedang direndahkan di sini. Hei, meskipun aku ini manusia paling tidak berguna dan sering bikin masalah, tapi setidaknya jangan gunakan kata ganti benda seperti itu. Hanya mendengarnya agak membuatku sakit 'lho! "Tepat seperti dugaanmu. Dan mari kukenalkan dengan mereka."

Bu Rossweisse meraih pundakku dan menepuk-nepuknya. "Ini Uzumaki Naruto, dia mungkin punya tatapan mengerikan yang sering bikin orang salah paham, tapi kadangan ia juga bisa berbuat baik 'kok." tunggu, apa maksud 'kadangan'-mu itu, Bu? Aku ini selalu berbuat baik 'lho. Tapi cuma pada Naruko. "tugasnya adalah pemain belakang."

"Dan ini Sona Sitri. Walau ucapannya kadang bikin sakit hati, tapi ia selalu jujur." sekarang ia berganti pada Sitri. Yah, kejujuran Sitri memang selalu membawa rasa sakit 'sih. "posisi, penyerang."

"Lalu, ini Uchiha Sasuke. Teman Uzumaki-kun, yang rela membantu kami, meskipun ia bukan anggota klub." sudah kubilang, ia bukan temanku, aku tak mau jadi sedekat itu dengan cowok bertulang lunak yang tak berguna sepertinya ini! "pemain tengah."

Kak Takayama mengangguk. Dan sekarang ia memanggil dua orang bertubuh tinggi dan berwajah sama-sama bikin emosi, ke hadapanku. "Tsuyouda-kun, Maketsu-kun!" lalu yang orang-orang yang dipanggol itu dengan cepat berlari.

"Ini Takeda Tsuyouda-kun. Dia punya ketetapan hati yang kuat, dan kandidat paling mumpuni untuk jadi penggantiku tahun depan." cowok pirang yang membuatku terlibat dalam masalah merepotkan itu mencengram pundak cowok bertubuh tegap dan berkuli cokelat dengan mantap. Wajahnya seperti seorang veteran perang yang sudah ratusan kali bertempur di medan juang. "dia pemain tengah, Sasuke-kun, berhatilah-hatilah dengannya."

"Mohon kerjasamanya!" dia menunduk.

"Sssa-ssa-sasuke-kun?" dan di sampingku, Uchiha nampak mau pingsan sekarang. Yah, aku tak kaget mengetahui reaksinya, dipanggil nama depan oleh orang lain, apalagi riajuu! yang merupakan eksistensi paling dibenci oleh makhluk anti-sosial sepertinya jelas mengagetkan. Malahan, aku sekarang hampir yakin kalau Kak Takayama bukan orang Jepang.

"Dan ini, Sorata Maketsu-kun. Dia masih kelas satu, sama seperti kalian. Tapi, di bidang pertahanan, tak ada yang bisa mengalahkannya. Jadi, Sona-chan, semangat!" cowok yang ditunjuk olehnya adalah pria berambut perak dengan mata bewarna hijau. Wajahnya sama menyebalkannya dengab Kak Takayama.

"Mohon bantuannya!" dia menaruh tangan kanan di dada, dan merendahkan tubuh. Seperti yang biasa kulihat di butler-butler anime zaman Victoria.

"Sona-chan, katamu?" wanita yang selalu meyakiti hatiku itu nampak begitu emosi. Bahkan tangannya terkepal sangat erat sekarang. Tapi, untuk pertama kalinya, sepertinya ia sekarang sedang menahan itu semua. Mungkin ia tahu, bicara dengan ruajuu! sialan ini tentang adab, bukanlah hal yang berguna.

"Dan terakhir, diriku sediri, Takayama Takate. Tahun ketiga dan kebetulan menjadi ketua klub ini. Posisiku sebagai penyerang, dan aku sangat menantikan bermain bersamamu, Uzumaki-kun..."

Tunggu, apa aku didiskrimasi di sini?

 **.**

 **.**

 **9.4**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah berkenalan tadi, aku dan dua orang ini segera bergegas berganti baju. Dan setelah selesai, Bu Rossweisse menyuruhku dan mereka berkumpul untuk membicarakan peraturan yang relah disepakati tempo hari. "Pertama, pertandingan dilakukan dalam tempo dua kali tiga puluh menit. Yang artinya, kalian akan bertanding dalam waktu enam puluh menit dengan sekali istirahat." Bu Rossweisse merangkulku dan Uchiha. Aku, Uchiha, Sitri serta Bu Rossweisse sedang dalam posisi yang biasa dilakukan oleh atlet olahraga sebelum bermain di lapangan. Membentuk lingkaran dan saling merangkul.

"Kedua, segala bentuk kecurangan akan diganjar dengan hukuman." oh, jadi mengapa ia bilang tadi kalau semakin banyak penonton semakin bagus. "jika sekali ketahuan, maka skor dikurangi sepuluh, dua kali maka dua puluh skor kita berkurang. Lalu jika tiga kali, maka automatis didiskualifikasi, dan dinyatakan kalah."

"Ketiga, keputusan mutlak di tangan wasit."

"Untuk yang keempat, aku pertama harus minta maaf padamu, Uzumaki. Tapi, jika aku tak menyetujui ini, maka pertandingan ini tak akan disetujui oleh Klub Basket."

"Eh, apaan tuh Bu?"

"Mereka setuju kalau mereka kalah, kita bisa mengambil Gremory. Dan membuat siapapun dari Klub Basket tidak bisa mendekatinya." itulah tujuan Klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib mau repot-repot seperti ini. Tapi, tunggu sebentar, kalau tidak salah, ada hal yang selalu lupa untuk kutanyakan sejak kemarin. "Lalu apa yang terjadi jika mereka menang?"

"Itulah, Uzumaki! Mereka memintamu untuk menjadi kacung mereka selama satu bulan."

"Heh, apaaan tadi?"

"Jadi kacung satu bulan."

"I-ibu bercanda 'kan?"

"Sialnya, aku sudah tidak bisa bercanda dalam situasi seperti ini."

"T-tung..., kenapa Ibu tidak bilang sejak kemarin?"

"Pch! Sudahlah Uzunaki-kun, kauhanya akan jadi kacung mereka satu bulan. Lagipula, apalagi yang bisa Bu Rossweisse lakukan? Jika ia memberitahumu, kaujelas akan menolak. Dan pertandingan ini takkan pernah dilangsungkan."

"Ini masalah hidupku sebulan ke depan, _bitch_! kampret!" lagipula, seberapa bencinya wanita ini kepadaku 'sih. Sampai ia menganggap hidupku sesepele itu.

Tapi, ketika kupikir lebih dalam, apa yang ia katakan ada benarnya. "Boleh aku tahu, Bu..., apakah Kak Takayama berasal dari SMP yang sama denganku?"

"Hn, benar. Jadi bagaimana? Kauterima?"

Aku maksud sekarang. Apa keinginan Kak Takayama, dan mengapa ia mau memertaruhakan Gremory. "Tak ada lagi yang bisa kulakukan, 'kan Bu, selain menerimanya."

"Benarkah?"

"Iya."

"Baguslah kalau begitu, terimakasih, Uzumaki-kun." wanita yang jauh lebih tua dariku itu tersenyum penuh kelegaan. "Dan yang kelima, berjuanglah meski kalian tahu ini mustahil!"

Dengan ucapannya yang semangat itu, dia melepas rangkulannya dan menyuruh Sitri segera menuju tengah lapangan. Lemparan bola pertama akan segera dilakukan. Dan Bu Rossweisse sepertinya langsung asal tunjuk cewek berkaca mata itu sebagai ketua tim. Sementara itu, Uchiha mengajakku melakukan tinjuan ringan. "Semoga berhasil."

"Yah, meski mustahil, tapi, semoga berhasil." dan bersama aku dan dia berjalan menuju posisi masing-masing.

Semua pemain sudah berada di posisi. Dan beberapa detik sebelum peluit dibunyikan, ada jeda keheningan yang agak mencekam. Perhatian seluruh penonton terpaku pada manusia-manusia berbaju olahraga yang tengah bertanding satu sama lain. Angggota Klub Bakset yang lain sudah berhenti latihan dan sekarang ikutan duduk menonton pertandingan yang bagaimanapun sudah jelas arahnya ini.

Bunyi peluit yang nyaring terdengar bersamaan dengan bola yang memantul tinggi.

Lalu, kejadian berlangsung begitu cepat bagiku. Kak Takayama berhasil mengambil bola itu dengan lompatan dan tangannya yang setinggi tiang jemuran ibuku itu. Ia berlari melewati Sitri dengan sangat mudah, dan melakukan pivot di depan Uchiha. Ketika ia ada di depanku ia tersenyum, tangannya sibuk memainkan bola. Dan wajahnya menatapku. _"Selamat datang, Orenjiyasha-dono!"_ dia melakukan crossover, lalu melempar bola dari luar bundaran pinalti.

Peluir berbunyi. "Tiga lawan kosong!"

Sialan, ini akan jadi merepotkan, pastinya.

.

 **.**

Dalam statistik, aku yakin, kemenangan Klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib adalah nol koma sextriliun satu persen, yang artinya bahkan mungkin Tuhan sekalipun tak dapat menurunkan mukjizat untuk menolong manusia-manusia tak berguna ini. Jujur saja, dari awal aku selalu mencoba untuk menolak ide ini. Dalam pandanganku, melakukan hal yang sia-sia seperti ini, sama saja meminta untuk dipermalukan.

Tapi, entah bagaimana, Bu Rossweisse dan Sitri tetap optimis bahwa rencana kali ini pasti berhasil. Bahkan aku kasihan dengan Uchiha yang sepertinya sama sekali dianggap, kendatipun ia memiliki peran penting.

"Enam puluh lawan sepuluh!"

Setelah serangan tiba-tiba tiga angka tadi, Klub Basket sama sekali tak mengendurkan serangannya. Bahkan dalam dua puluh menit ini, Bu Rosswesse sudah menggunakan beberapa kali _time out_ , untuk memotong momentum Klub Basket. Tapi hasilnya sama saja. Klub Basket berulang kali, dengan mudah mencetak tiga angka.

Aku mengambil bola basket yang baru saja masuk ke dalam ring yang kujaga. Tekanan yang kualami, hampir membuatku berpikir bunuh diri bukanlah yang buruk. Tatapan para penonton dengan sangat jelas kalau mereka menghina kebodohan Klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib. Walau biasanya aku akan dengan mudah mengabaikan berbagai tatapan intimidasi dari siapapun, tapi untuk kali ini, dengan sebanyak ini orangnya, bahkan untukku ini masih sangat sulit. Seolah, ada beban berat di punggungku.

"Uchiha...!" aku mendrabble sebentar bola itu untuk kemudian aku oper ke tangan Uchiha. Wajahnya sudah agak berbeda dari biasanya. Matanya sedikit menyala dan tampang begonya entah sudah hilang ke mana. "bawa bola ke dapan, melewati Kak Takayama, lalu, oper ke arahku. Aku menunggumu di garis tengah."

Tapi, dari itu semua, aku masih tidak ingin menjadi kacung Klub Basket selama seminggu! Jadi, meskipun aku tahu ini mustahil, tapi, aku belum ingin menyerah. Hah..., mungkin semangat Bu Rossweisse sedikit banyak sudah merusak hatiku.

"Aku mengerti."

Uchiha melakukan tepat seperti apa yang kuperitahkan. Dia sedikit memainkan bola basket ketika Kak Takayama berusaha merebut bola. Aku berlari ke tengah lapangan, dan entah bagaimana, seseorang dengan tinggi yang mengagumkan tengah menghadangku dengan muka tanpa ampun. Dia anak kelas dua, yang katanya, akan menjadi pengganti Kak Takayama setahun lagi. Kalau tidak salah, namanya, Takeda Tonobu, atau siapalah.

"Naruto!" saat Uchiha tiba-tiba berteriak namaku, aku spontan menghadap ke arahnya. Dia sepertinya kewalahan melewati Kak Takayama, jadi, dia memutuskan untuk melempar bolanya setinggi kepala padaku.

Walau aku akui keputusannya tepat. Tapi, untuk beberapa alasan, aku sedikit kewalahan di sini. Masalahnya, ketika ia melempar bola itu tinggi, cowok kelas dua ini langsung melompat untuk menangkap bola. Yang jika saja aku tak gesit mendahuluinya, mungkin bola ini sudah jatuh ke tangannya.

Aku memikirkan kemungkinan yang mungkin terjadi di sini. Sitri sudah ada di depan ring lawan, sementara Uchiha juga sudah berlari ke depan. Yang artinya, daerah pertahanan timku kosong. Jika saja bola ini direbut oleh cowok yang masih ngotot di depanku ini, aku yakin ia akan langsung memasukannya ke dalam ringku. Tapi bukan hanya itu, aku jelas tak bisa melakukan trik licikku, seperti mengintimidasinya dengan tatapan mengerikanku, atau sedikit menendang kakinya.

Kak Takayama sudah kembali ke pertahanan, dan sekarang sedang menjaga ketat Uchiha. Aku jelas tak bisa mengoper ke anak itu. Satu-satunya orang bisa kuoper adalah Sitri. Tapi meskipun ia jago menghindar, ia juga terlalu jauh dari sisiku. Satu-satunya cara untuk memberikan bola ini kepadanya adalah dengab melewati orang ini.

Jadi, aku menunggu waktu yang tepat sembari sedikit memancing emosinya. Saat mataku bertemu dengannya, aku menggunakan tatapan paling menyebalkan yang kupunya. Walau aku tahu itu tak berefek, tapi setidaknya, itu agak mengurangi ketenangannya. Dan karena itu, sedetik kemudian ia langsung menyergapku. Sudah kuduga, ia akan melakukan ini, jadi aku menyiapkan pijakan untuk memiringkan tubuhku. Lalu saat aku melakukan itu, ia terjatuh dengan muka duluan.

Dengan semua kecepatan yang kupunya, aku berlari ke pojok sisi kanan lapangan. Berlawanan dengan Sitri yang ada di sisi kiri. "Sitri melompatlah ke ring!"

Ia mengangguk.

Aku tak terlalu bagus dalam melempar tiga angka. Tapi jika aku memaksakan untuk mendekati bundaran pinalti lebih dari ini, semua orang dari Klub Basket akan langsung mengeroyokku. Jadi, aku melakukan sedikit percobaan. Lompatan Sitri jauh lebih tinggi dari yang kukira, dan tepat mengarah ke arah ring. Artinya, jika aku bisa melempar ke tangan Sitri, maka bola akan otomatis masuk ke ring.

Dan tepat setelah aku melakukan rencanaku, peluit wasit berbunyi. "Dua belas lawan enam puluh."

Aku menghela, dan Sitri menghampiriku. Tangannya menepuk punggungku. "Harus kuakui, tadi kerja bagus."

 **.**

 **.**

 **9.5**

 **.**

 **.**

Waktu sudah menunjukkan kalau pertandingan akan segera berakhir dalam beberapa detik lagi. Dan ketika aku menyadari itu, aku sudah siap menerima dua hal. Pertama, aku gagal dalam misi penyelamatan absurd ini, kedua, aku akan gagal dalam melindungi diri dari menjadi kacung Klub Basket. Masalahnya, bukannya menipiskan skor sejak aku melakukan aksi keren bersama Sitri tadi, malah sejak itu, Klub Basket semakin gencar melakukan penyerangan, dan memerkuat pertahanan.

Skor yang tertera di papan pengumuman, terlihat sangat menyakitkan. 98 lawan 12.

Bahkan, sekarang, bola itu masih berada di tangan Kak Takayama dan dia nampaknya masih haus untuk terus lebih memecundangiku, Sitri dan Uchiha. Bangku penonton yang hampir penuh di awal pertandingan, sekarang sudah berkurang banyak. Jelas, itu terjadi karena pertandingan ini sangat membosankan.

Aku masih menahan laju Kak Takayama, dan dia seperti tak terkendali. Berulang kali ia melakukan crossover dan wajahnya dengan sangat jelas mengejekku. Aku menghempaskan tanganku untuk mengambil bola dari tangannya sekuat tenaga, tapi dengan sigap ia melakukan pivot untuk kemudian berlari menuju ring. Dan, dengan lompatan, dia mengehempaskan bola itu bersama dirinya.

"Seratus lawan dua belas."

Pertandingan selesai. Dan skor sudah sangat jelas. Klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib telah dengan sangat malu dipermalukan oleh Klub Basket. Jadi, ketika wasit meniup peluit tanda pertandingan berakhir, aku sudah hampir tidak terkejut sama sekali.

Ini bukan pertarungan sengit yang biasa kulihat di anime-anime sport, di mana tokoh utama terus berlatih hingga malam dan ketika ia bertanding, pertandingan menjadi sangat sengit. Tapi, ketika faktanya ia tetap kalah, seluruh stadion penuh dengan duka. Seluruh pemain tim tokoh utama menangis karena selisih jumlah skor mereka sangatlah tipis. Bukan, ceritaku bukanlah jenis cerita seperti itu.

Aku sudah sangat paham akan apa yang pasti terjadi saat ini. Yang membuatku kesal adalah, mengapa selalu aku yang jadi tumbal. Aku tahu maksud Klub Basket mengincarku, alasan mereka sangat jelas. Tapi, fakta Bu Rossweisse sama sekali tak pernah membicarakan hal itu, yang artinya juga ia tak meminta pendapatku, agak membuatku sakit hati. Yah, mungkin, ia benar-benar ingin aku melakukan hal _itu_.

Uchiha merangkulku, dan Sitri berjalan di sampingku. "Berhentilah memasang wajah mengerikan seperti itu, Uzumaki-kun. Jika aku ini bukanlah orang yang sabar, mungkin bola ini sudah sejak tadi menghantam wajahmu."

"Sitri, jangan buat aku emosi sekarang, banyak hal yang sedang kupikirkan sekarang."

"Ooh..., aku penasaran, hal apa yang kira-kira bisa dipikirkan kepala kosong sebesar biji cabai itu?" aku memilih diam. Cewek ini sepertinya benar-benar ingin memancing emosiku.

Jadi, aku fokus untuk berjalan menuju bangku tempat Bu Rossweisse sedang menunggu. Wanita yang masih jadi perawan tua iti, menatap kami dengan wajah penuh duka, khususnya kepadaku. Uchiha masih diam saja, tapi entah bagaimana, aku sedikit merasakan eksisitensi berubah hari ini. Biasanya ia akan bilang sesuatu yang menjijikkan dengan tubuh penuh keringat, namun kali ini aku seperti tak bisa menolaknya.

"Yo... kerja bagus."

Bu Rossweisse melemparkan satu botol Pocari kepadaku, begitu pula pada Uchiha dan Sitri. Aku membukanya, dan duduk di samping Bu Rossweisse sambil meminumnya. Uchiha mengikutiku dan duduk di sampingku, sementara Sitri, ia ada di samping Bu Rossweisse. "Jadi, bagaimana, semuanya sudah berantakan."

Bu Rossweisse tersenyum sendu. Aroma kayu manis yang menguar dari tubuhnya measuk ke dalam hidungku. Mengingatkanku pada aroma orang paling menyebalkan yang hidup bersamaku, ibuku.

Semua ototku terasa kaku saat ini, dan energi yang tersisa dalam jiwaku sekarang rasanya benar-benar dalam mode kritis. Malah, di sampingku, Uchiha hanya bisa meyandarkan bahu pada sandaran kursi tanpa bisa melakukan apapun. Yah, sekali lagi, meski bagaimanapun, aku dan dia hanyalah penyendiri. Dan penyendiri yang melakukan hal heroik seperti apa yang sedang aku lakukan jelas sekali menyalahi kodrat.

"Kurasa alih-alih berantakan, bukankah ini yang memang kita rencanakan, Uzumaki?'

Wanita itu menatapku. Dan dari tatapannya, itu menjelaskan semuanya.

Kak Takayama datang bersama dua orang yang tadi ikutan bermain basket bersamanya. Dengan Gremory yang terus-terusan tersenyum dengan tangan yang menggenggam ujung baju Kak Takayama, ia mendekatiku. Walau aku tak terlalu paham akan perasaan bahagia orang lain, tapi entah bagimana, aku bisa merasakan aura merah muda yang keluar dan berhamburan dari wanita berambut merah itu. Ia jelas lega. Aku yakin begitu. Orang-orang bego yang mau memisahkan cinta sucinya sudah dikalahkan dengan telak oleh sang pangeran.

"Pertama, aku dan kawan-kawanku berterimakasih atas permainan jujur yang telah bersama kita lakukan..." Kak Takayama tersenyum. Wajahnya sama sekali tak memerlihatkan rasa capai sedikitpun, berbeda jauh denganku, Uchiha dan Sitri yang hanya bisa duduk sambil menenggak Pocari. "meski kami sangat menyayangkan hasil ini."

"Tapi perjanjian, tetaplah perjanjian..., Rias-chan harus tetap bersamaku, dan Uzumaki-kun harus melaksakan tugasnya. Seperti apa yang dijanjikan."

"Aku akan menerima hukuman itu."

Sudah berulang kali aku bilang, aku sejak tadi sudah paham akan jadi apa akhirnya. Alasan mengapa Kak Takayama mau menerima pertandingan yang sama sekali hanya merepotkannya ini, dan mengapa harus aki yang menjadi tumbal. Ditambah fakta kalau ia sama SMP denganku, menjelaskan semuanya.

Ah, jadi inilah mengapa Bu Rossweisse optimis sekali, meskipun ia tahu Klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib takkan pernah menang melawan Klub Basket. Apalagi, jika benar deskripsi Kak Takayama sama dengan apa yang kudengar daei Sitri saat berunding beberapa hari lalu, maka semuanya jadi benar.

Aku adalah sang Iblis Oren, hampir bisa dibilang aku adalah orang paling ditakuti oleh anak SMP, sekalipun SMA dalam urusan perkelahian. Bahkan aku hampir tak punya orang yang bisa diajak biacara kecuali otaku menjijikkan yang ada di sampingku sekarang ini saat SMP dulu. Walau aku sudah membuang nama itu ketika aku lulus SMP dengan bersekolah di Aademi Kuoh, yang notabene jauh dari rumahku, tapi sepertinya masih banyak orang yang mengincar nama itu. Apalagi, orang-orang dari SMP yang sama denganku.

Aku yakin, sekali atau dua kali, aku pernah berurusan dengan Kak Takayama. Jadi, ketika Bu Rossweisse datang kepadanya dan bilang kalau aku, Iblis Oren akan menantangnya dalam memerebutkan Gremory, maka tak ada yang bisa dilakukan Kak Takayama selain menerimanya dengan senang hati. Apalagi, aku pernah memermalukan adik kelasnya dulu di Klub Basket SMP.

Jika aku kalah dan menjadi pesuruhnya, seperti saat ini, semua harapan Kak Takayama harusnya terpenuhi. Tak lama lagi, ia pasti akan langsung terkenal, karena berhasil menakhlukkan sang pembuat onar yang telah menagalahkan semua sekolah di Tokyo. Kepopulerannya yang sudah tinggi, akan jadi tambah tinggi.

Makanya, untuk sejenak, aku berpikir. Apapun yang terjadi, aku akan sial. Jika aku mengikuti permainan Kak Takayama, meski hanya sebulan aku jadi kacungnya, tapi setelah itu, pasti orang-orang akan mengetahui keberadaanku, dan mulai membuat masalah lagi denganku. Tapi, jika aku mengikuti apa yang telah direncanakan oleh aku, Sitri, dan Bu Rossweisse..., maka semua benar-benar akan membenciku.

Jika aku menantang ulang Kak Takayama dalam pertarungan fisik, pasti orang-orang akan beranggapan kalau aku adalah berandalan tak tahu malu yang bermuka tembok. Apalagi, hampir semua orang yang menonton adalah perempuan dan penggemar beratnya Kak Takayama. Meskipun aku berhasil menang nanti, kendati aku berhasil membawa Gremory, tiga tahunku di sekolah ini pasti akan suram.

Ayo, Naruto! Berpikir! Hidup penuh masalah dengan berkelahi, atau dibenci aatu sekolah selama tiga tahun?!

Tapi, tunggu, aku teringat sesuatu. Bukankah dari awal aku memang tercipta untuk dibenci orang lain? Maksudku, aku hanyalah penyendiri dengan mata mengerikan dan suka bikin onar 'kan?

Jadi, aku berdiri, dan menatap Kak Takayama. "Mohon maaf Kak... tapi, aku ingin meminta pertandingan sekali lagi. Pertarungan fisik." dan aku membisikkan sesuatu ke kuping Kak Takayama. _"Kakak tahu 'kan, kalau aku Iblis Oren?"_

Dia tersentak, dan menatapku sinis. "O... Tentu saja." aku tak tahu jawaban itu untuk yang pertama atau kedua.

"Eh, t-tunggu, bukankah kausudah kalah? Mengapa kau ingin sekali me...-" Gremory nampaknya mau protes, tapi, jari tangan Kak Takayama yang menempel di bibirnya membuatnya berhenti. "Ssst, aku pasti akan melindungimu."

"Gremory-san benar, Ketua! Tak ada alasan lagi Ketua mau menerima tantangannya."

"Diamlah! Semuanya akan baik-baik saja!" pria berambut pirang itu menatapku. "jadi, apa yang kautawarkan?"

"Jika kau menang, aku akan menyerahkan diriku selama tiga tahun untuk Klub Basket, dan kaubebas menggunakanku untuk kepentinganmu." dengan begitu, ia bebas menggunakanku sebagai anjing suruhan utuk melawan musuh-musuhnya. Tentu saja itu akan merepotkanku, tapi, jika tak kuberikan hal sepenting itu, maka ini takkan berlanjut. "jika aku menang, maka, jangan bilang siapapun tentang diriku, dan tentu saja..."

Dari reaksinya, sepertinya, memang hanya Kak Takayama yang tahu identasku.

"Gremory akan jadi milikku sepenuhnya!"

Dan semua orang tersentak kaget. Bahkan Gremory langsung pingsan.

.

.

A/N: Cepet banget! Sumpah, saya nulis ini memang rasanya alurnya lebih cepet dari kereta listrik kebanggaan Jepang. Saya kembali diingatkan, kalau kemampuan menulis saya dalam genre yang perlu kecepatan alur memang sangat jelek. Entah itu Sport, Action atau apapun yang di mana lebih banyak gerak tubuh dibanding gerak otak. Lihatlah, pas saya nulis pertandingan basket saja, ancurnya gak kekira.

Tapi, ini mungkin Chapter terpanjang Eunoia yang saya selesaikan dalam sehari setengah. Jadi banyak kekurangan sana sini. Alasannya sederhana, karena untuk beberapa alasan saya membuat blunder dengan pada seseorang dan sialnya saya harus ganti rugi. Dan karena saya adalah NEET yang lagi nganggur, satu-satunya cara mengganti rugi hanyalah dengan menjual Tablet saya ini. Makanya, sebelum itu, setidaknya saya akan mengupdate satu Chap Eunoia.

Untuk jaga-jaga hingga beberapa bulan ke depan, sampai masuk kuliah, kalau-kalau saya tidak punya alat tulis. Bahkan saya mungkin akan men-suspend 30 Hari. Saya tidak bisa menepati janji saya.

Di bagian terkakhir, saya sumpah senyum sendiri. Kok Naruto jadi orang kayak gini? Tapi, biarlah... Dan chapter ini agaknya terinspirasi dari hidup saya sendiri. Saya nggak mungkin bikin Klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib menagn melawan master basket Takayama Takate dan kroni-kroninya. Naruto bukan Ikki Kurogane yang dijuluki Worst One tapi menang lawan siapapun. Uzumaki Naruto terlebih Uchiha Sasuke adalah memang Worst One tanpa keraguan.

Saya bersama teman-teman satu jurusan pernah melawan anak kelas satu dalam bermain voli ketika class meeting. Anak kelas satu itu adalah anak yang paling sering latihan voli di sekolah, dan kami, hanya modal suka pada voli. Di waktu itu, saya benar-benar jadi Naruto yang dikelilingi banyak penonton yang mengejek saya. Tatapan mereka saya masih ingat. Dan kami kalah, tentu saja, 25 lawan 3.

Dan terakhir, mohon bimbingan dan review-nya. Semoga besok Arc ini akan segera berakhir! Dan Arc II di mana Akeno akan muncul sgera terwujud.

.

.

.

.

Moga Untung Luganda, out.


	11. Arc I: Ketika Semuanya Diserahkan

**Arc I: Uzumaki Naruto dan Klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib**

 **Chapter XI: Saat Semuanya Diserahkan Pada Uzumaki Naruto**

 **10.1**

 **.**

Hidupku standarnya memiliki lebih banyak waktu istirahat dibanding waktu aktif. Bahkan, aku sempat yakin kalau aku tidur kurang dari delapan jam perhari, tubuhku akan meleleh seperti es batu yang terkena sinar matahari. Lama idealku tidur menurutku adalah empat belas jam sehari di hari kerja, dan 24 jam di hari libur. Yang artinya, alasan mengapa aku tidak bermalas-malasan hanyalah sekolah.

Dan jujur saja, itu membuat diriku sendiri khawatir. Setelah lulus sekolah aku jelas harus segera mencari kerja dan menghidupi diriku sendiri sebisa mungkin. Namun, dengan gaya hidupku yang selembek jeli kelebihan air ini, mungkin aku hanya akan dimarahi bosku setiap hari. Jadi, aku harus mencari alternatif lain.

Satu-satunya hal yang masuk ke pikiranku hanyalah, menikah. Menyerahkan pekerjaan pada istriku dan aku tinggal mengurus anak. Tapi, sedetik kemudian, aku malah jadi kasihan dengan wanita yang sesial itu mendapat suami setidak berguna, dan wajah seseram diriku ini. Aku jelas tak bisa protes jika istriku di masa depan meninggalkanku dan menikahi selingkuhannya.

Lalu, pada akhirnya, aku kebingungan sendiri.

Ah! Biarlah... Setidak-tidaknya, aku masih menikmati hidupku yang penuh kemalasan ini. Dan bukankah juga ada pepatah, sekarang masihlah sekarang, esok tetap akan jadi esok? Yang artinya, jalanilah apa yang sedang terjadi, dan jangan terlalu pikirkan apa yang akan terjadi. "Bu, kurasa aku mulai percaya, kalau orang sial, di manapun, kapanpun, bersama siapapun akan selalu sial."

Sejujurnya, ketika aku bilang kalau aku menantang Kak Takayama tadi, aku sama sekali tak memiliki persiapan matang. Sudah setengah tahun aku tidak berkelahi dengan orang, dan entah sudah berapa bulan ayah tidak mengajarkan teknik Kung-fu baru. "Terkadang takdir memang kejam, Uzumaki..." makanya, saat aku memikirkan tentang hal itu, aku jadi sedikit khawatir.

Bu Rossweisse menepuk pundakku. Aroma kayu manis masih tercium sangat kuat darinya. "Untuk kasusku, sepertinya, takdir bukan terkadang, tapi selalu kejam padaku, Bu."

Aku sedang berada di ruang tunggu gimnasium yang biasa digunakan untuk para anggota tim olahraga agar bisa tenang sebelum bertanding. Bu Rossweisse ada di sampingku, dengan pakaian yang sama dengan yang ia kenakan beberapa jam lalu. Sitri dan Uchiha sekarang sedang berganti pakaian. Mereka tampak risih dengan pakaian yang mereka kenakan, jadi tepat setelah pertandingan basket tadi selesai, dan rasa capai mereka sedikit reda, dua orang yang akhir-akhir ini sering terlibat urusan denganku itu langsung meminta izin kepada Bu Rossweisse untuk mengganti jersi olahraga mereka dengan seragam sekolah.

Ah, bicara soal itu, aku sebagai anggota Klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib baru saja melakukan hal yang sungguh di luar karakter dan kodratku sebagai seorang penyendiri. Seperti yang tadi kubilang, aku baru saja menantang berkelahi seorang primadona sekolah hanya gara-gara seorang wanita. Walau terdengar sangat keren, tapi nyatanya sama sekali tidak begitu.

Jujur saja, jika aku bisa kabur dari situasi ini, aku akan langsung melakukannya dengan senang hati. Wanita yang ingin kurebut jelas masih sangat mencintai sang primadona. Jika diibaratkan dalam kasus putri tidur, posisiku saat ini tak lebih hanyalah kucari bego yang menantang berkelahi pangeran nan tampan yang menjadi cinta sejati sang putri untuk merebut tubuh putri salju. "Tapi Bu, sejak tadi aku berpikir, apa untungnya ini untukku?" bahkan mungkin, apa yang sedang kulakukan ini lebih menjijikkan daripada analogi itu.

"Hmm, jelas bukan, kaubisa memiliki Gremory-kun seperti yang kauminta tadi." matanya menatapku penuh ejekkan.

"Tolong jangan bilang hal seperti itu." lagipula, bukan itu yang aku maksud ketika menantang Kak Takayama tadi. "Aku sama sekali bukan meminta untuk bisa memiliki cewek itu sepenuhnya, aku hanya ingin Kak Takayama benar-benar sama sekali tidak akan menyentuhkan tangannya pada Gremory lagi. Karena jika sampai Gremory didapatkan lagi oleh orang-orang semacam anggota Klub Basket, pasti aku bakalan repot lagi."

Aku mengakhiri kalimatku dengan helaan.

Terkadang aku berpikir, mungkin yang membuat Klub Basket lebih diminati setiap siswa bahkan siswi di sekolah ini bukan hanya karena adanya Kak Takayama yang notabene telah membawa Akademi Kuoh ke perempat final kejuaraan nasional. Walau jelas itu berpengaruh paling besar, tapi kupikir kehangatan dan cahaya masa muda yang berkilauan di klub ini juga memiliki pengaruh. Apalagi, di sini semua orang tampak bahagia, dan saling terhubung. Sangat berbeda, apalagi, dengan Klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib.

"Ya, terselah kau saja." Bu Rossweisse menatap plafon ruangan itu. Wajahnya yang tadi agak membuatku emosi hilang berganti dengan ekspresi penuh kesayuan. "tapi, berapapun kali kupikir, aku tetap merasa bersalah padamu."

Gimnasium terbagi menjadi beberapa ruangan. Lapangan yang bisa difungsikan sebagai lapangan basket, voli, hingga futsal. Loker dan kamar mandi. Ruang tunggu. Hingga kolam renang.

Lapangan tepat berada di depan pintu masuk. Di sana ada ratusan bangku penonton dan biasanya di sana kegiatan klub dan olahraga kelas dilaksanakan. Dan klub yang kumaksud jelas hanya Klub Basket. Aku tak tahu pasti mengapa gimnasium bisa dikuasai sepenuhnya oleh klub yang isinya cowok ganteng yang ingin kubunuh semua ini. Tapi, kurasa, ada sedikit ketidakadilan dari pihak sekolah di sini. Masalahnya, aku dengar-dengar Klub Voli bahkan hampir dibubarkan karena tak ada tempat latihan, makanya, sekarang mereka meminjam sebagian lapangan sepak bola untuk sekedar latihan.

Pintu menuju loker dan kamar mandi gimnasium berada di samping kiri lapangan. Tempat di mana Uchiha dan Sitri sekarang sedang berganti pakaian itu menjorok ke bawah tanah. Di atasnya ada ruang tunggu yang sedang kutempati bersama Bu Rossweisse.

Di bagian belakang gimnasium ada kolam renang. Ruangan itu memiliki pintu tersendiri, dan digunakan sebagai markas besar klub renang. Dan, yah, alasan mengapa ruangan itu memiliki kunci tersendiri dan tampak terpisahkan dari gimnasium adalah karena isinya di sana perempuan semua, terlebih mereka mengenakan seragam renang yang bisa membuat setiap lelaki mimisan. Jadi, sejak sekolah ini menjadi sekolah campuran untuk menjaga keselamatan para siswi, pihak sekolah memberikan perlakuan khusus pada mereka. Bahkan, siswa lelaki dilarang masuk klub itu.

"Hoh... Ada apa gerangan seorang Bu Rossweisse sampai merasa bersalah padaku?" aku masih ingat dengan jelas ketika wanita ini dengan brutalnya memukuliku dengan wajah tanpa dosa. Jadi, ketika mendengar ia bilang hal-hal yang sungguh di luar karakternya itu, mau tak mau aku mengernyitkan mata.

"Maksudku, aku sudah seegois ini sampai membiarkanmu melakukan ini." Bu Rossweisse mengarahkan matanya padaku. "lagipula, ingat, ini semua masih salahku menyuruh Gremory datang pada kalian."

Oh, orang ini bisa merasa bersalah juga.

"Yah..., aku tidak bisa bilang kalau ini semua bukan salah Ibu."

Jam sudah menunjukkan angka lima kurang seperempat. Dan pertarunganku dengan Kak Takayama akan dimulai jam lima tepat. Yang artinya, tinggal seperempat jam lagi aku bisa mengumpulkan tenaga untuk tubuhku yang lemah ini. "Tapi, Ibu pernah menonton _Bungou Stray Dogs_?"

Anak-anak basket itu sepertinya butuh waktu untuk mengurus izin menggunakan lapangan untuk kepentingan pribadi seperti ini. Dan setidaknya, dengan begitu aku bisa menggunakan sedikit waktu ini untuk mengumpulkan energi.

Wanita yang menjadi wali kelas sekaligus Guru Kewarganegaraanku itu dengan santai mengangguk. Dan aku melanjutkan kalimatku. "Ada kata-kata, aku tidak menyesali apa yang telah kuperbuat, aku hanya menyesali apa yang tidak kuperbuat. Apa Ibu tahu artinya itu apa?"

"Aku tak perlu menyesali apa yang telah kulakukan di masa lalu..., karena semuanya telah kulakukan." ia tersenyum saat bilang begitu.

"Tepat. Klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib memang dibuat bukan berdasarkan namanya yang bergesekkan dengan hal-hal supranatural, tapi, seperti yang Sitri katakan ketika pertama kali datang ke klub. Klub ini dibuat karena keinginan Ibu." aku menatapnya. Ia tampak masih mendengarkanku, dan kelihatannya ia tak sedang ingin protes. "jadi, tindakkan Ibu membawa masalah Gremory kepadaku dan Sitri bukanlah pilihan buruk. Lagipula, setelah Ibu sadar, Anda langsung memberitahuku dan Sitri ada yang salah. Semua hal yang diperlukan, telah Ibu lakukan."

Wanita itu menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kedua tangannya yang ada di kursi. "Aku tak menyangka diberi motivasi oleh orang sepertimu."

"Ya, maaf saja jika aku tidak memenuhi harapan Ibu." ia kemudian kembali menatapku. Ia tertawa kecil. "Tapi, sungguh, aku berterimakasih."

"Sama-sama."

 **.**

 **10.2**

 **.**

Jujur, mungkin ini pertama kalinya dalam hidupku aku menantang seseorang untuk melawanku. Biasanya, orang-orang yang berantem denganku selalu salah paham dengan tatapanku dan atau memperebutkan gelarku sebagai Iblis Oren. Makanya, ketika mengingat hal itu, aku jadi sedikit gugup. Maksudku, bukan hanya keselamatan sekolah ini yang kuperebutkan, tapi kemaslahatan hisupku untuk tiga tahun depan juga ada dalam bahaya sekarang.

"Jadi, apa sekarang kausudah siap, Uzumaki-kun?" Sitri yang duduk di samping Bu Rossweisse menatapku dengan wajah yang biasa ia gunakan.

"Yah, meskipun aku bilang kalau aku tidak siap, pertandingan ini takkan mungkin dihentikan 'kan?"

Sitri dan Uchiha baru saja datang beberapa menit yang lalu. Seragam olahraga mereka telah berganti pakaian Akademi Kuoh yang hitam beraksen putih garis-garis. Ketika mereka datang ke ruang tunggu ini, mereka langsung menduduki kursi panjang yang juga aku dan Bu Rossweisse duduki. Uchiha di sampingku, dan Sitri di samping Bu Rossweisse. "Begitulah..." Sitri mengeratkan kedua tangannya.

"Aku kasihan, jujur, pada Kak Takayama." tanpa aba-aba kembali, ia bilang begitu. "entah mimpi apa yang ia dapat semalam harus berhadapan dengan cowok bermuka seram dengan pandangan menjijikkan serta penuh kemesuman seperti dirimu."

"Dan jujur, jika bisa aku ingin memukulmu sebelum Kak Takayama, Sitri." lagipula, apaan coba maksudnya?!

"Oh, jadi sekarang kau meningkatkan statusmu dari makhluk mengerikan, menjadi makhluk menjijikkan yang suka memukul wanita?" ia mendengus. "Uzumaki-kun, kupikir kau harus segera direhabilitasi."

"Sekedar informasi, aku ini sebenarnya sama sekali tak suka menyakiti orang lain." aku hanya dipaksa untuk melindungi diri dari kekerasan orang lain yang diarahkan padaku. Bahkan, aku jarang sekali secara harfiah memukul orang lain. "aku lebih suka kedamaian dan ketenangan, bahkan bisa dibilang, aku telah mencapai level _bodhisatva_ dalam hal beberapa hal."

"Hoh... jadi, adakah seorang _bodhisatva_ yang menghabiskan masa SMP bahkan SD-nya dengan perkelahian setiap hari?" matanya yang penuh ejekkan itu diarahkan tepat ke arahku, dan sambil membenarkan kacamata ungunya itu, ia nampak begitu menyebalkan.

"Sudahlah Sitri-kun, Uzumaki sedang banyak pikiran sekarang. Meski kuakui ini _sifatmu_ , tapi jangan terus-terusan menggodanya." Bu Rossweisse meraih kepala Sitri dan sedikit tersenyum pada wanita berkacamata yang ucapannya selalu menyakitkan itu. "Dan, Bu Ross, hal yang membuatku penasaran adalah kira-kira apa yang bisa dipikirkan otak kosong sebesar biji cabai punya cowok berwajah mengerikan ini."

"Bisa tidak 'sih, sekali saja, ucapanmu tidak menyakiti hatiku?" aku sering berpikir, kira-kira terbuat dari apakah lidah cewek sialan ini?

"Oh, kalau begitu aku mohon maaf." ah, dia bilang begitu lagi. Dari pengalamanku bersamanya sebulan terakhir ini, biasanya, tidak, selalu, ketika cewek bermulut sepedas sambal kameha itu meminta maaf, akan muncul ejekkan yang lebih menyakitkan. Apalagi, melihat air mukanya, ia tampak masih ingin melanjutkan kata-katanya yang tadi. "tapi, aku tak bisa menahan diri ketika melihat mata terkutukmu itu."

"Tunggu, apa kauingin bilang kalau ini salahku?"

"Bukan aku yang bilang, tapi kau sendiri."

Tuhan, jika Engkau memberikan hamba permintaan, maka hamba akan langsung menggunakannya agar bisa memukul muka tebing cewek sialan ini! Setidaknya sekali saja.

"Aduh!" Sitri menjerit kecil ketika Bu Rossweisse memukul kepalanya ringan. "apaan 'sih Bu?!"

"Diamlah sebentar, lima menit lagi Uzumaki akan segera bertanding." ah, iya, bicara soal itu, jam sudah menunjukkan pukul lima kurang lima. Bu Rossweisse menaruh tangannya menyilang di depan dada. Dan kemudian, ia menggunakan pose yang ia biasa gunakan.

Sitri mendengus kecil, untuk selanjutnya diam.

Hening.

Uchiha yang duduk di sampingku juga sedari tadi terdiam tanpa suara. Ia tampak asyik sendri dengan ponsel yang ada di genggamannya. Suara ponsel itu langsung terhubung ke telinganya melalui _headphone_. Ia tersenyum sendiri ketika tangannya mengusap-usap pelan layar ponselnya. Kemudian, entah ia sadari atau tidak, ia berucap. "Aku juga sayang sama, Chiyaki-chan 'kok!" lalu wajahnya memerah.

Walau sebenarnya ekspresi wajahnya agak membuatku jijik, aku menyempatkan untuk melihat ke layar ponselnya. Di sana duduk dengan penuh keanggunan seorang wanita berambut hitam dan mata berwarna cokelat. Uchiha menekan-nekan bagian dada wanita itu, dan sontak wajahnya memerah. "Thehe, Chiyaki-chan beam!" sekali lagi dengan wajah memerah, cowok bertulang lunak itu berteriak kecil.

Wanita itu mengenakan pakaian pengantin dan ada tulisan dengan huruf latin, itadakimasu. Ah, aku tahu, ini permainan dari manga _Taberudake_. _Chiba Chiyaki to Taberudake._ Dan bukannya permainan ini digunakan untuk menemani saat makan?

Dan sudah berapa lama ia memainkan permainan ini, sampai Chiyaki-chan mengenakan pakaian pengantin?

Lima menit yang penuh keheningan itu terpecahkan ketika dengan wajah sumringah cewek yang tadi menjemputku, Sitri, Uchiha, serta Bu Rossweisse ketika memasuki pintu gimnasium, membuka pintu dan menatap empat orang yang terdiam di sana. "Oh, Tanaka-kun..." Bu Rossweisse yang pertama balik menatapnya dan punya inisiatif untuk menyapa cewek itu. "sudah waktunya, ya?"

Cewek itu mengangguk kecil sebelum mendekatiku dan tiga orang yang duduk di kursi yang sama denganku ini. "Hn... Kak Takayama sudah menunggu Uzumaki Naruto-san di lapangan." ia bilang begitu di depan Bu Rossweisse.

Aku menghela. Dan sejenak aku mengingat semua kejadian, dan perkelahian tak jelasku dengan seluruh anak-anak SMP di Tokyo. Bagaimana caraku menghindari tinjuan yang diarahkan padaku, teknik-teknik yang telah ayah ajarkan padaku, hingga cara untuk memprovokasi emosi lawan. Lalu, aku baru tersadar. Inilah pertama kalinya aku berkelahi satu lawan satu dengan orang lain selain ayah.

Kemudian entah bagaiamana itu membuatku semakin gundah. "Katakan pada Takayama, Uzumaki Naruto sudah siap, dan sebentar lagi menuju lapangan." Bu Rossweisse bilang begitu tanpa menatapku.

Orang yang dipanggil Bu Rossweisse dengan nama Tanaka-san itu kemudian berjalan kembali keluar pintu ruang tunggu. Ketika Tanaka-san sudah menghilang sepenuhnya, ia menepuk punggungku dan tersenyum. Wanita berambut putih yang belum memiliki jodoh itu kemudian berbicara padaku. "Jadi, Uzumaki, sekali lagi, aku sebagai wali kelas dan pembimbing klubmu, bertanya... apa kau sudah siap?"

Kutatap pintu yang terbuka sejak Tanaka-san masuk ke ruangan ini itu. Dari sana semua hal yang berhubungan dengan masa muda terasa begitu menyebalkan bagi seluruh indraku. Aroma keringat yang berbau seperti naftalena, suara bergemuruh yang penuh canda tawa, hingga cahaya menyilaukan yang sumpah, membuat mataku sakit. "Lalu sekali lagi pula aku menjawab, sebagai seorang murid dan juga anggota Klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib menjawab... kurasa, aku tidak bisa bilang tidak."

Gigi putih Bu Rossweisse yang sewarna dengan rambutnya nampak begitu jelas di hadapan wajahku. Matanya bahkan sampai tertutup karena saking lebarnya senyuman itu.

"Bukan jawaban yang buruk."

Aku berdiri. Di ruangan yang hanya berisi sebuah kursi panjang itu, aku menepuk-nepuk celanaku. "Dan untuk kata-katamu tadi yang bilang kalau orang sial, di manapun, kapanpun, bersama siapapun akan selalu sial, aku punya lanjutannya..." dan ketika tiba-tiba ia bilang begitu, aku mengernyitkan mata. Dan perhatianku sepenuhnya ada padanya.

"Maksud Ibu?"

"Yah..., bukan apa-apa 'sih. Hanya ingatlah Uzumaki, jika orang sial selalu sial, maka artinya, orang yang bahagia juga dengan cara yang sama juga harusnya begitu."

"Dengan kata lain, Ibu ingin padaku kalau, orang bahagia di manapun, kapanpun, dengan siapapun akan selalu berbahagia, begitu?"

Ia mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, kita lihat saja."

 **.**

 **10.3**

 **.**

Kak Takayama bisa kubilang adalah cowok yang memiliki seluruh hal yang diinginkan para cowok seumurannya. Wajah tampan, gelar yang terkenal, tubuh yang semampai nan atletis, jago olahraga, digandrungi banyak wanita, hingga melihat gayanya, punya banyak uang. Apalagi, dari apa yang dikatakan Sitri tempo hari, Kak Takayama hanya memiliki kekurangan di bagian intelejensi. Itupun, sama sekali tak memengaruhi nilai di rapor-nya, karena seluruh nulai merahnya telah tertutupi oleh prestasinya membawa nama Akademi Kuoh hingga tingkat nasional.

Dan itu semua, sedikit banyak membuatku agak kesal.

Walau aku sama sekali tak berharap punya wajah sepertinya, apalagi digandrungi banyak wanita. Tapi, melihat orang sesempurna itu membuat mataku sakit karena silauannya. Dan entah bagaimana, ada hasrat dalam diriku untuk mematikan silauan itu. "Jadi, mari kita jelaskan peraturannya." seorang cowok berambut hitam pendek dengan mata sebesar biji kelengkeng menatapku dan Kak Takayama bergantian.

Ah, bicara soal itu, aku sedang berada di depan cowok berambut pirang yang membuatku terlibat dalam masalah merepotkan di tengah tatapan ratusan wanita yang mengintimidasiku. Lapangan yang tadi, beberapa puluh menit lalu Klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib dan Klub Basket gunakan untuk bertanding memerebutkan seorang Rias Gremory telah berubah fungsi menjadi arena terbuka.

Anak-anak basket berkumpul mengelilingi lapangan, dengan jarak sekitar satu meter dari garis terluar lapangan. Aroma asam dan bau keringat yang menyebalkan menyenggrak hidungku. Dan sumpah, itu agak membuatku pusing. "Pertama, karena ini pertandingan yang dijalankan di sekolah, dilarang melakukan kekerasan yang berlebihan. Maksudnya, ketika seseorang telah terjatuh dan menyatakan diri menyerah, maka pertandingan berakhir."

Penonton yang duduk di bangku penonton juga terasa jauh bertambah. Kursi-kursi yang tadi kosong kini terisi orang. Bahkan aku bisa melihat beberapa anak tahun pertama dan kedua serta beberapa cowok Non-klub Basket duduk di sana. "Kedua, masih lanjutan yang pertama, peserta akan kalah jika tiga kali melewati batas lapangan." dan itu semakin membuatku depresi.

Mungkin anak-anak yang datang menonton itu tahu kalau di sini ada perkelahian antara anggota tidak dikenal dari Klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib dan ketua ganteng yang super keren Takayama Takate dari Klub Basket dari anak-anak kelas tiga yang menonton pertandinganku dengan pirang ngeselin ini dari awal. Apalagi, tadi ada beberapa anak basket yang meminta izin pada sekolah, dan tentu saja, mereka juga akan menyebarkan perkelahian ini pada siapapun yang mereka temui. Tapi, itu benar-benar membuat keadaanku tambah buruk.

Ada yang bilang kalau penonton merupakan pemain keduabelas dalam pertandingan sepak bola. Dan mau tidak mau, aku juga harus mengakuinya setelah kalah sangat begitu telak dari pertandingan basket bersama Uchiha, dan Sitri melawan Klub Basket yang dinahkodai pria di depanku ini. Tekanan yang diberikan kepada timku dari penonton sedikit banyak memengaruhi mental setiap anggota tim.

Bahkan, sempat terjadi tadi, Uchiha kehilangan bola, dan aku kebobolan karena merasakan beban berat ketika seluruh penonton berteriak, 'Berjuanglah Takayama-kun!'. Yah, walau aku agak takjub ketika Sitri sama sekali tak tampak terpengaruh. Dan itu masih dengan penonton yang belum sebanyak ini, dan setidaknya bebannya masih dibagi tiga. Aku, Uchiha dan Sitri.

Tapi kali ini target intimidasi penonton adalah aku, sendiri. Apalagi, aku yakin tak ada satu orangpun dari penonton yang datang untuk mendukungku. Dan bayangkan saja perasaan seorang penyendiri yang harus berdiri di hadapan ratusan orang yang memberinya tatapan intimidasi...

"Ketiga, batas waktu maksimal pertandingan ini adalah tiga puluh menit. Jika sampai belum ada yang menyerah atau keluar lapangan, maka akan digunakan sistem poin."

"Dan bagaimana poin dihitung?"

"Pertanyaan bagus, Uzumaki-san." wanita bilang begitu tapi wajahnya mengarah pada Kak Takayama, dan itu membuatku bertanya-tanya seberapa menyeramkan wajahku 'sih? "Kak Takayama dan kau akan diberi masing-masing seratus poin dari awal. Misalkan ada salah satu yang keluar sekali akan dikurangi dua puluh poin, kalau keluar sekali lagi dikurangi empat puluh poin, nah, jika masih keluar lagi, maka akan didiskualifikasi seperti peraturan kedua. Untuk poin jatuh, setiap kali terjatuh, poin dikurangi lima, dengan kelipatan dua."

"Dengan kata lain, jika kalian jatuh sekali, poin akan dikurangi lima, kedua sepuluh, ketiga dua puluh, keempat empat puluh, dan seterusnya. Paham?" aku dan Kak Takayama mengangguk. "bagus. Dan peraturan terakhir adalah bermainlah dengan jujur."

Wanita dengan rambut hitam sedada dengan tahi lalat di bawah bibirnya itu meraih tanganku dan tangan Kak Takayama untuk kemudian membuatnya bersalaman. Aku menggoyangkan tangan dan pria pirang itu juga melakukan hal yang sama. "Mohon bantuan ke depannya."

"Mohon bantuan ke depannya!"

Aku menarik tanganku dan melihat sebuah jam ukuran besar di samping tempat duduk penonton. Ada gong di sampingnya dan seseorang di sana sudah siap untuk memukulnya. Pertandingan akan dimulai jam lima lewat lima, yang artinya tinggal semenit lagi. Makanya, orang yang dipanggil oleh Bu Rossweisse dengan nama Tanaka-san ini mulai meninggalkan lapangan untuk kemudian menaruh peluit di mulutnya.

Semenit berlalu, dan gong dengan lantang kemudian berbunyi. Tanaka-san meniup peluitnya, lalu berteriak. "Silakan dimulai!"

Aku sudah pernah merasakan simulasi pertandingan seperti-resmi macam ini bersama ayahku. Makanya, ketika Tanaka-san berteriak tadi, aku langsung menyiapkan kuda-kuda dan memantapkan tubuhku. Kak Takayama juga melakukan hal yang sama. Mata birunya yang biasanya nampak bersinar penuh silauan menyebalkan sekarang meredup dan mentapku tajam. "Tak aku sangka, aku akan memiliki kehormatan untuk melawan Haigu-Yama yang membuat sekolah ini penuh sesak murid lelaki."

Aku merendahkan tubuh. "Dan aku lebih tersanjung bisa melawan sang legenda yang sudah menakhlukkan semua berandalan sekolah di Tokyo, bahkan sejak SD." sama sepertiku, ia juga merendahkan tubuh.

"Sungguh pujian yang muluk-muluk." lagipula, aku melakukannya bukan karena aku mau. "Kurasa bukan seperti itu, apa yang kukatakan semua benar, bukan?"

Aku hanya mendengus kecil dan menampakkan senyum kecil.

Kak Takayama dengan seragam basketnya yang longgar menampakkan otot-otot yang sungguh terlihat keren. Dan itu membuatku bertanya berapa kali sehari ia ke tempat _fitness_ dalam seminggu. Aku tahu kalau Muangthai, seni bela diri yang Kak Takayama kuasai adalah seni bela diri keras yang mengutamakan kekuatan fisik, tapi untuk memiliki otot sebagus milik kakak kelas pirang ini, yang bahkan sanggup membuat cewek satu ruangan menjerit, jelas memerlukan perawatan yang khusus.

Dan bicara soal itu, berat badanku bahkan kurang dari lima puluh kilo. Yang untuk tinggi badanku yang lebih dari 160 cm ini, aku bisa dikategorikan sebagai penyandang gizi buruk. Yah, tapi aku tak terlalu iri, lagipula, kerjaanku selama ini hanya malas-malasan, dan aku yakin, aku akan jadi aneh jika aku punya otot sebanyak itu.

Aku menggulung ujung baju olahragaku. Kulitku yang pucat karena jarang terkena matahari itu mencuat dan menampakkan diri. Aku mengganti kuda-kuda menjadi mode pertahanan penuh. Aku tak pernah menyerang melawan siapapun, bahkan ketika ayah melatihku seperti iblis ganas sekalipun aku hanya akan menghindar dan membuat stamina ayah habis lalu menyerah. Dan kurasa, aku akan melakukan hal yang sama pada sang pemimpin _riajuu_ , sialan, yang ada di Akademi Kuoh ini.

Lagipula, dari peraturan tadi, taktik yang digunakan oleh pengecut sepertiku ini malah sangat diuntungkan. Aku hanya harus menahan Kak Takayama selama setengah jam tanpa terjatuh dan keluar lapangan. Dan ketika orang itu kehabisan stamina, aku tinggal mengarahkannya keluar lapangan sekali. Lalu aku menang, dan urusanku selesai.

Lalu seperti dugaanku, Kak Takayama langsung menyerang dengan mengarahkan kakinya ke wajahku. Aku bisa melihat pola bawah sepatunya yang tampak sangat keras, dan aku yakin itu akan jadi sangat sakit jika mengenai mukaku. Jadi, aku mundur dan menggerakkan tangan kananku untuk membelokkan arah kakinya.

Saat kakinya tidak mencapai tujuan, Kak Takayama tampak goyah dan mundur ke belakang. Memasang kembali kuda-kuda, ia lalu berlari untuk kemudian melompat di hadapanku sambil memutar badan. Kakinya yang dipenuhi otot itu kini mengincar kepala bagian sampingku. Untuk menghindari itu, aku menunduk dan menaikkan siku lenganku untuk meninju kakinya agar kaki itu melewati ujung kepalaku.

Ia berhasil mendarat dengan sempurna, dan dengan sepenuh tenaga sedetik kemudian meninju perutku. Aku hanya meraih kepalan tinjunya dengan tanganku, dan menggunakannya sebagai tolakkan untuk meloncat mundur ke belakang. Ketika aku mendarat, aku kembali menyiapkan kuda-kudaku tadi.

"Hmph! Seperti yang diduga dari sang Iblis Oren." ia bilang begitu sambil sekali lagi menyiapkan kuda-kudanya. "tolong temani Takayama Takate ini menari sampai selesai nanti!"

"Yah, kurasa aku tak punya pilihan selain menyetujuinya 'kan?"

Ia tersenyum, untuk kemudian menyerangku dengan sepenuh hati.

 **.**

 **10.4**

 **.**

Sepuluh menit telah berlalu sejak gong besar itu berbunyi, dan berarti sepuluh menit pula, aku telah meladeni Kak Takayama. Tapi, meskipun begitu, Kak Takayama sama sekali belum terlihat kekurangan energi, bahkan ia masih bisa melancarkan tiga serangan dalam satu waktu yang sempat membuatku kelabakan menghindar. Bahkan, jika saja aku tidak diajari oleh ayah sejak masih sangat kecil dulu teknik menghindar yang menakjubkan khas Kung-fu yang mungkin aku sudah terkapar tak berdaya di lantai dengan darah mengucur dari hidung dan mulutku.

Masalahnya, seperti pertama tadi, incarannya selalu titik vital tubuhku. Kepala, dada, perut, hingga telingaku, tempat di mana keseimbanganku berkumpul. Apalagi, kekuatan yang datang bersama pukulan itu sempat kuyakini bisa membuat badak ambruk tanpa daya. Dan itu artinya, sakit banget!

Seperti saat ini ketika dengan penuh keseriusan cowok pirang berwajah ganteng itu meloncat untuk mengapit kepalaku dengan kedua kakinya. Aku menaruh kedua tanganku di samping kepala dan ketika kakinya sebentar lagi berhasil mengapit kepalaku, aku melebarkan tanganku dan mengganggalkan aksinya. Ia menjatuhkan diri, tapi sebelum jatuh sepenuhnya, siku tangannya langsung diarahkan ke kepala bagian atasku. Mungkin jika aku tidak siap meninju dadanya yang ada di depan kepalaku, mungkin kepalaku sudah benjol besar sekarang.

Seni bela diri Muangthai, adalah seni bela diri yang mengutamakan kekuatan raga dibanding kekuatan jiwa. Aku tahu, karena dari setiap pergerakan Kak Takayama, seluruhnya dipenuhi kekuatan dan semangat. Sementara Kung-fu, terutama milikku, lebih mengutamakan keanggunan dibanding kekuatan. Jadi, ketika aku harus melawan Kak Takayama, aku merasa antara diuntungkan dan dibuntungkan.

Diuntungkan karena aku tinggal menunggu serangannya dan menghindarinya. Masalahnya, seluruh pergerakan Kak Takayama lebih mudah dibaca dibandingkan pergerakan ayah. Jadi, lebih mudah bagiku untuk menjalankan rencanaku yang pertama tadi. Tapi, aku juga merasa dibuntungkan, karena tenaga yang dikeluarkan Kak Takayama membuatku harus mengeluarkan banyak energi hanya untuk menghindar. Makanya,aku mulai bingung sekarang.

Apalagi, dibandingkan semua perkelahian yang kualami, pertandingan satu lawan satu ini sangat menyusahkanku. Jika aku dikeroyok, aku bisa dengan mudah mengarahkan tinjuan pengeroyokku ke pengeroyok lainnya untuk menjatuhkan setiap orang. Namun, di sini, tak ada apapun yang bisa kugunakan sebagai serangan. Tinjuanku tak terlalu kuat, masalahnya selama ini aku hanya melatih pertahananku tanpa pernah sekalipun mencoba untuk mengembangkan penyerangan. Plus, jika aku meninju, energiku akan segera langsung habis dan itu artinya kekalahan bagiku.

Ah, sialan!

Kak Takayama kembali mengarahkan tinjunya ke arah perutku, aku menangkisnya dengan mendorong kepalan tangan kanannya itu ke bawah. Tapi, kemudian memutar badan dan menggunakan siku tangan kirinya agar bisa mengenai kepalaku, walau kembali aku bisa menghindarinya lagi dengan tanganku..., tapi kemudian ia salto dan menendangkan kakinya ke tubuhku. Aku menggunakan kedua tanganku untuk mendorong kakinya, dan membuatnya harus kembali ke posisi awalnya.

Sedari tadi, pertarungan ini hanyalah diisi oleh serangan Kak Takayama yang kemudian kuhindari. Bahkan setelah waktu melewati tujuh belas menit sejak gong berbunyi.

Makanya anak-anak basket yang mengerumuniku mulai berbisik-bisik dan tatapan mereka jauh lebih merendahkanku dibanding ketika mereka pertama melihatku saat aku pertama kali masuk ruangan ini tadi. Aku bisa mendengar mereka bilang kalah aku adalah pengecut yang hanya bisa menghindar dan tidak mau melawan. Tapi sepertinya bukan hanya aku mendengar, tapi Kak Takayama juga mendengarnya. Karena kemudian ia menghentikan serangannya untuk sejenak menatapku. "Tak usah dengarkan mereka..., pertarungan seperti ini yang membuatku yakin kalau kau adalah Iblis Oren."

Ia tampak bersemangat, dan bibirnya tersenyum. "Hanya seperti itu sudah biasa bagiku." hinaan yang Sitri berikan padaku membuat hinaan seperti itu hanya terdengar seperti kicauan burung cendrawasih.

"Seperti yang diduga darimu." tanpa aba-aba ia yang ada beberapa langkah jauhnya dariku langsung berlari dan menendang kepalaku secara beruntun. Kaki kanan menendang, dan kaki kiri menjadi tumpuan. Lalu berganti, kaki kiri menendang, kaki kanan jadi tumpuan. Terus seperti itu, sampai aku ada di ujung garis putih terluar lapangan.

Anak-anak basket dan penonton bersorak melihatku terpojok.

Waktu masih ada sepuluh menit lagi, dan entah bagaimana, aku merasa inilah sepuluh menit terpanjang dalam hidupku. Masalahnya, di sepuluh menit terakhir ini, aku harus menahan diri agar tidak mundur ke luar lapangan, dan mati-matian memertahankan keseimbangan diri agar tidak terjatuh. Apalagi, dengan tendangan beruntun yang ia arahkan kepadaku itu, dan aku harus berusaha untuk terus menangkis serangannya. Terus berdiam diri jelas mustahil bagiku.

Pilihanku hanya mundur ke belakang, atau menundukkan diri. Dan dari dua hal itu, tak ada yang menguntungkan. Jika aku mundur ke belakang, seratus persen aku akan langsung keluar lapangan dan poinku dikurangi dua puluh. Kalau aku menunduk, ia pasti akan menggunakan kakinya untuk membuatku terjatuh.

Berpikir! Naruto..., berpikir!

Melihatku semakin terpojok sorak sorai penonton semakin bergemuruh, dan itu sangat merusak konsentrasiku. Makanya, meladeni tendangan beruntunnya selama dua menit saja sudah membuatku merasa energiku ada pada batas kritikal. "Tch! Ayolah, tiga tahun hidupku di Akademi Kuoh ini dipertaruhkan di sini!"

Masih tujuh menit lagi, dan aku tak yakin bisa memertahankan posisiku selama itu. Jika saja aku bisa berpindah posisi saja, tidak di ujung garis seperti ini!

Ah, iya! Aku harus berpindah! Jadi, mengikuti intuisiku, memegang kaki kanan Kak Takayama dengan tenaga yang tersisa milikku, dan ketika kaki kirinya juga berusaha menendangku, aku kembali memegangnya. Ia terjatuh, dan dengan tangan sebagai tumpuan, ia bersalto. Nah, dengan salto itu aku juga melompat memutar badan untuk meloncati tubuh Kak Takayama dan sekarang aku ada di belakangnya. Aku berdiri kemudian menendang tubuh Kak Takayama yang masih belum seimbang sekuat tenaga. Kemudian...

Aku bingung harus berekspresi seperti apa, kejadian ini masih terlalu cepat untuk bisa kupahami! Apalagi, ketika Kak Takayama menatapku dengan senyuman. "Boleh juga..."

Ruangan yang tadi riuh penuh suara anak-anak basket dan penonton sekarang terdiam. Tapi, kemudian suara Bu Rossweisse terdengar entah dari mana. "Takayama Takate keluar lapangan sekali!" dah helaan terdengar beriringan. Semua orang terlihat kecewa saat Kak Takayama kehilangan dua puluh poin.

Jam terhenti saat itu, dan kembali berlanjut ketika aku dan Kak Takayama berada di tengah lapangan sembari menyiapkan kuda-kuda. Gong berbunyi, dan tujuh menit yang sempat terhenti berlanjut. "Yang tadi bagaimana cara kau melakukannya?"

"Jangan tanya aku, aku juga tidak tahu." bahkan aku tadi tak berencana menendangnya.

Aku menghela, dan menatap cowok pirang itu. "Tapi, asal Kakak tahu, aku masih keberatan jadi pesuruh Klub Basket selama tiga tahun. Apalagi, Bu Rossweisse kayaknya bakalan marah besar kalau sampai Gremory tidak kudapatkan."

Ia balas menatapku. "Dan asal kautahu, aku juga masih ingin memertahankan harga diriku." ia mengelap hidung dan menyerangku seratus kali lebih brutal dari yang tadi. "dalam lima menit ini, aku pasti akan mengalahkanmu!"

Woo..., semangat sungguh sesuatu!

Tapi, memang benar apa yang diakatakannya. Ia langsung mengerahkan seluruh tinjuannya kepadaku, dan itu, jujur, kembali membuatku kelabakan. Ia kelihatan seperti mengerahkan seluruh sisa stamina yang ia punya. Mungkin ia tahu, energi yang kupunya juga tinggal sedikit. Jadi, pada akhirnya, ini hanyalah pertandingan stamina.

Aku sudah punya tabungan 20 poin. Jika aku bisa memertahankannya selama lima menit lagi, aku akan langsung menang.

Tapi, sebelum itu, Kak Takayama sudah menendang kakiku dengan sekuat tenaga. Sialnya, saat aku menberusaha menghadangnya, tangannya sudah meraih pundakku. Ia menarik pundakku, sambil menahan kakiku dan itu tentu saja membuatku langsung terjatuh. "Lima poin untukku!"

Oh, jadi begitu!

 **.**

Hanya dalam waktu empat menit, Kak Takayama sudah menjatuhkanku dua kali. Yang artinya, aku sudah mendapat minus lima belas poin. Jika sampai aku terjatuh sekali lagi, berarti agregat minusku adalah 35 poin. Dan artinya kekalahan bagiku.

Satu menit menit lagi padahal..., meski Kak Takayama juga tampak mulai kekurangan oksigen yang ditandai tidak beraturannya napas yang ia hirup, tapi kekuatan tinjuan dan tendangannya hanya berkurang sedikit saja. Jelas sekali dari wajahnya ia memberi isyarat, aku-takkan-kalah.

Energiku juga tersisa tinggal sedikit lagi. Bahkan, aku heran bagaimana dengan energi sesedikit itu, aku masih bisa berdiri. Tak ada pembicaraan di antara aku dan Kak Takayama, hanya tinjuan dan tendangan si pirang ganteng itu yang terus menghujaniku.

Entah karena kurangnya energi, atau kurang fokus karena melihat pertandingan tinggal enam detik lagi, tendangan Kak Takayama berhasil mendarat di kepalaku plus berhasil pula membuatku terpental sampai ujung lapangan. Dan itu bisa kubilang sangat jauh karena posisi awalku ada di tengah lapangan. Aku berhasil mendarat sambil berdiri di ujung garis, walau tubuhku sudah condong ke luar lapangan.

Kak Takayama tampak tak menyia-nyiakan hal itu, ia lalu berlari dan meloncat untuk menendangku. Aku bisa menghindari serangan pertama, tapi ketika ia memutar badan dan menggunakan kaki yang lainnya untuk menendangku, energiku tidak mendukung tubuhku untuk mengindarinya.

Dan aku terpental keluar lapangan.

Kembali, satu ruangan terdiam. Bahkan Kak Takayama hanya bisa bernapas tak beraturan mengabaikan keringat yang ia keluarkan sudah membuat bajunya jadi basah. Aku hanya juga hanya memegangi perutku yang terkena tinjuannya.

"Kurasa aku menang."

Poin yang kumiliki adalah dua puluh. Sementara, jika yang terakhir tadi dihitung, maka poin orang di depanku ini adalah 35 poin. Dua kali menjatuhkanku di dalam lapangan, dan sekali mengeluarkanku dari lapangan. Yang karena waktu sudah habis, maka harusnya poin yang dimiliki oleh Kak Takayama lebih banyak dibandingkan denganku. "Tadi, pertarungan yang menyenagkan..." ia bilang begitu lalu ambruk tanpa energi.

Tapi, sekali lagi, jika itu dihitung.

Mengikuti Kak Takayama, aku menidurkan diri dan menatap langit-langit gimnasium yang terlihat begitu jauh. Bu Rossweisse datang ke arahku dari kerumunan penonton. Ia lalu menyuruh dua orang anak basket yang paling dekat denganku untuk membopongku tempat duduk. Kak Takayama juga mendapat perlakuan yang sama, tapi dari sekitar lima puluhan orang lebih. Ia terlihat seperti pahlawan dari bagaimana cara ia diperlakukan. "Terimakasih, Uzumaki." Bu Rossweisse ada di sampingku saat membisikkan kata-kata itu.

"Sama-sama. Aku juga berterimakasih, Anda mau repot-repot meminta orang untuk membopongku."

"Itu sudah kewajibanku." ia membuka sebuah botol Pocari dan menyerahkannya padaku ketika aku sudah didudukkan pada kursi. Ia tersenyum penuh kebanggaan. "dan selamat atas kemenangan-yang-sangat-mempet-mu itu."

Yah, seperti yang kubilang tadi, Kak Takayama menang jika seluruh poinnya dihitung. Tapi, masalahnya, ketika aku menghindari serangan pertamanya untuk membuatku keluar lapangan tadi, gong sudah berbunyi, dan itu hanya berarti satu hal.

 **Kemenangan bagiku.**

 **.**

 **10.5**

 **.**

Saat ini aku tengah terbaring tanpa daya di lantai gimnasium setelah setengah jam harus melawan Kak Takayama. Tadi memang aku duduk di kursi, tapi karena duduk juga menguras energiku, aku memutuskan untuk tidur untuk mengurangi penggunaan energiku yang sudah habis ini. Bahkan, aku tak sadar ketika Kak Takayama sudah berdiri di sampingku.

"Sekali lagi harus kukatakan Iblis Oren, tadi sungguh pertarungan yang menyenangkan. Mungkin kau sudah lupa, tapi sejak aku dan kawan-kawanku mengeroyokmu saat tahun ketiga SMP duli, inilah pertama kalinya aku merasa punya lawan. Walau memang itu sungguh tipis, tapi aku yakin jika kau serius sejak awal aku sudah kalah." ia tiba-tiba bilang begitu dan membuat aku, Uchiha dan Sitri terkaget-kaget.

Uchiha yang sedari tadi memainkan kepalaku sambil bergumam, 'oi, masih hidup 'kah?' itu bahkan langsung berubah menjadi batu. Sementara Sitri yang juga mengejek kemenangan setipis rambut yang baru keluar dari salonku itu juga langsung terdiam..., meski matanya masih menatapku dengan menyebalkan 'sih. Aku bersedekap dan menatap sosok pria pirang itu. "Yah, kurasa itu memang hanya kebetulan aku bisa menang."

"Tidak." ia menggeleng. "aku yakin kausudah memerhitungkannya."

Orang-orang sudah mulai meninggalkan gimnasium setelah Tanaka-san dan Bu Rossweisse mengumumkan kemenanganku. Bahkan banyak anggota Klub Basket yang pergi meninggalkan klub setelah izin pada Kak Takayama. Yah, lagipula, ini memang sudah jam enam, dan jam klub sudah berakhir satu jam lalu. "Aku sama sekali tak memerhitungkannya, Kak Takayama. Aku hanya kebetulan bisa menghindar dari serangan pertama itu. Jika aku tidak bisa jelas Kakak yang menang."

Lagipula, apaan tadi bilang kalau aku serius aku akan langsung menang. Aku sangat lemah kalau pertandingan satu lawan satu seperti tadi, jadi meskipun aku berlatih sekuat tenaga sekalipun takkan berdampak apapun. "Ya, jika kaubilang begitu." ia mengangkat bahu.

"Boleh aku duduk di sini, Sasuke-kun?" ia bilang begitu sambil menepuk pundak Uchiha. "Sss-sss-sassuke-kun?!" tubuhnya sekarang bertambah kaku.

"Kuanggap itu sebagai persetujuan." aku tak tahu bagaimana cara ia mengartikan ucapan tak jelas si otaku berotak miring itu, tapi seperti yang ia bilang, ia langsung mendudukkan diri di samping Uchiha.

Sesaat setelah ia mendudukkan diri, Bu Rossweisse dan seorang cewek berambut merah panjang datang ke arahku. Wanita yang sebentar lagi berumur tiga puluh tahun tapi belum punya suami itu mengangkat tangannya sambil tersenyum girang. "Oh, Takayama sudah di sini?"

"Hm..., begitulah."

Bu Rossweisse duduk di sampin Sitri dan memersilakan cewek berambut merah yang jadi sumber masalahku seminggu ini itu duduk di sampingnya. Wajahnya masih memerah dan matanya sayu seperti yang kulihat pertama kali tadi. Ia sekarang benar-benar terlihat seperti putri bangsawan yang sedang berpesta ria dengan pangeran lalu tiba-tiba diculik makhluk tak jelas yang entah berasal dari mana.

"Tepat sekali Takayama ada di sini. Aku ingin bicara soal perjanjian denganmu." tubuh cewek berambut merah itu menegang. "karena dengan sebuah keajaiban Uzumaki bisa menang, berarti Gremory-kun sudah menjadi miliknya sekarang."

Tunggu, Bu! Apaan maksud 'dengan keajaiban' itu. Aku mungkin memang menang sangat tipis, tapi jangan buat kemenanganku seolah hanyalah kebetulan yang sangat kebetulan seperti itu. Dan apaan klaim kalau Gremory sudah menjadi milikku seperti itu? Aku tak pernah sekalipun bermimpi memiliki cewek _riajuu_ sialan yang membuatku dalam masalah seminggu ini seperti dia.

"Perjanjian tetap perjanjian. Aku takkan memaksa Rias-chan berpacaran dengan Uzumaki-san, tapi aku sudah tidak berhak memiliki Rias-chan." cowok pirang itu sekarang mengarahkan direksi pandangannya ke arah Gremory. "maaf, Rias-chan, tapi sampai di sini saja hubungan kita."

Aku tak tahu apa yang Gremory rasakan, tapi dari wajahnya yang menampakkan ekspresi sedih dan matanya juga mulai kelihatan lembab itu, ia jelas sangat sakit. Tapi, ketika Bu Rossweisse mengelus kepalanya, dan membisikkan sesuatu kepadanya, cewek _riajuu_ itu langsung terdiam... Untuk kemudian menatapku. Tunggu, apaan perubahan ekspresi yang begitu cepat itu?

"Kalau begitu, Uzumaki-san. Tolong jaga diriku ke depannya!"

Eh, apaan itu? Aku tak tahu apa yang Bu Rossweisse bisikkan tadi, tapi semoga saja bukan hal yang merepotkan.

"Ah, iya, mohon bantuannya ke depan." aku terus menatap langit-langit. Tak ada keringat yang keluar dari tubuhku. Bahkan dibandingkan Kak Takayama yang masih tampak jelas bulir-bulir keringat yang belum kering dari tubuhnya, aku jauh lebih baik. Tapi, untuk masalah tenaga, aku kalah jauh dibandingkan dia. Baru sepuluh menit pertandingan selesai, dan tubuh Kak Takayama sudah bugar seperti sebelum bertanding. Sementara diriku bahkan tak yakin bagaimana bisa pulang nanti dengan tubuh yang selemah ayam presto ini.

"Baiklah, urusanku di sini sudah selesai. Dan kerena sekolah mau tutup, mari kita pulang."

Kak Takayama berdiri dan semua orang juga berdiri. "Oi, Uzumaki, mau sampai kau tiduran seperti makhluk tak berguna seperti itu?"

Aku memang makhluk tak berguna, faktanya jadi... "Seseorang bisa tolong gendong dan antarkan aku pulang!"


	12. Epilogue

**Arc I: Uzumaki Naruto dan Klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib**

 **Epilog**

Sudah lebih dari satu bulan yang lalu aku bergabung bersama klub ini, dan banyak hal kulalui walau dengan jalan penuh luka. Memiliki sesama anggota klub yang mulutnya tidak bisa dijaga, punya pembimbing yang suka seenaknya sendiri, harus menyelesaikan masalah yang sama sekali tak ada hubungannya dengan klub, hingga bertarung dengan cowok pirang paling keren sesekolah.

Sekarang musim dingin benar-benar melanda seluruh Jepang. Jalan-jalan yang di musim panas tampak meleleh sekarang sangat licin dan berwarna putih. Bunga sakura yang mekar dan begitu indah di musim semi, sekarang hanya tampak seperti batang pohon yang menunggu kematiannya. Bahkan dengan dingin seperti ini tak ada orang yang mau dengan bodohnya tidak memasang pemanas ruangan di rumahnya. Yah, kecuali Klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib.

Aku tak tahu, entah karen Bu Rossweisse yang lupa memberitahukan masalah penghangat ruangan pada kepala sekolah atau ia memang sengaja menyiksaku, tapi sampai sekarang ruangan ini masih belum bisa terhindar dari dinginnya musim dingin. Mungkin alasan ini juga yang membuat klub ini patut dinobatkan sebagai klub paling bermasalah di sekolah ini.

Anggota klub ini hanya dua, aku dan Sitri. Lalu kemudian dengan cara perebutan paksa, seorang cewek berambut merah bernama Rias Gremory saat ini tercatat sebagai anggota ketiga. "Hsshh..., dingin." dan dialah yang sedang mendesah kedinginan itu.

Ini adalah hari pertamanya masuk klub ini, dan dari wajahnya, sepertinya banyak hal yang ingin ia protes. "Aku tak percaya ada ruangan sedingin ini sekolah ini. Dibandingkan Klub Basket, keadaan di sini bagaikan penjara Alcatraz."

"Tolong jangan bandingkan klub dengan anggaran minim ini dengan klub sekelas Klub Basket, Gremory." lagipula, aku pernah bilang 'kan, klub ini memang Alcatraz.

"Apa kau masih dendam dengan Klub Basket, Uzumaki-kun. Secara, sekarang dirimu adalah cowok paling dibenci sesekolah ini?" Sitri menatapku dari kursinya.

Ah, bicara soal itu, apa yang dikatakan Sitri memang benar. Sejak beberapa hari lalu aku bertarung dengan Kak Takayama, orang-orang dengan sangat jelas mulai menjauhiku melebihi biasanya. Mungkin mereka benci dengan diriku yang dengan tak tahu dirinya menantang ketua Klub Basket setelah dikalahkan 95 lawan dua belas. Dan aku mungkin menang, tapi dengan seribu keberuntungan.

"Aku sama sekali tak memiliki dendam, Sitri. Aku hanya mengatakan apa yang perlu kukatakan."

"Dan yang perlu kaukatakan itu adalah refleksi dari dendam di hatimu."

"Sekali lagi kubilang, Sitri, aku tak memiliki dendam pada siapapun." kecuali dirimu. "dan bukankah memang benar, anggaran klub ini sangat minim?"

Mungkin benar gedung ini mewah, tapi di dalamnya bahkan hanya punya sebuah kursi panjang kumpulan kursi bobrok di gudang. "Sekedar informasi, Uzumaki, bukan anggaran kita yang minim, hanya saja semenjak anggota klub terakhir yang keluar, tak pernah sekalipun klub ini melampirkan perincian biayanya ke OSIS. Jadi, OSIS tak bisa mengirimkan uang anggaran ke klub."

"Jika begitu mengapa tidak kaubuat?"

"Setahuku, sebagai orang yang pertama yang masuk ke klub ini, bukankah kau yang menjadi ketua? Dan seberapa dangkal otakmu hingga tak tahu hal itu?"

"Bu Rossweisse sama sekali tak pernah memberitahuku. Lagipula, jika kautahu, kenapa tidak kau saja yang merinci biaya?"

"Aku bukan tidak mau, aku hanya tidak mau melakukan tugas yang bukan tugasku." apa bedanya?!

Aku ingin membalas sebelum melihat wajah tersenyum Gremory.

"Kalian akur sekali ya?"


	13. Arc I: Author Notes

**Arc I: Uzumaki Naruto dan Klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib**

 **Author Notes**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Highschool DxD (c) Ichi Ishibumi**

Arc I akhirnya selesai! Meski dalam waktu tiga tahun 'sih.

Btw, pengerjaan perbaikan chapter lama juga sedang berjalan beriringan dengan pengerjaan chapter baru. Makanya, mungkin kalau ada yang baca kembali dari awal pasti bakalan bingung kenapa agak beda. Tapi, yah..., begitulah kalau otak bego saya ini udah bekerja. Format saya nulis sekarang adalah nama Arc dan Chapter di atas, dan Author Notes di bawah, kalau belum selesai Arc itu. Tapi kalau udah selesai, AN, akan dihapus dan ditaruh di belakang kaya gini. Sekali lagi, maafkan otak bego saya ini!

Saya jujur masih inget review pertama yang saya dapetin. Dan itu dalam bahasa Inggris..., pereview itu mengajarkan saya bahwa, jika menulis judul dalam bahasa Inggris harus memenuhi grammar. Ya, memang pertamanya Eunoia bukan Eunoia. Tapi... apa gitu. Berkat review tersebut saya menemukan kata klasik dalam bahasa Inggris yang sangat berkebalikan dengan seluruh karakter yang saya karakterkan. Terimakasih *nama*, kalau bukan karena Anda, selamanya ff nggak jelas ini juga bakalan punya nama nggak jelas.

Eunoia artinya pemikiran yang indah. Dan dari judul itu saya ingin menjabarkan proses dari pemikiran yang buruk ke eunoia. Dari seorang Uzumaki Naruto yang dibenci hingga bisa diterima oleh orang lain. Begitu.

Ada yang bertanya, apakah ada pair? Saya bingung harus jawab apa. Pair artinya hubungan khusus antar-individu. Kalau pair pertemanan, mungkin semuanya, Uzumaki, Sitri, Gremory, Uchiha dan seluruh anggota klub bakalan saling terhubung nanti. Tapi kalau yang romansa..., entahlah.

Toh, Uzumaki Naruto di sini adalah cowok paling dibenci wanita, yang artinya bakalan banyak cewek berpikiran menghindarinya daripada mendekatinya. Bahkan Sitri dan Gremory juga paksaan 'kan, mau satu klub dengannya. Tapi harem... Nggak! Saya nggak terlalu suka sama satu cowok yang dikelilingi banyak wanita cantik yang menyukainya tanpa alasan yang jelas. Saya berpikir bagaimana perasaan wanita-wanita itu. Gimana rasanya ketika orang yang disukai juga disukai oleh orang lain yang lebih tinggi levelnya dibanding Anda. Sakit. Saya bisa bilang begitu karena banyak contoh yang bisa saya ambil di dunia nyata. Pasangan poligami takkan pernah lebih bahagia dibandingkan pasangan monogami.

Si cowok yang memoligami jelas bahagia. Tapi si cewek...? Makanya saya sekarang udah lamgsung drop saat baca, nonton, segalanya kalau udah ada dua genre: harem, dan shoujo. Saya suka sama DxD pun sudah empat tahun lalu.

Tapi tentu saja, kalau saya nggak bikin romansa para anggota dengan Naruto, saya juga nggak bakalan bikin romansa di karakter cowok lain. Misal kalau sampai nanti kelas tiga, nggak ada yang suka sama Naruto, yah Rias, Akeno, Sona, bahkan Koneko, nggak bakalan ada yang disukai oleh mereka. Lebih nyaman kayak gitu 'kan?

Ah, sekali lagi saya mohon maaf kepada penggemar Naruto dan Sasuke, karena saya telah menistakan kedua tokoh ini sampai senista-nistanya. Tapi, sumpah, saya bikin ini bukan buat menistakan mereka, tapi cuma buat mendekatkan diri saya ke mereka. Jadi, mohon maafkan kebegoan saya ini! /sujud.

Sekian ocehan tak jelas saya. Terakhir saya ingin menyampaikan betapa masih hancurnya tulisan saya ini. Banyak kesalahan, yang bukan hanya saltik tapi semua aspek, dari alur, penokohan, dll. Saya bahkan kesel sendiri ketika ngedit dari chapter 1. Jadi, saran, kritik, review, bahkan flame akan saya terima dengan senang hati! Saya mohon tolong tuliskan apa yang Anda pikirkan di kolom review!

.

.

.

.

Moga Untung Luganda, out.


	14. Arc II: Prologue

**Arc II: Beragam Masalah Himejima Akeno**

 **Prolog**

Di tengah kilauan salju yang mulai mencair, bersama tahun yang mulai berganti, aku menatap langit yang sewarna abu-abu. Hujan baru saja turun, tapi ketika aku mengarahkan direksiku ke tempat matahari tertidur, semburat jingga yang begitu menyilaukan. Aroma sore hari yang indah begitu terasa menenangkan.

Aku sedang berada di atap. Bersama seorang wanita berkucir kuda yang tampak wajahnya memerah seperti semangka di musim panas yang akan datang semusim lagi. Matanya sayu menatapku, tak henti-hentinya ia memegang dada. "Jadi, ada apa?"

Aku datang ke sini karena sebuah surat merah muda yang ditulis dengan tinta hitam bertuliskan, saat jam sekolah sudah selesai besok, tolong datanglah ke atap. Surat merah muda itu ditaruh di loker sepatuku, dan hal itu membuatku tak bisa mengabaikannya.

Angin semilir berhembus membawa aroma salju yang membuat otakku membeku.

Sudah lebih dari ratusan kali aku mendapatkan surat seperti itu di lokerku. Biasanya aku mengabaikannya, karena aku tahu pasti itu hanyalah surat tantangan yang dibungkus sedemikian rupa hingga tampak seperti surat cinta. Tapi, karena suatu alasan, aku datang mengikuti surat itu. Dan bukannya menemukan segerombol anak bermasalah yang siap menghajarku, tadi, aku malah menemukan seorang cewek tahun pertama yang wajahnya memerah ini.

"Su-sudah lama aku me-menyukai Uzumaki-san!" ia mendekap dadanya lebih erat. "kumohon jadilah pacarku!"

Aku dipaksa harus kembali diingatkan ketika beberapa bulan lalu aku membantu seorang cewek berambut merah menembak kakak kelas. Walau akhirnya jadi masalah, tapi setidaknya aku tahu situasi ini. Ini adalah situasi yang penuh kilauan masa muda yang paling menyebalkan. Pengutaraan perasaan di atap.

Wanita di depanku itu kemudian menghindari pandanganku. Tangannya meremas ujung bajunya sekarang. Dan itu memberitahuku sesuatu.

Aku bukanlah cowok yang dilihat dari sisi apapun pantas disukai wanita. Bahkan sejak kecil dulu, setiap wanita yang dipaksa berkelompok denganku dalam segala hal selalu melaporkan ke guru untuk dipisahkan kelompok denganku. Dan jika mereka tidak dikabulkan permohonannya, mereka bahkan tak segan-segan untuk menangis.

Apalagi, sekarang aku sudah mendengar rumor kalau diriku adalah siswa paling brutal yang paling dibenci di Akademi Kuoh ini. Yah, masalahnya musim dingin lalu aku berkelahi dengan primadona sekolah, dan kemenanganku bukanlah kemenangan yang bisa dibanggakan. Jadi, ketika seorang cewek menembakku dengan wajah memerah sambil meremas seragamnya, itu jelas bukanlah hal yang baik.

Aku meraih pundaknya. Dan ia semakin tertunduk. "Aku tidak tahu siapa namamu, tapi..."

Mata sayu itu, ekspresi yang penuh ketakutan itu, tangan yang diremas itu. Apalagi targetnya adalah aku. Itu semua sudah cukup untuk memberitahuku kalau penembakkan ini memiliki maksud lain. "tapi, siapa yang mengancammu sampai kaumau melakukan hal ini?"

Saat aku bilang di depan wajahnya kata-kata itu, ia sontak menatapku dengan kilat terkejut di matanya.

"E?"

.

.

A/N, Saya kembali dengan Arc II!

Saya tahu ini nggak jelas, tapi, saya ingin membuat sedikit trap buat Naruto. Dan saya ingin minta pendapat Anda untuk memilih dua hal, antara Akeno benar-benar suka pada Naruto atau seperti yang Naruto katakan, Akeno dipaksa untuk pacaram dengan Naruto?

Yah, jika berkenan, silakan tulis di kolom review. Saya sangat menghargai apapun yang ditulis di kolom review dengan sepenuh hati untuk memerbaiki tulisan tak jelas bentuknya seperti ini!

.

.

.

.

Mog Untung Luganda, out.


End file.
